


A n'importe quel prix

by Lanae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 142,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie est partout et utilisée par tous, Sherlock et John vont affronter un des plus grands dangers mis sur leur chemin. Un ennemi décidé à détruire le seul détective consultant est prêt à tout pour l'atteindre, surtout utiliser sa relation avec John.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous !  
> J'ai un gros blocage sur mon autre série et je me suis dit qu'un petit changement de fandom me ferait le plus grand bien. Je suis une grande fan de Sherlock en général et j'adore le voir en mage. En espérant que ma fiction vous plaise.

La matinée s’était déroulée parfaitement aux yeux de Sherlock. Lui et John avaient bouclé une affaire tard dans la nuit et, après presque trois jours sans dormir, ils s’étaient effondrés chacun dans leur chambre pour un peu de repos bien mérité. Sherlock s’était levé avec un indéniable sentiment de contentement, chose qui n’arrivait qu’après une affaire particulièrement stimulante. Autre rare instance, l’idée de passer une journée à ne rien faire ne le remplissait pas d’horreur : une nuit de sommeil complète après une chasse au criminel faisait des miracles sur le caractère de John. Sherlock hésitait à faire plus de bruit pour pousser son ami au réveil. Il avait suffisamment patienté pour profiter de tous les bienfaits qu’un John Watson de bonne humeur distribuait autour de lui.

Il n’avait pas eu besoin de le réveiller, John s’était levé deux heures après lui, sa magie développant un kaléidoscope de couleurs et une impression de douce chaleur. Elle lui rappelait le feu de cheminée dans le bureau de son père quand il était petit, toujours changeante, potentiellement létale mais totalement apprivoisée dans l’âtre. La magie de John n’apparaissait pas aussi nettement à Sherlock que celle des autres. Là où les gens étaient entourés de couleurs vives, celle de John était plus diluée, pas à proprement parlé terne, mais plutôt comme des pastels ou des aquarelles. Un mélange de teintes qui s’entrelaçaient, se mélangeaient, présentaient toutes les nuances de l’humeur de John alors que pour la plupart des gens, seule leur humeur principale était visible. Sherlock avait depuis longtemps abandonné la volonté de comprendre John Watson, ainsi que de tenter d’expliquer en quoi il était différent. De toute façon, les gens ne comprenaient déjà pas qu’il puisse voir la magie de cette façon, elle était censée être cachée, pas apparaître d’une manière si claire quand on ne faisait pas appel à elle.

A peine levé, John s’était attelé à la préparation du petit déjeuner : une théière entière de leur meilleur thé et des toasts grillés, nappés de beurre et de confiture de mure. Le matin, l’humeur de John pouvait se déduire de son choix en confiture : mure (le préféré de Sherlock) n’était sorti que lorsque John voulait le récompenser, souvent pour avoir retenu ses remarques acerbes, fraise était le parfum de tous les jours, un bon compromis entre leurs goûts. Abricot était le signe que John avait quelque chose à lui reprocher et la marmelade d’orange était la pire des punitions. John n’avait sorti la marmelade que trois fois depuis qu’ils avaient emménagé ensemble et à chacune de ces instances, il avait refusé d’adresser la parole à Sherlock pendant 3 jours. Même ses promenades au parc n’avait pas permis de dissiper l’aura noire qui l’entourait. La magie de John pendant ces trois jours avait paru glacée, dure et rigide, loin des douces vagues habituelles.

Frissonnant pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir, Sherlock termina le morceau qu’il était en train de jouer avant d’en commencer un autre. Il jouait depuis une heure pendant que John feuilletait le journal, un second service de thé avait été servi et, d’ici peu, John allait se lever pour commander le repas de midi. Sherlock avait atteint le troisième mouvement d’une sonate de Bach, quand John se leva.

Sans s’arrêter de jouer, Sherlock se tourna vers lui : “ Du poulet Makkhani avec un supplément de naan” annonça-t-il.

“Comment sais tu que j’allais …” il ne termina pas sa phrase “Laisse tomber, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi tu as déduis que je voulais manger indien et que je me levais précisément pour commander”. Son ton était sec mais un sourire était apparu au coin de ses lèvres. “Donc poulet Makkhani ! Je suis étonné que tu manges à nouveau, tu as repris des toasts deux fois ce matin.”

“Manger me ralentit, mais comme je n’ai pas l’intention de bouger aujourd’hui, il n’y aura aucune conséquence à abuser un peu.”

John émergea de la cuisine avec le flyer de leur restaurant indien préféré. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et plaça leur commande en quelques instants. Sherlock s’était à nouveau tourné vers la fenêtre et observait la vie de Baker Street en terminant sa sonate. Il sentit le regard de John dans son dos pendant qu’il se balançait doucement au rythme de la musique. Sherlock avait toute son attention et c’était une de ses sensations préférées, surtout quand John murmurait des mots comme “Incroyable”, “magnifique” ou qu’il regardait Sherlock avec fierté et de l’admiration. Sherlock abaissa son archet et son violon.

“Le livreur devrait être là dans 30 minutes, je vais prendre une douche, pense à lui ouvrir si je ne suis pas sorti avant qu’il arrive.”

“Mme Hudson peut s’en occuper, elle est là pour ca”

“Elle te répèterait qu’elle est notre logeuse, pas notre gouvernante. De toute façon, elle est partie hier chez sa sœur. Essaie de faire attention, je suis affamé et je n’ai pas envie d’attendre que le livreur repasse parce que tu as été trop paresseux pour descendre lui ouvrir.”

John ferma la porte derrière lui sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le manque d’audience n’empêcha pas Sherlock de se retourner, les pans de sa robe de chambre volant autour de lui. Il atteignit le canapé en quelques pas, ses pieds nus se posant brièvement sur la table basse, avant de se laisser tomber sur les coussins. Il tourna le dos à la pièce et décida de trier les informations intéressantes de leur dernière enquête pour future référence.

Certains détails valaient vraiment la peine de les ranger dans son palais mental même si, tout compte fait le mobile de cette série de cambriolage avait été sans interêt. Seul le modus operandi avait été brillant.

La plupart des créatures magiques peuplant la terre ne se mélangeaient pas et plusieurs se portaient une haine tenace. Réussir a faire travailler spectres, farfadets et elfes ensemble était un défi en lui-même. Réussir à associer leurs capacités sans créer de perturbation prouvait une connaissance de leurs propriétés et interactions qui frôlait le génie. Leur cumul avait rendu le système de sécurité des victimes complètement aveugle et avait embrouillé Sherlock pendant quelques temps. Seule l’analyse d’un résidu sur les lieux d’un troisième cambriolage lui avait donné la clé de ce mystère. Il avait prévu plusieurs expériences pour reproduire ce mélange. Une fois qu’il maîtriserait le procédé, il pourrait appliquer ces nouvelles connaissances et créer de nouvelles associations. Il avait pour des jours entiers de recherche devant lui. Il commencerait dès demain. Sa première série d’essai était déjà planifiée et le tableau pour enregistrer les résultats était également sauvegardé dans son palais mental. Il y a quelques mois, il n’aurait pas attendu pour commencer, mais les premiers pas d’une nouvelle expérience étaient ceux qui risquaient le plus de mal tourner et il ne voulait pas risquer la bonne humeur de John avec quelque chose d’aussi ennuyeux qu’une explosion, de mauvaises odeurs ou un nettoyage non prévu de plafond.

En parlant d’ennuyer John … il devait surveiller le livreur. Sherlock sortit de son palais mental pour trouver John dans le salon, fraîchement lavé et les poings sur les hanches.

“Heureusement que le livreur a pris l’habitude de m’appeler quand personne n’ouvre la porte.”

Un coup d’œil rapide à la table de la cuisine calma Sherlock. Il avait visiblement raté le livreur, mais le repas avait bien atteint sa destination. Un second coup d’œil à John finit de le rassurer, il n’avait pas l’air en colère, juste exaspéré.

“Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre seul toutes ces années.” John se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à organiser la table. Il installa leurs assiettes et couverts et sortit les divers contenants des sacs en plastique.

Sherlock se posait régulièrement la même question mais il mourait avant de l’avouer à qui que ce soit, John était devenu une nécessité dans sa vie.

“Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul, je n’ai pas besoin de trois repas par jour.”

“Bien entendu. Du coup, tu ne m’en voudras pas de garder ton poulet pour demain au travail. Je commence à en avoir marre des sandwich du distributeur automatique”

A ces mots, Sherlock se leva du canapé, repassa par dessus la table basse et atteignit sa chaise dans la cuisine en quelques enjambées. Il saisit rapidement la boite de poulet Makkhani et plusieurs naans avant de s’asseoir. Un léger ricanement lui fit lever la tête. John souriait, pas le petit sourire en coin qu’il utilisait le plus souvent, mais un vrai sourire, qui atteignait ses yeux et se mélangeait avec la tendresse que Sherlock avait vu apparaître de plus en plus souvent ces derniers mois. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette constatation et, comme à chaque fois, décida de s’en occuper plus tard. Il lui fallait plus de données avant de conclure quoi que ce soit. Les sentiments n’étaient vraiment pas sa spécialité.

Ils commencèrent à manger avant que John n’engage la conversation.

“Le procès de Moriarty commence dans 3 jours, Lestrade voudrait que tu passes demain à Scotland Yard pour refaire un point.”

“Nous avons déjà revu mon témoignage deux fois, pour qui me prend-il ? Un des idiots qui travaille avec lui ? Je n’ai pas besoin de le ressasser une troisième fois.”

John poussa un soupir avant de répondre :

“C’est exactement pour cela qu’il veut revoir l’ensemble avec toi. Un témoignage, c’est plus que des données à transmettre. La façon dont tu les annonces est aussi importante. Et traiter les gens d’idiot ne va pas aider à te rendre sympathique.”

“Je ne veux pas être sympathique”, Sherlock mit autant de dédain que possible dans ce dernier mot, "la vérité reste la vérité quelque soit la façon dont elle est communiquée”

John se passa la main sur le visage : “Écoute Sherlock, je ne vais pas discuter avec toi de la véracité de tes dires. Le fait est que le jury sera plus enclin à t’écouter si tu n’insultes pas toutes les personnes présentes.” Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de se protéger en croisant les bras, il pensait que son comportement de dérangeait pas John, du moins pas au point de vouloir le changer.

“C’est toi qui insiste sur le fait que Moriarty doit absolument être mis hors d’état de nuire. Et après la piscine, je ne peux qu’être d’accord avec toi. Nous voulons juste être sur qu’il ne ressorte pas libre de ce procès”

Tout cela était logique et Sherlock savait que John et Lestrade avaient raison. Cela confirmait également sa conviction que les gens étaient, pour la plupart, des crétins sans cervelle et un énorme gâchis d’espace. Mais cela n’expliquait pas sa réaction aux mots de John. Il n’avait rien appris à Sherlock, il connaissait très bien l’effet qu’il avait sur les gens. Pourtant entendre que son seul ami voulait le changer l’avait mis sur la défensive et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était devenu difficile de respirer profondément. John se remit à son repas, complètement ignorant du maelström de pensées négatives qui assaillaient Sherlock. Ce dernier arrêta de manger et commença à déplacer le reste de son poulet autour de son assiette, l’appétit complètement coupé par la tournure de leur conversation. Peut-être allait-il commencer sa nouvelle série d’expérience aujourd’hui tout compte fait, sa bonne humeur s’était évaporée et il fallait quelque chose pour lui changer les idées.

“Fini de manger Sherlock, j’aimerai profiter encore un peu de ton violon pendant que je termine mon dernier article sur le blog. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sur. Tu pourrais peut être déduire les gens dans la rue ensuite ? J’ai beau t’avoir vu faire des centaines de fois, je suis toujours autant stupéfait du nombre de choses que tu apprends avec un simple regard. Tu pourrais même être aussi insultant que tu veux. Voit cela comme une contrepartie pour bien te tenir au procès.”

L’étau autour de sa poitrine disparut aussi vite qu’il était apparu. John était vraiment un mystère, il créait une multitude de réactions en Sherlock, la grande majorité n’ayant aucun sens. Il reprit sa fourchette et s’attaqua aux restes de son assiette, si John lui demandait, c’est que cela ne devait pas le déranger tant que cela. Sûrement que le problème était réellement le procès et pas quelque chose de plus permanent.

“J’irai voir Lestrade demain.”

John leva les yeux de son assiette et acquiesça avant de retourner à son repas. Le sujet était clos, Sherlock allait se plier aux lubies de Lestrade, Moriarty allait être enfermé pour les trente prochaines années et John continuerait à être d’humeur joyeuse.

Son assiette enfin vide, il se leva et retourna à son poste devant la fenêtre. Il saisit son violon et son archer et démarra une de ses propres compositions. Il avait piraté le compte de John ce matin. Son colocataire avait déjà écrit les grandes lignes de leur dernière affaire pendant qu’ils attendaient que les incompétents de Scotland Yard regroupent les preuves et enregistrent leurs dépositions. Il lui faudrait encore une heure pour conclure, corriger les fautes et, la tâche la plus fastidieuse aux yeux de Sherlock, bidouiller sans fin pour essayer de donner un style correct à l’ensemble du texte. A ce jour, John n’avait jamais réussi ce challenge quelque soit le temps passé sur sa prose. Tous les efforts de Sherlock pour remédier au problème s’étaient soldés par la même réponse : “Entre nos deux blogs, rappelle moi qui a le plus de visite ?” Malgré tous les arguments avancés sur les problèmes de syntaxe, le niveau affligeant de grammaire ou d’orthographe de certains commentaires et sur l’utilisation abusive du langage sms par leurs contemporains, aucun n’avait pas permis à Sherlock de faire passer le message voulu, ni à John d’améliorer ses textes.

La concentration de Sherlock retourna sur son violon. John avait décidé du programme pour cet après midi et Sherlock ne voyait aucune raison de lui refuser. Il pourrait se montrer difficile plus tard dans la semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un second chapitre, dans la veine du premier. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais je vous promet que l'on devrait avoir un peu plus d'action dans le prochain.

Trois jours plus tard, Sherlock et John sortirent du 221 B Baker Street sous une nuée de photographes et journalistes venus les interviewer sur l’ouverture du procès. Lestrade leur avait envoyé une voiture ainsi que plusieurs policiers pour les tenir à distance. Sherlock adorait l’attention qu’on lui portait, même si cela commençait à le desservir. Parfois, être reconnu trop tôt lui rendait la tâche plus difficile, mais rien qu’il n’avait pu prévoir et contrer jusque maintenant. John était beaucoup plus circonspect et avait fait plusieurs fois la remarque que les tabloïds pouvait se retourner contre lui aussi rapidement qu’ils avaient commencé à l’encenser.

A peine assis dans la voiture, la tension remonta.  
“Surtout ...”  
Il ne laissa pas John continuer  
“Je sais”  
“Je voulais juste…”  
“Je sais John”

Sherlock avait tenu sa parole et refait un point avec Lestrade deux jours auparavant. Comme il l’avait prédit, il n’en était sorti rien de nouveau et l’entrevue s’était avérée pire que prévue. Donovan et Anderson étaient arrivés environ trente minutes après lui. Sa patience n’avait pas tenu plus de dix minutes devant tant de médiocrité et d’idiotie rassemblée. Ce qui avait eu pour désagréable conséquence de prouver à John et Lestrade qu’il était incapable de retenir son ton acerbe et ses remarques désobligeantes. Lestrade et John (le traître) s’étaient cru autorisés à lui rabâcher encore et encore qu’il ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi lors de son témoignage … comme s’il n’en était pas pleinement conscient. Et la cerise sur le gâteau : John s’était senti obligé de continuer chez eux. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu’il lui fasse des remarques sur son comportement : “Tu ne peux pas dire ça aux gens Sherlock”, “Arrête de te montrer aussi insultant”, “Sherlock, les gens normaux ne traitent pas le reste de l’humanité ainsi” …  
Seul sa volonté de fer et le fait qu’il arrivait sans soucis à ignorer son colocataire avait permis à Sherlock de rester dans leur cuisine au lieu d’abandonner ses différentes expériences. Sa vengeance quand un de ses mélanges avait eu un effet explosif inattendu avait eu une saveur spécialement douce. L'espèce de glu verdâtre et nauséabonde qui avait recouvert l’ensemble des meubles de la cuisine s’était montrée particulièrement récalcitrante à toutes leurs tentatives de nettoyage.

Pourtant la tension à Baker Street n’avait fait que s’épaissir, l’air était saturé de magie et elle laissait sur la langue un goût d’ozone, comme avant un orage spécialement violent. Cet environnement n’aidait pas Sherlock à maîtriser son caractère : sa patience était à bout et la pression de leurs deux magies le rendait incapable de se concentrer. C’est évidement avec un grand soulagement que Sherlock avait regardé l’aube se lever ce matin.

Le trajet fut heureusement beaucoup plus court que prévu et, très rapidement, Sherlock descendit de voiture et s’élança dans les escaliers menant au palais de justice. Lestrade les attendait en haut des marches, à l’abri des journalistes qui s’étaient rassemblés devant l’édifice.

“Tout s’est bien passé à Baker Street ? Je n’ai pas pu venir moi-même, j’avais quelques dossiers à aller chercher”

Sherlock ne s’arrêta même pas pour répondre et pénétra directement dans le tribunal. Avant que la porte ne se referme, il entendit vaguement John saluer Lestrade. Sans doute, portait il une expression de regret pour aller avec son ton contrit. Et bien qu’il soit désolé, décida Sherlock, tout était de sa faute. Encore qu’il n’y avait rien de spécial à son humeur actuelle.

Les deux hommes le rejoignirent, l’air aussi exaspéré l’un que l’autre. Sherlock leur envoya son regard le plus noir, drapant ses barrières de protection au plus proche de son corps. Le message était clair : je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec des inepties. John perçut le message haut et clair, s’arrêtant à plusieurs enjambées de Sherlock. Il prit inconsciemment la même pose, sa magie l’enveloppant, comme pour le protéger de la situation.

Malheureusement Lestrade n’était pas aussi doué pour lire les humeurs de Sherlock :  
“Le procès devrait commencer dans quelques minutes, surtout ne te met pas l’ensemble du tribunal à dos”.  
Sherlock serra les dents : pourquoi est ce que tout le monde s’octroyait le droit de faire des remarques sur son comportement en ce moment ?  
“Au cas où ton esprit limité l’aurait oublié, ce n’est pas la première fois que je témoigne. Je sais parfaitement ce que j’ai à faire. Maintenant merci de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps. Le mieux serait que tu ne m’adresses pas la parole. Je ne voudrai pas attraper ta bêtise, je vais avoir besoin de toutes mes facultés.”  
Sherlock se retourna pour s’éloigner. Il vit quand même les yeux de Lestrade s’écarquiller avant qu’il se tourne vers John. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.  
“Il est comme ça depuis hier, je ne peux rien lui dire sans qu’il entre dans une de ses humeurs. Crois moi, ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer de le raisonner quand il se comporte ainsi, tu ne recevras que plus d’insultes”

Sherlock pressa le pas, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que John avait à dire. Encore une fois, il n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui décrive toutes ses manquements aux bonnes moeurs, à la politesse et aux interactions interpersonnelles “normales”. Il les connaissait tous, soit parce qu’il les avait déduit lui-même, soit parce que les gens prenaient un malin plaisir à lui balancer à la figure. Il fut un temps où tout cela le touchait, il y eu même une époque où il avait tenté de changer mais il y avait bien longtemps que tout cela glissait sur lui sans laisser de trace, mais John … John était différent, l’opinion de John importait. Être un sociopathe ne paraissait pas si brillant quand John était désappointé.

Sherlock passa derrière un des piliers qui traversaient le hall principal du tribunal. Il détestait ressentir tout cela. Il devrait être en train de réfléchir à toutes les issues possibles du procès, pas s’apitoyer sur son sort. Il resta quelques minutes derrière le pilier, mettant ses idées en ordre et repoussant ses sentiments au fond de son esprit.

Il leva la tête en entendant des pas approcher. John s’arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Sherlock, bien plus proche habituellement. Les barrières de Sherlock réagirent et commencèrent à s’écarter pour laisser celles de John s’intercaler légèrement. Sherlock n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger plus longtemps sur ce comportement hors norme, car John commença à parler :  
“Écoute Sherlock, je suppose que Lestrade et moi-même avons un peu trop insisté ces derniers jours. Ce n’était pas notre objectif de te faire sentir inadapté ou incapable”, il grimaça avant de poursuivre “ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, ” un long soupir, un froncement de sourcil somme s’il devait se forcer à continuer “ Tu sais que tu n’es pas facile à vivre, tu en tires même une grande fierté et sur le fond ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je m’en fiche que cela soit par choix, ou parce que tu ne sais pas faire autrement et, à la limite, cela ne me regarde pas, mais parfois, notre vie serait plus simple si tu arrivais à filtrer tes propos. Malgré ce que tu penses, toute vérité n’est pas bonne à dire.”  
Cela ressemblait fortement à des excuses. Le genre de chose que Sherlock, qui ne s’excusait jamais, aurait pu dire.  
Et plus important que tout, John lui avait encore avoué que son comportement ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait à nouveau sur-réagit et cela commençait à le fatiguer. Dès que ce procès serait terminé, il ferait quelque chose qu’il détestait, il ferait le point sur ses sentiments et se débarrasserait une bonne fois pour toute du problème.

Lestrade les rejoignit, il remarqua le peu de distance entre les deux amis, mais se garda bien de faire une remarque. Peut être n’était il pas aussi bête que le suspectait Sherlock, il apprenait de ses erreurs.  
“Le procès va commencer”  
John recula de quelques pas, leurs barrières se séparant doucement, sans la friction habituellement présente quand deux magies entraient en contact. Il sourit à Sherlock :  
“C’est parti alors ! Allons montrer à tous ces gens à quel point tu es brillant”

——————————

 

John s’installa sur un des bancs réservés au public du procès. Il avait une vue plongeante sur la salle du tribunal, les jurés se trouvaient sur sa gauche, le président et son greffier en face. Moriarty n’était pas encore entré et Sherlock avait été prié d’attendre le début de son témoignage dans une salle attenante .

Pour des raisons de sécurité, des répresseurs avaient été placés aux quatre coins de la salle. Ils siphonnaient la magie de toutes les personnes présentes. La sensation était désagréable au possible et John évitait la plupart du temps d’assister aux procès auxquels Sherlock témoignait pour cette raison. Il supportait difficilement le sentiment d’impuissance qui l’étreignait quand ses barrières étaient affaiblies ou quand ses réserves de magie étaient au plus bas. La balle qui l’avait renvoyé au pays avait traversé ses barrières sans aucune difficulté. Leur puissance avait été affaiblit, à la limite de l’épuisement, par les soins qu’il avait apporté à ses camarades blessés. Il n’appréciait définitivement pas tout ce qui pouvait lui remémorer le jour où il avait perdu sa raison d’être. Les mois suivants lui avaient parus interminable, sans but, sans avenir … Jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre Sherlock. Sans le savoir, ce dernier lui avait sauvé la vie, bien plus que lui-même ne l’avait fait en tirant sur ce chauffeur de taxi. John avait retrouvé un but à son existence le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Une porte latérale s’ouvrit pour laisser passer deux policiers entourant Moriarty. Son costume était impeccablement coupé, la couleur faisant ressortir le noir de ses yeux. Le regard du criminel provoquait chez John, un profond malaise. Pendant leur affrontement dans la piscine, il n’y avait vu qu’un trou sans fond, comme si l’homme en face de lui était vide de toute âme. John avait malheureusement déjà rencontré des sans-âmes : de pauvres êtres poussés par le désespoir, le deuil ou l’envie, à vendre le fondement de leur être en échange du retour de l’être aimé, contre des biens matériels ou le succès. Toute envie, tout besoin, toute pensée propre disparaissait en même temps que l’âme d’une personne, ne laissant qu’une coquille vide. Des soins adaptés permettait de les faire survivre pendant des années, mais malgré de nombreux essais et recherches, personne n’avait jamais été capable d’inverser le processus.

Rien chez James Moriarty ne présentait ces autres symptômes, il était clair qu'il possédait une volonté à toute épreuve et qu’il était maître de lui même. Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait mené ces trois attaques simultanées restait pourtant un mystère. Sherlock lui avait avoué l’ignorer complètement, comme presque tout ce qui avaient trait aux mobiles de Moriarty. Peut être allaient ils en apprendre plus dans les jours à venir.

Le juge annonça que le procès allait commencer et chacun prit sa place. Sans grande surprise, Moriarty décida de plaider non coupable et le juge lut les chefs d’accusation. L’accusation commença a appeler ses témoins : les gardes de la tour de Londres, des gardiens de la prison de Petonville et le directeur de la banque d’Angleterre. Tous rapportèrent le même genre de scénario : une faille dans le système de sécurité informatique qui avait ouvert les portes des cellules ou du coffre fort de la banque. Rien n’aurait pu rattacher ces cyber attaques à Moriarty s’il ne s’était pas attaqué lui même aux bijoux de la couronne.

John connaissait déjà tous ces détails. Sherlock s'était montré si insistant que Lestrade avait fini par leur fournir les dossiers, malgré le fait que cela allait à l’encontre de la procédure.

Aucune nouvelle information ne fut apportée et John sentit son attention diminuer. L’avocate de l’accusation appela enfin Sherlock et John se redressa dans son siège. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que Moriarty s’était raidi à l’entrée de Sherlock. Il savait pertinemment que son avenir était lié au témoignage qui allait suivre, seule l’attaque de la tour de Londres pouvait lui être réellement reproché. C’était Sherlock qui avait fait le lien entre les trois affaires et aucune preuve matérielle n’avait été découverte pour étayer ses dires.

Sherlock traversa la pièce comme si elle lui appartenait. John s’était souvent demandé si son ami était gêné par les répresseurs de magie. Tout le monde avait un mouvement d’hésitation en entrant dans leur zone d’action, mais Sherlock restait stoïque, comme à son habitude. John savait que les répresseurs n’étaient pas capable d’assimiler la magie de certains mages extrêmement puissants et Sherlock était indéniablement très doué, mais ses papiers d'enregistrement annonçaient un niveau quatre, bien au delà du maigre niveau deux de John, mais tout à fait dans les capacités des répresseurs d’un palais de justice.

Le détective consultant s’installa à sa place et se tourna vers la salle. John l’avait vu faire tellement de fois qu’il était devenu presque totalement immunisé à la façon dont Sherlock étudiait les lieux et les gens autour de lui. Un simple passage de son regard sur les petits détails, les petits gestes de chacun vous laissait avec la sensation d’être mis à nu. Malheureusement tout le monde n’avait pas cette chance, John remarqua plusieurs jurés et personnes du public s’enfoncer plus profondément dans leurs sièges. Sherlock mettait les gens mal à l’aise, avant même d’ouvrir la bouche. Ensuite ils étaient la plupart du temps incroyablement offensés ou tout simplement furieux.

Le témoignage démarra avec les question d’usage et après s’être présenté, Sherlock répondit aux premières questions parfaitement. Pas de remarques acerbes, pas de regards noirs, pas de moue de dédain … Sherlock se comportait idéalement et John commença a se détendre.  
Après réflexion, il aurait dû savoir que ce ne durerait pas : dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock quittait la salle escorté par deux policiers et avec une plainte pour outrage à magistrat. John décida qu’il n’irait payer sa caution que lorsque la journée de procès serait terminée, quelques heures en cellule ferait le plus grand bien à son colocataire, d’autant plus qu’il avait insisté pour que John assiste à l’ensemble du procès.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est un peu court, je suis désolée. Il devait être plus long mais je n'arrivais pas à placer la coupure. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le prochain chapitre est déjà partiellement écrit et que j'espère le finir pour le début de semaine prochaine.

Le jour du verdict arriva rapidement. John retourna au palais de justice seulement quelques jours après le début du procès. Il n’avait pas suivi l’ensemble des débats et témoignages, mais Lestrade leur avait résumé tous les soirs. Sherlock était resté à Baker Street (où il devait logiquement être en sécurité) dans le cas peu probable qu’il soit rappelé à témoigner. John en avait profité pour cumuler plusieurs journées de travail.

Suivre l’unique détective consultant dans ses différentes enquêtes faisait des miracles sur le moral de John, mais cela ne remplissait pas le frigo, ni ne payait pour les taxis et autres frais inhérents à la poursuite de criminels. Peut être parviendrait il un jour à convaincre Sherlock d’accepter certaines affaires moins intéressantes, mais plus rémunératrices. Malheureusement, pour le moment, l’argent, ou son absence dans le cas présent, n’entrait pas en ligne de compte. Par conséquence, John devait parfois passer quelques heures à la clinique et gagner de quoi subvenir à ses besoins.

Qu’on ne s’y méprenne pas, il aimait son métier, il aimait aider les autres, les soigner et se rendre utile, mais il supportait de plus en plus difficilement de laisser Sherlock enquêter seul. Il vivait dans la crainte pratiquement constante que son ami ne se trouve en mauvaise posture et qu’il ne soit pas présent pour l’en sortir. John ne savait pas depuis quand cet homme incroyable avait pris autant d’importance dans sa vie, mais il pouvait bien se l’avouer, il rendait tout plus vivant, intéressant, vibrant … même les choses les plus anodines.

Des choses comme attendre dans un hall que des jurés délibèrent.

Sherlock avait pris l’habitude de déduire toutes les personnes traversant son champs de vision quand ils patientaient après un témoin ou un suspect. Il avait une aversion maladive pour l’attente et tromper l’ennui lui était plus vital que dormir ou manger. John n’arrivait toujours pas à croire tout ce que son colocataire était capable de tirer des détails les plus insignifiants et il appréciait beaucoup trop cette manie. Il était tout à fait conscient qu’il devrait dissuader son ami d’étaler les secrets et la vie des gens, plutôt que d’y prendre plaisir ou de l’encourager à continuer. Pourtant ces échanges faisaient tellement partie de leur vie que John était incapable de s’en passer. Il était bien entendu incapable de faire comme le détective, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’essayer de déceler quels détails l’avait amené à quelles conclusions. Avec l’habitude, il commençait à pouvoir répondre quand Sherlock le questionnait, bien que la plupart du temps, il le guidait pas à pas dans ses observations et le cheminement de sa pensée.

John s’était installé sur un banc à quelques pas de la salle d’audience. Se préparant à une longue attente, il s’assit le plus confortablement possible. Sherlock avait refusé de se déplacer aujourd’hui, annonçant qu’il avait plus important à faire que d’attendre bêtement un résultat qu’il avait déjà déduit. John connaissait suffisamment son colocataire pour détecter le léger doute dans sa voix. Ce fait était suffisamment inhabituel pour l’inquiéter.

Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms :  
 **Les jurés viennent de sortir pour délibérer, je rentre te raconter dès que c’est terminé.**  
A peine avait il rangé son portable dans sa poche que celui ci vibra.   
**Noté. Rentre au plus vite. Mieux encore, appelle moi en sortant. SH**

John s’étonna de recevoir une réponse. Quand il avait quitté l’appartement deux heures plus tôt, Sherlock était plongé dans une de ses expériences. Il n’avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux de ses notes pendant que John déjeunait et se préparait à sortir. Depuis l’affaire des cambriolages fantômes, leur cuisine s’était transformée en zone de guerre. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans explosion, sans émission de divers sorts ou substances. A priori, Sherlock s’était mis en tête de recréer le mélange qui avait permis de tromper les caméras. John n’était pas un expert en alchimie, mais il savait qu’associer des substances hétérogènes provenant d’espèces distinctes était pratiquement impossible. John avait vu Sherlock combiner magie et technologie à plusieurs reprises, mais la pratique était un peu plus répandue et moins difficile à mettre en oeuvre. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué maintes fois que le fait qu’une des parties soit inanimée rendait le processus plus simple et moins aléatoire.

John fut tiré de ses pensé par des bruits de course. Le juge passa devant lui en trombe.  
“Les jurés ont terminés, ils vont rendre leur verdict”  
Il leva les yeux vers l’horloge installée en face de lui. Il s’était à peine écoulé dix minutes depuis qu’il était sorti. Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n’allait pas. Cette affaire n’était pas assez limpide pour que le jury se mette d’accord en moins d’un quart d’heure. Il s’avança vers la salle d’audience, un sentiment de crainte l’envahissant.

————————

John ressortit de la salle d’audience en trombe une demi-heure plus tard. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire la décision des jurés et son malaise n’avait fait que croître. Il savait que quelque chose d’horrible allait se produire. La première fois qu’il avait ressenti aussi clairement ce sentiment, il avait 7 ans. Sa mère était décédée dans un accident quelques jours après. Cette peur était réapparue quelques jours avant qu’il encaisse une balle dans l’épaule en Afghanistan et, la fois suivante, il avait tué un homme pour sauver Sherlock. Toute sa vie, il avait eu des prémonitions quand une catastrophe allait s’abattre sur lui ou ses proches. Il n’était pas un voyant ou un prophète, il était incapable d’avoir des flashs sur la vie des gens ou de prédire des faits à venir, mais il avait appris à suivre ses instincts quand ils lui disaient qu’un drame allait advenir.

Son téléphone sonna avant qu’il n’atteigne la sortie. Lestrade. Il n’arrêta pas son élan et décrocha. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il poussa la porte de l’autre main et sortit du palais de justice.  
“John ! Je viens d’avoir la nouvelle. Où es tu ?”  
“Je sors tout juste du tribunal, je rentre à Baker Street”  
“Demande à Sherlock de m’appeler en arrivant. Je veux savoir comment cela a pu arriver”  
“Je ferai ce que je peux, mais je ne peux rien te promettre”  
Un soupir à l’autre bout de la ligne.  
“Il va mal le prendre ?”  
John roula des yeux, bien évidement que Sherlock allait mal le prendre, Moriarty était un dangereux criminel et une bande d’idiot l’avait laissé partir.  
“A ton avis ? Je l’entends déjà râler et insulter l’ensemble du système judiciaire britannique d’ici”  
“Il n’y a aucune chance qu’il se soit trompé sur Moriarty ?”  
“Sherlock ? Se tromper ? Non, aucune chance.”  
John entendit une porte s’ouvrir à travers le téléphone et la voix de Sally Donovan résonna :  
“Je vous avais dit de ne pas faire confiance à ce freak. Un flagrant délit et il a réussi à le faire acquitter. Trop de nos enquêtes reposent sur ses témoignages, qu’est ce …”  
Lestrade coupa sa subordonnée d’un ton las.  
“Pas maintenant Donovan. Je suis au téléphone. Rassemblez tout le monde, j’arrive dans 5 minutes”  
Il attendit que la porte se referme avant de s’adresser à John.  
“Désolé pour ca … Elle et Anderson ne veulent pas entendre que nous n’aurions même pas de criminel à arrêter sans l’aide de Sherlock sur la plupart de ces enquêtes.”  
John marchait le long du mur nord du palais de justice, le pas rapide, le poing ne tenant pas le téléphone, serré dans la poche de son blazer. Il rétorqua d’un ton sec :  
“Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez tous de lui. Mais j’apprécierai que vous vous absteniez de l’insulter. D’autant plus quand il n’est pas présent pour se défendre.”  
“Ce type est un connard, John, tu le sais pertinemment, mais ne me met pas dans le même panier que Donovan ou Anderson. J’apprécie Sherlock, malgré ses nombreux défauts et bien malgré moi, j’apprécie également l’aide qu’il nous apporte.”  
Le son de Lestrade se levant de son bureau filtra à travers la ligne, puis quelques pas.  
“Je dois parler à mon équipe, discuter de la suite des évènements. Garde un oeil sur Sherlock dans les jours à venir, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment”.  
“Moi aussi. Je crois que je vais annuler mes prochains jours à la clinique et rester avec lui.”  
“Merci ! Appelle moi si tu as du nouveau ou besoin d’aide.”

Lestrade raccrocha sans laisser le temps à John de répondre. Ce dernier était soulagé de ne pas être le seul à s’inquiéter pour leur ami. Il trouva le numéro de Sherlock et pressa le bouton d’appel. Il accéléra le pas en attendant que son interlocuteur daigne décrocher. John ne questionna même pas son besoin d’être aux cotés de son ami le plus rapidement possible. Sherlock était en danger.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre fut étonnamment simple à écrire. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si long. Et le prochain est parti pour l'être encore plus. J'espère juste que vous ne vous ennuyez pas.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Ce fut l'aube qui réveilla Sherlock de sa sieste sur le sofa du salon. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses à réaliser ces temps ci pour se coucher dans sa chambre et dormir plus que deux heures. Les différentes expériences qu'il avait en cours étaient passionnantes. Il n'avait pas encore accompli la percée qu'il souhaitait mais il lui restait cependant plusieurs pistes à étudier avant de se retrouver dans une impasse. Il y avait peu de chances que le criminel qu'il avait aidé à arrêter lui apporte son aide et ses options commençaient à s'amenuiser.

Sherlock quitta le canapé, levant les bras jusqu'à ce que son dos craque, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa dernière expérience avait nécessité une pause de quelques heures et il en avait profité pour réfléchir à divers sujets avant de se reposer un peu.

Il remarqua tout de suite en entrant dans la pièce que l'erlenmeyer au bout du circuit alchimique contenait un liquide transparent. Il plissa les yeux : la couleur était bon signe. L'absence d'explosion ou de fumée également. Le produit avait l'air d'être stable, ce qui était un miracle en lui même.

"On dirait qu'utiliser de l'alcool pur comme substrat était la bonne solution. Ce qui est étrange quand on connaît la réaction des fées et farfadets à toute boisson alcoolisée. C'est peut être la solution : utiliser une substance inerte ayant des effets négatifs plutôt que de chercher à limiter les interactions avec des réactifs plus doux"

Il attendit quelques secondes que John lui dise à quel point il était brillant. Quand rien ne vint, il leva les yeux vers la chaise ou s'asseyait son ami habituellement : vide. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder sa montre. 5H40. John devait encore être au lit. Quelle perte de temps ! Heureusement que lui n'avait pas ce genre de besoin, rien n'avancerait jamais s'il dormait huit heures par jour.

Sherlock soupira. Il avait envie de thé et il ne pourrait pas attendre que John se lève pour lui préparer. Il alluma la bouilloire, versa quelques cuillères d'Earl Grey dans le filtre de la théière et plaça sa tasse sur un des rares coins libres du plan de travail. Un tube de verre passait du comptoir à la table et Sherlock dut se glisser en dessous pour rejoindre le frigo. Il revint par le même chemin avec du lait et récupéra quelques morceaux de sucre dans sa boite. Il évalua rapidement le laps de temps avant que John ne lui demande de ranger : deux jours, trois au plus. Ce dernier était resté peu de temps dans l'appartement depuis le début du procès et le détective l'avait alimenté en bons petits plats tous les soirs. Dieu bénisse Londres (même s'il n'existait pas) et sa pléthore de restaurants avec un service de livraison décent !

La bouilloire finit son travail et Sherlock versa l'eau brûlante sur le thé. Le temps d'infusion lui permit de vérifier son montage : une bouteille d'alcool pur était chauffée directement sur leur plaque de cuisson. Une fois évaporé, il passait à travers plusieurs filtres magiques avant d'atteindre une fiole de poudre de fée. La vapeur formée en entraînait ainsi une partie, puis passait dans une seconde fiole pleine d'ichtar de farfadet. Le tout traversait ensuite une succession de réfrigérant à eau pour épurer la solution et finissait sa course dans l'erlen au bout de la table. Un tuyau traversait le sol de la cuisine et alimentait en eau l'ensemble des réfrigérants et un second tube plastique retournait vers l'évier afin de vider l'eau utilisée. L'ensemble rendait la cuisine particulièrement impraticable pour toute activité plus compliquée que faire du thé ou réchauffer des restes. Sherlock nota dans son palais mental de commander chez Alfredo le repas du soir avant que John ne commence à avoir faim et se décide à cuisiner. Il attrapa son thé et le but en contrôlant que les joints étaient bien ajustés et qu'il restait assez de chaque composant dans tous les contenants.

Sa boisson terminée, Sherlock se servit une seconde tasse et s'assit devant son microscope. Il préleva quelques gouttes du mélange transparent à l'aide d'une pipette. Le liquide était épais et légèrement iridescent. Il le plaça sur une lame, ajouta la lamelle et glissa le tout sous l'optique de son microscope. Il régla la netteté et se plongea dans ses observations et notes.

—

Il émergea après plusieurs heures. Son second thé était froid et la théière était propre et rangée à sa place. John s'était levé. Sherlock tendit l'oreille : pas un bruit en dehors des sons habituels de la rue. Son ami était donc déjà sorti. Il avait insisté pour se rendre au tribunal aujourd'hui, prétextant qu'il voulait observer Moriarty à l'annonce du verdict.

Sherlock se leva et répéta l'ennuyeuse tâche de préparer son thé. Deux fois sur la même journée, c'était inacceptable, il devenait urgent que Mme Hudson rentre de chez sa soeur. Il avait progressé dans ses recherches et décida de trier les nouvelles données et réfléchir à la prochaine étape. Il devait relancer sa production. Il arrêta le gaz sous la bouteille d'alcool avant de la changer par une neuve. Il dégagea ensuite chaque filtre magique un à un et vérifia que les différents sorts qu'il y avait placé étaient toujours effectifs. Il nota que le troisième était fortement affaibli. Ce filtre particulier avait pour fonction d'éliminer de l'alcool toute trace de sort lié à la terre et aux plantes. Ce type de magie était exploitée presque exclusivement dans l'agriculture et l'agro-alimentaire ou par les jardiniers en herbe. Il devait réactiver son sortilège s'il voulait obtenir une plus grande quantité de mélange.

Sherlock fit appel à ses pouvoirs, ces derniers répondant immédiatement. Il les sentit glisser dans son dos et cheminer le long de ses bras pour prendre forme au dessus de ses mains. Le sort dont il avait besoin était enfantin, une simple cloison agissant contre un seul type de magie. Il l'avait lancé des centaines de fois précédemment et il l'appliqua rapidement au centre du support en onyx. Les couleurs et la sensation de puissance s'évaporèrent en quelques instants, le laissant brièvement déstabilisé.

Il aimait se servir de sa magie. Comme dans tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, il s'était montré spécialement brillant et précoce. La puissance à laquelle il avait eu accès dans sa petite enfance avait été un véritable challenge à contenir. Ses expériences s'étaient parfois terminée en catastrophe. Mais son contrôle était depuis longtemps sans faille. A seize ans, il avait caché son véritable niveau aux examinateurs lors de son enregistrement obligatoire. Une surveillance particulière était mise en place pour tous les mages de niveau cinq, leurs capacités les rendant capables de détruire des quartiers entiers. Il avait décidé que sa vie serait beaucoup plus simple si tout le monde le prenait pour un mage de niveau quatre. Même s'il n'avait pas dupé Mycroft une seule seconde.

Il replaça les filtres et finit de vérifier que tout était bien en place. Il prit ensuite sa tasse de thé, y ajouta du lait et du sucre et alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise. Il sirota le liquide brûlant et tria les informations qu'il avait tout juste enregistrées. Il subsistait quelques interrogations mais son dernier lot était stable. Les différents composants travaillaient ensemble plutôt que d'essayer de s'entre-détruire, il lui restait maintenant à tester leurs capacités. Il calcula rapidement qu'il lui faudrait trente centilitres pour l'ensemble des expériences qu'il voulait mener. Synthétiser cette quantité prendrait entre dix-huit et vingt-deux heures et il n'avait rien à faire pendant ce temps.

Sherlock regretta presque que le petit jeu de Moriarty prenne fin aujourd'hui. Il avait été un adversaire intéressant, très loin des idiots ennuyeux auquel le détective était confronté quotidiennement. Mais ce génie criminel devait absolument être arrêté, il était bien trop dangereux, il l'avait prouvé lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés à la piscine. Sherlock ne laisserait plus rien ni personne approcher de John.

Il était encore étonné et légèrement contrarié par ses réactions. Les changements dans ses humeurs étaient devenus invivables. Il avait l'habitude de passer de la déprime la plus noire à la joie la plus éclatante dès qu'une affaire intéressante apparaissait. Tous les autres sentiments, toutes les autres réponses étaient mutés, repoussés au fond de lui. Mycroft avait raison, il valait mieux ne pas tenir aux gens.

Et pendant des années, Sherlock avait suivi son conseil. Il n'avait besoin de rien ni personne tant qu'il avait le Travail. Mais petit à petit, l'ex soldat l'avait obligé à sortir de sa forteresse. Et pire que tout, son transport avait commencé à réagir également. Il était plus détendu, plus calme lorsque John était proche. Il arrivait même à ressentir une certaine sérénité au lieu d'une quasi panique quand il devait rester inactif certains jours. Et ces brusques douleurs à la poitrine quand son colocataire était désappointé ou cette sensation de légèreté quand au contraire il lui souriait …

Non vraiment Sherlock ne comprenait pas comment les gens supportaient d'avoir tant d'amis s'ils devaient accepter de tels effets à chaque qu'ils interagissaient avec eux. Ou peut être était ce juste lui qui avait ce problème, parce que John était le seul ami qu'il possédait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se désensibiliser comme les autres.

Il se leva et s'allongea dans le canapé, les mains placées sous son menton. Ses conclusions étaient sans faille. John était son seul et unique ami, il était normal que Sherlock soit foncièrement protecteur. Il était également logique qu'il n'apprécie pas tout ce qui avait le potentiel de les séparer, que cela soit un criminel, le boulot ou une petite amie. Un seul problème persistait : trouver la raison de son comportement ne l'aidait pas en combattre les effets. Il devait ériger de nouveaux murs autour de lui, redevenir insensible ou, au minimum apprendre à gérer ses réactions les plus violentes.

Un bip soudain émergea de la poche de sa robe de chambre. Il glissa sa main pour récupérer son téléphone et lut le message qui était apparu :

Les jurés viennent de sortir pour délibérer, je rentre te raconter dès que c'est terminé.

Cela ne suffirait pas, il devait savoir dès que Moriarty serait mis hors d'état de nuire. Il tapa rapidement sa réponse avant de retourner à ses pensées. Se présenter au tribunal ce jour aurait été une preuve de faiblesse et il refusait de céder cette manche dans leur jeu. D'autant plus que Moriarty avait perdu la partie, pas la peine de lui faire le plaisir. Et si Sherlock n'était pas aussi certain de l'issue du procès qu'il l'avait laissé entendre, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Sherlock repassa tout ce qu'il savait du match que Moriarty lui avait préparé. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le faisait tiquer. Quel détail avait semé le doute dans son esprit ? Et de quel doute parlait il ? Il détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre, cela le tenait éveillé depuis plusieurs jours, son esprit incapable de s'éloigner suffisamment du sujet pour lui permettre plus que quelques heures de sommeil.

Son téléphone sonna : John. Avec un fort sentiment d'appréhension, Sherlock décrocha.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était habillé et debout dans la cuisine en train de charger un plateau avec leur meilleur service à thé. John ferait le chemin à pied. Il était inquiet et souhaiterait rentrer au plus vite. Vu l'heure, la marche était plus rapide que de prendre un taxi et il fallait plusieurs changements en métro pour rentrer. Cela laissait à Sherlock une grosse demie heure pour déduire le prochain mouvement de Moriarty et le renvoyer de Baker Street. Il était hors de question que ce criminel entre à nouveau en contact avec John.

Il vérifia que tous les sorts protecteurs autour de l'appartement étaient en place. Il plaça également un léger glamour dans la cuisine, inutile de montrer à son ennemi ce sur quoi il travaillait en ce moment. S'il réussissait dans son entreprise, cela lui donnerait un avantage certain dans le futur, autant ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. Il resserra ses barrières autour de lui, les renforçant au maximum. Il saisit son violon et son archet, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

—

La porte de leur appartement se referma doucement derrière Moriarty. Comme prévu, il était arrivé quand les premières notes d'une valse quittaient l'instrument et leur entrevue avait durée moins de dix minutes. Sherlock n'avait pas réussi à deviner le prochain coup du malfaiteur mais il était certain d'une chose, il entendrait parler de lui dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Malheureusement, pour le moment, il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

A peine le criminel consultant était-il sorti que John était rentré, les joues rouges et les cheveux en désordre. Il avait pressé le pas pour arriver au plus vite et Sherlock ressenti un pincement au cœur en sachant que son ami s'était inquiété et avait souhaité être avec lui au plus vite.

"Tout va bien ?"

Évidement c'était la première question de John, John le médecin, John le soldat qui voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, aucune blessure à guérir

"Voyons John, si tu faisais un minimum d'effort, tu verrais que ta question est inutile"

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et recommença à jouer sa valse.

"Tu ne veux pas en discuter ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Comment ça de quoi ? Du verdict voyons ! Et du fait qu'un dangereux criminel est libre ! Et qu'il va sûrement tenter de se venger. Lestrade aimerait également une explication."

"Ennuyeux ! "

"Quoi ?! Je m'inquiète pour toi, espèce d'idiot, et tu ne trouves rien d'autre à dire ?"

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si une bande de crétins n'ont pas compris ce que j'ai pris la peine d'expliquer. J'ai pourtant utilisé des mots simples, à la portée de n'importe quel enfant de quatre ans. Je me demande comment la machine judiciaire peut fonctionner avec tous les incompétents qui la compose. Je suis déjà forcé de faire le boulot de Scotland Yard, j'avais espéré que l'accusation serait capable d'effectuer le sien. Je résous des crimes et je trouve les coupables, cela devrait être suffisant."

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration, John était réellement inquiet et il devait le rassurer.

"Maintenant il faut relativiser, Moriarty a un certain pouvoir de nuisance et il est plutôt doué dans ce qu'il fait, mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'il arrive à m'atteindre. Son niveau de magie est beaucoup trop faible pour cela"

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre sans attendre de réponse : sujet clos !

Un homme approcha de leur porte, leva la main pour frapper et sembla changer d'avis, s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se ressaisir et revenir vers l'entrée.

"Prépare du thé John, nous avons un client"

—

Le jeune homme s'était posé sur la chaise réservé aux clients. John était en train de finir le thé dans la cuisine et Sherlock s'assit sur son propre fauteuil face à leur client. Un simple regard lui avait permis de déduire tout ce qu'il lui était nécessaire pour le moment.

Il avait 26 ans et vivait chez sa mère. Pas à cause d'un manque d'argent, il gagnait très bien sa vie, la coupe et la matière de son costume le prouvait. Si ce n'était pas pour des problèmes financiers, pourquoi était il retourné là bas ? Ha ! Elle était malade et nécessitait des soins particuliers. Il n'était pas ravi de cet arrangement mais y trouvait quelques avantages. Comme les repas mitonnés et le linge lavé, retouché et repassé sans qu'il ai le faire. Les ouvertures de son pantalon et de sa veste avaient été légèrement agrandies. Ils était pratiquement neufs, huit mois tout au plus, il avait donc changé son régime alimentaire et pris du poids dernièrement. Les boutons étaient recousus habilement mais les points étaient légèrement décalés, pas son oeuvre, il était évident qu'il ne travaillait pas de ses mains, celui de sa mère, Parkinson donc.

John pénétra dans le salon avec le plateau contenant le thé et quelques biscuits. Leur client accepta avec gratitude la tasse qui lui était tendue et continua à présenter tous les signes d'un profond malaise. Sa magie n'était pas très forte mais elle pulsait de façon incontrôlée, la couleur grise teintée d'orange, preuve d'anxiété et de fatigue. Il hésitait à leur raconter ce qui l'amenait ici.

John s'assit enfin dans sa chaise, plaça sa tasse de thé sur l'accoudoir et sortit son calepin et son crayon. Ils allaient commencer.

John se racla la gorge.

"Alors que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? "

Leur mécanique était bien huilée, John démarrait toujours les interviews, ce qui permettait à Sherlock d'observer sans contrainte.

"Je m'appelle Charles Wooding, je suis retournée vivre chez ma mère depuis quelques mois. Elle est malade vous comprenez, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider mais ne veut pas quitter sa maison. Et le prix des aides soignantes à domicile … comme je peux travailler de chez moi, je me suis dit que ce serait le plus pratique pour tout le monde. "

Sherlock soupira. Cette affaire l'ennuyait déjà. John lui jeta un coup d'œil et entreprit de remettre M Wooding sur les rails.

"Nous comprenons, mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous amène ici n'est ce pas ?"

"Ho non ! Par contre, c'est lié. Vous voyez, j'ai un perroquet, un magnifique cacatoès. Je l'ai depuis que je vis seul et je lui ai appris à parler, principalement de l'anglais et un peu de français." Un sourire gêné apparu sur ses lèvres. "Une amie adore le français et je voulais lui faire la surprise. C'est un peu idiot, vous savez comment c'est quand vous voulez plaire à quelqu'un."

Sherlock en avait assez de toutes ces digressions.

"Non je ne sais pas. Et imaginer que quelques mots en français prononcés par un volatile allaient vous aider à impressionner qui que ce soit est une idiotie profonde. Quel est le lien avec notre affaire ?"

Le jeune homme se renfrogna.

"Pas vraiment, du moins je ne crois pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, après être retourné vivre chez ma mère, Achille s'est mis à agir de façon étrange et à parler latin et une autre une langue que je ne connais pas. Je crois qu'il est possédé."

Sherlock vit l'incrédulité arquer les sourcils de John. La possession existait bel et bien mais elle nécessitait l'accord des deux parties : le démon et la personne possédée. Leur monde et ses plans parallèles étaient peuplés d'une quantité impressionnante d'espèces douées de raison, et les démons étaient les plus malfaisant d'entre elles. Malgré cela, ils devaient obéir aux règles et il semblait difficile qu'un animal puisse donner son accord. Mais si ce perroquet commençait à parler de nouveaux langages, il y avait forcément quelque chose. Sherlock prit la parole avant John.

"Improbable ! Mais nous prenons votre affaire. Rentrez chez vous, nous vous rejoindrons dans deux heures. Pas la peine de laisser votre adresse, je sais où vous habitez."

John raccompagna leur client à la porte et Sherlock explosa hors de sa chaise. Enfin une affaire intéressante !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous. Je poste ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, mais comme il est écrit, autant vous en faire profiter. J'avais prévu de l'arrêter plus loin dans l'intrigue, mais il m'a un peu échappé. Plus de 3 500 mots, le prochain est déjà presque aussi long et je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire

Sherlock et John descendirent du taxi devant une petite maison dans un des derniers quartiers populaires de Londres. Elle présentait des signes évidents de vétusté. Le jardin n’avait pas été entretenu depuis des lustres, la végétation anarchique avait empiété sur l’allée centrale. Le portail nécessitait un bon coup de peinture et le toit avait souffert lors de la dernière tempête. Une simple ampoule illuminait le porche, son cache posé le long de l’escalier. La première marche s’était affaissée et la réparation menée était extrêmement sommaire. Le tout détonnait avec le soin évident apporté aux autres travaux plus anciens. Le détective estima que les dernières réparations dataient de trois ans, le décès du mari de Mme Wooding devait remonter à cette époque. Son fils n’avait visiblement pas hérité de ses capacités et de son amour pour les tâches manuelles. Il n’avait pas jugé nécessaire non plus de faire appel à un professionnel pour mener les réparations indispensables.

Le docteur s’avança vers l’entrée.  
“Qu’est ce que tu fais ? On gèle, tu peux réfléchir à l’intérieur”  
“Pas tout de suite, je veux observer les alentours avant”  
Il s’éloigna de quelques pas, sans prêter particulièrement attention à Charles Wooding qui les épiait depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Les logements aux alentours étaient tous habités, l’ensemble ressemblait à n’importe quel quartier d’habitation : des maisons et petits immeubles, des rideaux à toutes les fenêtres, des jardins avec des balançoires, des vélos dans les cours. Le quartier était vivant, quelques commerces de proximité avaient survécu aux grand ensembles de la périphérie.  
Sans surprise, John l’avait accompagné dans son exploration :  
“Alors ?”  
“Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas médium et je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. Si tu attends une réponse précise, tu dois être plus explicite dans tes questions.”  
“Qu’est ce tu as déduit jusque là ? Il est évident que le perroquet n’est pas possédé, c’est impossible”  
“Pas impossible, peu probable”  
“Ho ? Tu sais mieux que moi que la possession est un contrat et même si ce perroquet parle, je l’imagine mal donner son accord. Sans compter que je ne vois pas pourquoi un démon voudrait contrôler un perroquet. Mais si tu as d’autres infos, surtout éclaire ma lanterne, ne te gêne pas.”  
Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sherlock.  
“Exactement. Tu vois quand tu y mets du tien, tu arrives aux bonnes conclusions. La question n’est pas s’il est possible ou non de posséder un animal, qu’il sache parler est hors sujet, mais plutôt quel en est l’intérêt pour le démon.”  
John s’arrêta, la concentration plissant son front.  
“Là, j’avoue que je suis perdu. Il n’y a aucun avantage pour lui. Ses actions seront infiniment limitées dans notre monde. Il sera absent de son territoire et ce dernier deviendra vulnérable aux attaques”  
“Le perroquet n’est donc probablement pas possédé”  
“Pourquoi est ce que tu as pris cette affaire alors ?”  
“Allons John ! Un perroquet qui commence à parler des langues exotiques sans que son propriétaire les reconnaisse ! Notre client travaille à la City, il est plutôt doué et gère de petits portefeuilles internationaux. Même s’il est incapable de comprendre une langue, il devrait au moins pouvoir reconnaître son origine. Le fait qu’il n’ai pas la moindre idée du type de langage utilisé prouve qu’il est suffisamment obscure pour que cela soit intéressant. Et pour finir, cette histoire nous occupera un jour ou deux, je n’ai pas pris de nouvelle affaire depuis une éternité, mon cerveau va s’atrophier.”  
L’ex-soldat sourit à ces mots, Sherlock sentit sa propre bouche chercher à l’imiter. Il avait encore du travail avant de retrouver son air distant.

Ils avaient finit le tour du pâté de maison et étaient de retour devant le portail défraîchi. Cette fois, le détective et son blogueur traversèrent le jardin pour sonner à la porte de la maison. Celle-ci s’ouvrit immédiatement et M Wooding les accompagna dans un salon vieillot et encombré. Le papier peint au motif floral était défraîchi, les traces d’anciens cadres visibles grâce aux différences de décoloration. Les meubles, trop nombreux, assombrissaient encore plus l’atmosphère, donnant une impression étouffante à la pièce. Par contre, la propreté des lieux était irréprochable. Chacun des bibelots disséminés sur toutes les surfaces disponibles était exempts de poussière et les différents tapis, sofas et coussins étaient régulièrement battus. Mme Wooding, malgré sa maladie, tenait parfaitement son intérieur.  
Il n’était pas surprenant que Charles n’apprécie guère cet endroit, il devait se sentir plus à sa place dans ces appartements froids et minimalistes qui fleurissaient dans tous les quartiers huppés de la capitale.  
“Ma mère est en train de se reposer à l’étage, je vous proposerai bien du thé, mais elle n’aime pas que j’utilise sa cuisine”  
Sherlock abandonna ses observations pour se tourner vers le jeune trader. Il ne les avait pas suivi dans le salon, il s’était figé juste à l’entrée, les mouvements saccadés de ses mains trahissant son hésitation. Maintenant qu’ils étaient chez lui, il n’était plus du tout certain d’avoir pris la bonne décision en venant demander leur aide. Dommage qu’il ne veuille pas faire de thé, il en avait grandement besoin.  
“Ce n’est pas gênant, autant s’atteler à votre problème immédiatement”  
Roulant des yeux à la sollicitude mal placée de John, Sherlock traversa la pièce et pénétra au sein de la cuisine attenante. Il entendit les pas précipités des deux autres hommes qui le rejoignirent rapidement.  
“Sherlock, qu’est ce que …”  
“Cela me parait évident ! Même pour un esprit simple comme le tien”  
La machine électrique placée dans un coin de la cuisine était définitivement trop petite pour plus de deux tasses. Mme Wooding utilisait forcément une seconde bouilloire quand elle recevait. Il ouvrit un placard et en sorti l’antiquité en fonte qu’il y trouva. Il la tendit à son colocataire qui la remplit d’eau avant de la placer sur la plaque de cuisson et allumer le gaz.  
“Comment avez vous su qu’il y en avait une deuxième ? Et où elle était rangée ?”  
“Vous avez lu son blog non ?” Sherlock pointa l’ex-soldat du menton et Charles acquiesça.  
“Vous savez donc comment je travaille. Ne posez pas de question idiote”  
Il ouvrit un second placard et en sortit le thé et le sucre, puis se pencha pour récupérer les tasses en dessous de l’évier. Il plaça le tout sur la table afin de permettre à John de faire le thé. Ce dernier le regardait intensément.  
“Pas bon ?”  
“Non Sherlock, ce n’est pas bon. Tu ne peux pas te promener chez les gens sans y être invité, ni fouiller dans leurs placards, ni les insulter.”  
“Mais on a été invité ! Je te ferai également remarquer que je n’ai pas fouillé, je savais exactement où trouver ce dont nous avons besoin. Et à aucun moment je n’ai insulté M Wooding, alors qu’il le mériterait.”  
John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard exaspéré. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu’il avait fait de travers. Toutes ces règles l’épuisaient. Dans le doute, il décida de répondre à la première question de leur hôte.  
“La bouilloire électrique posée là-bas est récente, elle est extrêmement rapide et permet de choisir la température de l’eau. Elle n’est pas à votre mère. Pourquoi ? Vous l’avez dit vous même, elle a de petits revenus, jamais elle ne dépenserait autant d’argent futilement. De plus, étant à la retraite, elle a le temps de préparer son thé. Elle est donc à vous, vous l’avez ramené de vos affaires stockés au garde meuble. Par conséquence, il doit y avoir une seconde bouilloire dans la maison. Où est-elle rangée ? Votre mère fait partie de plusieurs clubs, comme en témoignent les nombreuses cartes et flyers sur la table du salon: bridge, lecture, point de croix et tricot encore qu’avec sa maladie, elle ne participe plus que ponctuellement aux deux derniers. Il y a un roulement pour accueillir chacun de ces clubs et votre mère reçoit donc au moins une fois par semaine une petite foule. Qui dit grande quantité de personne, dit grande quantité de thé, impossible de satisfaire rapidement tout le monde avec si peu de volume, elle doit ressortir sa propre bouilloire. Elle est donc rangé à un endroit facilement accessible sans pour autant être aux emplacements les plus utilisés. Deux placards correspondent à cette description, un en bas et l’autre en haut. Il est évident que votre mère est de la veille école, elle utilise donc de la fonte, c’est un alliage lourd. Elle est malade, elle est affaiblie, elle ne l’aurait pas mis en hauteur, ce qui laisse ce placard là.”  
Son débit avait été rapide, il reprit son souffle quelques secondes avant d’ajouter :  
“Voilà comment je travaille, est-ce suffisant où dois-je également vous expliquer la façon dont j’ai trouvé le thé et les tasses ? Et pourquoi vous devriez surveiller les membres du club tricot la prochaine fois qu’elles viendront chez vous ?”

Charles s’était figé, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante. Sherlock se tourna vers John pour le trouver lui aussi les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire aux coins des lèvres.  
“Incroyable. Tu es tout simplement incroyable.”  
Sherlock sentit le sang lui monter aux joues et il se tourna avant que son ami ne s’en rende compte. Il repartit vers le salon d’un pas décidé. Il lança par dessus son épaule :  
“Certains penseraient que tu t’y serais accoutumé depuis le temps. Ce n’est rien de bien compliqué si tu sais observer.”  
Il espérait secrètement que John continuerait à être émerveillé et ne s'y habituerait jamais. Il s’arrêta face à plusieurs photos encadrées et prit deux profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Une fois sûr que sa pâleur naturelle était revenue, il se retourna vers le reste de la pièce. Charles Wooding entra à ce moment, tenant un plateau avec leurs trois tasses de thé. Il fit un geste vague vers le canapé, les invitant à s’asseoir.

Une fois installés et avec une tasse chacun, Sherlock lança la conversation:  
“J’ai besoin d’entendre votre perroquet”  
“Ho oui, bien sur, je vais le chercher”  
Charles se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Son ami chuchota :  
“Je crois que tu as terrorisé le pauvre homme”  
“Il s’en remettra. Au moins, il n’a pas essayé de me frapper, c’est un changement agréable”  
“Si tu prenais le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont tu annonçais les choses, tu aurais résolu ce problème depuis longtemps.”  
“Mais ce serait barbant”  
John lui sourit au dessus de sa tasse de thé, envoyant des palpitation dans sa poitrine. Leur hôte choisit ce moment pour réapparaître. Il portait sur son bras un oiseau blanc et jaune. L’animal faisait environ cinquante centimètres de long et devait peser un peu moins d’un kilo. Il était en train de se gratter la tête de la patte et regarda avec intérêt les deux étrangers assis dans le salon.  
Quand son maître se réinstalla, il sauta de son épaule et s’installa sur le dossier de son fauteuil  
“Achille, je te présente Sherlock Holmes et le Docteur Watson. Ils sont venus m’aider.”  
“Aider ! Aider !” Le perroquet avait ouvert ses ailes et approcha du bord du dossier pour sauter sur la table attenante. “Gentil Achille, gentil Achille !” Il avait traversé la surface en bois et s’était approché du canapé. Il s’installa juste au dessus de l’épaule de John. “Vient jouer” Il ouvrit à nouveau ses ailes et caqueta bruyamment “Vient jouer”.  
“Achille, laisse nos invités.” Charles leur lança un regard d’excuse. “Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui ces derniers jours. Les perroquets sont des animaux très sociables, ils ont besoin de nombreuses interactions. Il a l’air de vous apprécier Docteur Watson, je peux ramener certains de ses jeux, il est beaucoup plus bavard quand il est occupé.”  
John jeta un regard anxieux à Sherlock. Ce dernier répondit au jeune homme avec un geste de la main  
“Faites donc M. Wooding. Mon assistant se fera une joie d’amuser votre volatile”  
Le regard de l’ex soldat passa d’inquiet à trahi. Dès que le trader quitta la pièce, il siffla :  
“Je ne vais pas jouer avec un oiseau Sherlock. C’est ridicule. Et qu’est ce que je dois faire ?”  
“On va vite le savoir, fait de ton mieux, j’ai besoin que tu m’assistes dans ces recherches.”  
Il n’essaya même pas de cacher son ricanement. Peut être allait-il filmer discrètement la scène. Il était certain que les lecteurs de John apprécieraient de le voir en situation.  
“Qu’est ce que je ne ferai pas pour le bien d’une enquête. Je tiens à préciser que je le fais uniquement pour te faire plaisir. Tu pourrais très bien amuser le perroquet toi même”  
Tout l’entraînement du monde n’aurait pas empêcher Sherlock de sourire à ces mots. Son ami voulait lui faire plaisir Il répondit d’un hochement de tête :  
“Noté”  
Le propriétaire du cacatoès revient avec un coffre sans couvercle rempli à raz bord de balles, grelots et contenants en tout genre. Il posa l’ensemble sur la table du salon et Achille prit son envol avant d’atterrir sur le rebord de la caisse.  
“Vient jouer ! Gentil Achille ! “  
Il attrapa une boite avec son bec et la posa sur la table. Il en sortit plusieurs autres identiques. Il attrapa ensuite un grelot et le plaça à côté. Il se retourna et regarda John, son intention évidente.  
Avec un soupir, ce dernier se leva et s’approcha de l’oiseau.  
Charles avait pris de l’assurance. Il savait comment s’occuper de son cacatoès. Il donna quelques directives :  
“Parlez lui Dr Watson”  
“Qu’est ce qu'on dit à un perroquet ? Et qu’attend il de moi ?”  
“Ce que vous dites à peu d’importance, c’est le ton qui compte. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu’on lui dit, il associe juste les mots à des contextes et sa capacité de copie fait le reste. Là il voudrait que vous cachiez le grelot. Il va ensuite chercher dans quelle boite il se trouve.”  
Sherlock sortit son téléphone et lança l’application vidéo.  
“Ho ça non ! Tu ne me filmes pas !” Son ton était outré.  
“Voyons ! Ce n’est pas toi que je filme, c’est Achille. Comment veux tu que l’on détecte quelle langue il parle si nous n’avons pas de trace ?”  
“Et bien enregistre seulement le son, je ne veux pas voir une vidéo de moi dans cette situation.”  
“Tu ne la verras pas, promis” Ce n’était techniquement pas un mensonge.

John le regarda dubitativement. Il plissa les yeux, il ne le croyait visiblement pas.  
“Bon Achille, pas de triche, tu te retournes le temps que je cache cette jolie clochette.”  
“Cache ! Cache” Le perroquet souleva une aile et y enfouit la tête.  
John ouvrit la boite la plus proche de lui et y plaça le grelot. Il la referma et appela l’oiseau  
“Voilà, à toi de jouer !”  
Le cacatoès releva la tête et s’approcha rapidement de la première boite qu’il poussa d’un coup de bec. Quand aucun bruit n’en sortit il s’approcha de la seconde et recommença son manège. Il élimina les boites les unes après les autres avant qu’un tintement ne retentisse. Il saisit la boite dans une de ses pattes et utilisa son bec pour l’ouvrir. Il attrapa le ruban attaché à la boule métallique et le sortit. Il s’approcha de son nouveau camarade de jeu, le déposa juste devant lui et se mit à crier  
“Bravo Achille. Bel oiseau”  
“Oui, bravo Achille ! Tu veux recommencer ?”  
En guise de réponse, le perroquet remit sa tête sous son aile. John sourit et replaça le grelot dans une boite différente. Il attira l’attention de l’oiseau en l’appelant. Pendant qu’il recommençait sa recherche, le médecin le regardait avec amusement, sa méfiance initiale complètement disparue. Après plusieurs tours du même jeu, Achille se retourna pour aller prendre une balle. Il la posa sur un rebord de la table. John lança un regard interrogateur au maître du cacatoès. Il était resté assis sur le sofa, observant la scène.  
“Lancez la balle le long de la table, comme pour un chien.”  
John s’exécuta. Après plusieurs aller-retour, Charles ajouta :  
“Vous pouvez également l’envoyer au sol. Il volera un peu, c’est bon pour sa santé”  
Le médecin jeta le jouet de plus en plus loin, Achille s’élançant après lui et le ramenant systématiquement. Il caquetait et s’exprimait de plus en plus.  
Sherlock enregistrait discrètement la scène, John passait clairement un très bon moment. Son sourire était franc, c’était celui qu’il utilisait trop rarement au goût du détective. Un pincement au cœur surprit Sherlock. Quelque chose le gênait dans cette scène, mais quoi ?  
“Terra ! Venit ! Cultum !”  
Les trois hommes se redressèrent.  
“Ha voilà ! Vous avez entendu ?”  
Sherlock arrêta de filmer, il avait assez de vidéo pour nourrir le blog de leurs aventures pendant quelques semaines. John regardait le volatile d’un air incrédule.  
“C’est du latin. Comment est-ce que votre perroquet a pu apprendre du latin en plein Londres de nos jours ?”  
“Je vois cinq différentes raisons John. Maintenant silence, j’ai besoin de plus de données. Continue à le faire parler.”  
Ils attendirent qu’Achille réitère son comportement.  
“Ater sanguis ! Clamore nomine”  
“Nous pouvons éliminer deux de mes précédentes hypothèses, c’est un vocabulaire spécifique”  
Charles la regarda avec une toute nouvelle admiration  
“Vous comprenez le latin ?”  
“Bien entendu ! Ainsi que plusieurs autres langues. Maintenant taisez vous, ce que a à dire votre perroquet est plus intéressant que vos platitudes”  
John grogna distinctement.  
“Sherlock” Il laissa sa voix traîner, la réprobation évidente dans le ton employé.  
Le détective décida de ne pas y porter attention et fixa le volatile des yeux, comme s’il pouvait l’obliger à parler par la force de sa volonté. Mais Achille ne bavardait qu’en anglais et rien ne semblait le décider à changer. Après trente minutes d’essais infructueux, Sherlock avait épuisé toute sa patience.  
“Vous m’avez dit qu’il parlait plusieurs langues, en êtes vous certain ?”  
“Totalement, j’avais reconnu le latin, mais j’en ai entendu deux bien distinctes.”  
“Je vais commencer à travailler avec les données que j’ai déjà rassemblé. Vous de votre côté, enregistrez Achille dès qu’il s’exprime et envoyez moi tous les fichiers. Je pense savoir ce qu’il se passe”  
“Vous savez ? C’est bien une possession ?”  
Sherlock roula des yeux  
“Évidemment que non ! Je vous l’ai dit tout à l’heure, vous n’écoutiez pas ? “  
“Mais pourquoi parlerait il une langue morte alors ? Dans l’exorciste, Linda Blair utilise le latin également”  
Sherlock jeta un regard confus à John  
“C’est un film d’épouvante de 1973, un prêtre tente d’exorciser une enfant habitée par le démon”  
“Des données inutiles donc.” Il se tourna vers M Wooding “Votre perroquet n’est pas possédé. La possession laisse une aura particulière et celle d’Achille est totalement normale. De plus, il serait complètement idiot de la part d’un démon de quitter son territoire pour entrer dans un oiseau.”  
“Une aura ? Quelle aura ? Je ne vois rien.”  
Le détective soupira profondément :  
“Elle n’est normalement pas visible.”  
“Et vous la voyez ?”  
“Manifestement.”  
“Comment ? Et à quoi cela ressemble ? Je ne vois rien “  
Le détective avait l’habitude de ces questions et des doutes qui les accompagnaient. Toutes ces explications étaient d’un pénible. Par expérience il savait que le plus simple était que les gens voient par eux même.  
Sherlock lança un sort de sa création. L’original permettait de faire apparaître les traces de magie dans un endroit donné, mais il n’était pas assez précis et les très faibles résidus n’apparaissaient pas, ce qui était gênant pour ses besoins. Il l’avait donc modifié afin d’augmenter sa précision et il était maintenant capable de détecter les plus infimes traces d’un sort ainsi que les auras naturelles qui entouraient les êtres vivants.  
Le son d’une soudaine inspiration lui annonça que le sort était effectif. L’afflux de lumière était toujours surprenant les premières fois même s’il ne dérangeait plus Sherlock depuis de nombreuses années. Son aptitude à “voir” ces couleurs s’était déclenchée pendant la puberté et Mycroft avait estimé que cette nouvelle habileté était liée à l’augmentation de ses capacités d’observation. Elles ne s’étaient pas manifestées chez son grand frère de la même manière : il était un prophète puissant, capable de voir une multitude de futurs et les chemins y menant. Très utile lorsqu’on était le gouvernement britannique.  
“Vous voyez toujours tout de cette manière ?”  
“Oui”  
Ses deux compagnons avaient les yeux grands ouverts par l’émerveillement. Ils regardaient fixement les halos et points lumineux qui étaient éparpillés dans la pièce.  
“Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu exécutes ce sort en ma présence, mais je suis toujours autant époustouflé. C’est magnifique, c’est vraiment brillant”  
Sherlock cacha sa réaction au compliment de John en se lançant dans une explication.  
“Les animaux ont en règle générale une aura neutre, ils n’ont pas assez de conscience pour la colorer. Chez les êtres humains, elle est très liée à leur humeur du moment, mais chacun a une couleur de base associée à son caractère. Il en est de même pour la plupart des créatures des autres plans à la seconde où elles sont assez conscientes de leur être. ”  
Charles avait les yeux fixés sur un ruban vert entourant les plantes en pots devant la fenêtre.  
“Ce genre de chose montre qu’un sort a été jeté ici. Il est relativement récent vu la trace qu’il a laissé.”  
Il avait donné assez d’explication, il avait encore plusieurs vérifications à faire avant de rentrer à Baker Street. Il finit sa leçon :  
“Lorsque quelqu’un est possédé, leur aura est perturbée. Elle présente également des tâches noires. Comme vous le voyez le halo autour d’Achille est légèrement jaune mais stable et il ne présente aucune tache. J’en déduis qu’il est plus intelligent que la plupart des animaux et qu’il n’est pas possédé.”  
Une pause  
“Nous en avons fini ici, je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que j’aurai résolu votre affaire. N’oubliez pas de m’envoyer un enregistrement de ce que dit Achille. ”  
Il remit son manteau et son écharpe et s’apprêta à sortir du salon.  
“Attendez, pourquoi est ce que l’aura du Dr Watson n’est pas comme la mienne ? Et pourquoi est ce que je ne vois pas la votre ?”  
Sherlock paierait cher pour avoir la réponse à la première question.  
“Je ne sais pas. Et je cache la mienne. Au revoir”  
Il sortit de la maison sans se retourner et attendit John sur le trottoir.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à tous. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sherlock entra en trombe dans leur appartement. Il enleva son manteau suivi de son écharpe et il était en train de délacer ses chaussures quand son colocataire apparu en haut des escaliers.

“Je n’ai pas fait toutes ces heures la semaine dernière pour que tu dépenses ma paie en taxi.”  
“Prend ma carte la prochaine fois que tu sors et tire assez d’argent pour te rembourser. Après réflexion, prend un peu plus, nous allons sûrement en avoir besoin demain.”

Pendant que le médecin se déshabillait, le détective retira la table basse et les chaises qui bloquaient le tapis au centre de leur salon. Il en souleva un côté et fit apparaître le cercle d’invocation peint sur les lattes du parquet.

John s’arrêta sur le chemin de la cuisine :  
“Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux ?”

Sherlock acquiesça. Il était déjà agenouillé au sol à côté du dessin qu’il avait tracé quelques semaines après leur aménagement. Il vérifia rapidement d’un oeil critique que toutes les lignes étaient ininterrompues et que chaque élément était à sa place. Le design était relativement simple : deux grands anneaux concentriques reliés entre eux par des cercles plus petits contenant en leur centre assez d’espace pour placer symboles ou réactifs. Au milieu était dessiné un pentacle et des urnes d’appel et de protection.

Sherlock appelait à lui son réseau de familiers à travers ce cercle d’invocation. Il se servait, entre autres, de génies, de gnomes, de skaven qui lui rendaient tous différents services ou faisaient de la surveillance. Il avait besoin de fouiller méticuleusement les alentours de la maison de Charles Wooding et avait l’intention de mettre à profil son réseau.

Des gnomes et des fées, avec leur taille et leur glamour d’invisibilité, étaient les mieux équipés pour fouiller les maisons sans être détecté. Il enverrait les skaven faire le tour des ruelles et égouts ainsi qu’un spectre surveiller les toits. Ce dernier pourrait également détecter si quelque chose avait traversé la barrière entre cette réalité et l’au delà.

“Amène moi la craie qui est sur le bureau !”  
La voix de John émergea de la cuisine :  
“Le thé n’est pas prêt. Tu es le plus proche de tout façon, lève toi et va la chercher toi même, espèce de fainéant”  
“J’ai besoin de me concentrer, tu ne veux pas que je rate mon invocation ?”  
John entra d’un pas lourd et attrapa la craie sur le coin du bureau, il la lança au sorcier agenouillé au sol plus fort que nécessaire.  
“Il va falloir que cela te passe Sherlock, je ne suis pas là pour aller chercher les choses, d’autant plus quand ils sont à ta portée”  
“Voyons John, tu t’amusais tellement avec Achille tout à l’heure. Je me suis dit que j’allais essayer moi aussi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu souriais autant, c’est très amusant. ”

John avait a nouveau disparu dans la cuisine et Sherlock entendit distinctement son grognement.

Sans y prêter plus d’attention, il choisit de commencer par G’Àmyr, le gnome. Il serait le plus simple à convaincre. Il tendit la main sous le canapé et y attrapa la caisse contenant ses multiples bocaux et minéraux. Il sélectionna, parmi les différents réactifs à sa disposition, de la terre d’Irlande et de l’argile, il sortit également une agate. Il plaça ces trois éléments dans les cercles les plus proche du sommet du pentacle. Il dessina ensuite à la craie plusieurs urnes : le peuple des gnomes, le nom de G’Àmyr. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il se rassit sur ses talons et surveilla son oeuvre: tout était prêt. Il commença à entonner la litanie qui permettait de modeler la magie nécessaire à sa convocation.

Lorsque la magie atteignit le niveau suffisant, Sherlock toucha du doigt l’anneau extérieur. Celui s’illumina immédiatement. La traînée de lumière suivit la peinture au sol et traversa les cercles les uns après les autres. Initialement blanche, elle changea de couleur au contact de chaque réactif, vert puis brun. Quand le cercle intérieur rayonna à son tour, le pentacle réagit et une lumière éblouissante éclaira la pièce. Sherlock se cacha les yeux derrière la main et quand l’intensité lumineuse redevint normale, un être d’une quarantaine de centimètres se trouvait au centre du motif dessiné au sol.

La créature portait une salopette marron au dessus d’un pull bleu qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Les coudes étaient abîmés et quelques mailles avaient sautés à l’encolure. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes qui montaient au dessus des genoux. Elles étaient couvertes d’herbe et de boue séchée et plusieurs mottes jonchaient déjà le sol. Une énorme barbe brune couvrait la majorité du visage du gnome et descendait jusqu’à son ventre proéminent. A la différence des nains des montagne Org’ul, il ne portait aucun ornement ou tresse. La longueur de l’appendice indiquait le niveau hiérarchique des gnomes.

La petite créature tenait à la main une part de gâteau et fixait le détective, le regard franchement réprobateur.  
“J’étais en train d’prendre le thé, M’sieur Holmes ! Ca s’fait pas d’app’ler à l’heure du thé. J’ai à peine eu l’temps de poser ma tasse. Ma Yslla m’aurait cassé la tête si j’avais abîmé son service préféré !”

John entra dans la pièce, apportant leur propre thé avec lui.

“Bonjour G’Àmyr ! Je suis sur que la jolie Mme Yslla est contente de s’être débarrassé de toi, regarde tes pieds, tu as du laisser de la terre partout sur son magnifique tapis.”  
Le gnome eu la décence de rougir en voyant l’état de ses chaussures et la boue qu’il avait déjà semé sur le parquet.  
“Allons Docteur, n’dites pas d’choses comme ça. Ma Yslla vous adore, elle va m’quitter si vous commencez à flirter avec elle.”  
“Peut être devrais tu faire plus attention alors ?”  
La petite créature croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa de toute sa hauteur.  
“J’ai pas b’soin des conseils d’un humain pour prendre soin d’ma femme. J’suis chef de clan, j’sais ce que j’ai à faire”

John s’était approché de Sherlock et lui tendit sa tasse. Il s’était accoutumé depuis longtemps à voir une multitude de créatures dans le cercle et G’Àmyr était un habitué.

“Si tu libères notre ami, je peux lui donner un peu de thé pour aller avec le reste de son gâteau.”

Les créatures invoquées dans le cercle y étaient piégées jusqu’à ce que Sherlock les libère. C’était une précaution nécessaire. De nombreuses espèces ne portaient pas l’humanité dans leur coeur et elles avaient tendance à les attaquer à vue. Trop de pseudo sorciers étaient mort en oubliant cet état de fait ou en pensant pouvoir maîtriser ce qu’ils avaient appelé.

“Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ces plaisanteries. Une autre fois. G’Àmyr, j’ai besoin de toi et ton clan, vous devez fouiller les alentours d’une maison à Londres.”  
“Ho M’sieur Holmes ! Vous savez qu’on aim’pas la g’ande ville. Pas assez d’terre et d’nature, trop d’briques et d’ métal.” Le ton du gnome était misérable.  
“G’Àmyr, cela ne vous prendra que quelques heures et je vous enverrai une boite entière des délicieux biscuits au gingembre de Mme Hudson.”  
Le regard de la petite créature s’illumina.  
“Et ceux à la cannelle ?”  
C’était les préférés de Sherlock et il les gardait précieusement dans sa chambre à chaque fois que Mme Hudson en cuisinait. Il regarda défensivement le gnome.  
“Quelques un seulement”  
Ce dernier acquiesça :  
“On a un accord M’sieur Holmes ! Donnez moi l’emplacement d’cette maison et c’que vous cherchez. On aura des n’velles pour vous dès d’main matin.”  
“J’ai marqué l’emplacement avec le même sort que d’habitude. Cherchez toute trace d’activité suspecte aux alentours. Qu’elle soit humaine ou magique. Il ne faut pas que l’on vous voit. Je vais envoyer des fées dans le même secteur. Pas d’esclandre ! La discrétion est impérative”  
“J’vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous envoyez ces bénis oui-oui. Ils’ sentent tellement supérieurs aux aut’ p’tites gens. Laissez nous faire M’sieur Holmes, nous allons trouver c’dont vous avez b’soin !”  
“J’ai besoin de ces infos rapidement et discrètement, pas de discussion ! Au travail !”  
D’un geste de la main, Sherlock dissipa le sort qui gardait le gnome sur place. Celui-ci disparu avec un pop, l’air remplissant l’espace qu’il avait occupé quelques instants auparavant. Le détective effaça les traces de craie et rangea les différents composants posés dans les cercles. Il sirota son thé en préparant sa prochaine invocation : du pollen, des branches d’un arbre sacré et une améthyste. Il mit également une cuillère avec du miel dans le cercle. Nÿllýrá, la fée qu’il souhaitait invoquer n’était pas aussi facile à convaincre que G’Àmyr, autant commencer leur négociation sur de bonnes bases.

Il s’assit à nouveau en périphérie du cercle, prêt à recommencer le rituel quand John le coupa.  
“Ton téléphone à bippé”  
“Et ?”  
“Et il est dans la poche de ta chemise, tu veux peut être jeter un oeil dessus ?”  
“Cela va attendre”  
“Et si c’était Charles Wooding avec les enregistrements que tu lui as demandé ?”  
Sherlock prit quelques secondes de réflexion :   
“Je te laisse vérifier alors. Mais reste silencieux.”

Il se retourna vers le cercle au sol et recommença son chant. Il perdit brièvement le fil quand il sentit la main de John glisser quelques centimètres au dessus son épaule avant de plonger dans la poche de sa chemise. Elle ressortit par le même chemin, mais laissa une sensation de chaleur là où elle avait effleuré Sherlock à travers le tissu. Le détective fit un effort pour se concentrer sur son sortilège. Même si Nÿllýrá était incapable de faire beaucoup de dommage, Sherlock refusait de se montrer négligeant. Quand on manipulait la puissance à laquelle il avait accès, la négligence pouvait vous tuer. Et il savait pertinemment que certaines choses étaient pires que la mort.

Comme prévu, la fée se montra plus difficile à convaincre que G’Àmyr. Elle n’était redevable de rien envers Sherlock et il devait marchander chaque service qu’il lui demandait. Il dut se délester à nouveau des délicieux biscuits à la cannelle et accepta également d’envoyer des scones au miel sous les protestations continues de John. Malgré le prix élevé à payer, l’aide de Nÿllýrá était nécessaire et elle accepta la tâche qui lui était confiée. Elle disparu en emmenant la cuillère de miel avec elle.

“Mais qu’est ce qu’ils ont tous avec les pâtisseries de Mme Hudson ? Tu viens de sacrifier les prochains scones au miel. Tu sais que ce sont mes préférés, elle m’en avait promis pour demain matin.”  
“Arrête de geindre ! Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir fait un sacrifice.”  
“Je ne geins pas ! Mais je te promet que si tu ne trouves pas rapidement une autre monnaie d’échange, je vais t’étrangler.”

Sherlock roula des yeux, ses prochaines invocations n’étaient pas intéressées par des gâteaux. Ils avaient des besoins beaucoup moins innocent. Il rangea à nouveau tout son matériel avant de nettoyer les traces sur le sol et sortir les composants suivants. Il était en train de dessiner des runes de protection supplémentaires (encore une fois, on n’était jamais assez prudent) quand John attira son attention :

“C’était bien Wooding sur ton téléphone. Il a envoyé cinq enregistrements différents. Je suis incapable de te dire qu’elle langue Achille utilise. Tu veux essayer avant ta prochaine cession de marchandage ?”

Le détective se releva de sa position au sol, ses genoux craquant suite au mouvement. Il n’était définitivement pas bon de vieillir. Il tendit la main pour récupérer son portable.

“Je vais avoir besoin de thé”  
“Bien votre altesse ! “

L’ex soldat partit dans la direction de la cuisine pendant que Sherlock écoutait les mémos vocaux qu’il avait reçu. Il fronça les sourcils, que John ne reconnaisse pas une langue n’était pas surprenant. Que Sherlock ait le même problème l’était beaucoup plus. Il réécouta plusieurs fois chaque enregistrement et les transféra sur son ordinateur.

John le rejoint avec deux tasse de thé, il se posa à quelques centimètres derrière la chaise de Sherlock.  
“Alors ?”  
“Je ne connais pas cette langue. Elle n’a aucune sonorité européenne, ni pré-colombienne. Elle est trop douce pour provenir d’Afrique. Je dirai qu’elle est d’origine orientale. Certains sons me font penser à du Tamoul.”

Il repassa plusieurs fois les cinq fichiers avant d’écrire quelques symboles sur une feuille qu’il tendit à John.

“J’ai essayé de transcrire les sons entendus en alphabet Tamoul. Est ce que tu peux trouver des équivalences quelque part ?”

John attrapa la feuille et regarda les symboles l’air perplexe.

“Je n’arrive même pas à lire ce qui est écrit, comment veux tu que je trouve quoi que ce soit ?”  
“Essaie de rentrer ces données dans ta barre de recherche, voir ce qu’il en sort. Je viendrai lire ce que tu as trouvé dès que j’en aurai fini avec mes invocations. D’ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de monter dans ta chambre, j’ai besoin de concentration et tes bruits incessants me dérangent.”

L’ex-soldat plissa les yeux, visiblement suspicieux.  
“A d’autres Sherlock ! Tu es capable de m’ignorer même quand j’hurle à côté de toi. Qu’est ce que tu vas invoquer dans notre salon ?”  
Le détective prit son air le plus offensé :  
“De quoi parles tu ? Je n’ai aucunement l’intention d’invoquer quoi que ce soit de malvenu ici”  
Son colocataire le toisa du regard, les bras croisés. Après une petite éternité à se fixer sans bouger, Sherlock ajouta :   
“Ton manque de confiance me blesse, John”  
Jouer sur les sentiments fonctionnait toujours très bien sur son ami. Celui-ci continua à le fixer silencieusement.  
“Non franchement, est ce que j’ai déjà …”  
John le coupa, tapant du pied au sol :   
“Sherlock ….”

Il ne s’en sortirait pas. Il n’avait pas le temps d’attendre que John perde patience et il ne pouvait pas aller dans un des endroits où il menait ses invocations les plus dangereuses ou secrètes. Avec un soupir, il céda :   
“Skleetnaard”  
John explosa :   
“Non ! Tout simplement non Sherlock ! Je ne veux pas d’un skaven chez moi”  
“Mais j’ai besoin de sa horde pour surveiller les ruelles et les égouts aux alentours de chez Wooding.” Il n’essaya même pas de cacher le geignement de sa voix.  
“Et tu penses que cela va me faire changer d’avis ? Tu ne peux pas lâcher une horde de skaven dans les rues d’un quartier résidentiel ! Il y a de jeunes enfants là-bas !”  
“Cette rumeur sur les skaven qui enlèveraient des bébés pour les manger est très surfaite. On les accuse à chaque enlèvement suspect, mais c’est dans la plupart des cas complètement faux”  
“La plupart des cas ?! Donc cela arrive ? ”  
John connaissait trop bien ses techniques et méthodes d’évitement. Et il refusait de dire autre chose que la vérité par principe.  
“Parfois”  
“Parfois combien ? Je veux les chiffres exacts Sherlock, je sais que tu les tiens à jour dans ton palais mental pour décider de la probabilité d’un fait quand tu enquêtes”  
“L’année dernière, sept cent quatre vingt enlèvements d’enfants de moins de trois ans ont été imputés aux skaven. Seulement cent trente deux ont été prouvés et validés.”  
“Seulement ?” le médecin ferma les yeux. “Ton manque d’empathie me surprendra toujours. On parle de jeunes enfants, de famille brisées, comment peux tu rejeter cette souffrance comme ca.   
Sherlock ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais John le fit taire d’un geste de la main :  
“Laisse tomber, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je te le répète : c’est une très mauvaise idée d’envoyer des hommes-rats dans ce quartier.”

Le détective se renfrogna, John faisait toujours toute une histoire des détails les plus insignifiants. Et puis il n’y pouvait rien s’il ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour les victimes. L’empathie n’était pas ce qui permettait de trouver les coupables, elle avait même tendance à fausser le jugement. Mais l’ex soldat était visiblement contrarié. Sherlock consentit à faire ce que son ami lui demandait.

“D’accord pas de skaven dans un premier temps, mais si je n’ai aucune nouvelles d’ici demain soir, j’appellerai Skleetnaard et je ferai le nécessaire pour m’assurer qu’ils ne laisseront les enfants tranquille.”

John hocha la tête pour signifier qu’il avait entendu. Mais aucun signe ne laissait présager son départ et il restait tendu. Il était vraiment très contrarié. Sherlock prit un ton contrit et plein de solicitude.  
“Je dois invoquer Ismodée, tu devrais peut être prendre mon ordinateur dans ta chambre et commencer tes recherches, je sais que tu ne te sens pas à l’aise avec les spectres et fantômes.”  
Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de John. Il avait une aversion profonde pour tout ce qui venait de l’au delà. Il n’avait jamais expliqué pourquoi et le détective n’avait pas insisté.

“Tu as raison, je vais monter, appelle moi quand tu as fini ici”

Son colocataire attrapa le PC portable et gravit les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre.  
Quand Sherlock l’entendit s’installer sur son lit, il s’attela à sa prochaine convocation. Ismodée était un spectre qui hantait le village de son enfance. Le détective l’avait libéré de son emprisonnement lorsqu’il avait découvert son corps, enterrée vivante cent cinquante ans auparavant. Elle lui rendait depuis divers services. Il n’avait pas besoin de cercle pour la faire venir à lui et seuls les spectres extrêmement puissant pouvaient interagir avec leur environnement, mais John n’apprécierait sûrement pas de voir un fantôme se promener dans leur salon.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, il escalada les marches pour monter dans la chambre de son ami. Il s’arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce, John leva les yeux de l’écran.

“Ha Sherlock. Ca a été rapide. Tu as fini avec Ismodée ?   
“Oui, elle est partie mener sa tache. Tu as des pistes ?

John était assis sur son lit, le dos sur un de ses oreillers appuyé sur la tête de lit. Il se décala légèrement vers la gauche, releva le second coussin et tapota le duvet à côté de lui. Sherlock accepta l’invitation et s’installa à la droite de son ami. Ce dernier tourna légèrement l’écran vers lui et le détective se pencha pour regarder ce qu’il avait trouvé. Leurs épaules se touchaient et il sentit la chaleur émise par le corps à ses côtés réchauffer sa propre peau, même à travers sa chemise et sa veste.

“Je n’ai pas trouvé grand chose pour le moment, mais tu avais raison, ce qui y ressemble le plus, c’est une langue du sud de l’Inde.“ Le médecin présenta ses différentes trouvailles. “Malheureusement je n’ai pas réussi à repérer exactement laquelle.”  
“C’est peut être dû à ma transcription. Les sons et symboles associés sont sûrement différent du Tamoul. Continue à chercher, je vais voir dans mon palais mental si j’ai quelque chose d’enregistré à ce sujet là haut.”  
“Mmmmmh. Préviens moi dès que tu as quelque chose.”

Sherlock ferma les yeux, montant au deuxième étage de l’aile ouest de son palais mental. Il y répertoriait et rangeait toutes les connaissances culturelles et les langues dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Il pénétra dans une grande pièce au milieu du couloir, d’où un morceau joué au sarangi s’échappait. Les couleurs étaient vives et la décoration faisait penser aux maisons coloniales anglaises. Sherlock s’approcha de la bibliothèque placée entre les immense fenêtres. Il aimait ranger les données linguistiques dans des livres, c’était la façon la plus simple pour lui de les retrouver. Il traça d’un doigt les arrêtes des volumes entreposés là jusqu’à trouver la rangée qu’il cherchait. Il sortit le premier tome et commença à le feuilleter rapidement. Il le reposa à sa place exacte avant d’en prendre un second et de continuer sa lecture.

Il ressortit de son palais. Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement il était resté la haut, mais John était toujours dans la même position, l’ordinateur sur ses genoux et des rides de concentration sur le visage. Il n’avait pas l’air gêné par son ami qui s’était complètement avachi contre lui, enfin autant que le détective puisse être avachi.

“Ha te revoilà. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?”

Sherlock se sentait excessivement bien, il n’avait pas du tout envie de bouger. Il avait glissé sur le lit, la tête calée sur l'épaule du médecin. Il était étrangement somnolant, sûrement le manque de sommeil des dernières semaines et l’effet calmant que son colocataire sur lui.

“Rien de probant. Mais nous sommes sur la bonne piste. Je pense à une langue sœur du Tamoul. Elles doivent dériver du même idiome originel. Mais il y a plusieurs dizaines de langues dans la zone, sans compter celles qui ne sont utilisées que dans des villages très reculés ou carrément éteintes.”  
“J’ai trouvé le mémoire d’un doctorat sur la langue dont serait issu le Tamoul. Attend que je le retrouve.”  
Le médecin passa d’onglet en onglet jusqu’à trouver celui qui l’intéressait.   
“Regarde c’est içi”  
Sherlock leva la tête de sa position le long de l’épaule de John avec regret. Une rapide lecture des postulats du mémoire le fit se redresser complètement.  
“Tu as trouvé. Il va falloir que je passe du Tamoul à cette langue mère puis que j’extrapole, mais je devrai pouvoir traduire suffisamment les paroles d'Achille pour avoir une idée de ce qu’il dit. Bien joué John !”

L’ex soldat lui tendit l’ordinateur.

“Reste ici, je vais aller nous commander à manger. Chinois, ca te va ?”

Sherlock acquiesça avant de replonger dans la lecture du mémoire. Après dix minutes de recherche, une tasse de thé apparut sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Il le but en continuant à travailler sur sa traduction. Une heure et demie plus tard, il avait fait de gros progrès et avait réussi à traduire un des messages. Il entendit John monter les escaliers une fois de plus. Il leva la tête au moment où son ami passait le pas de la porte.

“Le repas est arrivé, tu viens manger ?”  
“Non pas encore, j’ai presque fini”  
Un léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du médecin.  
“Tu as l’air à ton aise, ne t’endort pas dans mon lit, je t’attends en bas.”

John quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Sherlock prit un moment pour réfléchir à sa dernière remarque. Son ami avait raison, il était étrangement bien dans cette pièce : la quasi nudité des murs et des meubles, son rangement militaire, l’odeur de John, ses affaires … Tout semblait réuni pour apaiser le détective. Dommage que son colocataire tienne tant à ce que sa chambre reste exactement cela : SA chambre avec un accès strictement interdit. Il se plaignait souvent qu’avec les facultés de déduction du détective et son manque flagrant de respect des limites personnelles, il n’avait pas le moindre fragment de vie privée. Sherlock ne voyait pas le problème, mais John n’avait pas bougé d’un iotas sur le sujet et donc il évitait de venir dans cette pièce sauf cas de force majeure.

Secouant la tête pour en sortir cette suite de réflexions, il se concentra à nouveau sur l’ordinateur en face de lui, il avait une affaire à résoudre et il sentait qu’il approchait du but.

Il mit une heure supplémentaire à traduire l’ensemble des enregistrements que lui avait envoyé Charles Wooding. Il savait désormais pourquoi Achille s’était mis à parler Latin et ce vieux langage indien qui n’avait même pas de nom. Il éteignit son ordinateur et quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers. John se leva en le voyant arriver dans le salon.

“Te voilà enfin. Tu as fini ?”  
“Évidement. Sinon je ne serai pas descendu.”

La table basse devant le sofa était encore recouverte des documents et diagrammes qu’il avait laissé avant de sortir plus tôt dans la journée.

“Tu n’as pas mangé ?”  
“Non je t’attendais” John entra dans la cuisine et sortit du four leur repas “le four a une option tenue au chaud, autant s’en servir pour autre chose que tes expériences sur les tissus séchés. Je n’ai pas voulu déranger tes papiers sur la table, mais tu devrais les enlever si tu ne veux pas avoir de sauce dessus.”

Il s’assirent tous les deux devant l’émission que regardait John en l’attendant. Il s’attaquèrent à leur raviolis et nouilles sautées au bœuf. Après quinze minutes passées dans un silence complice, Sherlock posa sa boite pratiquement vide sur la table. Il s’enfonça un peu plus au milieu des coussins du canapé, sa tête posée sur le dossier. Il sentit la fatigue le rattraper. Il n’avait rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre les nouvelles de son réseau de guetteurs. Il allait dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit. Il pensa avec envie au lit de John, à l’étage. Il fronça les sourcils, même en prenant en compte ses difficultés à comprendre et surtout à suivre les règles générales de bienséance, il savait que cette idée était dans le domaine du “pas bon”.

John choisit ce moment pour poser lui aussi son carton.   
“Alors cette traduction ?”  
“Ce sont des termes d’invocation dans les deux cas. Je ne sais pas encore pour quel genre de créature, ni qui est derrière tout cela, mais il va falloir y mettre un terme.”  
“Dangereux ?”  
“Par principe : oui. On n’invoque jamais de créatures inoffensives. Cela pourrait aller de dangereux à totalement catastrophique en fonction de ce qu’ils cherchent à faire passer de ce côté.”  
“Et tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pourrait être ?”  
“Non. Pas sans voir l’autel qu’ils ont utilisé. J’espère pouvoir le découvrir demain matin. Quand mes créatures reviendront avec son emplacement.”  
“Tu savais déjà tout cela avant de revenir ici ? “  
“Manifestement. Mais je devais en être sûr.”  
“Donc la suite du programme ?”  
“Nous ne ferons rien de plus cette nuit, on peut finir de regarder ton film. D’ailleurs je tiens à attirer ton attention sur le fait qu’il est hautement improbable qu’une espèce terrestre choisisse une planète entièrement recouverte d’eau pour y installer un centre de clonage. Ce n’est absolument pas pratique. J’ajouterai que l’existence d’une telle planète est elle-même impossible. Il y a forcement une croûte terrestre et de ce fait….”  
“Sherlock ! Tait toi ! Et laisse moi écouter.”  
John se leva et retourna dans la cuisine avec les restes de leur repas, il s’affaira à préparer la dernière théière de la journée.   
“Mais c’est ennuyeux et scientifiquement incorrect”  
“Rien ne t’oblige à regarder, trouve toi quelqu’un d’autre à importuner.”  
Sherlock se jeta dramatiquement sur le canapé.  
“Il n’y a rien à faire, je m’ennuie, je déteste attendre. Je sens mes cellules grises mourir les une après les autres. Et tes choix en divertissement ne les aide pas”  
John revint dans le salon, poussa les jambes de son ami du canapé et s’assit. Il tapota ensuite sur ses mollets, lui indiquant de reprendre sa place initiale. Le sorcier s’allongea de tout son long, les pieds appuyés sur l’accoudoir du sofa et les mollets en travers des jambes du médecin. Leurs barrières de protection s’entrelacèrent et le détective prit quelques instants pour les regarder. La position et la magie du blogeur autour de la sienne étaient étrangement agréable.  
“Si tu t’ennuies tellement, tu pourrais ranger la cuisine.”  
Sherlock croisa les bras et regarda fixement la télévision.  
“M’ignorer ne me fera pas abandonner Sherlock. Il va vraiment falloir ranger tout ton bordel”  
Le détective ignora complètement son ami. Si demain se déroulait comme il l’avait prévu et c’était souvent le cas, ils ne seraient pas assez à Baker Street pour que l’ex-soldat estime nécessaire d’insister. En synchronisant bien leurs temps de présence et l’heure des repas, il pourrait gagner vingt-quatre heures supplémentaires. Largement suffisant pour synthétiser assez de cette substance transparente pour l’ensemble de ses tests. Il laisserait ensuite John ranger et nettoyer leur cuisine. Selon les résultats définitifs de ses prochaines expériences, il aurait besoin de la place pour lancer de nouvelles fabrications. Il s’endormit avec des mains sur les jambes et la douce pression de ses barrières autour des siennes.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous.
> 
> Désolée pour le retard, j'étais persuadée d'avoir posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière. Le point positif, c'est que vous aurez très rapidement le prochain.
> 
> Enjoy !

Le trafic de Londres était un cauchemar à cette heure matinale. Le trajet avait déjà pris deux plus de temps que la première fois et ils n’en avaient effectué qu’un tiers. Sherlock était impatient et tapotait nerveusement sur son genou. Son pied battait un rythme soutenu sur le plancher du taxi, John luttait contre l’envie de placer sa main sur sa jambe pour arrêter le mouvement. Une soirée et une nuit à attendre étaient beaucoup trop et le délai dans le taxi était la goutte d’eau qui risquait de faire déborder le vase.

Le médecin décida d'agir avant que le détective ne craque et commence à insulter les passants ou leur chauffeur. Il pleuvait à grosses gouttes et il ne voulait absolument pas se faire expulser du véhicule. Même si l'occurrence était rare, cela leur était arrivé plusieurs fois dans le passé. Rien n’intéressait plus Sherlock que de discuter d’une affaire en cours, et si John posait les bonnes questions, il pourrait l’occuper quelques dizaines de minutes.

“Je sais que nos amis ignorent complètement ce qui se cache dans cette pièce mais tu dois bien avoir une petite idée.”  
“Oui, j’en ai plusieurs, mais je déteste donner mes conclusions sans preuve. Je ne suppose pas, je déduis.”  
“Je sais, fais moi plaisir, j’aimerai savoir ce qui m’attend là bas. Et tu le dis toi même, exposer à voix haute ce que tu sais déjà t’aide à te concentrer et voir des liens qui t’ont échappés.”

John afficha un sourire encourageant. Le détective se trouva rapidement vers sa fenêtre d’où il parla à son reflet.

“Reprenons ce que nous savons. Achille a appris le latin et une obscure langue indienne en quelques semaines. Il doit donc être en contact régulièrement avec ces deux langages. Il ne sort pas, il les a forcément entendu depuis la maison. Ce qui nous indique que l’origine en est très proche. J’ai fait vérifier tout le quartier pour être certain de ne rien rater, mais il est évident que la source se situe à moins de cinquante mètres, sinon d’autres personnes les auraient entendu.”

“Je me posais la question justement. A ton avis, pourquoi est ce que ni Mme Wooding ni son fils ou leur invités n’ont jamais rien entendu ?”

“L’ouïe des perroquets est beaucoup plus développé que celle des humains. Sans compter que si les fées et gnomes n’ont pas réussi à entrer dans cette pièce, il y a également des barrières pour empêcher ce qui se passe à l’intérieur de sortir, son y compris. Les responsables n’ont pas jugé nécessaire de bloquer les animaux. Négligeant. Malheureusement c’est un mal dont sont souvent affligés les criminels. Pour leur défense, qui aurait pensé que leur voisin possédait un perroquet qui allait apprendre et répéter ce qu’il entendait.”

Sherlock avait stoppé son observation des passants et s’était tourné vers John pendant leur discussion. Ses mouvements d’impatience avaient disparus et il souriait. Rien ne rendait le détective plus vivant et heureux qu’un mystère et une bonne dose de danger. Pas très sain, mais toujours mieux que la solution alternative. Mycroft l’avait très rapidement mis en garde contre les méthodes de son petit frère pour tromper l’ennui et à eux deux, ils surveillaient le détective du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. John s’était montré dubitatif quand Mycroft lui avait annoncé l’addiction du détective. Comment quelqu’un de si intelligent pouvait tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Finalement ce fut une discussion gênante avec Lestrade qui l’avait convaincu de la véracité des dires du plus âgé des Holmes. L’inspecteur lui avait décrit sa première rencontre avec un Sherlock beaucoup plus jeune, complètement défoncé et qui avait résolu leur affaire en moins de cinq minutes sur la scène de crime.

“Donc tu es sur que cela provient de cette pièce inaccessible ?”

“Pas à 100 %, il y a une très forte probabilité. Mon réseau n’a rien détecté d’étrange aux alentours. Mais nous allons bientôt pouvoir vérifier mes déductions. Du moins, si ce crétin de chauffeur se décide à accélérer le mouvement, nous irions plus vite à pied.”

L’homme leur jeta un regard noir à travers le rétroviseur. Il était temps d’intervenir à nouveau et de remettre Sherlock sur les rails.

“Et comment comptes tu entrer là où Nÿllýrá et G’Àmyr sont restés bloqués ?”  
“Ils m’ont dit ne pas connaître la magie utilisée, juste qu’elle leur paraissait très ancienne et sombre. J’ai pris de quoi étudier les barrières et quelques composants dont on pourrait avoir besoin.”  
“Tu as l’intention de pénétrer cette pièce aujourd’hui ?”  
“Bien entendu ! Nous avons assez attendu, je ne sais pas exactement ce que l’on va trouver, mais une chose est sûre, cela promet d’être passionnant. Tout dans cette affaire est suffisamment rare pour m’intéresser quelques heures.”

A nouveau, John sentit un léger pincement à la poitrine. Son ami fonçait encore tête baissée, sans réfléchir une seconde à tout ce qui pouvait mal tourner. A moins qu’il ne connaisse exactement le niveau de danger et décide d’y aller quand même. John ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux solutions l’inquiétait le plus. Le médecin était soulagé d’être venu aujourd’hui. Quoi qu’il arrive, il serait là et protégerait son ami. Pour la énième fois, il réfléchit à un moyen d’accompagner plus souvent le détective dans ses enquêtes. Mais il butait toujours sur les deux mêmes obstacles : l’argent et son besoin de vie sociale. Il devait travailler. Et il lui était nécessaire de rencontrer d’autres personnes, des gens avec qui les interactions étaient normales et reposantes, vivre avec Sherlock n’était pas une sinécure.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte du taxi qui s’ouvrait. Il leva un œil alarmé vers son ami qui était déjà sorti du véhicule et se penchait à travers la porte ouverte.

“Sors John. Cela prend trop de temps, je connais un raccourci. Ce sera plus rapide.”

John tendit quelques billets au taxi pour la course et sortit sous la pluie. Il redressa le col de sa veste et releva les épaules afin de se protéger un minimum. Sherlock s’était déjà enfoncé dans une ruelle perpendiculaire.

“Espèce de …”

John murmura une série de jurons avant de courir rattraper le détective. Il le rejoignit au bout de la ruelle. La pluie avait déjà pénétré son manteau aux épaules et commençait à s’infiltrer dans son pull. Elle ruisselait de ses cheveux et toute trace de chaleur avait disparu en quelques secondes. Il grelottait de froid.

“Dépêche toi John !”

Le détective était totalement sec. Pas une goutte de pluie ne l’avait atteint.

“Comment est ce …” John sentit la colère monter en lui “Tu n’as pas pensé une seconde que j’apprécierai de ne pas être trempé jusqu’à l’os ? Peut-être aurais-tu pu utiliser tes immenses dons de sorcier pour empêcher la pluie de me tomber dessus comme tu l’as fait pour toi ?”

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et observa l’ex soldat des pieds à la tête, complètement confus.

“Pourquoi est ce que tu n’as pas lancé de sort hydrophobe ?”  
“Parce que j’en suis incapable Sherlock !!”

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour en déloger une partie de l’eau, la frustration montait en lui. Il essaya de se calmer. Ce n’était pas vraiment la faute du détective. La magie faisait tellement partie de sa vie et il y accédait tellement facilement qu’il oubliait régulièrement que tout le monde n’avait pas ses capacités. Se protéger des éléments demandait des compétences que John n’avait pas.

La confusion dans les yeux de son ami avait fait place à un mélange de pitié et d’incompréhension. Cette vision anéantit tous les efforts du médecin pour calmer sa colère.

“Tu vas rester là encore longtemps à me regarder ? Soit tu avances que l'on se mette à l’abris, soit je fais demi tour et tu iras visiter la maison tout seul.”

Sherlock cligna des yeux. Le focus qui précédait tout lancement de sort y remplaça ce qui s’y trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Un flash de lumière et John sentit une douce pression autour de ses propres barrières de protection. Il s’étonna qu’elles ne se rebiffent pas contre l’intrusion, mais il conclut que cela devait faire partie du sort de son ami. Le résultat était atteint de toute façon, plus une goutte de pluie ne l’atteignit. Même si elle avait déjà fait des dégâts, il avait maintenant une chance de sécher avant de rentrer à Baker Street et de sauver ses habits. John s’apprêtait à suivre à nouveau son ami quand il sentit un vent chaud l’entourer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était totalement sec et s’était réchauffé.

“Mieux ?”  
“Infiniment ! Merci Sherlock”

Son ami ne se retourna pas assez rapidement pour empêcher John de remarquer le rose qui lui était monté aux joues. Cette réaction le fit sourire. Comment est-ce qu’il pouvait passer de sentiments aussi extrêmes en quelques secondes étaient hors de sa compréhension. Il ressentait la colère la plus noire, puis une affection profonde suite à quelques mots, quelques actions … il s’était figé dans la ruelle, regardant le dos de son ami s’éloigner rapidement. Qu’est ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ?

“John ! Qu’est ce tu as encore ? On perd du temps !”  
“Rien du tout ! ”

Il accéléra le pas, rattrapant son ami en quelques enjambées. Ce dernier le guida à travers plusieurs ruelles et intersections. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant la bâtisse abritant Achille et son propriétaire.

Sherlock s’avança vers la maison adjacente. La porte d’entrée était fermée mais la serrure était trop simple pour présenter le moindre challenge. A peine s’était il accroupi avec son kit de crochetage que le médecin entendit le clic caractéristique d’une serrure s’ouvrant. Le détective se redressa, entrebâilla la porte et pénétra dans la maison. John jeta un dernier coup d’œil dans la rue avant de le suivre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La première chose qui le frappa fut que l’habitation, même si elle était clairement entretenue et présentait tous les signes qu’elle était peuplée, était en fait une coquille vide. Tout était à sa place et l’ensemble était propre, mais il y avait une impression d’immobilité, de vide qui n’était présente que dans les lieux inhabités.

Comme à son habitude, Sherlock était déjà en chemin vers l’escalier, surement pour atteindre la pièce dont Nÿllýrá et G’Àmyr lui avait parlé. John le rattrapa rapidement et lui attrapa le coude pour attirer son attention. Devant le regard interrogateur du détective, il murmura :

“Tout a l’air vide, mais nous devrions peut-être en faire le tour, histoire de s’assurer que rien ne va venir nous attaquer par derrière.”

Son ami n’avait visiblement pas réfléchi à ce point. Il allait vraiment falloir faire quelque chose à ce sujet, il ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette inquiétude constante.

Sherlock était revenu sur ses pas et entra dans la première pièce à leur gauche. John commença par le côté droit du couloir. Il s’agissait d’un placard ne contenant que deux balais, un seau et de nombreux produits d’entretien. Pas de danger ici. Il referma la porte et s’approcha de la seconde : un petite pièce transformée en bureau. Des livres, des papiers et même un ordinateur qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Mais personne n’y était caché. La dernière pièce de son côté était la cuisine. Il n’y avait rien non plus de spécial ici, à part que un frigo vide et les placards ne comportant uniquement des denrées non périssables ou de très longue conservation : boites de conserves, pâtes, gâteaux secs.

Il sortit de la pièce et aperçu Sherlock refermer la porte en face de lui. Ce dernier murmura :

“Rien ici. Si il y a un escalier pour atteindre la cave, il n’est pas accessible de l’intérieur de la maison.”

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers l’escalier, son enthousiasme évident dans sa démarche. John lui emboîta le pas, refusant de quitter le détective des yeux. Sherlock s’arrêta net en haut des escaliers forçant John à se rattraper a la balustrade pour éviter de tomber. Sherlock avança de quelques pas, lui faisant signe de monter la dernière marche. Un frisson le parcouru dès qu’il mit le pied sur le pallier. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock, la question claire dans son regard.

“Tu l’as senti également. Renforce tes barrières John. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, mais c’est à la fois extrêmement fort et malfaisant. Et reste derrière moi, mes protections pourront absorber plus de dégâts que les tiennes.”

“Même pas en rêve ! Si tu crois que mes barrières ne sont pas assez fortes pour me protéger de ce qu’il y a au bout de ce couloir, tu n’y vas pas. Tu appelles Lestrade et tu les laisses faire le travail de dissipation avant de t’en approcher”  
“Ensemble donc ?”  
“Comme toujours !”

Ils vérifièrent les chambres de l’étage avant d’atteindre la pièce du fond. Chaque pas que faisait John était plus difficile que le précédent. Les poils de sa nuque s’étaient hérissés et l’adrénaline avait envahi ses veines, le poussant à fuir le danger qu’il ressentait de plus en plus clairement.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la dernière porte. Sherlock se pencha vers lui, son regard traçant les quelques centimètres autour de son corps, comme il le faisait souvent quand il étudiait les auras des gens.

“C’est surement la salle de bain. Nous n’en avons pas encore croisé. Pourquoi choisir une salle de bain alors qu’il y a plusieurs chambres parfaitement agencées ? Ce sont souvent de petites pièces très encombrées, pas le plus pratique pour mener des invocations.”  
“Mais elles sont simples à laver et ont un accès facile à l’eau”

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard plein d’appréhension. Quelque soit ce qui se cachait derrière la porte, le résultat promettait d’être abominable.

“Prêt ?”  
“Autant que je ne le serai jamais”  
“Tu devrais reculer un peu, je ne sais pas comment les différents sorts sont agencés et la manière dont ils vont réagir à mes tentatives de dissipation.”

John s’éloigna de quelques pas et s’adossa au mur du couloir. C’était la partie de leurs enquêtes ou il ne pouvait pas assister son ami. Son rôle était de rester alerte et de le protéger de tout ce qui souhaitait l’atteindre quand il était vulnérable. Sherlock s’était placé à quelques pas de l’entrée de la salle de bain, il ne bougeait pas mais sa magie éléctrisait l’air autour de lui. John sentit la puissance monter jusqu’à atteindre un pic avant de disparaître complètement.

Sherlock laissa sortir un soupir de frustration.

“Un problème ?”  
“Les sorts extérieurs ont été posés par quiconque est responsable de ce qui se passe ici. Ils sont classiques et plutôt faibles, par contre ils sont renforcés de l’intérieur par autre chose, quelque chose de puissant. C’est ce qui a embrouillé les gnomes et les fées. Je ne sais pas comment cela va interférer avec mes tentatives de dissipation. Autre point qui a son importance : la chose qui les renforce est peut être toujours derrière cette porte.”  
“Je suppose que te demander à nouveau d’appeler Lestrade et de laisser ses équipes gérer cela est inutile ?”  
“Tes facultés de déductions s’améliorent de jour en jour John.”

John rendit son sourire à Sherlock.

“Bien ! Fait ce que tu as à faire. Je couvre tes arrières.”

Le médecin garda ses distances mais se redressa, prêt à agir si besoin. Il fit signe de la tête à son ami qu’il pouvait procéder et ce dernier s’avança à nouveau vers la porte.

Il sortit plusieurs fioles et pierres des poches de son Belstaff. Il prit ensuite un morceau de craie et dessina trois symboles au sol. Il versa un peu de liquide sur le seuil, qu’il doubla avec du sel et quelques pierres que John reconnut comme des améthystes.

Il se redressa et s'apprêta à lancer un de ses sorts de dissipation. L’ex soldat se prépara à ce qui allait suivre, autant qu’il était possible de se préparer pour l’inconnu. Il sentit le sort de Sherlock s’attaquer aux barrières autour de la porte. Un bruit strident commença se faire entendre, deux forces contraires se repoussant, comme deux morceaux de verre que l’on frottait ensemble pour tenter de les faire fusionner. De grandes bourrasques de vent se levèrent, s’attaquant à la forme toujours immobile du détective. Son manteau volait derrière lui et ses cheveux se balançaient violemment dans tous les sens. Puis d’un coup, après un énorme bruit d’explosion, tout cessa. L’air redevint immobile et le silence était uniquement interrompu par le souffle laborieux du sorcier.

John s’approcha doucement de son ami, il n’avait pas l’air blessé mais il était clair que le sort de dissipation l’avait plus fatigué qu’habituellement. Il posa la main sur son épaule en arrivent à son niveau.

“Tout va bien ?”

Sherlock respira profondément plusieurs fois afin de reprendre son souffle. Il était encore plus pâle que d’habitude et John sentit son ami trembler légèrement sous ses doigts.

“Que s’est il passé ?” Quand aucune réponse ne lui parvient, son ton devint urgent “Sherlock ! “  
“Rien, tout va bien. Laisse moi deux minutes”

John garda sa main à sa place afin de soutenir son ami le temps que celui-ci calme sa respiration et se redresse.

“Maintenant tu m’expliques. Seuls des sorts particulièrement difficiles ou puissants te fatiguent autant”  
“J’ai fait une petite erreur de calcul.”

Les sourcils de John se levèrent jusqu’à atteindre la frange de ses cheveux.

“Depuis quand est ce que tu fais des erreurs de calcul ? Et cette erreur était à combien de doigts de te tuer ?”

Le regard de Sherlock devint penaud.

“Tout va bien non ? Et le sort est détruit. Nous allons pouvoir entrer.”  
“Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée, tu ne me parais pas en état de combattre quoi que ce soit. Même un génie te donnerait du fil à retordre.”  
“Ne dit pas d’idiotie. J’ai juste eu un petit moment de vide. Il est hors de question d’attendre.”

Il joignit le geste à la parole et ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Ils avaient eu raison, c’était bien une salle de bain. La couleur d’origine était indétectable sous les quantités de sang et de viscères accumulées là. Mais ce n’était pas la vision la plus horrible qui les attendait : à l’intérieur de la baignoire trônait un énorme démon.

Il devait mesurer deux mètres de haut et possédait une multitude de bouches ouvertes sur des dents acérées en or. Celles ci brillaient dans la lumière blafarde de la salle de bain et certaines bouches dégoulinaient d’un liquide épais et noir comme du pétrole. Il n’avait pas de forme particulière et ressemblait plutôt à une nuée d’insectes, se dilatant puis se contractant au gré des mouvements de l’air ou de sa volonté. Une forte odeur de décomposition imprégnait là pièce mais John était incapable de déterminer si elle provenait de la créature ou des restes qui étaient étalés sur toutes les surfaces planes de la salle de bain.

Le démon ne possédait pas d’yeux mais il paraissait les observer avec tellement de haine que John se rapprocha inconsciemment du détective. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas l’abomination des yeux, la pâleur présente quelques instants plus tôt avait fait place à une teinte verdâtre qui ne rassura absolument pas le médecin. Dieu seul savait ce que Sherlock voyait ou entendait en ce moment.

La pièce resta silencieuse et complètement immobile pendant de longues secondes, avant que, brusquement, le démon se jette sur eux. Les barrières de Sherlock s’érigèrent d’un seul coup, les protégeant tous deux. Le contact avec lêtre immonde les fit vibrer mais elles tinrent bon. Le démon s’étira le long de leur surface, cherchant un interstice pour les pénétrer. John ne voyait plus qu’une masse noire, bougeant et se tortillant, sa couleur un franc contraste par rapport aux lueurs iridescentes du rempart de Sherlock. Ses propres barrières s’étaient accolées à l’intérieur de celles de son ami, formant une seconde couche de protection. John ne se faisait pas d’illusion, si Sherlock tombait, il n’avait aucune chance de tenir bien longtemps.

Ne trouvant pas une seule ouverture, le démon changea de tactique. Il retourna dans la baignoire et concentra sa masse jusqu'à ne présenter qu’une silhouette à la forme vague, plus dense que le nuage précédent. Il resta à les observer, à nouveau sans bouger. John en profita pour regarder son ami. Encore une fois, Sherlock ne quittait pas la forme sombre des yeux, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir souffert de l’attaque.

“Qu’est ce que c’est ?”  
“La chose qui a été invoquée ici. Très ancienne, primitive même.”  
“Dit moi que tu vas pouvoir t’en débarrasser.”  
“Je vais pouvoir m’en débarrasser. Du moins, le renvoyer d'où il vient. Sans plus d’information, je ne pourrai pas le détruire définitivement.”  
“On s’occupera de ça après si tu veux bien. L’urgence c’est de se mettre en sécurité.”

Sherlock acquiesça et retourna toute son attention sur le démon qui les observait silencieusement. Le sorcier prépara un nouveau sort que John reconnut facilement, c’était un simple bannissement, permettant de renvoyer dans leur dimension pratiquement tous les démons. Malheureusement, à la différence de sorts plus spécifiques, ils n’empêchaient pas leur rappel quasiment immédiat, ni ne les affaiblissait.

Au moment où son ami allait l’exiler, l’être toujours installé dans la cabine de douche, émit une traînée de flamme. Par réflexe, Sherlock tendit les bras et arrêta le jet à quelques centimètres de ses mains. La déflagration rendit John momentanément sourd et aveugle. Quand il reprit le contrôle de ses sens, il ne vit qu’un mur de feu bloqué uniquement par le sort que son ami avait à peine eu le temps de lancer avant l’attaque. Les traits durcis par la concentration, il faisait un effort visible afin de contenir l’explosion. Incapable de l’aider, John regarda avec horreur la fournaise redoubler d’intensité. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore le sorcier serait capable de tenir. L’ex soldat était totalement inutile et c’était un sentiment qu’il détestait plus que tout. Il se rappela soudainement un des rares sort non médical qu’il connaissait : juste un peu de télékinésie, à peine assez puissante afin d’apporter une tasse de thé depuis la cuisine. Mais il serait probablement suffisant pour ouvrir tous les robinets de la pièce. Un peu d’eau n'éteindrait pas ce brasier mais elle pourrait amoindrir la pression sur Sherlock. Il se concentra et dirigea son sort vers le robinet de l’évier, ainsi que la douche au dessus du démon. Il ne voyait rien à travers les flammes et il espérait que son effort servirait à quelque chose. Son ami avait comprit ce qu’il essayait de faire, ou il avait reconnu le sort, parce qu'il lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

De la vapeur apparut dans la pièce, preuve que son sort avait atteint la cible souhaitée. John ne savait pas si ce n’était qu’une impression ou si sa participation y était pour quelque chose, mais la force des flammes paraissait diminuer. La vapeur s’épaissit, montant jusqu’au plafond que la chaleur avait noirci.

“John prépare toi. J’ai besoin que tu renforces tes barrières, je vais le bannir. Les flammes diminuent, tu vas prendre le relais,. Elles sont encore trop fortes et elles vont nous rôtir sur place sans une protection supplémentaire.”

John se prépara : il se concentra et fit converger toute l'énergie qu'il possédait dans l’enveloppe qui l’entourait. Il l’élargit afin d’englober son ami. Il annonça à son colocataire qu’il était prêt d’un hochement de tête.

 

Il sentit la seconde exacte où le sort protecteur de Sherlock disparut. La chaleur, qui était restée à un niveau acceptable, redoubla sur sa peau et l’énergie qu’il utilisait pour maintenir ses barrières était siphonnée à un rythme inquiétant. Il surveilla son ami du coin de l’œil. Il était en train de rassembler l’énergie nécessaire au bannissement. La préparation durait plus longtemps que d’habitude, les sorts précédant avaient dû épuiser Sherlock, même lui avait ses limites. Au moment exact où John pensa qu’ils n’y arriveraient pas et qu’ils allaient vraiment mourir dans cette salle de bain, dans une maison anonyme d’un quartier de Londres, les flammes disparurent totalement.

A travers la vapeur et la fumée, il aperçut la forme noire du démon qui semblait être lui aussi à court d’énergie. Il se repliait sur lui même, comme pour économiser les forces qui lui restaient. Dans un dernier effort, il se jeta sur Sherlock espérant l’arrêter. John se prépara à l’impact sur ses barrières, mais avant que le choc n'ait lieu, Sherlock lâcha toute sa puissance. Le démon disparut après un cri de rage qui fit trembler les murs.

John se laissa tomber sur les fesses, le danger était passé et il se sentait drainé. Son colocataire s’écroula à ses côtés, le souffle court et un sourire aux lèvres.

“Ce n’est pas passé loin”

John était on ne peut plus d’accord.

“Je confirme, c’est passé un peu trop prêt à mon goût.”  
“Il va falloir appeler Lestrade, au cas où tout ce sang et ces viscères seraient humains.”  
“Laisse nous cinq minutes, il n’y a plus rien à faire pour les victimes.”

Il resta assis quelques instants, le détective allongé de tout son long derrière lui, les pieds à l’intérieur de la salle de bain et le reste du corps dans le couloir. John ferma les yeux et profita de la présence de son meilleur ami à quelques centimètres de lui. Il travailla à calmer sa respiration et à gérer la chute d’adrénaline dans son système.

La voix de Sherlock le tira de ses pensées.

“Envoie un sms à Lestrade, fait le venir rapidement. Je vais avoir besoin de leurs analyses pour poursuivre cette enquête.”

Il paraissait encore essoufflé et cela fit tiquer le médecin. Sherlock était toujours le premier à récupérer et remettre son “transport” sous son contrôle.

“Fait le toi même, mon téléphone est sous mes fesses et je n’ai pas l’intention de bouger dans les dix prochaines minutes. Si tu es pressé, tu peux le contacter toi même.”  
“Je vais attendre.”

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils à John. Sherlock, attendre ?! Alors qu’il avait le choix ? Quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se releva en grognant et quitta la salle de bain. Il observa son ami qui n’avait pas bougé de sa position au sol. Ses traits étaient tirés, ce n’était pas uniquement de la fatigue, il essayait de le cacher mais la douleur était évidente.

“Espèce de …. Où ?”  
“Où quoi John ? “  
“Où es tu blessé ?”  
“Je ne suis pas blessé, tu as du prendre un coup sur la tête, tes idées ne sont pas claires”  
“Arrête ton cirque ! Où. es. tu. blessé ?”

Il avait énoncé chaque mot distinctement, son ton ne souffrant aucune absurdité. Il plissa les yeux et observa Sherlock. Il n’avait pas ses dons pour la déduction mais il était un sacré bon médecin. Le détective se figea dans sa position, cherchant à cacher tout signe pouvant mettre John sur la piste. Il ne semblait pas perdre de sang, et aucun de ses membres ne paraissait cassé. Il avait les bras le long du corps et gardait ses paumes plaquées sur le sol carrelé. Elles étaient totalement immobiles, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Alors que Sherlock était capable de cacher derrière un masque la plupart de ses réactions, ses mains vendaient souvent la mèche. Elles étaient mobiles et convoyaient beaucoup plus d’informations que ses paroles ou son langage corporel.

“Montre moi tes mains.”  
“Pas la peine. Je vais très bien”  
“Mais pourquoi est ce qu’il faut que tu rendes tout toujours difficile. Donne moi tes mains !”

À contre cœur, Sherlock leva les mains du sol et les retourna. Tout l’air s’échappa des poumons de John dans un sifflement. La paume et les doigts de Sherlock étaient rouges vifs. Elle présentaient des signes de brûlures ainsi que de nombreuses cloques.

Il s’agenouilla aux côtés de son ami et prit la main la plus proche de lui pour l’examiner de plus près.

“Tu es brûlé au troisième degré espèce d’idiot. Ce n’est pas bénin, cela peut s’infecter très rapidement, sans compter que c’est extrêmement douloureux. Donne moi ton autre main.”

John était furieux. Sherlock eu la bonne idée de se taire pendant que le médecin l’examinait à nouveau. Il allait pouvoir les soigner ici et finirait le travail plus tard. Ses réserves d’énergie étaient très basses mais son ami s’était blessé en le protégeant. La moindre des choses était de faire le nécessaire pour rendre la douleur supportable et s’assurer qu’il n’en garde aucune séquelle.

John fit appel à sa magie. Le sort analgésique lui venait aisément, l’habitude et sa propension naturelle vers les sorts de soins lui permettant de l’effectuer sans vraiment y réfléchir. La tension disparut rapidement des épaules du détective. A la différence des injections ou des cachets, ce genre de médecine faisait effet pratiquement immédiatement.

“Je pensais que tu avais lancé ton sort assez vite.”  
“Pur qui me prends tu ? Bien évidement que je l’ai lancé assez vite, mais les flammes étaient beaucoup trop chaudes. Une partie de la chaleur a traversé la barrière”  
“Tu veux dire que tu es resté là sans rien faire pendant plusieurs minutes alors que tes mains brûlaient ?”  
“Et qu’aurais tu voulu que je fasse ? Le laisser nous incinérer tous les deux ? Me protéger uniquement moi ? Je n’avais plus assez d’énergie pour renforcer la barrière et j’avais besoin que tu restes capable de me soigner une fois que ce démon aurait disparu.”  
“Et me prévenir ? Me demander de l’aide ? Ou même que je te soigne plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne m’as tu rien dit tout de suite ?”  
“J’ai mes propres raisons. J’ai pris la solution la plus logique avec les données en ma possession. Maintenant arrête de t’agiter pour si peu.”  
“Un jour, je vais te laisser te débrouiller avec tes blessures puisque je m’agite pour si peu. On verra comment tu t’en sors pour te soigner tout seul ou avec une visite aux urgences. Maintenant arrête de bouger, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour diminuer ces cloques.”

Il n’était plus possible d’empêcher la brûlure de pénétrer plus profondément dans l’épiderme. Il allait devoir se limiter à désinfecter les plaies et à accélérer la division cellulaire de Sherlock. En appliquant ces deux sorts à intervalles réguliers et à condition que le détective prenne soin de ses mains, toutes traces de l’accident auraient disparues dans quarante huit heures.

Le détective l’observait avec une concentration extrême, celle qu’il n’utilisait que pour les choses qui l’intéressaient vraiment. John avait l’habitude de voir son ami avec ce regard, mais il était habituellement réservé aux scènes de crimes et à ses expériences. Le seule exception dont le médecin avait connaissance était quand lui même utilisait la magie. Sherlock n’avait jamais pris la peine d’apprendre des sorts de soin, il avait dit ne pas en avoir besoin et qu’il n’encombrait jamais son cerveau de trucs inutiles. Pourtant il regardait John le soigner comme s’il voulait enregistrer les plus petits détails.

C’était à la fois déroutant et extrêmement flatteur. John redoubla de concentration, son ami avait besoin de ses mains, il était hors de question qu’il garde la plus petite séquelle de cette journée. Lui-même n’avait absolument rien et il pouvait remercier le détective pour cela. La moindre des choses était de le soigner au mieux de ses capacités.

Sherlock tressauta quand la stérilisation de ses mains commença. La sensation, même si elle n’était normalement pas douloureuse, était désagréable. Le sort s’attaquait à tout ce qui pouvait provoquer une infection : bactéries, virus, champignons, cellules déjà abîmées … la destruction de tous ces micro-organismes provoquait des picotements qui, sur la peau brûlée du sorcier, devaient être douloureux.

“C’est la désinfection. C’est bientôt fini. Encore un sort et on pourra attendre que Lestrade amène quelques pansements. Il faut garder tes mains à l’abri le temps qu’elles cicatrisent.”  
“Pas possible. Je refuse les bandages”

John prit sa voix de médecin, celle qui faisait plier même les plus récalcitrant des patients.

“C’est moi le docteur ici. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas garder de séquelles. Je vais réactiver le sort toutes les cinq heures pour permettre la guérison la plus rapide possible mais entre temps, tu vas suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Compris ?”  
“Combien de jours ?”  
“Quarante huit heures au maximum. Si tu te comportes comme un bon patient et que tu écoutes bien mes conseils, les bandages disparaîtront dans trente six heures. Deal ?”

Sherlock grommela avant d’accepter d’un hochement de tête. John connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu’il allait résister à chaque instruction durant les deux prochains jours, mais le médecin ne céderait pas. Si son colocataire refusait de prendre soin de sa santé, il allait le faire pour lui.

Il puisa à nouveau dans ses dernières réserves pour convaincre les cellules du détective d’accélérer leur vitesse de régénération. Une fois le sort terminé, il s’appuya sur les coudes à côté de son ami, complètement vidé de toute énergie. Il attrapa son téléphone et appela Lestrade. Celui ci décrocha après la seconde sonnerie.

“John. Courtoisie ou boulot ?”  
“Boulot”  
“Dit moi que vous allez bien. Et que cet idiot, que tu insistes à suivre, n’est pas en danger.”  
“Nous allons relativement bien et le danger est passé. Mais nous avons besoin de toi et de ton équipe.”

John entendit le soupir d’exaspération de l’inspecteur comme s’il était à côté de lui.

“Donne moi l’adresse.”

Il obéit sans attendre.

“Laisse moi dix minutes pour rassembler tout le monde. Nous devrions être là dans une demie-heure.”  
“Merci Greg. Peux tu ramener quelques compresses et bandages au passage ? Et si tu pouvais trouver un autre forensic qu’Anderson. Sherlock n’est pas dans la meilleure des humeurs et je n’ai pas le courage de faire le tampon entre eux.”

La dernière chose que John entendit avant que Lestrade ne raccroche fut un grognement de dépit.

“J’apprécierai que tu ne commentes pas mes humeurs auprès de Scotland Yard, John”  
“Et moi j’apprécierai de ne pas avoir à prévenir Scotland Yard de tes humeurs. Malheureusement, comme tu es incapable de te montrer civil, nous n’aurons ni l’un ni l’autre ce que nous voulons.”

John s’allongea à côté du détective, leurs épaules se touchant.

“Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, je suis vidé et j’aimerai récupérer un peu avant que Lestrade et son équipe arrive.”

Il ferma le yeux et profita du calme et de la proximité de Sherlock pour somnoler. Il se sentait en sécurité, même au milieu de cette maison inconnue et à côté d’une pièce où des crimes horribles avaient eu lieu. Le détective ne laisserait rien ni personne l’approcher.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Un milliard d'excuses pour l'arrêt dans les publications. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse en fait, j'ai juste oublié / pas le courage de venir poster la suite.  
> Pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez le droit à deux chapitres à la fois. Le temps que je rattrape mon retard.
> 
> Bonne lecture

John ne dormit pas vraiment mais somnola à côté de Sherlock pendant une durée indéterminée. Il ne se redressa qu’en entendant la porte du rez-de-chaussée s’ouvrir. Son ami s’était déjà approché de la balustrade. Il cria vers le hall d’entrée :

“Nous sommes en haut ! Et que les imbéciles restent en bas pour le moment.”

L’ex-soldat se leva à son tour, il ne souhaitait pas que les hommes de Scotland Yard le trouvent assis par terre, devant une pièce remplie de sang et de viscères.

Lestrade apparut seul sur le pallier. Quelques gouttes d’eau étaient piégées dans ses cheveux grisonnant, la pluie devait encore tomber à l’extérieur. Il portait un long manteau imperméable au dessus de sa chemise blanche et d’un pantalon qui avait vu de meilleurs jours.

Il tendit la main à Sherlock qui la fixa quelques instants avant de renifler et de s’en détourner. Lestrade se tourna alors vers John, les sourcils dressés.

“Je vois que tu n’exagérais pas quand tu m’as dit qu’il était dans une de ses humeurs. Mais d’habitude, il accepte au moins de me dire bonjour.”

Il présenta un petit sac au médecin. Ce dernier le saisit, jeta un oeil à l’intérieur et le salua.

“Merci pour les bandages, Greg. Ne le prend pas mal, il s’est brûlé les deux mains.”  
“Rien de grave ?”  
“Rien que je ne puisse gérer moi-même. Mais ce genre de blessures s’infecte très vite, il faut que je les protège.”

La voix de Sherlock interrompit leur conversation.

“Cela peut attendre, vous devez analysez cette pièce.”

Le sorcier avait ouvert la porte qui donnait vers la salle de bain. Lestrade pâlit à la vue de ce qu’elle contenait.

“Dites moi que vous avez trouvé cet endroit dans cet état et que vous n’y êtes pour rien”

Sherlock roula des yeux, mais John le rejoignit avant qu’il n’ajoute quoi que ce soit. Il lui saisit le bras en faisant attention à ne pas atteindre ses brûlures et l’entraîna plus loin dans le couloir.

“Toi tu viens ici. Tu laisses Scotland Yard faire son travail pendant que je m’occupe de tes mains. Tu pourras prendre tout le temps que tu veux pour les insulter une fois que j’aurai terminé.”  
“Jooooohn ! “Le grand Sherlock Holmes était-il en train de pleurnicher ? “ils vont polluer ma scène de crime si je ne les supervise pas. Tu sais que ce sont tous des incapables”  
“Ils connaissent leur boulot n’en déplaise à ta seigneurie. Maintenant laisse moi travailler, plus vite je commence et plus vite je te libère.”

Lestrade avait appelé ses hommes qui montaient actuellement les escaliers à grand bruit. L’inspecteur gratifia le médecin d’un clin d’œil en repassant derrière le Sherlock. Ce dernier se conduisait comme un enfant gâté et, même si ce comportement était absolument exaspérant, il le rendait également plus approchable. L’équipe de sorciers et scientifiques avait atteint le pallier. John sentit son patient se raidir. Aucune manifestation physique n’était visible, mais il perçut la tension dans les muscles de son poignet. Anderson menait la petite troupe.  
  
“Regardez moi ça. Le freak s’est blessé, pas aussi extraordinaire qu’il essaie de nous faire croire.”

Un très jeune homme ricana. John ne l’avait jamais vu, sûrement une nouvelle recrue.

“Il ne me paraît pas bien spécial, comme quoi il ne faut pas toujours prendre pour argent comptant ce que l’on entend.”

Ce fut au tour du médecin de se figer. Il venait de terminer le premier bandage et allait s’attaquer au suivant. Il pivota vers le jeune crétin, la répartie ayant quitté sa langue avant même qu’il y réfléchisse.

“Cet homme à résolu plus de crimes et a sauvé plus de vies, la mienne comprise, que vous tous réunis. Alors lui montrer un peu de respect serait la moindre des choses.”

Lestrade intervint avant que la situation ne s’envenime.

“Vous avez un travail à faire. Je veux savoir combien de victimes il y a, c’est un véritable carnage.”

Anderson ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

“Pas un mot ! Et je veux les résultats préliminaires dans trente minutes.”

Toute l’équipe s’approcha de la porte de la salle de bain. La jeune langue de vipère jeta un œil à l’intérieur et s’écarta rapidement. Il vomit le long du couloir à quelques mètres d’où se tenaient les deux colocataires.

“Vous les choisissez où vos nouveaux collaborateurs Anderson ? Impressionnant. Je me dois de vous faire remarquer que s’il n’arrive pas à supporter la vue du sang, il va avoir du mal à accomplir les tâches que vous aurez la stupidité de lui confier.”

“Sherlock !! Ca suffit” John se tourna vers Lestrade “Parfois j’ai l’impression d’être dans une cours de maternelle.”  
“Parfois seulement ? Je dois supporter cela soixante pour-cent du temps, et je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais ça empire quand vous êtes présents. Vous allez enfin m’expliquer ce que vous faites ici et ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

Pendant que John finissait de protéger les mains de son ami, ce dernier relata rapidement ce qui les avait amené dans ce bâtiment : Charles Wooding, Achille, les langues mortes, la pièce impénétrable, leur arrivée et le démon. A ce moment du récit, la colère était pleinement visible sur le visage de Lestrade. John comprenait le sentiment. La plupart du temps, il voulait étrangler Sherlock pour se mettre en danger inutilement.

“Comment peux tu le laisser faire des idioties pareilles ? Je pensais que tu étais la voix de la raison, John. Vous auriez du m’appeler avant de rentrer dans cette pièce.”  
“Et cette chose aurait décimé ta très chère équipe. J’ai à peine réussi à bannir ce démon. A ton avis, que se serait il passé si le jeune là-bas s’était trouvé face à une créature qui m’a donné du fil à retordre ?”

John ne put qu’acquiescer, son ami avait marqué un point. L’équipe de Lestrade était spécialisée dans les délits magiques. Elle rassemblait des hommes de plusieurs domaines : sorciers, scientifiques, inspecteurs. Ils étaient appelé quand un crime impliquait une composante surnaturelle. Malgré toutes les remarques acerbes de Sherlock, ils étaient plutôt bon dans ce qu’ils faisaient et avaient quelques coups spectaculaires à leur actif. Mais rien ne pouvait assurer qu’ils auraient pu s’occuper du problème sans casse humaine.

“Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? Je t’ai vu bannir des monstruosités de classe quatre sans sourciller.”

“Un démon extrêmement ancien, voilà ce qui est arrivé. Je pense qu’il fait partie d’une religion primitive qui a disparu il y a des siècles. J’ai utilisé beaucoup trop de mes réserves pour dissiper les sorts qui bloquaient l’entrée et une fois à l’intérieur, sa magie était perturbante. Il émettait quelque chose de vraiment primal, à l’époque où les humains avaient une phobie viscérale du noir et des créatures qui s’y cachaient. Le genre de panique qui est inscrit dans nos gênes. Mais nous ne croisons plus ce type de démons, ils ont été oubliés au fur et à mesure que l’humanité évoluait et que ses peurs se transformaient. Cela m’a dérouté quelques instants et il en a profité pour nous attaquer.”

John avait fini ses soins et il autorisa Sherlock à rejoindre Anderson et son équipe dans la salle de bain. A peine arrivé, ils commencèrent à échanger insultes et remarques acerbes. Le médecin soupira et tourna un regard convoyant son désespoir vers Lestrade.

“Pourquoi Anderson ?”  
“Parce qu’il était le seul disponible. Et que malgré les critiques de Sherlock, il est un bon élément. Il ne m’a rien caché ? Tout s’est passé comme il l’a décrit ?”  
“De ce que j’en sais : oui. Et j’ajoute qu’il a raison. Le petit jeune là, je ne dis pas qu’il n’est pas doué, mais face au truc qui était à l’intérieur, il se serait écroulé. C’était malfaisant tu n’as pas idée, j’en ai encore des frissons.”  
“Qu’est ce qu’une monstruosité pareille faisait au cœur de Londres ?”  
“Je n’en sais rien. Vous allez prendre l’affaire ?”  
“S’il y a assez de sang humain, oui. Sinon, je ferai un signalement d’invocation mais cela n’ira pas plus loin. Nous avons trop de travail pour enquêter dessus s’il n’y a pas de victime.”

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, écoutant distraitement les voix de Sherlock et des hommes de Scotland Yard fouiller la maison. Sally Donovan apparut sur le pallier. Elle fit un signe de tête à John avant de sortir un calepin de sa poche et de rapporter ses notes à son supérieur.

“Les voisins n’ont rien vu de spécial. D’après eux, l’habitation appartient à un homme d’une trentaine d’année qui conduit une voiture de sport rouge. Ils ne le voient pas souvent mais il y a régulièrement des lumières et des bruits à l’intérieur. Aucun contact, ils ne connaissent pas son nom. Après vérification, le bâtiment appartient à une société immobilière, Barner’s Building. Nous cherchons actuellement qui est le propriétaire de cette entreprise. Au final, il sera plus simple d’attendre ici qu’il rentre.”  
“Bien. Continuez à surveiller les alentours.”

John intervint dans la conversation

“Cette maison n’est pas habitée depuis plusieurs mois, du moins pas par un humain.”

Donovan se tourna vers lui, un rictus aux lèvres.

“Et qu’est ce qui vous permet d’affirmer cela ?”  
“Le fait que nous sommes arrivés avant vous, que la maison était clairement vide et, ceci depuis longtemps, et qu’un simple tour dans la cuisine vous prouvera mes dires.”  
“Vous passez beaucoup trop de temps avec le freak. Vous commencez à parler comme lui. Faites attention, bientôt vous serez définitivement inadapté à la société”

John sentit la colère envahir ses veines.

“Je préfère un milliard de fois ressembler à Sherlock qu’être “adapté” comme vous dites. C’est le nouveau mot pour terne et inintéressant ? Cet homme est brillant, vous ne lui arriverez jamais à la cheville !”  
“Qui eu cru qu’il soit un aussi bon coup au lit. Parce que je ne vois pas pour qu’elle autre raison, vous le défendez ainsi.”  
“Je ne suis pas gay !”  
“Bien sur ! Si cela vous aide à dormir le soir”

John serra les poings et s’approcha de la policière. Lestrade se plaça rapidement entre eux.

“Donovan !! Ca suffit ! Refaites le tour de la maison, cherchez des signes récents d’occupation.”

L’ex soldat suivit des yeux la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard sombre avant de redescendre fouiller le rez-de-chaussée.

“Vraiment John. Il va falloir arrêter de prendre la mouche comme ça.”  
“Ne cherchez pas à la défendre, elle est vicieuse et ses remarques étaient gratuites.”  
“Et en quoi est ce différent de ce que dit Sherlock ? A part le fait que ce qu’elle raconte n’est pas toujours vrai ?”

Cela arrêta net la tirade de John. L’inspecteur avait raison. Il reprochait à Donovan ce que son colocataire pratiquait tous les jours. Depuis quand est ce que ça ne le dérangeait plus que son ami se lâche sur les gens qu’ils rencontraient ? Et depuis quand était il un adepte du deux poids, deux mesures ?

Il expira lentement l’air qu’il avait dans les poumons, l’inspecteur l’observant avec sympathie. Le médecin lui répondit d’un haussement d’épaule et ils recommencèrent leur attente silencieuse. Cinq minutes plus tard, Lestrade reprit la parole.

“Au fait, du nouveau au sujet de Moriarty ?”  
“Pas à ma connaissance. Sherlock refuse tout simplement d’en parler. Mais je n’ai rien détecté de bizarre.” Devant le regard étonné de Lestrade, il ajouta : “de plus bizarre que d’habitude”  
“Nous avons essayé de le suivre, il a complètement disparu. Reste prudent”

John hocha de la tête. Moriarty était passé au second plan avec leur nouvelle enquête mais il se souvenait de cette mauvaise impression quand il avait été acquitté. Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock émergea de la salle de bain, suivi d’un Anderson rouge de colère. Ce dernier s’adressa à Lestrade.

“Faites sortir ce type de ma scène de crime”  
“C’est MA scène de crime. Si je ne vous avais pas appelé, jamais vous ne l’auriez trouvé”  
“Vous n’êtes pas policier, vous n’avez aucun droit d'être ici et vous gênez nos recherches.”  
“Vraiment ? Si je n’étais pas là pour vous mettre sur la piste vous seriez passé à côté de l’indice le plus important.”

“Mais qu’est ce que vous avez tous en ce moment. C’est bientôt la pleine lune et vous avez été mordu par un loup garou ou quoi ?”

Lestrade s’était planté au milieu du couloir, les poings sur les hanches et le visage fermé. Il pointa le scientifique du doigt.

“Vos conclusions ?”  
“Pas devant ce ….”  
“Vos conclusions, de suite ! Ou je vous colle un rapport.”

Sherlock fit entendre un ricanement. Mauvaise idée à en croire la vitesse à laquelle Greg se retourna vers lui.

“Et toi, si tu ne veux pas une descente des stups à Baker Street, tu vas redevenir civil.”

C’était la menace qui faisait taire Sherlock à tous les coups. Ce qui inquiétait vaguement John. Était ce parce qu'il cachait effectivement quelque chose ou car il n’appréciait pas que son domicile soit envahi ?

Ayant enfin obtenu un semblant de calme, l’inspecteur réitéra sa demande.

“Donc qu’est ce qu’il y a là dedans ?”

Après un dernier regard noir dans la direction du détective, Anderson commença :

“Les tests initiaux ont détecté du sang humain, de bœuf et de plusieurs oiseaux, oie et canard principalement. Il y a également des restes sur lesquels nous avons trouvé des empreintes de dents. Voilà pour la partie scientifique, nous en saurons plus dans quelques jours quand les tests complets auront été effectués. Au niveau ésotérique, il y a des vestiges évidents de magie noire : un autel, des bols, des petits os … les restes classiques. Il y a également des traces de sorts d’invocation.”

Sherlock avait présenté des signes de plus en plus accentués d’impatience et d’agitation.

“Inutile et trop long. On se doute bien que ce démon a été invoqué ici. Les personnes qui l’ont fait venir, lui ont fourni de quoi manger. Il est clair qu’ils n’avaient pas …”

Lestrade le coupa.

“Les ? Ils étaient plusieurs ?”  
“Évidement ! L’autel n’a subit aucune modification, il est tellement simple et classique que l’on pourrait le trouver dans un film de série B. Les personnes qui l’ont assemblé n’ont pas l’habitude, c’est sûrement une de leur premières invocations. Vu le démon que nous avons croisé, il fallait une grande quantité de magie. Il est hautement improbable qu’un sorcier de haut niveau utilise ce genre d’autel. Et il est impossible qu’un mage de bas étage ai assez d’énergie pour mener à bien cette invocation seul. Donc plusieurs personnes.”

Sherlock se tut quelques secondes.

“Maintenant arrêtez de me couper. L’unique fait intéressant à noter est que ce démon est sorti de cette pièce. Pourquoi est il sorti ? Il était nourri sur place, il a fallu amener soit des animaux, soit des gens vivant. Plutôt risqué avec le quartier. C’est également extrêmement téméraire de laisser vagabonder une créature de ce genre. Il aurait pu faire des dégâts et ses invocateurs ont fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient afin qu’il passe inaperçu. Donc s’il a quitté cette maison, c’est uniquement dans le but d’effectuer la tâche pour laquelle il a été appelé dans notre dimension. Suivons sa trace et nous trouverons sûrement ses invocateurs à proximité.”

Anderson furieux de s’être fait volé la vedette, répondit d’un ton rageur.

“C’est impossible de savoir tout cela hormis si on y a pris part, sans compter qu’il n’y a aucune trace à suivre. Les seuls sortilèges encore visibles sont celui de l’invocation initiale, presque totalement effacé et ceux des barrières que vous avez dissipé pour entrer. Si vous n’aviez pas fait cela nous aurions pu les étudier avant et découvrir certaines caractéristiques qui nous auraient mis sur la piste des criminels.”  
“Inutile !! Heureusement que tout le monde n’est pas aussi incompétent que vous, sinon aucun crime ne serait jamais élucidé.”

John décida d’intervenir avant que la situation ne s’envenime … encore…

“Sherlock. On en a déjà parlé, sans insulte.”

Le détective fit une moue mais heureusement accepta de se taire. Lestrade prit la parole.

“Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu vas pouvoir suivre la trace du démon et voir où cela nous mène ?”  
“Manifestement !”  
“Et tu as besoin de quoi pour ce petit miracle ?”  
“D’un peu de temps et que tout le monde sorte d’ici. Je sens mon QI diminuer à une vitesse alarmante en étant proche d’autant de bêtise.”  
“D’accord. Aller on remballe. Anderson, je veux votre rapport initial sur mon bureau dans trois heures.”  
Avec un grognement, le forensic quitta l’étage. Lestrade attendit avec les deux hommes encore présents que le reste de sa troupe range son équipement. Il partit à leur suite.

John lui emboîta le pas et descendit les escaliers. Ils croisèrent Donovan dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

“Anderson vient de me dire que nous devions évacuer les lieux ? Nous avons encore des choses à éclaircir.”  
“Nous pourrons revenir afin de faire les dernières constatations plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devons savoir où ce démon allait.”  
“Vous faites toujours confiance à ce type. Et vous le laissez seul sur une scène de crime. Il peut être en train de faire n'importe quoi là haut et nous n’en saurions rien. Ca se trouve, c’est lui qui a tout manigancer.”  
“Je tiens à préciser que c’est nous qui avons découvert cet endroit et que nous vous avons appelé. Si Sherlock était responsable, il aurait été plus simple de ne rien dire.”  
“John !!”

Ce cri provenait de l’étage, où le détective était resté. Le médecin fulmina :

“J’arrive.” Il se tourna vers Lestrade “Je reviens de suite.”

Il remonta les escalier lorsqu’il entendit la voix de Donovan.

“Comme un gentil chien, il vient quand on l’appelle”

Il serra à nouveau les poings et continua son ascension. Il ne réagirait pas à cette insulte. Il arriva sur le pallier, son colocataire était agenouillé sur la moquette du couloir. Il avait sorti un marqueur noir et dessinait plusieurs symboles reliés entre eux par des droites et des courbes. John s’arrêta avant la ligne la plus haute du tracé. Il attendit que son ami termine et se redresse pour lui adresser la parole.

“Tu as besoin de moi ?”  
“Oui. Je n’ai pas assez de données sur ce démon pour pouvoir faire apparaître son empreinte magique comme je le fais habituellement. Je vais devoir utiliser une méthode différente et je ne peux pas l’appliquer sur moi-même.”

John devint immédiatement méfiant, il y avait anguille sous roche.

“Quel sort ? Et pourquoi ne peux tu pas l’exécuter sur toi ? Tu le fais à tout bout de champs. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te servir de cobaye.”  
“Je connais mes limites et mes capacités. Arrête de te montrer difficile et fait moi confiance.”  
“Avant que j’accepte, et je n’ai pas dit que je le ferai, quel effet va t il avoir ?”  
“John, nous n’avons pas le temps. Les gens qui sont responsables de cela doivent savoir que le démon a été banni. Ils sont peut être déjà en train de recommencer. Maintenant qu’ils ne peuvent plus venir ici, ils vont sûrement l’invoquer dans un endroit moins protégé. Tu ne veux pas qu’il y ai de nouvelles victimes ?”

Saleté de détective. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour lui forcer la main.

“D’accord. Par contre, je te préviens, si j’ai des effets secondaires désagréables, tu vas me le payer”

Sherlock hocha de la tête. Il n’avait pas l’air inquiet, mais il était difficile de lire son visage. John le fixa quelques instants, comme si l’observer plus longuement allait lui permettre de découvrir ce que l’autre homme lui cachait.

“Je m’installe où ?”

Le détective pointa l’intérieur d’un cercle.

“Là. Et ne bouge pas.”  
“Je dois m’attendre à quel genre d’effet ?”  
“Tu vas ressentir comme si quelques chose t’attirait. Tu vas suivre le chemin qu’à emprunté le démon.”

“Et s’il a volé, traversé un mur ?”

Avec le temps John était devenu un spécialiste pour comprendre tout ce que Sherlock ne disait pas. Et cette fois, il avait vu juste. Son ami faisait beaucoup trop attention à ne rien laisser transparaître pour être honnête.

L’ex soldat commença à reculer afin de sortir du cercle mais il était déjà trop tard. Il fut enveloppé par un buzz insistant et quand celui-ci disparu, il sentit ses pieds bouger d’eux même et de diriger vers la première chambre à droite. Il essaya de lutter mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il s’approcha de la fenêtre et l’ouvrit. Avec horreur il comprit qu’il allait sauter et il jeta un œil paniqué vers le bas. Par chance, il y avait un appentis, sûrement le toit de la terrasse, qui permettrait d’amortir sa chute. Il entendit Sherlock à coté de lui.

“Je t’attend en bas, fait attention.”

John passa la jambe par dessus le bord de la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et annonça à son dos :

“Dès que je récupère l’usage de mon corps, je t’étrangle. Tu m’entends ? “

Il sortit complètement sur le rebord et sauta sur le toit. Il s’approcha du bord, il n’était plus très haut et il y avait une gouttière pour l’aider à descendre. Il allait tuer Sherlock, vraiment ! Dès que son pied toucha le sol, il prit la direction du fond du jardin. Le détective le rejoignit et ouvrit le portique qui menait à la ruelle longeant les jardinets. Une fois sur le macadam, John se dirigea vers l’ouest, son colocataire sur les talons.

“J’ai prévenu Lestrade, nous le re-contacterons quand nous aurons atteint notre destination.”  
“Je te promet que c’est la dernière fois que j’accepte que tu lances un sort sur moi. Tu savais que ca allait faire cela ?”  
“Bien entendu, c’est le but du sortilège.”  
“Je vais te tuer”

Ils étaient arrivés au bout de la ruelle et avaient tourné dans la rue principale du quartier. Il se dirigeait toujours vers l’ouest.

“Pourquoi ? J’ai respecté les termes de notre engagement.”

John n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment osait il ?

“Respecter ? Comment est ce respecter notre engagement ? Je ne contrôle plus mon corps.”  
“Tu m’as dit et je cite “Mais je te préviens que si j’ai des effets secondaires désagréables, tu vas me le payer”. Ce n’est pas un effet secondaire, c’est l’objectif principal du sort”

John grinça des dents. On pouvait toujours compter sur ce salaud pour prendre les choses au pied de la lettre. Ils étaient arrivés à une intersection et le médecin se prépara à traverser. Malheureusement le trafic était encore dense et il dut zigzaguer entre les voitures, au milieu des coups de freins et de la symphonie des Klaxons.

“Cette petite promenade impromptue va me tuer.”  
“Ne soit pas si dramatique John, rien ne va t’arriver, je ne le permettrai pas.”

Une douce chaleur envahit le médecin à ces mots. Sherlock n’était pas sentimental. Jamais. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne ressentait rien, comme il se plaisait à l’annoncer à tous. Mais cela faisait du bien de l’entendre parfois dire qu’il tenait à la compagnie de son blogueur.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant plusieurs kilomètres, toujours en direction de l’ouest. Ils avaient changé de quartier et les habitations gagnaient en taille et en standing. La Tamise était visible entre certains bâtiments et John s’inquiéta quand ils continuèrent à s’en approcher. Il essaya de se situer, mais il ne connaissait pas bien cette partie de Londres et la taille des immeubles l’empêchait de trouver des points de repère. Il espérait que le démon avait traversé sur un pont. La pluie s’était arrêtée mais il faisait un froid de canard et John n’avait pas du tout envie de franchir le fleuve à la nage.

Il bifurqua sur la gauche à l’intersection suivante et se trouva face au cours d’eau. Avec la vue dégagée, il se situa plus facilement. Le prochain pont était à plusieurs kilomètres, la probabilité que le démon ai fait un détour était minime. Il se dirigea sans s’arrêter vers les berges.

“Sherlock….”  
“Je sais, laisse moi deux secondes, je m’en occupe”

Il était arrivé sur les quais et escalada la palissade en fer forgé qui les longeaient. Il essaya de faire demi tour de toutes ses forces, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien. Silencieusement, il lança une série de juron.

“Rapidement Sherlock”  
“Je fais de mon mieux et tes interruptions incessantes n’aident pas”

Le médecin était arrivé de l’autre côté de la barrière et il s’apprêta à se jeter dans le fleuve. Il lâcha le fer forgé des mains et ferma les yeux en se préparant à l’impact avec l’eau glacée. Il se sentit tomber mais au lieu de couler comme il s’y attendait, quelque chose de solide le retint. Il rouvrit ses paupières et regarda entre ses pieds. Il était debout sur l’eau. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’émerveiller devant ce miracle, son corps continuant son voyage de lui même. Il marchait sur l’eau. John ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire, Sherlock était extraordinaire. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, les yeux pétillants de joie et lui lança par dessus l’épaule.

“Tu es un insupportable connard la plupart du temps, mais cela ne t’empêche pas d’être incroyable.”

Sherlock qui l’avait suivi sur la Tamise lui rendit son sourire, il remonta ensuite le col de son manteau pour s’abriter du vent et du froid qui avait redoublé depuis qu’ils n’étaient plus protégés par les immeubles.

John apprécia énormément la traversée du fleuve. Le sol n’était pas dur comme du macadam, cela évoquait mieux une balade dans un sous-bois recouvert de mousse. Le détective marchait a ses côtés, les cheveux irrémédiablement en désordre, les mains dans les poches et un air de contentement visible sur chacun des ses traits. Peut être que cette balade n’était pas aussi catastrophique que le médecin l’avait pensé initialement.

Ils mirent un bon quart d’heure à atteindre l’autre rive, ils escaladèrent difficilement le muret qui entourait le quai et sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle, John redémarra.

“Tu n’as pas un sort de lévitation ou quelque chose du genre ? On est parti depuis deux heures au moins et notre rythme est soutenu. Je commence à fatiguer.”  
“Non.”  
“Allons, tu viens de me faire marcher sur l’eau. Ce ne doit pas être si compliqué de me faire voler.”  
“Détrompe toi. J’ai juste utilisé un sort hydrophobe très puissant sur les semelles de nos chaussures avant notre petite promenade. Pas à la portée de tout le monde, mais possible avec mes réserves actuelles. Faire voler quelqu’un revient à repousser l’air vers le bas sur une grande étendue. Si on voulait que cela fonctionne, on ne pourrait pas l’appliquer uniquement sur des semelles, la surface est trop faible. Trop d’effort pour peu d’effet, je ne pourrai pas sustenter le sort assez longtemps.”

John poussa un soupir.

“Compris. Je vais continuer comme ça. Je n’ai plus qu’à espérer que nous sommes bientôt arrivés.”  
“Mmh mmh. Moi aussi.”

Trente minutes plus tard, John commença vraiment à avoir mal aux jambes et le souffle court. Il s’était sérieusement ramolli depuis son retour d'Afghanistan. Leur rythme était rapide mais il avait souvent fait de longues marches dans le désert chargé par tout son équipement..

Ils marchèrent dix minutes supplémentaires quand le médecin s’arrêta d’un coup. Il tenta de reculer de quelques pas et, avec soulagement, comprit qu'il avait récupéré le contrôle. Sherlock avait déjà sorti son téléphone et pianotait dessus rapidement. John leva les yeux sur l’immeuble devant lequel il s’était arrêté. Il s’agissait d’un bâtiment de plusieurs dizaines d’étages, il abritait de nombreuses entreprises qui pouvaient y louer leurs bureaux.

Sherlock avait remis son téléphone dans sa poche et il s’approchait de lui.

“Lestrade sera là dans dix minutes”

Quand il fut assez proche, John lança son poing sur son épaule, suffisamment fort pour que le détective le sente et perde légèrement l’équilibre.

“Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fait cela ?”

Sherlock le regardait l’air trahis en frottant son muscle douloureux.

“Tu le sais très bien ! Et estime toi heureux que je n’ai pas visé le visage. Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil !”

Il attendit que Sherlock acquiesce avant de continuer.

“Maintenant, est ce que tu peux me dire où l’on est et pourquoi on s’est arrêté ici ?”

“Notre criminel travaille ici. Sa voiture, la maison, ce que ses voisins disent de lui. Tout prouve qu’il gagne bien sa vie. Regarde autour de toi, nous ne sommes pas à la City mais on n’en est pas loin.”  
“Il doit y avoir au moins une trentaine de sociétés différentes. Comment savoir pour laquelle il travaille ?”

Sherlock entra dans le lobby de l’immeuble, s’approchant rapidement de la réceptionniste derrière le grand bureau en verre.

“En posant les bonnes questions à la jeune femme désoeuvrée la bas.”  
“On n’attend pas Lestrade ?”  
“Pas besoin. On va prendre de l’avance.”

John observa Sherlock s’approcher de la réceptionniste. À chaque pas, sa démarche et sa posture changeait un peu plus. La pauvre jeune femme allait recevoir la pleine puissance de séduction dont le détective savait faire preuve. Elle n’avait aucune chance, John la plaignait presque, il était impossible de lui résister quand il faisait l’effort d’être charmant.

Le médecin rejoignit son ami au moment où il rangeait un insigne, sûrement un de ceux qu’il avait piqué à Lestrade. John s’appuya sur le haut bureau et présenta son sourire le plus avenant à la jeune réceptionniste. Sur sa veste, elle portait un badge avec son nom : Daphné. Elle était très jolie, blonde, de grands yeux verts. Elle était assise derrière son écran et paraissait petite mais avait des formes où il fallait. Il espérait que Sherlock ferait assez bonne impression pour que John puisse lui demander son numéro. Encore qu’avec les regards qu’elle jetait au détective, ses chances n’augmenteraient que si son ami devenait un minimum désagréable. Secouant la tête, il se força à quitter ces pensées et a porter son attention vers la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui.

“Est ce qu’il y a eu des événements étranges ces derniers mois ?”  
“Étrange ? Qu’est ce que vous entendez par ça ?”  
“Des choses ou des gens qui disparaissent. Des bruits inexplicables, des intrusions en dehors des horaires d’ouverture.”  
“Ho non, il n’y a rien eu de ce genre. Nous avons un système de sécurité haut de gamme. Cela fait partie des avantages que nous offrons aux sociétés s’installant dans nos locaux.”  
“Vous utilisez quel système ?”  
“Je n’ai pas le droit d’en parler, pour des raisons de discrétion, vous comprenez ?”

Elle montra un petit sourire en coin, jouant la timidité. Sherlock se pencha au dessus du comptoir, entrant dans son espace personnel.

“Allons vous pouvez me le dire, je suis un inspecteur, je vous ai même montré ma plaque.”

La réceptionniste baissa les yeux vers le stylo qu’elle tripotait nerveusement. John la voyait hésiter, elle allait céder et désobéir à ses directives. Elle regarda l’ex soldat rapidement avant de fixer Sherlock à travers ses cils. Elle baissa la voix et répondit.

“Nous avons plusieurs types de caméras qui enregistrent les humains et les autres espèces humanoïdes, des détecteurs de mouvement et des sortilèges de protection. Chaque personnel ne peut accéder aux étages qu’avec son pass. Et nous avons plusieurs gardiens qui font des rondes la nuit. Je peux vous montrer où on garde les enregistrements si vous le souhaitez. C’est l’heure de ma pause et c’est derrière, juste là. Personne n’y rentre sans une bonne raison, vous y seriez tranquille.”

John était impressionné, la petite savait ce qu’elle voulait. Sherlock fronçait les sourcils.

“Perte de temps. Si vous n’avez rien vu avant, c’est que votre système n’est pas adapté à ce que nous cherchons.”

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et John lui lança un sourire compatissant. Ce n’était pas de la faute de la jolie Daphné si le détective était complètement aveugle à ses tentatives de drague. Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

“Pouvez vous nous donner une liste des sociétés qui sont actuellement installés ici ?”  
“Oui bien sur. Vous avez besoin d’autres informations ?”

Sherlock s’était éloigné dans le hall et faisait les cents pas. Il murmurait à un rythme rapide. Soit il se résumait ce qu’ils savaient jusque là, soit il était dans son palais mental et cherchait une donnée quelconque.

“Oui j’aurai besoin de leur secteur d'activité et du nombre d’employés pour chacune d’entre elles. Et également depuis quand ils sont installés ici. Vous pouvez me trouver tout cela ?”

Daphné acquiesça et se mit au travail. Deux minutes plus tard, elle tendit à John plusieurs feuilles imprimées. Il parcourut la liste rapidement : des societés financières, immobilières, trois cabinets d’avocat et une bonne dizaine de starts-up prometteuses. Il s’arrêta à un nom : Barner’s Building. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtèrent. C’était l’entreprise propriétaire de la maison où ils avaient trouvé le démon. Voilà leur lien.

Il montra le nom à la jeune femme.

“Cette société, que pouvez vous m’en dire ?”  
“Barner’s Building ?! Pourquoi vous me parlez d’eux ? Ils n’ont de grave j’espère. Après tout ce qu'il est arrivé ces derniers mois, ils méritent bien un peu de calme.”

Voilà qui attira l’attention du blogueur.

“Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?”  
“Ils n’ont pas de problèmes ? Je ne voudrai pas leur causer du tord inutilement.”  
“Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n’est rien de grave. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir ce dont vous parlez.”

La jeune femme baissa la voix, comme pour avouer un odieux crime.

“Ils ont eu un grand nombre de suicides ces derniers mois. Une véritable épidémie. Ils sont même suivis par un psychologue depuis trois semaines. Mais les décès continuent.”

Voilà peut-être l’information qui manquait à Sherlock. Il remercia Daphné d’un sourire et s’éloigna vers son ami. Celui ci faisait encore les cent pas, clairement perdu dans ses pensées. John se mit sur son chemin. Son colocataire s’arrêta devant lui, le regardant d’un œil interrogateur.

“Oui ?”  
“L’entreprise propriétaire de la maison dont nous venons a ses locaux ici. Et ils sont victimes d’une série de suicide.”

Le visage de Sherlock s’illumina.

“Génial ! On avance. Bien joué John”

Il retourna d’un pas décidé vers Daphné. Lestrade choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment, suivi de Donovan. John les intercepta rapidement et leur donna les dernières informations. Sherlock les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

“Des suicides en série. Passionnant. Nous devons parler au directeur de Barner’s Building. Ils sont au cinquième étage. Venez j’ai besoin de vous au cas où il se montrerait récalcitrant.”

Le détective se dirigea vers les ascenseurs quand John se racla la gorge. Sherlock se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

“Alors vous venez ? “  
“Pas bon, Sherlock. Tu pourrais faire semblant d’être désolé, montrer un peu d’empathie, même si ce n’est pas réellement le cas.”  
“Pas le temps et inutile. Il faut arrêter le responsable avant qu’il n’invoque à nouveau ce démon. A moins que vous ne vouliez d’autres victimes.”

John lui emboîta le pas, mais il entendit clairement le “psychopathe” de Donovan.

La présence des deux policier leur permit d’accéder très facilement au dirigeant de la société, un certain Michael Barner. Il se montra extrêmement coopératif et fournit les dossiers personnels de tous les suicidés. C’était un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année, en sur-poids et atteint d’une fâcheuse tendance à suer à grosses gouttes.

Sherlock s’était assis devant l’immense bureau et il étudiait les dossiers entassés dessus. Lestrade et Donovan posaient les questions d’usage et le directeur avait l’air ravi que quelqu’un prenne le sujet en main.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Sherlock se leva d’un bon.

“J’ai trouvé. Mais bien entendu, c’est limpide, tellement simple. Garry Faites venir des renforts. Nous avons des arrestations à mener.”  
“C’est Greg … mais passons. J’appellerai plus d’homme quand je saurais pourquoi.”  
“Les suicides ne sont pas vraiment des suicides.”  
“Ce sont des meurtres ? Comment ? Toutes les victimes ont choisis des méthodes différentes et ils ont laissé des courriers expliquant leur geste. L’enquête n’a mis en évidence aucun point commun.”  
“C’est parce qu’ils se sont vraiment tué, mais on les y a poussé. Et je sais qui et pourquoi. M Barner, pouvez vous trouver une excuse pour rassembler ces personnes dans une salle d’ici quinze minutes ?”

Sherlock tendit trois dossiers au directeur et attendit son hochement de tête avant de continuer.

“Appelez vos hommes. Je ne me trompe jamais.”

Lestrade donna l’ordre à Donovan d’un signe de la main. Pour une fois, la policière obéit sans faire de commentaire. John s’approcha de Sherlock.

“Alors tu as la solution ?”   
“Visiblement.”  
“Et tu ne vas rien me dire ?”  
“Tu as deviné.”  
“A quoi cela sert que je t’aide et que je traverse la moitié de Londres à pied, si je n’ai pas accès en avant première à tes découvertes ?”  
“A d’autres, John ! Regarde toi : les pupilles légèrement dilatées, ton rythme cardiaque s’est accéléré, tu es droit comme un I. Tu es là, parce que tu en as besoin, de la chasse, de l’adrénaline. Maintenant tu patientes avec tout le monde.”  
“Tu es un véritable drama-queen, tu sais ? Si moi, j’adore te suivre, toi tu vis pour être le centre de l’attention.”

John n’était pas vraiment en colère, il pouvait attendre et faire plaisir à son ami. L’énergie qu’émettait Sherlock était palpable, il n’était jamais aussi brillant que lors de ces moments.

M Barner rentra dans la pièce suivi de près par Sally.

“La réunion est préparée. Je pourrai savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant ?”  
“Plus tard. Mais je peux vous assurer que les suicides sont terminés. Les renforts arrivent ?”

Donovan acquiessa. Avec un grand mouvement qui fit voler son manteau, Sherlock sortit du bureau. Drama-Queen !

John le suivit à travers le couloir puis dans la salle de réunion où trois hommes les attendait. Sherlock prit le temps de les observer pendant que le reste du groupe entrait à leur tour. L’ex soldat se plaça le long du mur à droite de la porte. Il adopta une position faussement nonchalante et se prépara du mieux qu’il pouvait à ce qui allait suivre.

Quand tout le monde fut entré et la porte fermée, le plus âgé des hommes prit la parole.

“Michael, qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Qui sont ces gens ?”

Avant que le directeur ne puisse répondre, Sherlock s’adressa à l’assemblée.

“Lequel d’entre vous a vécu une partie de son enfance en Inde ?”

Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards interloqués. Ce fut encore le plus âgé qui s’avança.

“Qui êtes vous ? Et que nous voulez vous ?”

Lestrade sortit sa plaque et annonça :

“Nous faisons partie de Scotland Yard et nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Merci de nous répondre le plus simplement possible et nous repartirons.”

Un second homme s’avança depuis le fond de la pièce. Il devait avoir une trentaine d’année et correspondait au signalement qu’avaient donné les voisins des Wooding.

“Ma mère a vécu en Inde toute sa jeunesse, elle est rentrée au pays avant ma naissance.”

Sherlock émit un grognement de dépit.

“Il y a toujours une détail qui m’échappe. Ce n’était pas lui, mais un de ses parents. Évident pourtant.”

John se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention du détective.

“Si tu nous donnais tes conclusions au lieu de marmonner dans ton coin ?”  
“Bien entendu. Je vais faire court. Vous trois avez invoqué il y a quatre mois de cela un obscur démon indien. Sûrement à partir d’un livre que votre famille a ramené d’Inde. Vous avez remplacé les termes que vous n’avez pas réussi à lire ou traduire par du latin, langue de base de toute la démonologie.”

Les trois hommes s’étaient figés.

“De .. de quoi parlez vous ?”  
“Du démon que nous avons trouvé ce matin. Celui que nous avons banni, mais ça vous le savez déjà. En tant qu’invocateur, vous avez forcément senti qu’il avait disparu. Vous lui avez fourni de quoi manger pendant tout ce temps. Il y a eu une augmentation impressionnante de disparitions d’animaux domestiques autour de vos domicile, n’essayez pas de nier, j’ai vérifié. Les démons chassent, ils refusent de se nourrir si leur proie n’est pas vivante. Vous lui avez également fourni au minimum une victime humaine. Sans compter que vous êtes indirectement responsables des suicides de vos collègues.”

Le plus âgé des hommes, clairement le meneur, s’approcha de la porte.

“Je refuse de perdre mon temps ici a écouter ces sottises. Soit vous m’arrêtez, soit je sors. Si vous voulez me parler, appelez mon avocat.”

Lestrade se plaça devant la sortie.

“Je vais vous demander de rester. Asseyez vous s’il vous plaît.”

L’homme retourna à sa place et s’assit lourdement. Sherlock reprit ses explications.

“Vous avez eu ces derniers mois de l’avancement. Chacun d’entre vous à gravit les échelons jusqu’à devenir responsable de votre zone. Et chaque position que vous avez acquis appartenait à un des suicidés. Pas directement bien sur, cela aurait élevé des soupçons mais si on reprend l’organigramme détaillé de cette société, votre cheminement apparaît clairement.”

Le plus jeune du trio avait pâli. Le piège se resserrait sur lui et il le savait. Mais le meneur ne voulait pas tomber sans combattre.

“Vous n’avez aucune preuve. Juste les élucubrations de cet homme.”

“Ho nous avons des preuves ! Premièrement, nos amis policiers vont découvrir chez vous un livre d’invocation indien. Nous trouverons dans cet ouvrage que la créature que nous avons vu a la capacité de désespérer rapidement les gens et les pousse à se tuer. Secondement, le seul chemin qu’a emprunté le démon quand il sortait mène ici. Il a été invoqué spécifiquement afin de mener une tâche dans ce bâtiment. Troisièmement l’invocation laisse des traces autour de l’invocateur et vous trois en êtes couverts. Et pour finir, nous avons un mobile : l’avancement. Sans compter que même s’ils sont en règle générale incompétents, les braves gens de Scotland Yard vont bien réussir à trouver de l’ ADN de l’un d’entre vous dans la salle de bain.”

Le seul homme qui était resté silencieux, bondit de sa chaise. Il courut vers Lestrade et lui dit d’une manière désespérée.

“Je veux passer un accord, je vous dirai tout mais je veux passer un accord”

Le plus âgé, sûrement le meneur, rugit

“Hervé ! Tais toi ! Ils n’ont rien, ce ne sont que des mots en l’air.”  
“Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils ont eu besoin de moi pour ce sortilège. Je ne l’ai appris que sur place et je n’ai pas osé refuser. Les invocations sont très réglementées, je n'ai rien dit par peur de la justice. Quand j’ai compris que c’était plus grave qu’une simple invocation non autorisée, il était trop tard. Il y avait déjà eu trois suicides dont un m’avait offert une promotion. Ils m’ont piégé et me disant que vous me croiriez jamais, que si j’en parlai je tomberai aussi.”

Lestrade avait sorti ses menottes et était déjà en train de les placer aux poignets de l’homme. Donovan avait ouvert la porte et fait signe aux policiers attendant à l’extérieur de rentrer et d’arrêter les deux autres individus.

Quand le meneur passa devant Sherlock, il lui lança un regard plein de haine et cracha à ses pieds. Le détective ne réagit pas et resta à fixer gravement le criminel.

“Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec des pouvoirs que vous ne maîtrisez pas. Ce démon n’a jamais été sous votre contrôle, c’est un miracle que nous n’ayons pas plus de victimes.”

John sentit la fierté l’envahir. Cet homme incroyable était son ami. Il avait découvert des crimes que personne ne connaissait, juste à partir d’un perroquet parlant une langue étrange. Il sourit à Sherlock de toutes ses dents.

“Nous passons chez M Wooding maintenant ou tu veux rentrer à Baker Street ?”  
“Rentrons, la journée a été longue et j’ai besoin d’un peu de repos. Tu pourras appeler notre jeune client en chemin.”

Lestrade les bloqua avant qu’ils ne sortent.

“Je vous attends demain au bureau pour vos dépositions et boucler les détails. Bon boulot !”

C’était en effet du bon boulot. John profita de l’euphorie d’une affaire résolue durant tout le trajet jusqu’à leur appartement. Vivre avec Sherlock avait définitivement de bons côtés.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-bonjour
> 
> Voici donc le second chapitre de la semaine.   
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le deuxième article qui déplu à John arriva par le journal du lendemain matin. Après être rentré en taxi la veille dans l’après-midi, lui et Sherlock avaient passé la fin de la journée à leur domicile.

Le médecin s’était installé pour commencer l’entrée du blog sur l’enquête qu’ils venaient de résoudre. Il essayait de mettre au propre ses notes et souvenirs le plus tôt possible, sa mémoire lui jouant parfois des tours. Sherlock, quant à lui, s’était affalé sur le canapé et avait dormi une petite heure. A son réveil, il s’était affairé dans la cuisine, travaillant à une de ses nombreuses expériences. John lui avait rappelé de garder ses mains propres de toute salissure ainsi que leurs promesses respectives à Madame Hudson. Il espérait vainement que son colocataire comprendrait l’allusion et rangerait le capharnaüm de la pièce.

Comme il s’en était douté, rien ne bougea dans la cuisine et quand l’article fut enfin en ligne, Sherlock était assis à leur table, étudiant il ne savait quoi. L’ex-soldat avait passé la soirée devant la télé, répondant à l’autre occupant de l’appartement si nécessaire, et profitant d’un moment de calme bien mérité. Il ne savait jamais quand il serait entraîné dans une nouvelle aventure.

Le programme initial du blogueur (une matinée de repos suivi d’une visite au TESCO du coin) avait été chamboulé par Mme Hudson. Au lieu de faire la grasse mat’, il s’était levé tôt et était sorti acheter un petit déjeuner au café du coin. Il avait pris le journal sur le chemin du retour et s’était installé à son bureau pour manger et feuilleter le quotidien. Il avait entendu Sherlock bidouiller dans la cuisine jusque très tard, il devait toujours dormir.

John avait encore une trentaine de minutes avant son rendez vous avec leur logeuse, il prit le temps de manger et lire, chose qui était assez rare pour être remarqué. Avec le recul, peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que son colocataire l’entraine dans une de ses enquêtes. Il tomba à nouveau sur un article de la même journaliste. Cette fois, il titrait : **Sherlock Holmes, faux détective et véritable escroc** ?

Il lut le torchon en entier, la boule de colère qui était apparue dans son ventre lors de la publication précédente se manifesta de nouveau. Que cherchait donc à faire cette pseudo journaliste ? Elle relatait une autre de leurs enquêtes. Ils avaient assisté la police locale sur une affaire d’enlèvement. Au moment de leur départ, le kidnappeur était détenu au poste et toute l’histoire avait parue claire comme de l’eau de roche. Mais l’inspecteur responsable de l’enquête avait une dent contre le détective et il n’avait pas lâché le morceau et la journaliste l’avait rencontré. A eux deux, ils avaient revu toute l’enquête : les témoignages et les pièces à convictions. La police avait conclu aux yeux des nouvelles données que le crime avait été commis par une tierce personne, inconnue à ce moment mais que le suspect initialement arrêté n’y était pour rien. Par conséquence, il avait été libéré quelques jours plus tôt. A en croire l’article, le véritable criminel était très intelligent et avait fait porter le chapeau au pauvre homme. De là à dire que Sherlock était ce criminel, il n’y avait qu’un pas que la journaliste ne franchissait pas, mais le sous-entendu était évident.

John nota le nom de la reporter : Kitty Riley. Il allait faire des recherches sur cette Kitty? Deux articles en deux jours, elle avait un compte à régler ou menait une croisade personnelle. Malheureusement, elle n’aurait aucun mal à trouver des gens ayant une dent contre Sherlock et prêt à la suivre dans sa campagne de dénigrement. Le médecin avait prévenu son ami de nombreuses fois que de s’aliéner gratuitement les gens allait finir par lui poser problème. Son caractère asocial et ses remarques acerbes l’avaient peut être rattrapé sous la forme d’une journaliste avec une dent contre lui.

Toute cette histoire lui avait totalement coupé l’appétit. Il laissa les restes de son petit déjeuner en évidence sur la table, accompagné d’une tasse de thé. Vu l’heure, Sherlock n’allait pas tarder à émerger, autant que le délicieux repas ne soit pas perdu.

Il décida de partir, afin de ne pas faire attendre Mme Hudson. John mit son manteau et récupéra son portefeuille et ses clés sur son bureau. Il était paré pour sa petite excursion au magasin de bricolage en périphérie de la ville.

Sauf que leur très chère logeuse avait eu un tout autre projet. Une fois sortis dans le froid glacial, il lui avait proposé de prendre un taxi pour la zone commerciale la plus proche. Elle avait refusé, expliquant qu’elle détestait tous ces magasins sans âme et sans originalité et qu’elle achetait ses papiers peints dans une boutique indépendante du quartier. Un frisson d’appréhension parcourut l’ex soldat à ces mots, à moins que ce ne soit le vent glacial qui soufflait sans discontinuer. Quoi qu’il en soit, cette course promettait d’être pénible. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, John enfonça les mains dans ses poches et emboîta le pas à sa logeuse.

Pendant les dix minutes de trajet, Mme Hudson lui parla de son goût pour la décoration. Elle lui annonça que son défunt mari et elle-même avaient passé beaucoup de temps à choisir les peintures et papiers peints de leur premier nid d’amour. John ne releva pas quand elle lui affirma que lui et Sherlock pouvaient faire de même. D’après elle, rien n’aidait plus un couple à s’installer que de décorer ensemble leur logement. Quoi qu’il dise ou fasse pour corriger la vision de leur propriétaire au sujet de leur relation, cette dernière le regardait avec un mélange de conspiration et de pitié et chuchotai “Si vous le dites”. Sans compter que l’idée de Sherlock en train de faire quelque chose d’aussi banal que choisir un papier peint était absurde. Il sourit pourtant à l’image qui s’était formé dans son esprit.

“C’est toujours émouvant d’être témoin du début d’une histoire”

La remarque de la vieille dame lui fit froncer les sourcils.

“De quoi parlez vous, Mme Hudson.  
“De vous et Sherlock, voyons. Ce sourire que vous aviez à l’instant, vous pensiez à lui n’est-ce pas ? Vous ne souriez comme cela que quand il est là.”

John s’arrêta net sur le trottoir, obligeant l’homme le suivant à faire un brusque virage afin d’éviter la collision avec son dos. Après s’être excusé, il reprit le chemin aux côté de sa logeuse.

“Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. C’est mon sourire de tous les jours, rien de spécial.”

Le regard était de retour. Celui qui disait très clairement : pourquoi vous ne l’avouez pas, il n’y a aucun problème. John prit une profonde inspiration, prêt à expliquer pour la centième fois qu’il n’était pas gay et que lui et Sherlock n’étaient pas un couple. Il n’en eut pas le temps car Mme Hudson s’arrêta devant la porte d’un magasin.

“Nous y voilà. Venez avec moi, vous me donnerez votre avis, docteur”

Un rapide coup d’oeil à la vitrine de la boutique fit peur au médecin. Il n’était pas difficile niveau décoration mais il y avait des limites à ce que ses yeux pouvaient supporter avant de commencer à saigner.

Il entra à la suite de la vieille dame et jeta un oeil dans la boutique. Elle était toute en longueur et ne devait pas faire plus de six mètres de large. La lumière était produite par des rangées de néons qui illuminaient les moindres recoins. La juxtaposition des couleurs et des motifs exposés donnait le tournis au médecin. Il s’était habitué au décor de Baker Street. Leur appartement était la plupart du temps tellement encombré que le papier peint passait au second plan et se mariait même étrangement bien avec le décor. Il se rendit compte d’à quel point ils étaient chanceux des choix qu’avait fait Mme Hudson en voyant certaines des horreurs qui étaient présentes dans cette salle.

Une vendeuse, une femme d’âge moyen à l’air sévère, s’approcha d’eux.

“Je peux vous aider ?”

L’intention initiale de John avait été d’attendre dans un coin que Mme Hudson fasse son choix, mais à l’idée de devoir supporter certains de ces immondes motifs à chaque fois qu’il sortirait ou rentrerait dans son appartement, il décida de se mêler du choix. Enfin si elle le laissait faire … La seule personne plus têtue que leur logeuse était Sherlock et uniquement parce qu’il refusait tout bonnement la conversation arrivé à un moment .

Pour l’instant, il laissa la vieille dame gérer la situation.

“Je cherche un papier peint pour le hall et l’escalier de mon petit immeuble.”  
“Et vous voulez quel genre de motif ou de couleur ?”  
“Je n’ai pas d’idée arrêtée, qu’est ce que vous pouvez me proposer ?”  
“Suivez moi, je vais vous présenter notre nouvelle collection”

La vendeuse fit quelques pas vers le fond de la boutique et s’arrêta devant un panneau composé de plusieurs lés.  
  
“Celui de droite a reçu un bon succès, la couleur plait beaucoup”

John se demanda si Sherlock n’avait pas raison. Les gens étaient aveugles ou stupides. Le papier était violet foncé avec un motif symétrique de feuilles et fleurs gris clairs. Le hall du 221 était déjà sombre, ce décor allait le rendre glauque.

A son grand soulagement, Mme Hudson fit sa moue désapprobatrice. Celle qu’elle utilisait quand Sherlock se montrait désagréable.

“Ca n’ira pas. Je voudrai quelque chose de plus clair.”

La vendeuse présenta une seconde lés du même panneau.

“Celui là est de la même collection mais il est plus gai. Vous en pensez quoi ?”

Si cela avait été possible, John aurait juré que cette deuxième proposition était pire que la première. Il était beaucoup plus aéré, dans des teintes rouge-orangées. Pas de fleurs cette fois, mais des motifs géométriques et des cercles. Cela aurait pu bien rendre, sauf que … non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, peut être les couleurs, mais ça n’allait pas.

Mme Hudson se tourna vers lui.

“Vous en pensez quoi ? Il est un peu trop …. Je ne sais pas comment dire …”  
“Chargé ? Il y a trop de couleurs pour le motif”  
“Ha oui, maintenant que vous le dîtes, ça me saute aux yeux. Cela n’ira pas. Mais restons dans les fleurs, le papier actuel est avec des branches, des feuilles et des oiseaux, j’aimerai garder un thème nature.”

Tout le visage de John se crispa. Il avait croisé un papier avec d’énormes fleurs multicolores près de la porte. Ca n’était définitivement pas possible. Il devait prendre le sujet en main. Il chercha des yeux des papiers potables. Il avait abandonné l’idée de trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise, mais peut-être pourrait-il limiter les dégâts. Il remarqua un papier sur fond clair avec des chardons stylisés couleur sépia. Il avait un petit air d’herbier et devrait éclaircir la cage d’escalier. Il s’approcha de sa logeuse pour l’entraîner dans cette direction quand la vendeuse lui présenta un second panneau.

“Celui là est à base de fleurs”

Non ! Définitivement non ! Mais comment une horreur pareille avait pu passer l’aval de plusieurs personnes ? Qui avait pu croire à un moment que des gens pouvait avoir envie de ce genre de truc sur leur mur ? Heureusement Mme Hudson n’avait jeté qu’un œil rapide au motif bleu roi, rouge et vert avant de l’éliminer d’un revers de la main et une moue de dédain aux lèvres.

“Ca n’irait pas du tout.”

Il tenta à nouveau d’entraîner la vieille dame vers le papier peint aux chardons, quand elle s’arrêta net devant un motif formé de fleurs jaune vif sur un fond orange. Il n’était pas laid à proprement parler mais les couleurs étaient trop vives. Elles lui donnaient déjà mal au crâne. Sa logeuse avait l’air très intéressé par ce modèle, John se creusa la cervelle afin de trouver une excuse et la faire passer à autre chose.

“Vous savez Mme Hudson, les dernières recherches tendent à prouver que les couleurs vivent agissent sur le cerveau des jeunes enfants. Elles leur fait sécréter du cortisol et de l’adrénaline. Vous savez à quel point Sherlock a des comportements proches d’un gosse parfois, vous ne voulez pas empirer ses réactions ?”

C’était un coup de poker. Leur logeuse prenait, la plupart du temps du moins, ses conseils médicaux à cœur. Mais il avait honteusement menti et elle possédait un détecteur à mensonge ultra développé. Elle l’observa quelques instants, clairement hésitante.

“Il ne faudrait pas plus l’énerver en effet. Mais je ne sais pas, vous ne restez jamais dans le couloir très longtemps. Vous pensez que ça aurait le temps d’agir ? Et puis, même s’il n’en a pas le comportement, il est un adulte.”  
“Êtes vous sûre de vouloir courir le risque ? Et on ne sait pas vraiment comment il pourrait réagir, son cerveau n’est pas tout à fait “normal”.”

Cet argument finit de la convaincre, elle ajouta sur le ton de la conspiration.

“Il ne faudrait pas que son comportement empire. C’est déjà assez difficile, je ne sais pas si votre couple y survivrait.”

Si cela pouvait la convaincre de ne pas acheter cette horreur, John était prêt à ne pas la contredire. Il continua à attirer sa logeuse vers le papier peint qui avait sa préférence. La vendeuse les suivait. D’un seul coup, elle bifurqua, entraînant Mme Hudson avec elle.

“J’ai une idée, nous avons des motifs floraux du plus bel effet proche de l’entrée.”

Elle se dirigea vers le modèle que John voulait éviter a tout prix. Il les suivit rapidement, cherchant une excuse pour les arrêter. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa un rouleau qui était sur un présentoir.

“Et celui là Mme Hudson ? Les couleurs sont assez claires pour éclaircir, sans être vives. Et le motif est sympa”

Qu’est ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire … tout cela parce que Sherlock avait promis des biscuits à une fée et un gnome. Sa vie avait quand même pris de drôles de direction depuis qu’il connaissait le détective.

Le vieille dame regardait le papier avec un œil critique. Elle le déroula légèrement et l’éloigna de ses yeux pour le voir à une plus grande distance. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

“Oui. Cela ira très bien, jolie trouvaille docteur.”

Le soulagement l’envahit. Il était tombé sur un des rares modèles sympa de la boutique et miraculeusement, il plaisait à sa propriétaire. Très rapidement, cette dernière le chargea avec de nombreux rouleaux. Ils s’approchèrent de la caisse où Mme Hudson demanda des pots de colle.

“La table a encoller doit toujours être dans l’appartement du bas, avec le seau et la brosse. Vous pourrez aller les chercher en rentrant ? “  
“Oui bien sur.”

La vendeuse plaça les rouleaux dans un immense carton qu’elle tendit au médecin. Elle prit le paiement de Mme Hudson et, au grand soulagement de John, ils quittèrent rapidement la boutique. Il décida qu’il ferait un soin au sérum en rentrant. Ce n’était pas logique et le médecin en lui savait qu’il réagissait d’une manière irréfléchie, mais il jurerait sentir ses yeux bruler suite à leur petite visite.

Il s’approcha du bord du trottoir dans l’espoir de trouver rapidement un taxi pour rentrer. Ce carton était volumineux et pesait trois tonnes. Son optimisme s’évanouit quand il entendit la voix de Mme Hudson derrière lui.

“J’espère que cette boite n’est pas trop lourde. j’ai dépensé plus que prévu pour ce papier vu qu'il vous plaisait aussi. Je n’ai plus de quoi payer le taxi pour rentrer.”

John était également ric-rac. Il se résigna à refaire le trajet inverse à pied, le carton dans les bras et son champ visuel limité à un peu de ciel bleu et ses deux flancs.

Ils mirent guère plus de vingts minutes et deux rencontres accidentelles avec des poteaux, pour rentrer.

Le médecin déposa avec bonheur sa charge juste à côté de l’entrée de Baker Street. Mme Hudson l'envoya au 221C avec la promesse qu’à son retour du thé et des biscuits seraient prêts.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à l’appartement partiellement en sous sol. Mme Hudson n’arrivait pas à le louer, à cause des idées reçues sur les moisissures de ce genre de logement, et il servait pour le moment de stockage. Sauf que la quantité de choses entassées avaient cru de manière exponentielle depuis sa dernière visite.

L’appartement n’était pas immense et le bric-à-brac était impressionnant. John retrouva les cartons qu’il avait préparé quelques mois auparavant, y plaçant les restes d’expériences de Sherlock et menaçant d’aller les jeter lui même si le sorcier ne les faisaient pas disparaître. Il ne les avait pas rangé, juste déplacé hors de la vue de son colocataire. Il y avait également plusieurs autres objets auquel le blogueur avait promis le même destin : un coffre en bois, une collection de verres à pied que Sherlock avait utilisé pour vérifier les quantités moyennes qu’ils pouvaient contenir, un déguisement de pirate avec un véritable sabre d’époque … Il ouvrit un des placards de la cuisine pour la refermer aussitôt. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette odeur et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il passa dix bonnes minutes à trouver le matériel de Mme Hudson. Quant il remonta avec la table à encoller, le seau et le pinceau, cette dernière l’attendait accompagnée d’une tasse de thé, de biscuits, d’un riflard et d’un pulvérisateur qui semblait rempli d’eau.

“Il va falloir commencer par enlever l’ancien. Ce n’est jamais très net quand on colle un nouveau papier directement dessus. J’ai mis de quoi dissoudre la colle pour faciliter la tâche. Vous devriez commencer tout de suite, ces escaliers sont une horreur à faire”

Et avec ces derniers mots, elle rentra chez elle et l’abandonna dans le hall. John soupira en regardant le travail à accomplir. Mme Hudson avait raison, autant s’y attaquer tout de suite. Il en avait pour toute la journée.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait fini de décoller cette saleté de papier. Il s’était découvert une profonde et rapide aversion pour les branches et les oiseaux. Le bleu pâle lui sortait par les yeux. Mme Hudson, que dieu la bénisse, l’avait approvisionné en thé et pâtisseries, mais le travail restait pénible. Sherlock était descendu rapidement pour jeter un oeil au papier qu’ils avaient choisi et il était remonté sans un mot, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre quand John lui demanda un peu d’aide. Il l’entendait bouger à l’étage, ses pas résonnants dans le vieux bâtiment. Avec un peu de chance, il était en train de ranger leur cuisine.

Il avait commencé à accrocher les première laies quand Sherlock réapparu dans les escaliers. Il observa son blogueur la tête penchée sur le côté pendant quelques instants. Puis il commença à faire des remarques sur tout. Comment John découpait les laies, comment il les encollait, il critiqua les raccords, comment le papier rendait … Au bout de dix minutes, John n’en pouvait déjà plus.

“Si tu es si doué, pourquoi est ce que tu ne m’aiderait pas au lieu de rester les bras croisé ?”

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock lui présenta ses mains bandées. John lâcha l’air qu’il avait dans les poumons

“Ne t’attarde pas ici alors. Je vais finir par t’étrangler.”  
“Ton manque de retenue devient vraiment problématique John.”  
“Mais bien sûr, ce n’est absolument pas ton comportement qui pose problème. Maintenant remonte ou sort mais ne reste pas dans mes pattes.”

Sherlock se tourna rapidement, s’il avait porté son manteau fétiche, celui-ci aurait tracé un arc du plus bel effet. Il escalada les marches deux par deux et claqua la porte de leur appartement violemment. John l’entendit marcher jusqu’au sofa, dans lequel il s’était probablement jeté avant de bouder. Cet homme était un véritable gamin. Et encore le médecin connaissait des enfants qui se comportait mieux que lui. Un sourire au lèvres, il se remit à sa tâche.

Vers midi, leur logeuse émergea de son sanctuaire avec une assiette de sandwichs. Elle jeta un oeil critique au mur que John avait commencé.

“Nous avons bien choisi, il rend très bien. Est-ce Sherlock que j’ai entendu tout à l’heure ?”  
“Oui, il est descendu donner son avis sur tout et ne rien faire. Cet espèce de fainéant.”

Avec un sourire compréhensif, Mme Hudson rentra chez elle. Avant de refermer la porte, elle ajouta :

“Je vous amène du thé un peu plus tard.”

Il travailla encore trois bonnes heures quand il entendit son colocataire descendre en trombe les escalier. Il renversa pratiquement John qui se tenait sur l’escabeau et tentait d’atteindre le haut du mur.

“Tu n’as pas encore fini ? Mais ce que tu es lent ! On a une affaire, vient avec moi.”

John regarda son ami de sa position en hauteur, pour une fois qu’il était plus grand.

“Non Sherlock, je ne viens pas avec toi, je dois terminer. D’ailleurs tu avais toi aussi une promesse à tenir.”  
“Ennuyeux ! J’ai besoin de toi, je ne fais pas confiance au légiste. Il me faut ton avis.”  
“Et je te répète que je dois terminer ce papier. Peut être que si tu avais daigné m’aider, ce serait déjà fini et je t’aurai accompagné à la morgue avec plaisir. Mais comme tu as préféré bouder dans ton coin toute la journée, je suis bloqué ici.”

Sherlock jeta un oeil plein de souffrance autour de lui. Il fit quelques mouvements de mains et John vit apparaître la magie entre les bandages. Comme mu par une force invisible, tous les outils se mirent à leviter : le papier peint se coupa seul, le pinceau l’encolla puis la lé alla s’installer d’elle même sur le mur. John regardait le tout bouche bée. En dix minutes, tout le hall était terminé, Sherlock ayant fait dans ce laps de temps ce qui aurait demandé encore quatre heures à l’ex soldat.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le sorcier, stupéfait et incapable d’émettre le moindre mot.

“Voilà, ce n’était pas si compliqué. Maintenant tu peux m’accompagner.”

Comme John ne réagissait toujours pas, il lui tendit son manteau qui était accroché au poteau de l’escalier.

“John !! Depêche toi.”

Le médecin revint assez à lui pour saisir l’objet qu’on lui tendait.

“Peux tu me donner une seule bonne raison pour laquelle tu n’as pas fait ce petit tour plus tôt ?”

“Non.” Le détective avait ouvert la porte et s’était déjà élancé dans la rue, “Alors tu arrives ?”

John enfila son manteau, regarda autour de lui puis sortit le rejoindre. Encore une chose qu’il valait mieux prendre comme elle venait.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> Voici le premier chapitre de cette semaine. 
> 
> Ce fut un texte difficile à écrire et je voudrai remercier Louisana NoGo pour son aide précieuse.
> 
> Cette partie de la série a tellement été traitée des milliers de fois qu'il est difficile de faire original.
> 
> Et puis une dernière chose : soyez indulgent sur la fin du chapitre, écrire Mycroft n'est pas une sinécure.
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Sherlock se trouva dans une ruelle dégoûtante en compagnie de son blogueur, d'une flopée d'agents de Scotland Yard et d'un cadavre encore chaud. Il avait déjà relevé tous les indices possibles sur le corps et avait demandé à John de vérifier certains points. Il était très tôt, la lumière blafarde de l'aube apportant tout juste assez de clarté pour éclairer la scène.

Il était apparu au premier coup d'oeil que la victime n'était pas morte sur place, malgré les constatations initiales de Anderson. Comment cet incapable était entré au Yard était un mystère que l'unique détective consultant n'avait toujours pas réussi à percer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du crime actuel. Sherlock avait vainement espéré qu'il l'occuperait quelques temps et avait accepté de sortir au petit matin, après une nuit à expérimenter sur la dernière substance qu'il avait produit.

Ces recherches prenaient du retard à cause de son colocataire. Il exigeait régulièrement que tout le montage de la cuisine soit débarrassé et le détective devait toujours attendre quelques jours avant de le faire réapparaître. Sherlock avait bien tenté de le laisser en place la première fois, mais John, dans un accès de colère, avait tout rangé. Son mauvais traitement avait rendu inutilisable certains éléments et désormais, le détective préférait agir lui-même avant que n'arrive le moment critique. Il était capable de calculer assez précisément le jour où son ami basculait de "exaspéré" à "furieux". Peut être pourrait il envahir à nouveau l'appartement C. Personne n'y allait jamais, il ne voyait vraiment pas quel était le problème à s'en servir comme lieu de stockage. La crise de Mme Hudson quand elle avait découvert ses effets était exagérée.

La voix de John le tira de ses pensées.

"Sherlock ?! Tu as besoin de mes infos où tu as déjà résolu cette affaire ?"

"J'ai presque fini, mais tu devrais pouvoir confirmer certains points."

Anderson, qui discutait avec Lestrade et Donovan à côté du cadavre, lui jeta un oeil noir.

"C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas avoir résolu cette enquête en dix minutes ici." Il se tourna vers son supérieur." Quand est ce que vous allez voir qu'il invente tout ? "

Lestrade, habitué à cette conversation, soupira.

"Il n'invente rien, vous le savez, alors arrêtez avec ça. Il a fait mettre sous les barreaux une quantité impressionnante de criminels."

"Sauf Moriarty."

La remarque avait été lâchée par Donovan. Elle n'avait pas tord, la libération de Moriarty était un raté dont il se serait bien passé. Encore qu'à la vue du niveau des criminels ces derniers temps, leur petite guerre manquerait presque au détective consultant. Il n'avait pas eu de signe de lui depuis sa visite à Baker Street quelques minutes après son acquittement. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que le danger avait disparu, juste qu'il était extrêmement intelligent et oeuvrait dans l'ombre. Sherlock surveillait avec attention tout indice qui permettrait de penser qu'il allait passer à l'acte. Il s'était beaucoup trop approché de John la première fois et il était inenvisageable de le laisser recommencer.

Lestrade du céder le point.

"En effet. Mais cela n'enlève rien à toute l'aide qu'il nous apporte."

"Si ces idiots faisaient leur travail correctement, vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi sur des enquêtes aussi évidentes. Vous me faites perdre mon temps !"

Donovan et Anderson devinrent rouge de colère. Ce dernier prit la parole.

"Nous ne sommes pas des crétins. Mais à la différence de certains, nous ne participons pas à des crimes pour ensuite faire mine de les résoudre."

Ceci fit lever les sourcils de John et Lestrade. Donovan enchaîna.

"Allons chef ! Vous devez avoir lu vous aussi les articles dans la presse. Ces affaires vont finir par le rattraper et nous passerons pour les idiots de service qui avons laissé résoudre des crimes par le type qui les a commis"

Comme s'ils avaient besoin de lui ou de la presse pour cela. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche afin de rétorquer, John le prit de vitesse.

"Cette journaliste n'écrit que des salades. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous apportiez le moindre crédit à ces bêtises."

Le blogueur lui avait fait lire plusieurs articles ces dernières semaines, alors que la petite campagne de cette Kitty ne valait même pas la peine qu'il s'y attarde. Que Donovan et Anderson l'utilisent ne fit que renforcer sa décision. Malheureusement John n'était pas de cet avis et il réagissait avec vigueur à chaque nouvelle publication.

Ce fut Donovan qui répondit, s'adressant au médecin :

"Je vous ai déjà mis en garde. Ce type est un psychopathe et, quand résoudre des crimes ne lui suffira plus, il les provoquera."

Sherlock se sentit obligé de répondre.

"Sociopathe de haut vol, pas psychopathe. Il y a une différence. Maintenant est-ce que vous voulez mon aide ? J'ai mieux à faire que de rester dans le froid à vous regarder vous ridiculiser ainsi que toute votre profession."

Le petit sourire en coin de John fit des merveilles à son humeur qui commençait à sérieusement s'assombrir. Lestrade se passa la main dans les cheveux et la gardant sur sa nuque, soupira.

"Vas-y. Dit nous tout."

"Pas le temps. Et je ne voudrai pas vous donner l'impression que je suis mêlé à ce crime. Mais à votre place, je ne perdrai pas de temps avec la magie. Cette histoire est d'une banalité affligeante. Interrogez le petit ami de sa nounou, il devrait pouvoir vous mettre sur la piste. Même vous, devriez être capable de résoudre cette affaire à partir de là."

Il remonta le col de son manteau et sortit dans la rue, son ami sur les talons.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de leur domicile et vu l'heure, ils avaient peu de chance de trouver un taxi. Quelques kilomètres de marche ne leur feraient pas de mal.

**OoOoo**

A peine trois jours plus tard, Lestrade était de nouveau à Baker Street en compagnie de Donovan. Ils étaient arrivés sans même prévenir de leur venue, prétextant une affaire de la plus haute importance. Deux enfants avait été enlevé de leur internat et leur père, l'ambassadeur américain en Angleterre, avait exigé que Sherlock s'occupe de l'enquête.

Les policiers étaient en train de lui présenter leur dossier et les maigres informations qu'ils avaient glané lorsque John entra dans l'appartement. Après l'avoir mis au courant de l'affaire, ils ressortirent tous de Baker Street pour se rendre sur les lieux du crime.

Les deux colocataires étaient installés à l'arrière de la voiture de Lestrade. Le véhicule traçait sa route sans suivre aucune des règles élémentaires de conduite et ils devraient arriver tous à destination en un temps record.

Son ami était tendu. Sherlock savait qu'il était toujours spécialement affecté quand les victimes étaient des enfants, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles le détective avait accepté sans trop de difficulté cette affaire. Mais Le motif principal restait évidemment son intérêt : les jeunes pensionnaires avaient simplement disparu au nez et à la barbe des surveillants, le tout en ne laissant aucune trace. Voilà qui augurait d'une enquête passionnante.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, le terrain de l'immense campus grouillait de policiers, de scientifiques et de sorciers. La première étape était de tirer rapidement les vers du nez de la surveillante en chef qui tripotait nerveusement un mouchoir. Ils n'en soutireraient rien sans mesure drastique, Sherlock devait prendre les choses en main.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous devant la chambre du jeune garçon. Le sorcier commença par détecter les auras et les sortilèges dans la pièce. La seule magie présente était typique de ce genre d'endroit. Il nota distraitement que la femme de ménage n'avait pas réactivé le sort qui limitait la poussière depuis plusieurs mois (Jamais la matrone de son propre internat n'aurait accepté tant de laisser-aller ! ). Les autres traces encore présentes dataient d'au moins une semaine, bien trop anciennes pour avoir un quelconque intérêt dans cette affaire.

Ayant éliminé l'utilisation de la magie, Sherlock se raccrocha aux bonnes vieilles méthodes d'enquête. Ce crime était profane et il lui appartenait donc de trouver des indices matériels. Avec très peu de difficultés (des bâches, quelques lampes UV et l'aide (incroyable ! ) d'Anderson), il put remonter la piste des enfants à travers le bâtiment et s'arrêter juste au pied d'une fenêtre. Le sol devant l'ouverture était taché et il s'empressa de prélever un peu du revêtement, le sourire aux lèvres.

John l'approcha alors qu'il était agenouillé. Il se pencha au dessus de son épaule :

"Évite de sourire. Enlèvement d'enfants."

Dans le taxi qui les amenait vers St Bart et le laboratoire, Sherlock eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se concentrer sur le sujet important, à savoir : quels tests mener une fois arrivé. Au lieu de préparer mentalement ses expériences, il revenait sans cesse à la remarque de son blogueur.

A son grand désespoir, il s'était montré incapable de maîtriser ses réactions au sujet de son ami. Pire, elles devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et puissantes. D'une manière générale, les données sur John prenaient de plus en plus de place dans son palais mental, des choses complètement insignifiantes : comme le comportement qu'il attendait de lui en société ou le fait qu'il aimait retrouver certaines de ses affaires à la même place mais n'était pas dérangé par la disparition d'autres. Dans un premier temps, Sherlock avait mis cela sur le compte de sa volonté de vivre en bonne harmonie (et c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait l'effort). Mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il avait également inscrit dans sa mémoire l'exacte nuance de bleu qu'avaient ses yeux quand il riait. Ou la texture des cheveux à la base de sa nuque (qu'il avait touchés, une fois, lors d'une sieste impromptue du médecin, et pour des raisons purement scientifiques !). Malgré tous ses efforts, il était incapable d'effacer ces données et la pièce réservée à John grossissait à vue d'oeil.

Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps pour attraper Molly avant qu'elle ne parte déjeuner. La tenue qu'elle portait aujourd'hui aurait été du meilleur effet sur une grand-mère. Même Mme Hudson refuserait d'être vue dans cet horrible pantalon difforme ou cette superposition de motifs plus vieillots les uns que les autres. Encore que Sherlock préférait ces tenues de tous les jours à intolérable robe qu'elle avait affichée à Noël.

Mais les goûts calamiteux de la jeune femme ne l'empêchait pas d'être une légiste douée et, à eux deux, ils mirent moins d'une heure à déterminer les différentes composants du résidu trouvé à l'école. Durant ce laps de temps, Molly lui imposa un discours bizarre dont il ne comprit pas totalement l'objectif.

Dans le taxi (cette affaire allait ruiner John et il devrait reprendre des heures à la clinique. Inacceptable ! Il devait lui rester assez de monnaie dans son portefeuille pour payer les futurs trajets) qui les ramenait à Scotland Yard, Sherlock repensa brièvement à la conversation de Molly. Il ne comprenait pas quel message elle avait essayé de faire passer, mais elle avait peut-être détecté quelque chose que lui n'avait pas vu. Aussi improbable que cela paraisse, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre certaines points et il avait besoin de personnes à l'esprit plus simple tel que John ou la jeune légiste pour l'aider.

"Il faut absolument retrouver ces gamins Sherlock. Tu as une piste ?"

"Bien entendu. Les résultats de nos tests vont nous permettre de réduire le champ des recherches. Je met mon réseau sur le coup, ils vont nous trouver cet endroit en moins de temps que Scotland Yard."

Il restèrent silencieux le reste du trajet. Le détective en profita pour ranger dans son palais mental la conversation avec Molly afin de l'étudier plus tard. Moriarty était de retour, il devait absolument être au meilleur de sa forme pour cette nouvelle manche. Comme tout cela était excitant !

**ooOoo**

Ils avaient retrouvé les enfants. La petite fille était saine et sauve, même si son état mental était sujet à discussion : elle avait hurlé en le voyant. Le garçon était plongé dans le coma mais il devrait s'en sortir sans séquelles. Sherlock commençait à apercevoir le petit jeu de Moriarty, les lettres IOU peintes sur les vitres de l'immeuble en face avaient achevé de le convaincre que son objectif était d'en finir. Comment et jusqu'où voulait il aller restait à définir. Encore qu'à entendre Donovan, le comment faisait de moins en moins mystère.

Il en avait terminé avec cet enlèvement et avait ses propres investigations à mener. John était tout autant une cible facile qu'une distraction que le détective ne pouvait s'octroyer. Il ne savait pas quand et comment Moriarty frapperait et le médecin serait plus en sécurité loin de lui. Sans compter qu'il avait réellement besoin de se plonger dans ce nouveau problème et que les questions inévitables de son colocataire, ainsi que le simple fait de sa présence allaient l'empêcher de se concentrer.

Il s'engouffra dans un taxi, ordonnant à son ami de prendre le prochain. Avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du véhicule, il utilisa un peu de magie afin de renforcer discrètement les barrières autour de l'ex soldat et de placer un léger marqueur. John avait déjà été enlevé lors d'une de leurs enquêtes et Sherlock ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de cela en ce moment. Et si son ami s'en rendait compte et se plaignait du respect de sa vie privée, il pourrait lui expliquer la dangerosité de leur situation.

La voiture était partie depuis quelques minutes quand l'écran emboîté dans la tête de siège se mit en route. La petite histoire que Moriarty lui avait concocté inquiéta le détective. Il voyait maintenant clairement l'objectif du criminel consultant : saper sa réputation. Il devait sortir de ce véhicule et agir rapidement s'il voulait arrêter le piège que son ennemi avait mis en branle.

Sa rencontre éclair avec Moriarty en chauffeur l'avait secoué, et la mort de l'inconnu que Sherlock avait touché ne fit qu'augmenter son impression de perdre pied. John émergea de son propre taxi à peine quelques instants après que le coup de feu ai retenti. L'homme gisait au sol, déjà mort et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de confirmer la première observation du détective : il était trop tard pour le sauver. Les deux locataires de Baker Street échangèrent un long regard, l'inquiétude qu'émettait le médecin était de plus en plus palpable.

Après avoir prévenu et attendu le Yard, ils reprirent ensemble le chemin de leur appartement. Le sorcier profita du trajet pour ajouter de nouvelles couches et de nouveaux élément autour de son ami. Il ne savait pas si Moriarty avait l'intention de l'attaquer, ni même comment, mais son niveau magique était abyssalement faible et il n'avait aucune chance de passer les barrières que le détective était en train d'ériger.

En arrivant au 221, Sherlock alimenta tous les sorts qui entouraient l'habitation. En plus des protections habituelles qu'il sustentait à tout moment, il avait également des sortilèges et des runes dormants qu'il activait à volonté. Ces derniers étaient spécialisés et demandaient trop d'énergie pour qu'il puisse les laisser actif indéfiniment, mais ils s'étaient déjà montrés indispensables à plusieurs reprises.

La tension dans l'appartement devenait étouffante. Il devait obtenir des données rapidement et Mme Hudson se montra particulièrement obtuse. Comment voulaient-ils qu'il retrouve la caméra cachée dans le salon si elle ne lui répondait pas précisément sur les dates et horaires de ses derniers nettoyages ? Les nuances de l'aura de John ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Il oscillait entre la colère, l'inquiétude, l'étonnement, l'agacement, et toutes ces teintes sombres se mélangeaient et se fondaient les unes aux autres jusqu'à donner un halo qui semblait absorber toute la lumière de la pièce. Le sorcier n'avait jamais vu l'aura de son ami sans couleurs brillantes, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Même quand il entrait dans une colère noire, digne de marmelade d'orange, les teintes restaient vives et vibrantes. Sherlock pouvait bien se l'avouer, il n'aimait pas du tout cet état de fait et il allait redoubler d'effort pour rassurer le médecin.

Il profita de la visite de Mme Hudson et la protégea de la même manière que John. Il ne serait pas capable pas tenir tous ces sorts longtemps, mais il pourrait les maintenir le temps de régler la situation. Pendant que leur logeuse et son second locataire discutaient dans la cuisine, il observait la rue depuis la fenêtre du salon. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Lestrade et Donovan descendre de voiture, elle avait donc réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de l'inspecteur. Cet homme était un idiot pour ne pas voir que tout était monté de toute pièce. Cet état de fait n'empêcha pas Sherlock de lui octroyer le même type de protection que les autres habitants de Baker Street. Par contre il refusa de le suivre, John prenant sa défense quand la conversation devint houleuse. Il était évident que c'était la suite du plan de Moriarty : le faire escorter, menottes aux poignets en dehors de son appartement et sous les flashs des photographes et les questions des journalistes. Il refusait de le laisser gagner sans résistance, si Donovan voulait mériter le droit de lui passer les menottes, elle allait devoir travailler pour. Les deux policiers quittèrent donc seuls l'appartement, visiblement en route vers Scotland Yard. Ils reviendraient quand ils auraient fait le point avec leur supérieur.

Sherlock commençait à sentir sa magie se vider. Tant de sorts en même temps allait forcément mettre à mal ses réserves, aussi importantes soient elles. La situation était loin d'être idéale, mais la ferveur avec laquelle John l'avait défendu et continuait à le défendre lui faisait chaud au cœur. Avec beaucoup d'étonnement, il se rendit compte que son ami avait la même vision de leur amitié. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire naître de tels sentiments de fidélité et d'appartenance à un autre être vivant. Il savait qu'il resterait aux côtés du docteur quoi qu'il advienne et ferait face à tout ce que le destin leur enverrait. Mais il était également conscient que le médecin ne pourrait pas toujours lui rendre la pareille, certains dangers étant en dehors des capacités du blogueur.

"Ils arrivent pour t'arrêter."

Sherlock leva les yeux vers John, ce dernier paraissait surpris qu'ils mettent leur menaces à exécution et tout autant étonné que l'inspecteur ai pris la peine de le prévenir. C'était pourtant la seule issue envisageable. Moriarty avait bien monté son coup, Donovan avait foncé dans son piège tête baissée, bien trop contente d'avoir enfin le dernier mot. Et Anderson l'avait sûrement aidé.

Le détective eut juste le temps de s'habiller avant que Lestrade lui passe les menottes.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir John le rejoindre contre le flanc de la voiture. Évidemment, son ami n'avait pas apprécié aucune des remarques des policiers sur place, mais c'est le commissaire divisionnaire qui avait eu le droit à la manifestation physique de sa colère. Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir s'enfuir et résoudre cette affaire.

**OoOoo**

Sherlock comprit à la seconde où Moriarty apparut chez cette Kitty Riley. Il comprit le plan dans sa totalité, le code qu'il possédait sans le savoir, les criminels internationaux qui emménageaient à côté de chez lui, Richard Brook, tout ce qui allait ruiner sa réputation et mettre à mal son travail. Il n'avait pas besoin du numéro d'acteur du criminel pour voir clairement ce qui l'attendait. Et les véhémentes protestations de John n'y changeraient rien. Ils devaient absolument l'attraper et l'empêcher de mettre à exécution la suite de sa machination.

Malheureusement le criminel leur échappa. Il était désormais primordial d'éloigner le médecin du danger. Sherlock avait des préparatifs à mener s'il voulait l'arrêter, mais son ami était prêt à tout affronter à ses côtés. Si l'impeccable prestation de Moriarty ne l'avait pas convaincu que le détective était un imposteur, rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Sans plus d'explication, il abandonna l'ex soldat au milieu de la rue. Arrêter le criminel consultant, de manière définitive cette fois, devenait plus qu'urgent. En dernier recours et même si cela lui coûtait, il pourrait demander un peu d'aide à son frère.

Avant d'atteindre une telle extrémité, il avait encore une pièce à jouer. Moriarty l'aurait éliminée comme étant sans intérêt et, Sherlock l'avouait sans soucis, cela avait été sa réaction initiale également. Mais Molly l'avait surpris, la timide jeune femme avait plus de ressources qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Derrière toutes ses hésitations et son incapacité à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, elle avait fait preuve d'une volonté farouche à être présente pour lui. Il ne le méritait absolument pas, il se servait d'elle sans aucun remord et pourtant, elle était prête à l'aider.

Les deux scientifiques avaient finis leurs préparatifs quand John réapparu au labo. Molly était partie chercher quelques bricoles au 221B. Sherlock ne s'était pas imaginé avoir besoin si tôt des dernières substances qu'il avait réussi à synthétiser. Malgré tous les contretemps, il avait percé la technique sur laquelle il planchait depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait mis ces nouvelles connaissances au travail, créant et testant tout un ensemble de permutations, certains mélanges se montrant spécialement utile (Et si son colocataire avait été le cobaye involontaire de certaines expériences, Sherlock était persuadé que quelque chose que l'on ignorait ne pouvait pas faire de mal).

Quoi qu'il en soit, presque tout était prêt pour sa confrontation avec Moriarty. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à trouver l'emplacement où le génie du mal avait caché le code informatique, la clé de toutes les serrures numériques. Encore une fois, ce fut John qui lui offrit la lumière : un geste anodin, né de l'inquiétude et de la frustration. Le code n'était pas à Baker Street, il était avec Sherlock, enregistré dans sa tête sous la forme d'un rythme. Moriarty lui avait montré lors de sa visite plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il allait pouvoir enrayer la belle machinerie du criminel consultant. A lui de prendre la main.

Un message à Moriarty et un autre à Molly mirent son propre plan en branle. John était parti furieux retrouver une Mme Hudson prétendument au seuil de la mort. Il n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre le point de rendez vous qu'il avait fixé : le toit de Saint Bart.

**OoOoo**

La première chose que Sherlock perçu avant même d'ouvrir la porte qui menait au toit était une musique disco. S'il en avait connu le titre un jour, il l'avait effacé il y a bien longtemps. Le disco était, avec l'électronique, la pire abomination musicale jamais créée. Les paroles du refrain semblaient un brin mélodramatiques, mais elles avaient l'avantage de poser dès le départ ce qui était en jeu. Et il avait bien l'intention de "Staying alive" pour quelques années encore.

Durant ses préparatifs et en montant les escaliers de l'hôpital, il avait tenté de découvrir toutes les issues de cette rencontre. Le fait qu'il se retrouve debout au bord de ce toit et à quelques instants de se jeter dans le vide en était une. Pas sa préférée, mais il s'y était préparé, il devait mettre ses amis (et depuis quand pouvait il utiliser ce mot au pluriel ?) à l'abri. Sa mort devrait moins les affecter que lui-même. Rien qu'à l'idée de passer du temps loin de Londres et de John serrait sa poitrine. Mais s'il restait, il le mettait en danger et la séparation risquait de devenir définitive.

Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu était que Moriarty se tuerait. Pour quelles raisons se suicider ? Leur petite conversation avait permis à Sherlock de trouver une faille dans son plan, mais rien ne l'obligeait à une décision aussi définitive. Ils auraient pu jouer au chat et la souris pendant quelques temps encore. Quelque chose dérangeait foncièrement le détective et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le cadavre de Moriarty derrière lui semblait le moquer, le raillant depuis la mort et le mettant au défi de trouver la solution à cette dernière énigme.

L'arrivée de son colocataire en taxi le tira de ses réflexions. Il était temps de jouer le dernier acte de cette histoire. Attirer son attention et le placer exactement où il avait besoin fut d'une simplicité enfantine. John, brave John, était prêt à tout pour le convaincre de ne pas sauter. L'émotion brute qu'il entendait dans chaque mot, chaque inspiration, chaque pause du blogueur, la façon dont il levait le regard vers le ciel, vers lui, tout cela résonnait avec ses propres sentiments. Il n'eut pas besoin de prétendre les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux, ni les trémolos dans sa voix. Il devait absolument convaincre John, plus que tous les autres, qu'il était un faussaire, que tout ce qu'il avait accompli n'était que préparations, recherches et magie. Il fallait que ne subsiste aucun doute dans son esprit, il en allait de sa sécurité. Tant pis s'il le voyait comme un monstre, tant pis si leur amitié en serait à jamais brisée, rien n'était plus insupportable aux yeux du détective qu'un monde sans John Watson à l'intérieur.

Il jeta un oeil rapide autour de son meilleur ami. Tous les membres de son réseau étaient à leur place et prêts à agir. Tous les gens présents dans la rue, excepté l'ex soldat, étaient au courant de son plan. Des ombres étaient plantées à chaque extrémité, leur pouvoir leur permettant de convaincre les passants qu'ils ne devaient pas s'approcher. Cela n'arrêterait pas ceux vraiment décidés mais ils devraient en dérouter assez pour les quelques minutes de tranquillité dont il avait besoin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sauter, en espérant que l'huile qu'il avait demandé à Molly de récupérer et de répandre au sol ferait son office et que lui-même arriverait à assez freiner sa chute dans les derniers mètres.

Il repassa dans son esprit tout ce qui pouvait encore mal tourner. Un fois Moriarty mit hors d'état de nuire (même si Sherlock n'avait pas imaginé que cela puisse être de son propre fait), seul son atterrissage restait une variable inconnue. Rien ne l'assurait que sa chute ne le tuerait pas réellement. La surface où il devait atterrir était caché derrière un petit bâtiment et il n'avait pas beaucoup de distance pour se ralentir sans être vu. Il avait testé à de nombreuses reprises et depuis plusieurs hauteurs son sort de lévitation, mais jamais il n'avait dû le lancer si tard. Des calculs rapides lui avaient appris que, quelque soit l'énergie qu'il y mettrait, la distance à parcourir était bien trop petite pour que le sortilège ai vraiment le temps d'agir. Il se concentra à nouveau sur John, voulant enregistrer tous les détails possibles pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Son ami s'était tu. Il le regardait du trottoir, complètement paralysé. Après un dernier adieu, Sherlock jeta le téléphone derrière lui et sauta dans le vide.

Il utilisa presque toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour lancer le sort nécessaire. Son manteau lui permit d'augmenter sa prise au vent, mais malgré cela et l'huile qui avait transformé le sol en une sorte de super-caoutchouc, tout l'air fut chassé de ses poumons dans une grande expiration. Il ne perdit pourtant pas de temps à se relever et il alla rapidement se cacher sous un passage abrité. Il devait rester ici le temps que la commotion se calme. Il observa donc de loin se dérouler le plan qu'il avait mis en place.

Il avait préféré jouer la sécurité et pas moins de trois elfes utilisaient leur glamour sur l'emplacement où il s'était soit disant écrasé. Ses expériences des derniers mois lui avait permis de créer un mélange qui augmentait la capacité de suggestion et donc au glamour des elfes. il l'avait testé sur Lestrade un soir où il était sorti boire une pinte avec leur ami commun. Il avait chargée une jeune elfe noire, dont les pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore matures, de lui faire croire qu'ils avaient passé une nuit torride ensemble. Le sourire béat que portait l'inspecteur le lendemain avait suffit à convaincre le sorcier de la réussite de son test. Le cycliste qui bouscula John lui aspergea les mains de cette même substance, il devrait n'y voir que du feu.

Sherlock assista donc à John croyant le voir mort et tentant de prendre son pouls. Il le vit se débattre contre les membres de son réseau qui s'étaient approchés pour faire semblant d'emmener sa dépouille. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait aucune trace de sa chute, à part du sang que Molly lui avait prélevé un peu plus tôt et qui avait été jeté là. Tout s'était passé exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Tout sauf John… John semblait en état de choc. Il fixait du regard le sang répandu au sol et ne faisait pas mine de se relever ou même de bouger. La pluie battait autour de lui et trempait son manteau.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était toujours dans la même position, à genou au sol, les mains inertes sur ses cuisses. Sherlock commença à s'inquiéter. John n'était pas censé réagir si profondément. Il avait déjà vu des morts violentes à plusieurs reprises, des amis soldats, et jamais aucune scène de crime ne l'avait secoué. Sherlock était à deux doigts de prévenir Molly pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Que les conséquences et risques de mettre tout son plan en danger soient damnées, quand la personne à laquelle il pensait émergea d'une porte latérale et se rapprocha de John. Doucement elle le fit réagir et l'attira à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Sherlock les vit disparaître derrière la porte. Il ne verrait sûrement pas son ami avant de longs mois, voire des années, la tâche qui l'attendait était titanesque. Sans vouloir s'appesantir plus longtemps sur quelque chose d'inévitable et contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien de plus, Sherlock remonta le col de son manteau. Se fondant au mieux dans le décors, il se mit en route vers sa prochaine destination.

**OoOoo**

Mycroft observa son frère approcher sur le tarmac. Il l'attendait au pied de l'escalier menant à un jet privé. Il l'avait fait affréter spécialement selon ses exigences.

Que Sherlock l'ai appelé était suffisamment rare en soi mais qu'il ai brisé des années de manie puérile pour lui réclamer (il n'avait jamais su demander autrement) un service était tout simplement perturbant. Il lui avait donné peu d'informations, prétextant avoir des choses plus urgentes et intéressantes à accomplir que de soigner le besoin compulsif de Mycroft de tout savoir et contrôler. Il avait juste exigé, d'une façon qui rappelait vivement une version beaucoup plus jeune de lui-même, un avion et différents jeux de papiers d'identité.

Ce comportement avait laissé le politicien dans l'obligation de mener ses propres recherches. Sa discussion avec John Watson l'avait mis immédiatement sur la bonne piste, lui faisant gagner quelques heures et des ressources. Son frère avait le don de se mettre les gens à dos, vérifier les agissements de toutes les personnes qu'il dérangeait prenait forcement du temps. Cette fois, le responsable était bien connu : Moriarty. Ennuyeux mais attendu. Ils avaient malheureusement perdu la trace du criminel après sa visite à Baker Street suite à son acquittement. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge.

Une fois la menace définie, il avait été facile de retrouver les informations nécessaires et d'arriver à la même conclusion que son frère. Il fallait absolument s'occuper de la toile que cet homme avait tissée de part le monde. Sherlock avait toujours refusé de quitter Londres plus de quelques jours depuis qu'il y avait emménagé, qu'est ce qui l'avait donc persuadé de s'engager dans ce voyage sans fin ? Quand il l'aurait découvert, il pourrait convaincre son petit frère de rester et lui éviter ainsi un périple plus que dangereux.

Sherlock s'arrêta a quelques mètres de lui. Pour des considérations évidentes de discrétion, il avait laissé son manteau et portait une veste plus courte. Il avait également caché ses boucles sous un Fedora. Une seule seconde suffit à Mycroft pour observer les données qui lui manquait et donc obtenir la réponse qui lui avait échappé jusque là : John Watson. Évidement qu'il était la raison derrière l'exil forcé de son frère, il était la raison derrière toutes ses actions depuis des mois.

Sherlock l'observait également, le sourcil relevé et caché par les bords de son chapeau. Il attendait visiblement que Mycroft commente sa décision. Ce dernier aurait bien tenté de convaincre son frère de rester à Londres, en sécurité, pendant que ses équipes réglaient le problème. Mais la probabilité que cette solution fonctionne était devenue nulle à la seconde où la santé de l'ex médecin militaire était entrée en ligne de compte. Il choisit de ne pas perdre de temps et passa tout de suite au fond du problème.

"Je ne pourrai pas t'aider à la seconde où tu quitteras ta première destination. Tu devrai y trouver de quoi te changer et un peu d'équipement."

Il présenta rapidement un papier contenant une série de chiffres.

"Mémorise ce numéro, personne ne sait qu'il existe. Le téléphone ne sera allumé qu'entre minuit et minuit trente, GMT + 1. Essaie de ne t'en servir qu'à partir d'une ligne protégée. Ce sera notre seul moyen de contact direct pendant ton voyage. En cas d'urgence."

Les yeux de Sherlock passèrent rapidement sur les numéros avant qu'il n'acquiesce de la tête. Mycroft sortit un briquet de sa poche et mit feu au papier. Autant ne pas prendre de risque.

Il tendit ensuite un dossier épais de plusieurs centimètres.

"Voilà tout ce que nous avons rassemblé au sujet du réseau de Moriarty. Je te conseillerai de le mémoriser également puis de le détruire. Tu ne veux pas te faire attraper avec ce genre d'informations sur toi."

Le roulement d'oeil de Sherlock était attendu. Il restait totalement silencieux, prenant les documents fournis par Mycroft. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'émettre le plus petit son pour converser, mais ce mutisme n'était pas un de leurs exercices. Son frère était décidé à ne pas lâcher la moindre information non nécessaire. Et ce faisant il avait annoncé haut et clair ce qu'il souhaitait taire.

Mycroft détestait les sentiments, il détestait les voir rendre les gens complètement illogiques et voir son propre frère tomber sous leurs coups lui était presque douloureux. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion et il était évident que Sherlock partageait son avis. Il avait bien tenté, par le passé, de mettre son jeune frère en garde, mais depuis tout petit, ce dernier se laissait dominer par ses émotions. Il avait beau le nier de manière véhémente et le cacher aux yeux du monde, le politicien le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser duper. Les actions et choix de Sherlock étaient pratiquement toujours dictés par ses sentiments : sa peur viscérale de l'ennui, sa curiosité jamais assouvie, son attachement profond à ses quelques amis… Ils le poussaient à prendre des décisions pour lesquelles seule la raison devait prévaloir.

Mycroft prit une inspiration et se prépara à parler quand Sherlock le coupa.

"Garde ton souffle pour ceux que ça intéresse Mycroft. Je n'ai aucunement envie de t'entendre pérorer sans fin. Si tu as terminé, j'ai un travail qui m'attend."

Son pied avait pris place sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier quand les mots de Mycroft le firent s'arrêter.

"Il y a un détail qui nous échappe. Ce Moriarty était doué, très doué, je te l'accorde, mais certaines choses qu'il a accompli étaient impossible. Pas avec le niveau de magie que j'ai observé. Tu l'as déduit toi aussi ? "

Il ne vit que les pommettes de son frère quand celui-ci lui présenta son profil pour répondre.

"Évidement. Je te le répète, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps."

Il reprit son ascension.

"Es tu certain d'avoir pris en compte tous les paramètres ? Abandonner tes amis ici sans protection, avec la propension du cher Docteur Watson à chercher le danger, prouve que ton plan est, au mieux négligeant, au pire complètement irréfléchi. Baker Street est sans aucune protection maintenant que tu as désactivé tous tes sorts. Action nécessaire si tu souhaites que ton suicide paraisse un minimum crédible, je te l'accorde, mais qui laisse tes amis exposés à bien des menaces. "

Ceci fit arrêter son frère. Comme il s'en doutait, son colocataire et, dans une moindre mesure, sa logeuse et l'inspecteur de Scoltand Yard, ce Lestrade, étaient le talon d'achille de Sherlock.

"J'aurai pensé que tu t'en occuperai pendant mon absence."

"Est ce une demande, cher frère ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec tes petits jeux, Mycroft ! Et n'as tu pas un gâteau à rejoindre ? Que veux tu ?"

"Laisse tomber le sort de brouillage. Je pourrai garder un œil sur toi et savoir quand agir."

Mycroft était un prophète, probablement un des plus puissants de sa génération. Il était capable de voir les événements futurs, les conséquences de certaines actions ou décisions et ceci sur plusieurs décennies. Il arrivait à détecter, dans la multitude de directions possibles, celle qu'il voulait suivre et sur quelles circonstances agir pour atteindre la destination qu'il avait choisi. Il était tellement doué qu'il en avait fait son métier.

Pourtant Sherlock avait trouvé le moyen de bloquer ses visions alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Le jeune lycéen s'était servi une fois de trop de ses capacités pour choisir la meilleure solution à la place de son cadet. Son seul tord avait été sa volonté de protéger son petit frère d'une souffrance inutile, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sauf que cette fois, Sherlock s'était rebellé et il n'avait jamais désactivé son sortilège depuis qu'il l'avait lancé. Quand le politicien essayait de déterminer son futur, les événements étaient recouverts d'un épais nuage noir et un puissant mal de crane l'obligeait à abdiquer rapidement.

"Bien tenté Mycroft, mais il y a une trop grande différence entre nos objectifs et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te laisser à nouveau faire mes propres choix. Ce temps est révolu depuis bien longtemps. Est ce que je peux compter sur toi pour faire ce que je te demande et pas ce que tu penses le mieux ?"

Il acquiesça, même s'il avait l'intention de prendre le sujet en main dans un futur proche.

"Je m'occupe de ton cher colocataire. Et toi, fait le nécessaire pour revenir au plus vite et en un seul morceau. Tu ne voudrai pas rentrer et trouver que les choses ne sont plus tout à fait comme tu les as laissé. Sans compter que Mummy m'en voudrait beaucoup si je te laissais mourir."

Sans un mot de plus, Sherlock franchit les dernières marches et entra dans la carlingue. Mycroft resta au bord de la piste et regarda partir l'avion qui emmenait son frère en dehors de sa sphère immédiate d'influence. Malgré toute sa volonté et ses enfantillages, il n'en était jamais réellement sorti jusqu'à maintenant.

A peine l'appareil avait il décollé que le politicien saisit son téléphone. Il avait des rondes de surveillance et plusieurs sorts à mettre en place. Sherlock retrouverait Londres et John Watson dans le même état que le jour où il les avait quitté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne fais pas de note de fin de page habituellement, mais je tenais à préciser quelques points :
> 
> Ce chapitre clôt le premier arc de ma fiction, celui que j'ai appelé" avant suicide". Je vais m'attaquer à la seconde partie (sur les six prévues, toutes ne seront pas aussi longue) dès la semaine prochaine.
> 
> A partir de maintenant, je vais m'éloigner de plus en plus du canon et entrer réellement dans "mon" histoire
> 
> Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui me suivent.
> 
> J'arrête de vous embêter ! A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde
> 
> Second chapitre de la semaine !
> 
> Ce n'est pas ma partie préférée de la série, donc on va vite passer à autre chose, promis ! Mais il y a quelques points à mettre en place. Je vous laisse deviner lesquels sont importants dans les prochains chapitres !
> 
> Une dernière chose : désolée pour ceux que cette lecture va rendre misérable. Et surtout désolée Lou !
> 
> A bientôt !

John était assis sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas leur … enfin son canapé. Il avait été incapable de mettre les pieds à Baker Street plus que le temps nécessaire pour prendre quelques affaires. Mike avait eu la gentillesse de l'accueillir et l'ex soldat se demandait s'il serait capable d'y vivre seul. Il serait peut être plus simple de chercher tout de suite un nouveau logement.

Les derniers jours étaient comme entourés d'une épaisse couche de coton, tout était atténué : les bruits, les matières, les gens … absolument tout, sauf la douleur, l'incompréhension et la colère qui menaçaient de le submerger n'importe quand. Comment avait il pu rater un truc pareil ? Il vivait avec lui bordel ! Quel ami était il s'il n'était pas capable de déceler que Sherlock était suicidaire ? Chez n'importe quel patient, il en aurait détecté les signes avant-coureur : ses humeurs qui passaient d'un extrême à l'autre, ses addictions … il avait été incapable de voir ces signes alors qu'ils étaient juste sous son nez. Sherlock est … était tellement énergique. Une telle explosion d'activités et de mouvements quand il enquêtait, que l'on oubliait facilement les journées entières à broyer du noir, sans même faire l'effort de s'habiller ou de manger. Avec le temps, la présence de John avait atténué les effets de l'ennui mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'avait pas été une raison suffisante pour s'accrocher et le détective avait préféré mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que de faire face à une succession de journées sans intérêt.

Mike avait diplomatiquement caché tous les tabloïds de la maison, mais John n'était pas aveugle. Il savait très bien que la presse avait fait ses choux gras de cette affaire. Ils avaient tous tord. Que l'on ne s'y méprenne pas, à aucun moment il n'avait cru au discours de Sherlock sur le toit. Personne ne pouvait monter un tel numéro pendant tant de temps, même pas le grand Sherlock Holmes. Il n'était pas un fraudeur. Ce n'était pas la crainte de devoir faire face à des accusations qui l'avait poussé à de telles extrémités, mais plutôt de savoir que plus personne ne lui fournirait ces mystères qu'il aimait tant.

John sentit une colère noire l'envahir. Saleté de connard de bâtard de détective ! Pourquoi ?! Ils auraient trouvé une solution ! Si cet idiot l'avait laissé, John l'aurait aidé, il aurait pratiquement tout fait, tout accepté. Mais il était trop tard, Sherlock lui avait enlevé toute possibilité d'agir, il ne pouvait plus que faire son deuil et avancer, même s'il ignorait comment. Et une minuscule partie de lui espérait que ce soit encore un des plans du sorcier. Qu'il allait réapparaître avec une explication tellement logique et imparable que le médecin en oublierait sa colère et ne le frapperait qu'un tout petit peu. Son accès de rage disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Ils avaient enterré son ami le matin même. Toute la cérémonie lui avait paru bien trop réelle, la tombe bien trop solide et les pleurs de Mme Holmes bien trop forts pour que la réalité de la chose ne le frappe pas en plein visage. Sa demande d'un dernier miracle avant qu'il ne quitte le cimetière était son ultime tentative de retrouver son ami. Un bien maigre espoir dont John avait désespérément besoin.

Il vit apparaître Mike en face de lui, il lui tendit un verre que l'ex soldat prit par réflexe. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir agit une seule fois de lui même. Il prenait, mangeait et buvait ce qu'on lui présentait, allait se coucher quand on lui disait et se levait quand Mike passait le pas de sa chambre. Le brouillard qui s'était installé quand il n'avait pas senti le pouls de Sherlock, ne s'était que brièvement levé le matin même. Il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait les jours précédents, mais chaque détail de l'enterrement étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Peut-être était ce ainsi tout le temps pour Sherlock ? Cette profusion de détails, de petites choses insignifiantes. Du moins, avant qu'il n'étale une partie de sa matière grise sur le trottoir.

Du whisky, Mike lui avait donné du whisky. Et il avait l'air de lui parler, peut-être devrait il y porter un peu plus attention ? Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ce que Molly le laisse quitter l'hôpital. Il était en état de choc d'après les médecins. Il était docteur, il savait très bien ce qu'était l'état de choc et il n'en était pas atteint. Il avait juste un peu de mal à se remettre de la mort de son meilleur ami, c'est tout.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Mike. John avait dû se perdre dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Il fit un effort et se concentra sur ce que disait l'autre homme.

"… que cette dernière semaine a été difficile, spécialement aujourd'hui, mais il n'aurait pas voulu te voir ainsi."

Une colère sourde imprégna toutes les pores de John, il se leva d'un bond, faisant reculer Mike.

"Hooo ca va être de ma faute si ce salopard de …. Ce …. Si il … je m'en contrefout de ce qu'il aurait voulu. Moi j'aurai voulu qu'il trouve une autre solution, parce qu'avec sa suprême intelligence, il aurait dû trouver un autre moyen que de sauter de ce putain de toit ! Mais comme il n'y a aucune chance que mon souhait se réalise, il peut toujours s'asseoir sur ce qu'il aurait voulu. Ça a toujours été comme ça ! Ce que veut Sherlock, ce qu'il décide, pas une seule fois, il n'a pris ma volonté en compte, ni mes besoins. Alors si je veux rester assis ici et me morfondre jusqu'à la fin des temps c'est mon droit ! Je l'ai bien gagné ! A supporter toutes ses expériences, ses manies et ses humeurs, le violon en pleine nuit et les explosions, les morceaux de corps dans le frigo et le sucrier rempli de craie …"

Sa colère redescendit aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée. Il était injuste. Mike n'avait fait que l'aider et lui offrir un toit et en contrepartie il se comportait comme le dernier des imbéciles.

"Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris."

"Pas de soucis. Il fallait que ça sorte je suppose."

Miranda, la femme de Mike, était entrée dans le salon en entendant les cris. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques pas de la porte et s'essayait les mains sur son tablier. Elle les regardait tous deux, pas très sure de la marche à suivre. Elle finit par annoncer :

"J'ai fait du ragoût de mouton. Darling, tu viens manger ? Je vous amène votre assiette John ? "

Il avait pris jusque maintenant tous ses repas seul sur le canapé. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un invité exécrable. Mike et sa femme avaient tous deux eu la gentillesse de l'accueillir et il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de manger à leur table. Sa brusque montée de colère avait levé le brouillard qui s'était installé tout autour de lui.

"Je crois que je vais venir à table avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

Il tenta de présenter un sourire à la maîtresse de maison.

"Il sent délicieusement bon."

La tristesse que John vit dans ses yeux lui apprit que son sourire n'avait trompé personne, mais au moins il essayait.

"C'est le repas préféré de Mike, je ne le fais pas souvent car ce n'est pas bon pour sa ligne, avec la journée que vous avez eu, je me suis dit qu'un peu de réconfort vous ferait du bien" elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence "j'ai même fait un peu de mousse au chocolat"

Le sourire de John fut un peu plus convainquant cette fois.

"Merci beaucoup."

**OoOoo**

John avait repris le travail deux jours auparavant. Sarah lui avait assuré qu'ils se débrouillaient sans lui mais il avait besoin de reprendre sa vie en main. Et puis rester toute la journée à ne rien faire lui laissait beaucoup trop de temps pour cogiter. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, rien ne ferait revenir Sherlock. Et se torturer ne permettrait pas aux choses d'avancer non plus.

Et puis, il allait avoir besoin d'une plus grande quantité d'argent. Il n'avait plus de généreux bienfaiteurs trop contents de voir leurs affaires gênantes réglées dans la discrétion (parfois toute relative), ni de colocataire pour partager les frais. Il avait également un emploi du temps stable et pratiquement aucun risque de devoir partir à l'improviste ou de ne pas venir du tout.

Mike était déjà à la maison quand il rentra de sa journée de travail.

"Bonsoir John. Miranda ne sera pas là ce soir, elle est chez sa sœur. Mais elle nous a laissé un plat à réchauffer."

"Bonsoir. C'est très gentil de sa part, nous aurions pu nous faire livrer quelque chose. Indien avec un supplément de naan."

La douleur fut aussi soudaine que violente. C'était un des repas préférés de Sherlock. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait surprendre par un souvenir et ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière. Il allait devoir apprendre a vivre avec et, avec du temps et un peu de chance, la douleur ne serait plus aussi vive.

Le souffle coupé, il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté afin de saluer Mike. Ce dernier le regarda avec sympathie.

"Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, je suis désolé"

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'excuse pas."

Il prit quelques instants pour réguler sa respiration et changer de sujet, il n'était pas prêt à partager avec d'autres ses souvenirs de Sherlock ou les détails de leur vie.

"J'ai commencé à chercher un nouvel appartement. J'ai plusieurs rendez vous demain soir. Je prendrai quelque chose à manger sur le pouce. Tu pourras dire à Miranda de ne rien préparer pour moi ?"

Mike paru surpris.

"Tu cherches un nouveau logement, mais ton appartement à Baker Street ?"

Il avait tout un tas d'argument valides pour ne pas retourner au 221B, le plus évident étant le prix. Mais la vérité était qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Rien que l'idée d'y passer une seule nuit, dans le silence le plus total, le remplissait d'un sentiment proche de la terreur. Sherlock dormait très peu et leur appartement était constamment rempli de bruits divers, il était extrêmement que John se réveille dans un appartement totalement silencieux. Quand il repensait à toutes ses fois où il avait pesté contre les explosions ou les morceaux de violon en pleine nuit … et maintenant, il donnerait un bras pour les entendre à nouveau.

Le regard de Mike passa de surpris à compréhensif.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de partir si rapidement, nous avons la place et Miranda adore t'entendre raconter des anecdotes sur nos études."

"Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Et je crains que je ne serai jamais capable d'y retourner. Trop de … trop de tout en fait. Il est … était" il déglutit bruyamment "enfin tu l'as côtoyé, tu vois de quoi je parle"

Mike hocha de la tête.

"Comme tu veux, mais ne te sens pas forcé à cause de nous."

"Je garderai ca en mémoire. Encore merci Mike."

"Ne me remercie pas, les amis sont là pour ça." Il se leva et s'avança vers la cuisine, " allons voir ce que mon adorable femme nous a laissé comme pitance pour notre soirée en célibataire."

John suivit son ami. La vie avec Mike et Miranda était facile, il pourrait se laisser porter par la gentillesse du couple et rester pendant des mois. Après la vie avec Sherlock, le calme, les échanges faciles, le train-train quotidien étaient , à la fois un grand bonheur mais également une source de beaucoup de stress. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était le genre de vie qu'il souhaitait.

**OoOoo**

Cela faisait très exactement seize jours qu'ils avaient enterré Sherlock. La clinique était en sous effectif et John travaillait ses dix heures quotidiennes depuis le début de la semaine. Il était jeudi et il attendait avec impatience dimanche, sa seule journée de repos.

Il était épuisé, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Il avait emménagé le week-end précédant et son petit appartement était tellement vide qu'il avait l'impression que les murs se refermaient sur lui. Le sentiment lui rappelait tellement sa vie avant Sherlock, qu'il était heureux d'être trop fatigué le soir pour faire autre chose que prendre une douche, manger rapidement et se faufiler entre ses draps.

Il avait remarqué que ses pensées se découpaient désormais en trois catégories : avant Sherlock, pendant Sherlock et après. Chaque évènement, chaque idée se rangeait, se classait, dans ces trois compartiments. _Après_ ressemblait énormément à _avant_ , sauf qu'il savait maintenant ce qui lui avait manqué auparavant : le danger, l'aventure, les courses poursuites, être utile et plus que tout, simplement Sherlock. Comment avait il pu souhaiter un jour du calme et un appartement rangé ?

Il était en train de penser à ces points communs et à quel idiot il avait été quand Sarah entra dans la salle de repos du personnel. Elle était accompagnée d'une femme blonde : de sa taille, des cheveux coupés courts s'arrêtant au niveau de sa nuque et des yeux bleus.

"Votre attention s'il vous plait, je voudrais vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue."

Deux médecins et trois infirmières étaient également dans la salle de repos. Tout le monde leva la tête de leur repas ou de leur discussion. Quand elle eu l'attention des personnes présentes, Sarah continua.

"Vous aurez tous l'occasion de travailler avec elle dans les semaines à venir, mais je voulais faire un premier tour avant de la lâcher dans nos couloirs. Je vous présente donc Mary Morstan. Elle nous vient de Birmingham où elle a travaillé ces trois dernières années pour un groupement de médecins. Elle devrait nous apporter beaucoup."

Mary fit un signe de main gêné à la ronde.

"Bonjour à tous. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble."

John lui rendit son sourire et reprit son repas. Son prochain rendez-vous était dans moins de dix minutes et il devait se dépêcher de finir.

Cinq rhumes, deux otites et une infection vaginale plus tard, Sarah entra dans son bureau. Il était en train de renseigner le dossier de son dernier patient.

"Ha John ! J'ai un service à te demander. Est ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Mary cet après midi ? Les deux seuls autres médecins présents sont Trent et Nivers. Trent est incapable de se servir de notre nouveau système informatique et Nivers … enfin tu sais comment il est ? Il est persuadé qu'il n'est un bon médecin que s'il drague toutes les aides soignantes qui croisent sa route. Tu devras juste lui montrer comment nous fonctionnons, ce qu'on attend d'elle et où trouver les choses."

John ne savait pas s'il était le mieux placé pour former cette nouvelle infirmière. Il avait encore du mal à se concentrer sur son travail, les choses les plus anodines lui coupaient le souffle et certains détails ou comportements de ses patients l'envoyaient dans une spirale de souvenirs dont il avait du mal à sortir. Mais Sarah le regardait avec espoir, et après le fiasco de leur rendez vous au cirque et tous les faux bonds qu'elle avait accepté, il lui devait bien ça.

"Okay Sarah. Envoie la avant le prochain rendez-vous, je lui présenterais rapidement les dossiers et nous gérerons les patients suivants ensuite."

Sarah acquiesca avec un immense sourire. Elle disparut rapidement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de questionner son choix.

Il montra brièvement à Mary leur système informatique et comment pré-remplir les données de chaque patient. L'infirmière semblait intelligente et comprit très vite. Elle devint autonome rapidement, n'entrant dans son bureau que ponctuellement pour lui demander confirmation. Après une dizaine de patient, elle entra dans son bureau avec une tasse de café à la main.

"J'ai pensé que cela vous aviez bien besoin d'un remontant, vous n'avez pas arrêté depuis le déjeuner, Docteur Watson"

"S'il vous plait appelez moi John. Et merci."

Il prit le café qu'elle lui présentait et en but une gorgée. Le jus de chaussette qu'ils servaient en salle de repos était spécialement ignoble, mais il faisait son office. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait accepté de boire un truc pareil. A peine cette pensée avait pris forme dans son esprit que sa gorge se noua. Il commençait à savoir maîtriser ses brusques accès de tristesse, mais il lui fallait toujours quelques instants pour récupérer. Mary qui s'était éloignée en direction de la porte revint vers lui.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes devenu tout pâle."

John avala plusieurs fois sa salive, espérant convaincre sa voix de coopérer et de ne pas passer pour un total idiot devant la nouvelle venue.

"Mmh mmh" fut tout ce qu'il arriva à sortir. Tant pis pour sa fierté.

"Je peux faire quelque chose ? Appeler Sarah ?"

John récupéra enfin l'usage de sa voix.

"Non ce ne sera pas la peine. J'ai perdu un ami très proche il y a peu. Mon meilleur ami à vrai dire et vous savez comment sont les souvenirs …"

Il n'avait pas envie de raconter sa vie à cette presque inconnue.

"Merci pour le café, laissez moi cinq minutes et faites entrer le prochain patient."

Mary le regardait avec un sourire plein de sympathie.

"Je peux peut être vous laisser un peu plus de temps, vous avez vraiment travaillé vite." Son sourire devient malicieux "je vous promet de ne rien dire à personne, notre petit secret pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse et de votre accueil"

John la fixa du regard, est ce qu'elle lui faisait du rentre dedans ? Il prêta un peu plus attention à Mary. Elle était penchée vers lui, à la limite de son espace personnel. Sa posture était clairement ouverte et son sourire avenant. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué précédemment mais elle était plutôt jolie. Avant Sherlock (et même pendant), il aurait tenté sa chance. Maintenant, l'idée lui paraissait sans intérêt. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans une série de rendez vous ennuyeux et de de faire l'effort de plaire en espérant conclure. Cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine.

 


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> On continue avec le pauvre John qui a bien du mal à sortir de sa misère. Méchant Sherlock !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le travail avait repris un rythme normal. Ce qui avait pour conséquence de laisser John avec beaucoup trop de temps libre. Il ne travaillait que cinq jours par semaine et ne faisait pas plus de huit heures sur une journée. Il avait choisit cet appartement parce qu'il se situait non loin de la clinique et il commençait à le regretter, il arrivait chez lui rapidement et n'avait rien de plus à faire de ses soirées que de regarder des émissions débiles à la télé ou d'essayer de lire.

Il était justement en train de parcourir pour la troisième fois le paragraphe du dernier livre qu'il s'était offert. Le résumé lui avait paru intéressant, mais John n'accrochait pas. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'aimait que les thrillers et les livres policiers. Le problème était qu'il n'arrivait plus à en lire sans penser constamment à Sherlock : le fait qu'il aurait résolu l'affaire dès le second chapitre, comment il se serait invité sur certaines scènes de crime, la façon dont il aurait insulté certains témoins … Non il avait dû se résoudre à chercher d'autres styles de romans et pour l'instant ses recherches étaient infructueuses.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de sa misère. Il le chercha des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa chambre. Encore une différence entre _pendant_ Sherlock et _après_. Deux mois auparavant, son téléphone ne serait jamais resté sur sa table de chevet toute la journée, il serait dans sa poche à tout instant, au cas où le détective avait besoin de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas emmené avec lui pour aller travailler ce matin. De toute façon, il ne s'en servait pratiquement plus et il recevait très peu d'appels.

Il avait récupéré l'appareil et fixait l'écran. Il se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant à répondre. Lestrade l'avait appelé toutes les semaines depuis l'enterrement, huit conversations au total. Ils échangeaient quelques platitudes et Greg finissait par l'inviter à boire un verre au pub. John trouvait une excuse, souvent le boulot, et refusait. Ils raccrochaient après quelques échanges supplémentaires et la promesse de se voir bientôt. La sonnerie se coupa avant que John fasse son choix. Voilà qui était décidé, il décrocherait si l'inspecteur rappelait. Il allait reposer son téléphone quand celui ci se remit à sonner. Surpris de voir que c'était à nouveau l'inspecteur, il hésita encore à prendre l'appel. Quel intérêt ? Il n'avait pas besoin des capacités de déduction de Sherlock pour connaître le contenu de leur conversation. Le risque était que le policier passe le voir si il ne répondait pas. Avec un soupir, il appuya sur le bouton vert.

"Bonsoir Greg."

"John ! Je ne te dérange pas ?"

Que voulait il qu'il fasse ? Vu l'heure, la clinique était fermée. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que travailler et rester enfermé dans ce stupide appartement. Qui aurait envie de passer du temps avec un ex soldat de quarante ans ? Même John en avait marre de sa propre compagnie. Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela à Lestrade, il était bien trop poli pour ça et le policier voulait juste être sympathique.

"Non non Greg, comment vas tu ?

"Bien. Le boulot est un peu dingue mais nous faisons de notre mieux."

Le sans Sherlock pendait dans l'air, mais aucun des hommes ne le prononça. Avec un raclement de gorge, Greg reprit.

"Et toi ? Toujours aussi occupé à la clinique ?"

"Ça va, ça vient. Tout le staff est là, donc le rythme est un peu moins dingue que dernièrement."

"Content d'entendre ça."

Une pause un peu plus longue que la précédente. Cette fois ce fut John qui la rompit.

"J'ai vu dans le journal que vous aviez arrêté ce groupe de voleurs de voitures de luxe. Bien joué !"

"Ha oui. Nous avons eu de la chance, la petite amie d'un des criminels n'a pas du tout appréciée qu'il la plaque pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ne jamais sous estimer le pouvoir de nuisance d'une femme bafouée. D'un autre côté, cet idiot vivait à ses crochets depuis des années et, à la seconde où ses revenus ont augmenté, il se barre avec une autre. Je crois que je l'aurai mauvaise moi aussi."

"De même"

A nouveau une pause, John savait ce qui allait arriver et il ne voyait pas comment y échapper. Après un long soupir, Greg annonça

"J'ai vu Molly avant hier. Elle m'a dit que tu ne répondais plus à ses messages. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. On se disait qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre tous ensemble un soir de la semaine."

L'espoir dans la voix de Lestrade était pleinement audible. Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour la légiste et l'idée de la rencontrer dans une situation hors travail devait lui plaire. Dommage pour lui, John n'avait pas du tout l'intention de sortir, même s'il aurait accepté avec plaisir de servir d'excuse à l'inspecteur.

"Désolé Greg. Je ne me sens pas de sortir cette semaine. On se fait ça dans 10 jours ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as déjà dit la dernière fois ? Et la fois d'avant, tu avais trop de travail. John. On s'inquiète pour toi, ce n'est pas sain de t'enfermer dans la solitude."

"Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai vécu chez Mike ces dernières semaines et je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi. J'apprécie votre inquiétude et vos tentatives de m'aider mais je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps et de remettre ma vie en ordre."

Il avait levé la voix. C'était plus fort que lui, tous ces gens qui tournaient autour de lui comme s'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de sa propre santé. Comme s'il était à deux doigts de faire la même connerie qu'un abruti de détective consultant.

"On ne remet pas cela en cause John, " le ton de Lestrade était amical, " on a juste envie de te voir."

"Plus tard Greg. Je dois raccrocher. Profite de ta soirée avec Molly, dit lui que tout va bien et que je m'excuse de ne pas lui avoir écrit. Bye."

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de Lestrade. Peut être allait il finir par laisser tomber.

**OoOoo**

John était en train de soigner une méchante angine chez un jeune garçon. La plupart du temps, cette maladie ne nécessitait que quelques médicaments, les médecins n'utilisant des sorts que sur les sujets les plus fragiles. Les sortilèges de soins et de guérisons étaient plutôt gourmands en énergie et les maladies bénignes étaient soignées à l'aide de remèdes non magique, seule l'auscultation étaient menée avec des moyens non technologique de manière systématique. Elle permettait de détecter très rapidement tous les dysfonctionnements et limitait ainsi les risques d'erreur.

Mais ce pauvre petit bonhomme était bien atteint. Il avait décidé d'accélérer sa guérison avec un sort antiseptique, un autre pour booster ses défenses immunitaires. Il fit la morale à la pauvre mère, lui demandant de ne pas attendre autant la prochaine fois avant de consulter. Elle fondit en larmes, annonçant des difficultés financières qui l'avaient obligé à repousser la visite. Mary glissa avec l'ordonnance le prospectus d'une association avec laquelle travaillait la clinique. Une fois le dossier accepté, l'association avançait les frais médicaux et permettait ainsi aux plus pauvres de se soigner.

"C'était le dernier de la matinée, je vais aller m'acheter un sandwich . Vous en voulez un aussi John ?"

Il mangeait habituellement un des affreux snack de la machine automatique dans la salle de repos. La proposition de Mary était beaucoup plus attrayante.

"Je veux bien, prenez moi n'importe quoi, je mange de tout."

L'infirmière quitta le bureau et John entreprit de compléter et clôturer les dossiers de la matinée. La partie administrative de son travail s'était visiblement allégée depuis l'arrivée de leur nouvelle recrue. Elle était efficace, rapide et compétente. Elle était également très amicale avec tout le monde et essayait toujours de rendre service. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de prendre leur pause déjeuner ensemble quand elle était son infirmière pour la matinée.

Il venait de finir ses rapports lorsque la porte de son bureau se rouvrit. Mary se tenait dans l'embrasure, un sac en plastique à la main.

"Lunch time John."

Il sortit de sa cession et la suivit dans la salle de repos du personnel. Ils saluèrent les membres du staff déjà présent et s'installèrent sur une des tables hautes, tout près de la cafetière.

"Je vous ai pris un sandwich au boeuf, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. J'espère que vous mangez mieux qu'ici le soir. Ce n'est pas une façon très saine de se nourrir"

C'était réellement étrange que quelqu'un s'inquiète de son régime alimentaire. Il y avait encore dix semaines (non pas qu'il compte exactement, c'est juste une donnée qui s'actualisait d'elle même), c'était lui qui devait faire attention à l'alimentation de quelqu'un. Encore une chose qui différait entre _pendant_ et _après_. Il fixa le sandwich dans ses mains, plus aussi certain d'avoir faim.

L'absence de Sherlock était encore extrêmement difficile à supporter. C'était comme une énorme masse sombre à l'intérieur de lui que John refusait d'approcher. Il y jetait de loin les pensées et souvenirs qu'il trouvait trop difficile à contempler. Il espérait, que petit à petit, elle aurait absorbé tout ce qui le faisait souffrir et qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. C'est ce que font les trous noirs non ? Ils absorbent toute la lumière et ne laissent jamais rien en sortir. Ce trou noir là avait absorbé Sherlock, ainsi que toute sa brillance, et il avait laissé John à sa périphérie. Il avait bien trop peur pour s'approcher, trop peur d'être tenté de se jeter dedans lui aussi, de ne pas pouvoir faire demi-tour. Alors il restait à une bonne distance et balançait des choses dans son champs gravitationnel pour qu'elles y disparaissent. Malheureusement cette énorme masse avait emporté Sherlock mais refusait de garder ses souvenirs.

"Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous m'avez dit de prendre n'importe quoi."

Il leva les yeux de son sandwich. Mary le regardait, l'air déçue.

"Si si ! J'aime beaucoup. Je vais manger "

Il fit l'effort de mordre dans le sandwich. Il était sûrement délicieux, mais John avait l'impression d'ingérer du carton. Il devait absolument se nourrir si il voulait continuer à travailler. Le midi était pratiquement le seul repas de sa journée, il n'avait bien souvent pas le courage de préparer quoi que ce soit le soir et commander était trop douloureux.

"Meilleurs que la machine à snack?"

Même s'il n'en avait pas la preuve actuellement, John savait que le sandwich ne pouvait qu'être meilleur. Tout (ou presque) était meilleur que les immondes trucs que vendait cette machine. Il hocha la tête. Mary avait fini son repas et avait nettoyé les miettes sur la table.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Manger cela tous les jours."

Il profita d'avoir la bouche pleine et ne répondit pas, il haussa juste les épaules.

"Vous savez, je me prépare une gamelle pour pratiquement tous les midis, ça ne me dérange pas de prévoir une plus grande quantité … Histoire que vous mangiez un peu plus sainement."

John leva la tête de surprise. Il se dépêcha d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de parler

"Ho non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Je … " il s'arrêta en voyant le regard déçu de Mary "C'est très gentil, mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me nourrisse, je suis un grand garçon."

"Bien ! Si vous êtes un grand garçon, que diriez vous d'un dîner plutôt ?"

Mary portait son sourire charmeur, elle s'était penchée au dessus de la table, se rapprochant de John. Ce dernier mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'elle venait de l'inviter à sortir. Il ne voulait pas sortir, elle était gentille et jolie, mais il n'avait déjà pas le courage de voir ses amis, ce n'était pas pour passer une soirée avec une presque inconnue. Il se leva rapidement.

"Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée, j'ai un dossier à lire avant de reprendre les rendez -vous. A plus tard."

**OoOoo**

Gregory Lestrade était installé derrière son bureau. Il venait de finir son rapport sur un trafic de composants alchimiques rares. Les méthodes pour obtenir ces éléments entraînaient très souvent la mort de la créature dont ils étaient extraits. Même si techniquement les enlèvements, séquestrations et meurtres de créatures magiques n'entraient pas dans sa juridiction, les trafiquants utilisaient l'argent ainsi obtenu pour des activités plus "humaines" : blanchiment, prostitution, drogue …

L'assaut sur le principal lieu de prélèvement s'était déroulé au petit matin et Greg était encore secoué par ce qu'il y avait vu. Aucun être doué de conscience ne devrait être traité ainsi. Le mémoire olfactive étant la plus efficace de toutes, il était persuadé qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de l'entrepôt.

Il avait bien l'intention de sortir un peu ce soir, boire un verre et peut-être discuter avec quelques connaissances ou amis. Peut-être arriverait il à faire sortir John ? Cela faisait pratiquement trois mois depuis l'enterrement et pas une seule fois il n'avait vu le médecin. Ce dernier avait toujours une excuse ou une autre pour refuser ses invitations. Il avait déménagé de Baker Street et la pauvre Mme Hudson n'avait eu aucun contact depuis. Greg était doucement en train de se décider à rendre une petite visite à John si ce dernier continuait à vivre en ermite.

Il attrapa son téléphone sur son bureau et fit le numéro du médecin. Ce dernier répondit à la troisième sonnerie, la voix totalement dénuée de toute inflexion.

"Bonjour Greg."

"Bonsoir John. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Toujours autant de boulot ?"

"Tu sais comment c'est. Le métier de médecin n'est pas si éloigné de celui de policier, il y a toujours des malades à soigner, comme il y a toujours des crimes à élucider."

Greg fronça des sourcils. Il avait l'impression de parler à une coquille vide. Si John refusait de le rencontrer à nouveau, il prendrait un moment et passerait le voir.

"Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'arrêter un et prendre du bon temps. Je sors d'une affaire spécialement difficile et j'aurai bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie ce soir. Ca te dit une bonne pinte ?"

Il espérait utiliser la gentillesse de John et son besoin d'aider pour le faire sortir. Il sut qu'il avait échoué rien qu'en entendant le long silence qui suivit sa requête.

"J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, désolé mais pas ce soir."

"John …. Je suis policier, je sais détecter quand on me raconte des salades. Même à travers une ligne téléphonique quand on est un aussi mauvais menteur que toi. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu n'ai pas envie, même si je ne pense pas que cela soit très sain, mais au moins dit moi la vérité."

"Bien Greg ! La voilà la vérité : je n'ai pas envie de sortir, je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me surveille comme le lait sur le feu ! Je suis un adulte et je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de moi ! Maintenant si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, je préférerai que tu t'abstiennes d'appeler."

La colère était toujours plus constructive que l'apathie, même si ce n'était pas l'objectif de l'inspecteur.

"Okay John, je comprends. Je te laisse tranquille avec tout ça. Mais penses y d'accord ? J'apprécie beaucoup nos sorties et je ne voudrai pas qu'elles s'arrêtent complètement."

Ils échangèrent quelques amabilités avant que John ne prétexte devoir préparer son repas pour raccrocher.

Greg resta de longues minutes adossé à son siège et les yeux fermés. L'ex soldat était plus têtu qu'une mule, impossible de l'aider. Un bruit devant son bureau le fit se redresser et ouvrir les paupières. Donovan était sur le pas de la porte.

"Tout va bien chef ?"

"Oui, juste une dure journée. Je croyais vous avoir dit de tous rentrer prendre un peu de repos. Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut nous tomber dessus, ni quand."

"J'avais quelques dossiers à finir et je vous ai vu au téléphone, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une conversation très agréable."

Lestrade savait que John n'apprécierait pas qu'il parle de leur échange et de ses propres inquiétudes. Mais la probabilité que Donovan croise à nouveau la route du médecin était pratiquement inexistante, d'autant plus qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un avis sur le sujet. Peut-être que quelqu'un ne faisant pas le deuil de Sherlock pourrait l'aider.

"C'était John."

"Watson ? "

"Oui Watson, vous savez qu'on sortait au pub parfois ensemble. J'imaginais que l'on pourrait continuer cette habitude mais depuis que Sherlock s'est … enfin il a refusé toutes mes propositions. Je m'inquiète un peu, Molly n'a plus aucunes nouvelles, ainsi que son ancienne logeuse, je pense qu'il ne me répond que parce qu'il sait que je vais rappliquer sur le pas de sa porte s'il ne le fait pas."

"Il a sûrement besoin de plus de temps"

Sally était entrée et s'était assise sur la chaise devant son bureau. Elle avait l'air décidée à l'aider ou du moins à l'écouter. Elle ne portait pas Sherlock dans son cœur et à la différence d'Anderson, elle n'avait pas changé son comportement après son suicide.

"Il a été enterré il y a plus de trois mois, John ne devrait pas être si enfermé sur lui même. Mme Hudson, leur logeuse, m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Baker Street depuis le lendemain de … "il laissa sa voix trainer, il n'aimait pas parler du fait que Sherlock s'était suicidé, il était en partie responsable et cela lui pesait sur la conscience. "Ce n'est même pas lui qui est venu vider l'appartement de ses affaires.

Sally le regardait avec étonnement.

"Cela ne me paraît pas si étrange. Trois mois ce n'est rien pour faire le deuil de la personne que l'on aime."

Les yeux de Lestrade s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il émit un grognement.

"Non pas vous ! Vous avez entendu John presque aussi souvent que moi, ce n'était pas comme cela entre eux."

"Je sais ce que le docteur Watson répondait. Je sais également très bien que pour lui, c'était la vérité. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi aveugles au sujet de leurs propres sentiments. Que Holmes (et il n'avait pas échappé à Lestrade que Sally n'avait pas utilisé une seule fois "freak" depuis le suicide du détective) soit complètement ignorant ne me choque pas, mais je suis plus étonné par Watson."

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"Allons vous ne pouvez pas être aveugle à ce point ? "

L'incompréhension devait être évidente sur son visage car Sally lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de reprendre :

"Il faut croire que oui. Est-ce parce que vous êtes tous des hommes ? Ou juste des idiots ?"

Lestrade fronça des sourcils. Donovan se moquait ouvertement de lui.

"Je vous en prie, illuminez moi au lieu de vous foutre de moi."

"Vous connaissez Holmes depuis des années. Vous avez forcément remarqué que son comportement avait changé depuis qu'il vivait avec Watson. Rien ni personne n'avait réussi à le faire se comporter civilement, sauf lui. Et cette manière qu'il avait de le regarder … comme je vous l'ai dit il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer."

"Vous en tirez des conclusions qui ont peu de chance d'être les bonnes. C'est de Sherlock dont on parle. "

"Encore une de ses nombreuses excentricités, et comment imaginer qu'il puisse avoir quelque chose d'aussi normal que des sentiments hein ?"

Greg hocha de la tête;

"Imaginons que vous ayez raison, cela ne veut pas dire que John partageait ses sentiments."

Sally secoua la tête de dépit.

"Et vous accepteriez quotidiennement le comportement de Holmes pour **juste** un ami ?" L'emphase sur juste était claire comme de l'eau de roche, "Et je suis certaine que nous ignorons la majorité des trucs qu'il lui faisait subir. vous vous rappelez la fois où Watson est arrivé avec des cheveux roses parce qu'une des expériences de son colocataire avait mal tourné ?"

Sally attendit que Greg acquiesce avant de continuer

"Et cet instinct protecteur, vous l'avez vu aussi bien que moi, votre cher docteur devient dingue quand on manque de respect à Holmes. Je ne dis pas que je comprends comment et pourquoi, mais je suis sure de moi. Et cela explique pourquoi Watson a autant de mal à se remettre."

Greg la regarda quelques instants, essayant de se rappeler les nombreuses fois où il avait vu John et Sherlock interagir, tentant d'y détecter ce que Donovan lui décrivait. Cela ne lui sautait toujours pas aux yeux, mais Sally avait peut être raison, les femmes avaient un instinct pour ce genre de chose. Et ça expliquerait les difficultés actuelles de l'ex soldat.

"Merci Donovan. C'est un point de vue intéressant. Maintenant rentrez chez vous et reposez vous. A demain."

Il attendit qu'elle soit sorti de son bureau pour éteindre son ordinateur et empocher son téléphone. Il laisserait encore quelques temps à John et il s'inviterait chez lui pour une petite conversation. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma à clef la porte de son bureau. Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire, on parlait de John et Sherlock !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous.
> 
> Deuxième chapitre de la semaine, même si il est un peu court
> 
> Je continue à torturer John, cela doit vous paraître sans fin mais je vous promet que cela a son importance pour la suite.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

John était chez sa psy. Il avait repris rendez-vous quelques jours après la mort de Sherlock, principalement pour rassurer Mike. Il n'en avait pas besoin et n'avait pas plus de choses à lui dire maintenant que lors de ses premières visites, celles d'avant. Ils restaient tous deux de longs moments à se regarder sans dire un mot. Elle essayait de le faire parler, il essayait de répondre le moins possible. Il n'avait jamais aimé discuter de ses sentiments, étaler ses états d'âmes. Mais c'est ce qu'on attendait d'une séance chez le psy. La raison pour laquelle il continuait à venir restait un mystère. Il en sortait frustré et en colère et immensément triste. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, alors que rien n'était anormal dans son comportement.

"John. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous le prononciez à voix haute. C'est important."

Ah oui. Elle avait l'agaçante habitude de lui faire répéter à chacune de leur séance que Sherlock était … qu'il s'était … enfin qu'il … La première fois, les mots s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge et il n'avait réussi à les faire sortir qu'après de très longues minutes. Ils n'avaient parlé de rien d'autre, pas d'autres questions, juste ces trois horribles mots qu'il refusait même de penser.

"John, vous l'avez déjà fait. C'est difficile, mais vous avez besoin de vous le rappeler."

Un rire rauque retentit dans la pièce. Son rire.

"Comme si je pouvais l'oublier un seul instant !"

"C'est une partie du problème. Il faut que vous arriviez à le prononcer, à le penser pour que ce fait ne prenne plus autant de place dans votre esprit. Vous ne sortirez pas de votre dépression sans empêcher cette partie de votre vie d'empiéter sur toutes les autres."

Encore ce rire qui n'en était pas un.

"Je ne suis pas dépressif !"

La femme assise en face de lui resta à le fixer sans ajouter un mot. Il resta de longs moments à la regarder également. Il craqua le premier.

"Je ne suis pas dépressif. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami (et c'était le plus proche de dire les _mots_ qu'il se sentait capable d'aller),nous partagions un appartement et travaillions ensemble. Cela me parait normal d'avoir des difficultés à faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer à vivre sans rien changer. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vouloir effacer les mois les plus heureux de ma vie ?!"

"Ce n'est pas ce que l'on vous demande. Personne ne veut que vous effaciez ces moments, surtout pas moi. Ce n'est pas une façon saine de traiter ce traumatisme. Mais il prend trop de place dans votre vie quotidienne. Quand êtes vous sortis pour la dernière fois avec des amis ?"

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. La position était clairement défensive mais il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. S'il préférait rester chez lui avec un livre, c'était son droit. Même si il passait plus de temps à regarder dans le vide qu'à lire. La psychologue le fixait, ses deux mains tenant le bord de la tablette en plastique sur laquelle elle prenait ses notes. Elle écrivit quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

"Je ne suis pas en dépression. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Il n'y a rien de plus à y voir."

"Vous êtes médecin, quels sont les signes de la dépression ?"

"Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire. Cela ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne suis pas dépressif."

Elle entoura les mots qu'elle avait écrit et posa le stylo sur son accoudoir. C'était le signe qu'elle allait lancer un autre sujet. Cela inquiétait John toujours un peu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si ca prochaine question allait être pire que la précédente ou pas.

"Vous avez dit avoir vécu les plus beaux mois de votre vie. Peut être pouvez vous me dire en quoi ils étaient les meilleurs ? Nous travaillerons ensuite pour retrouver toutes ces choses d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Pire que la précédente en quelques sorte. Et aussi : _Bonne chance avec ça, Madame_.

"Vous savez ressusciter les morts ? Parce que je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de retrouver ne serait ce qu'une toute petite partie de ce qui me manque."

"Je voudrais quand même que vous réfléchissiez à ce que je vous ai demandé. Qu'est ce qui vous rendait heureux ? Quels détails, quelles actions ? Cela peut être n'importe quoi : un bon repas, un film, un lieu, un moment de la journée … Ces choses existent toujours, elles ne seront sûrement pas identiques, mais elles sont encore là et vous en avez besoin."

Comment lui expliquer que rien n'avait plus d'intérêt s'il ne pouvait les partager avec Sherlock ? Que tout avait une saveur, un éclat, un truc en plus en présence du détective. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ni espérer lui faire comprendre. Il croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit la fin de la séance sans dire un mot de plus.

**ooOoo**

John hésita à entrer dans la salle de repos de la clinique. Il avait vu Mary à travers le hublot et il ne souhaitait pas plus que cela la rencontrer aujourd'hui. Elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de l'inviter à sortir un soir ces dernières semaines et il était à court d'excuses. C'était une gentille fille. Vraiment. Et ce n'était pas sa faute si John n'avait aucune envie de sortir, mais son insistance devenait problématique. Évidemment, elle était bien trop professionnelle pour tenter quoi que ce soit pendant leurs heures de travail, mais dès que l'atmosphère devenait plus personnelle, elle ne cachait plus l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

La pause du midi était typiquement un de ces moments. John allait faire demi-tour quand Mary leva la tête de son livre et l'aperçut de l'autre coté de la porte. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Plus possible de partir discrètement et malgré ses propres difficultés, il n'aimait pas causer de la peine inutilement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il fut accueilli par Nivers qui discutait avec la nouvelle infirmière.

"Ha John ! Content que vous soyez là. Nous avons une discussion passionnante avec Mademoiselle Hart. C'est une grande fan de votre blog vous savez. Elle me soutient que ces histoires avec votre détective ne sont qu'une machination montée de toute pièce, qu'il est impossible qu'il ai fait ce dont on l'accuse."

John se figea à un mètre du pas de la porte. Il n'était pas prêt à discuter de tout cela, ne le serait probablement jamais. Mary, qui avait remarqué sa réaction, s'était levée. Malheureusement Nivers n'était pas aussi observateur, ou il s'en fichait totalement, car il continua d'une voix si forte qu'on devait l'entendre depuis le couloir.

"C'était avant que vous veniez travailler avec nous, mais il est venu ici plusieurs fois. Pour récupérer son blogueur la plupart du temps, encore qu'il ait partagé un repas avec John une paire de fois, ils s'installaient à la table du fond. Un très bel homme pour ceux qui aiment ce genre, mais un caractère atroce, si vous voulez mon avis. Je n'ai jamais compris la fascination qu'il semblait provoquer."

Le ton utilisé fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de l'ex soldat. Ce type ne savait rien de Sherlock, rien de leur relation et il se permettait de faire des remarques. Le sous-entendu quant à l'exacte nature de leur relation était claire dans ses intonations. Les mots utilisés semblaient moquer une des meilleures choses qu'il ai vécu et partagé avec un autre être humain.

Il était incapable de réagir, pris de court par ce presque étranger qui avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs douloureux en moins de quatre phrases. Il avait aimé faire le tour de la clinique avec Sherlock, lui montrer où il travaillait. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser la vague de sentiments qui menaçait de le submerger. A posteriori, il aurait dû se boucher également les oreilles.

"C'était un vrai connard. A prendre tout le monde de haut avec son intelligence et ses déductions. Il a fait pleurer un des nos secrétaires vous savez. Un truc au sujet de son petit ami qui la trompait avec sa soeur. Et cette façon qu'il avait de se promener partout comme si le monde lui appartenait. Non franchement, vous auriez été déçue, le docteur Watson avait une façon de le décrire beaucoup trop romanesque à mon avis. Ce type était un tordu et je n'ai pas été étonné de lire qu'il avait tout inventé et manipulé les faits. Il a prouvé qu'en plus d'être un menteur et un manipulateur, il était un lâche en sautant de ce toit."

Et aussi simplement que ça, la digue qui entourait les sentiments de John craqua. Il traversa la pièce pour se planter si proche de Nivers que leurs poitrines se touchaient presque. L'autre médecin le dépassait de dix bons centimètres, mais il en avait maté des plus coriaces que lui.

"Ferme la !" il criait, mais il s'en fichait, "Je te jure que si un autre mot à propos de Sherlock sort de ta bouche, je te fais cracher tes dents."

Nivers était devenu pale et il paraissait sous le choc. John pouvait le comprendre, il ne se reconnaissait pas lui même. Il avait tellement envie de le frapper, de le cogner jusqu'à ce que ce crétin soit au sol. Peut-être, continuerait il encore à le frapper pour faire bonne mesure. Cet accès de violence n'était pas habituel mais il n'arrivait pas à l'étouffer.

Tout le staff présent s'était relevé et s'approchait des deux hommes, prêts à intervenir si la situation dégénérait. Nivers avait dressé les mains en signe d'apaisement et John entendait vaguement Mary l'appeler. Le sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et atténuait tous les sons. Ill enregistrait tout son environnement à travers un voile rouge, la colère lui faisant serrer les poings et les dents.

"John ! Ca suffit John !"

C'était la voix de Sarah. Nivers s'était éloigné et elle s'était plantée entre eux deux.

"Tu vas m'attendre dans mon bureau et te calmer." Quand il resta sans bouger, elle ajouta d'un ton digne des meilleurs instructeurs de l'armée : "Tout de suite !"

John pivota sur ses talons et sorti de la salle sous les yeux de la moitié du staff. Il croisa des regards curieux à travers le couloir et décida de ne pas y réagir. Il entra dans le bureau de Sarah et se jeta sur une des chaises d'une manière dont Sherlock aurait été fier. Sherlock …. Il avait réussi à gérer ces derniers semaines. La tristesse, la colère, le sentiment d'injustice commençaient à se lisser, à ne plus être aussi poignants. Mais il se retrouvait pratiquement au point de départ, des accès de furie suivis d'une peine si profonde, qu'elles le laissait toutes deux totalement lessivé.

Il travaillait à réguler sa respiration quand Sarah entra à son tour. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle annonça :

"Je ne veux pas entendre tes raisons. Rien, tu m'entends ? Rien ne justifie que tu agresses un collègue de travail ! Je devrais te virer."

Étrangement, la menace n'inquiéta pas John. Cela lui donnerait une bonne raison pour rester chez lui. Il entendit Sarah soupirer.

"Et tu n'en as rien à faire. Rentre chez toi. Je n'aurai pas besoin de toi d'ici la fin de la semaine. Change toi les idées, sort un peu et surtout ne revient lundi que si tu es capable de te maîtriser. "

Elle leva la main pour arrêter sa réponse.

"Je m'occupe de Nivers, Mary m'a tout raconté. Il a dépassé les bornes. Mais cela n'excuse pas ton comportement."

John se retourna et quitta la pièce sans rajouter un mot.

**ooOoo**

Le trajet entre la clinique et son appartement l'aida à se débarrasser totalement de la colère qui courrait encore dans ses veines. Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte de chez lui, il était à nouveau complètement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que quelque chose ait pu le faire sortir de ses gonds au point de vouloir frapper un collègue.

Il entra chez lui, posa ses clés et son portable dans le vide poche près de l'entrée. Il enleva son manteau et s'installa sur le vieux canapé avec l'intention de regarder un peu la télé. Après avoir fait le tour de l'ensemble des chaînes trois fois et n'ayant rien trouvé qui pique sa curiosité, il éteignit l'écran et attrapa son livre.

Il avait à peine déchiffré deux pages qu'il reposa le bouquin sur la table basse. Peut-être pourrait il profiter de son temps libre pour faire une petite sieste, de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'intéressant, ni à la télé, ni à lire.

Il sortit la couverture de sa place en dessous du canapé et s'installa du mieux possible. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir. Avec un peu de chance, il se réveillerait après dix huit heures et n'aurait qu'à préparer son repas et regarder le programme du soir.

Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard, plus fatigué encore qu'à son retour de la clinique. Il alluma à nouveau sa télé et essaya de trouver assez d'énergie afin de préparer son repas.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était toujours allongé. De toute façon il n'y avait rien qui lui faisait envie dans son frigo. Il allait peut être commander et se faire livrer quelque chose. Sauf que son téléphone était dans l'entrée. Et les menus dans la cuisine. Il avait le temps, il était encore relativement tôt et il n'avait pas très faim.

Il regarda à moitié la télévision, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il s'y passait.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit et son estomac criait famine. Il regarda sa montre : pratiquement vingt et une heure. Il était encore un peu tôt pour aller se coucher. Il ferait mieux de se bouger s'il voulait manger quelque chose. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester sous la couverture.

Ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir un après-midi à la maison en fait. Peut être que sa petite altercation avec Nivers avait été utile. Il pourrait rester chez lui s'il ne devait pas travailler. Quelle différence depuis les premiers jours de _après_ , quand il s'occupait au maximum pour ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées.

La discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa psy choisit ce moment pour lui revenir en mémoire. Envie de rien, se trouver des excuses et rester chez soit, ne pas manger et dormir plus que de raison … Peut être qu'elle n'était pas aussi incompétente et inutile que John le pensait. S'il regardait objectivement tous ces symptômes, la dépression était évidente. Et il avait pratiquement frappé un homme sous l'effet de la colère.

Il rejeta la couverture avec ses pieds, se redressant et se levant rapidement. Il savait vers quoi menait ce chemin, il l'avait déjà parcouru et avait pratiquement fini avec une de ses propres balles dans le crâne. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'intention de revivre.

Il empoigna son téléphone et pour la première fois depuis des mois, appela quelqu'un de son propre chef. Son interlocuteur décrocha à la première sonnerie.

"John. Tout va bien ?"

L'inquiétude était audible dans la voix de Greg. Rien d'étonnant à cela.

"Oui Greg, aucun problème. Je me demandais si tu avais envie de sortir ce soir ?"

L'inquiétude avait laissé place à l'étonnement (je peux comprendre, mec ! Je suis moi même un peu dérouté pour le coup). John espérait que l'inspecteur était libre, il ne savait pas si il aurait le courage de renouveler son invitation.

"Bien entendu ! Je finis quelques dossiers, je peux être à l'endroit habituel dans une heure. Ça ira pour toi ?"

"Parfait ! A tout a l'heure."

John avait une bonne demie heure de trajet entre son appartement et leur point de rendez vous. Il avait pile poil le temps de se doucher et de s'habiller avant de partir. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de sortir mais rester enfermer ne ferait qu'empirer son début de dépression. Et depuis le temps que Lestrade le tannait pour qu'ils se fassent une soirée au pub ensemble, cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Et, même si il en doutait, il passerait peut être une bon moment. Sa psy serait fière de lui, il se raccrochait aux petites choses qui lui avaient un jour apporté du plaisir.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnichawa minna !
> 
> (je suis d'humeur japonaise aujourd'hui, ça doit être les sushis de ce midi)
> 
> John se reprend enfin en main, nous allons pouvoir faire avancer cette histoire.
> 
> J'ai du réécrire plusieurs fois la première partie de ce chapitre. Je trouvais Lestrade beaucoup trop ooc, dur dur de leur faire parler de sentiments à ces deux idiots. J'espère que la manière dont j'ai traité ce passage vous ira, je n'en suis pas encore totalement satisfaite.

Fraîchement douché et habillé, John sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers la station de métro la plus proche. Le pub où il avait donné rendez vous à Lestrade se situait à proximité de Baker Street et il était donc trop éloigné pour s'y rendre à pied.

Le métro était infiniment plus agréable à ce moment de la journée, la plupart des gens étant rentrés chez eux et il était possible de garder un minimum d'espace vital, voire une place assise. Il attendait le retour des beaux jours pour tenter le trajet jusqu'à la clinique en vélo, l'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien et il éviterait la cohue dans les stations et les rames.

Il émergea à la surface vingt minutes plus tard, il lui restait environ cinq cent mètres de marche avant d'atteindre son point de rendez-vous. On était jeudi, et même si la foule n'était pas aussi dense qu'un soir de week-end, il y avait un match de prévu. La zone comportait plusieurs pubs et cela attirait pas mal d'aficionado.

John poussa la lourde porte en bois rouge et pénétra dans l'établissement , l'air chaud et passablement malodorant le frappant de plein fouet. L'intérieur était faiblement éclairé et le plafond bas, avec ses poutres apparentes, renforçait l'impression de confinement et de foule. il envoya un message à Lestrade, lui annonçant qu'il était arrivé et se commanda sa première pinte au bar en attendant sa réponse. Elle apparut sur son écran avant même d'être servi.

**Je viens de quitter le bureau, je serai en retard. Commence sans moi.**

Il réussit à attirer à nouveau l'attention du barman et, une fois sa chope à la main, s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la salle. Il chercha une table libre avec vue sur un des nombreux écrans disséminés un peu partout. Il avait déjà fait un tour complet sans trouver de place quand un groupe de jeunes hommes se levèrent et quittèrent le bar. Il s'installa rapidement à la table qu'ils avait laissé vacante.

A peine était-il assis devant son verre, que ses pensées redevinrent négatives. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il n'avait rien de plus à dire à Greg que durant leurs échanges téléphoniques et il serait franchement étonné que cette situation se résolve comme par magie ce soir. I ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, au milieu de tous ces gens sortis s'amuser et passer du temps avec leurs amis. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment être là et pensait à son appartement avec envie. Il regarda autour de lui, des groupes de toutes tailles étaient rassemblés. Les discussions étaient animées et beaucoup riaient, se tapaient l'épaule ou se poussaient de manière bon enfant. Et il était là, seul et dépressif, au milieu des gens qui vivaient leur petite vie tranquille, qui s'amusaient ensemble.

La dépression (et il pouvait se l'avouer maintenant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ses problèmes actuels) était difficile à combattre, mais s'il y avait une chose que John était, c'était têtu. Il avait décidé de passer la soirée avec Lestrade et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Rien ne l'obligeait à apprécier ce moment, ni à remettre ça prochainement, mais il resterait le temps nécessaire afin de rassurer l'inspecteur. Il raidit sa position, comme s'il se préparait au combat et serra les dents. Il essaya de s'intéresser au match mais, comme chez lui, il se retrouva rapidement les yeux dans le vide plutôt que sur l'écran.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il leva le regard pour voir son ami à côté de lui. Il se leva et Greg le surprit en l'empoignant et le serrant quelques secondes dans ses bras. Il s'éloigna rapidement et lui dit :

"Cela fait du bien de te revoir."

"Merci Greg. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt. C'est sympa de ta part de t'être rendu disponible. J'espère que tu n'avais pas de plans ?"

John était devenu maître dans l'art de mener sa part d'une conversation. Personne à la clinique ne s'était jamais rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, Greg serait un peu plus difficile à manoeuvrer, mais John avait bon espoir de réussir.

"Non rien de prévu. Je vais aller me prendre une bière, je reviens avec un verre pour toi ?"

"Ramène moi la même chose."

Il fixa à nouveau l'écran et perdit la notion du temps. Une pinte fut déposée devant lui, la condensation descendant le long du verre. Lestrade s'était installé que coté de lui et il le regardait du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation facile, leur lien né de leur expérience commune avec Sherlock et l'impression d'être frères d'arme dans la même guerre. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées à échanger des anecdotes, à désespérer du comportement de leur ami ou simplement à s'émerveiller devant son génie. Bien évidement tout ne tournait pas autour du détective, ils parlaient également de sport, de politique, du dernier James Bond. Pourtant ce soir, ils semblaient incapables de retrouver la simplicité de leurs échanges. Il restèrent donc de longues minutes, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, vidant leur pinte, allant en chercher une nouvelle à tout de rôle et regardant le match.

John sentit les yeux de Greg se poser sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était pas du tout pressé de savoir ce qui gênait l'inspecteur et il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet, il était temps de mener une retraite stratégique.

"C'est mon tour de payer la tournée, même chose ?"

Greg vida sa pinte d'une traite et acquiesça de la tête. John descendit du tabouret et dut se rattraper à la table quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Greg le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

"Déjà ?!Tu en es à combien ?"

Il était hors de question d'avouer qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il en entendrait parler pendant des lustres. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, normal que sa résistance à l'alcool soit abaissée. Il haussa les épaules et avança prudemment vers le bar. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec deux pintes. La mi-temps était toujours le moment le plus occupé pour les barmans et John avait du attendre longuement.

N'ayant plus l'excuse du match, Greg se sentit obligé de faire la conversation.

"Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?"

"Rien de spécial. J'ai un temps plein à la clinique maintenant. Je suis titulaire du poste. Ce n'est pas passionnant mais ça paye les facture."

"Et tu t'y fais ?"

"A quoi ?"

"Au calme. A la vie tranquille de monsieur et madame Tout le Monde…" _A la vie sans Sherlock_ ne passa par ses lèvres, mais John l'entendit quand même.

"Tu fais passer cela pour une mauvaise chose, ça a du bon de ne pas courir après des criminels et de se mettre en danger à tout bout de champs."

Lestrade lui jeta un regard dubitatif, le coin des lèvres esquissant un sourire

"A d'autres ! Tu adores ça. Vous étiez pire que des enfants le matin de Noel lors de chaque affaire."

"A croire que j'ai changé, cela n'a plus aucun attrait maintenant"

L'humour qui s'était invité sur le visage de l'inspecteur disparut.

"Comme beaucoup d'autres choses," il leva les mains pour arrêter la réponse de John, "Non écoute moi. Je comprend, vraiment. J'ai eu du mal au début, mais j'ai eu une petite conversation très instructive avec Sally et maintenant je comprend mieux."

John ne voyait pas ce que Donovan avait à faire dans cette histoire, encore moins ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire. Elle n'avait jamais compris la relation qu'entretenait les deux habitants de Baker Street. Son étonnement devait être visible car Lestrade enchaîna :

"Il y a pratiquement trois mois, un des soirs où je t'ai appelé et où tu as refusé de sortir. A ma décharge, j'étais inquiet … je le suis toujours d'ailleurs … enfin, elle m'a vu après avoir raccroché et on a discuté un peu. Elle a … Disons qu'elle … c'est une femme et …"

John ne savait pas si c'était la quantité d'alcool dans son sang où si Greg ne faisait réellement aucun sens, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. L'opinion de Donovan n'était pas une de celles auxquelles il attachait de l'importance.

"Écoute mec, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit et j'avoue que cela ne m'intéresse pas. Chacun fait son deuil à sa manière. Ne te fais pas un noeud au cerveau," il montra la télé d'un geste du menton, "la mi-temps est terminée. "

Ils reprirent leur mécanique bien huilée, allant au bar à tour de rôle, et John avait largement dépassé la quantité de bière qu'il s'octroyait habituellement. Il serait plus prudent de prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Quand Lestrade revint avec une énième pinte, il paraissait s'être enfin décidé à terminer leur conversation, la ligne de sa mâchoire était ferme et son regard plongeait droit dans celui de John. Ce dernier soupira intérieurement, il n'échapperait pas à l'avis éclairé de Donovan. Les mots sortirent de la bouche de l'inspecteur tellement vite que John ne fut pas certain de les avoir compris :

"Elle a dit que tu étais amoureux de Sherlock et que c'est pour cela que faire ton deuil est si difficile."

Greg semblait soulagé d'avoir réussi à sortir ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur. John, quant à lui, était à la fois complètement abasourdi et légèrement en colère. Que Donovan se serve de cet argument, maintenant que Sherlock était …. Et Lestrade, qui n'y avait jamais prêté attention, se rangeait maintenant de son avis. Toutes ces remarques n'avait jamais eu que pour objectif d'insulter Sherlock, ce n'était même pas tourné contre John.

Réflexion faite, il n'était pas que légèrement en colère, il commençait à l'être réellement.

"Je ne suis pas gay."

Sa phrase était sortie beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ces rumeurs et désormais, elles avaient un côté encore plus vicieux. Elles étaient totalement gratuites et inutiles, Sherlock n'était plus là pour les entendre. Greg le regardait bizarrement. L'alcool devait lui jouer des tours parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à détecter tout ce qui se cachait dans son regard, mais il y vit une part de résignation.

"Tu sais que ce ne serait pas un problème si c'était le cas ?"

"Évidemment ! Mais je ne suis pas gay, je n'ai jamais été attiré par aucun mec. J'étais dans l'armée, loin de toute présence féminine pendant des mois, crois moi que si j'avais eu le moindre penchant vers un homme, ça aurait été à ce moment là."

"Il n'était pas n'importe quel homme."

Il était évident dans sa position, dans la façon dont il n'osait pas regarder John dans les yeux ou la manière dont il traçait des motifs dans la condensation de sa pinte, que Greg aurait préféré faire face à un troupeau de Gnoll plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation.

"Il était … invivable à petite dose, alors H24 comme tu le faisais. Il y a forcément autre chose … toutes ces expériences, le bruit, le manque flagrant de limites sociales … aucune amitié n'aurait pu survivre à ça … enfin tout ça pour te dire que … peut être … sans que tu le saches … enfin, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit jamais rien passé … mais ça ne veut pas dire que toi et lui … avec plus de temps … peut être que vous auriez fini par …"

A voir la tête de Lestrade, tout ce discours décousu semblait extrêmement douloureux à sortir. Si la colère n'était pas à deux doigts d'emporter John, il l'aurait presque plaint.

"Ce que je veux dire … enfin ce que Donovan pense et que je rejoins … c'est que, sans que tu le saches, et je ne dis pas que tu es gay, juste que tes sentiments étaient peut être plus profond que de l'amitié.

John serra la mâchoire pour se retenir de hurler. Ses prochains mots sortirent hachés, comme s'ils avaient du mal à passer entre ses dents.

"Tu es en train de me dire que j'étais amoureux sans le savoir ? Tu te rends compte à quel point cette idée est ridicule ? Et de Sherlock en plus ? Comment est ce que Donovan a pu te faire entrer un truc pareil dans le crâne ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a pu te raconter encore comme âneries ?"

"Que Sherlock avait probablement le même soucis."

Voilà ! C'était la goutte d'eau, John quitta son tabouret et combattit le vertige qui l'envahit.

"Ça suffit Greg ! Tu t'entends parler ? Je t'interdis de dire un mot de plus. La prochaine fois que tu as envie de discuter des théories fumeuses de Donovan, abstient toi. Je rentre."

Greg s'était également levé, il avait l'air franchement désolé d'avoir abordé le sujet. Ils devaient sûrement ce fiasco à l'alcool et aux longs mois sans se voir.

"John, je voulais juste t'aider."

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides ! J'avais besoin passer une soirée sans prise de tête," il lâcha un rire rauque, "comme tu peux le voir, c'est réussi."

Il attrapa son manteau avec l'intention de l'enfiler une fois dehors, la température à l'intérieur du pub et l'alcool courant dans ses veines lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer.

Il commença à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Il se retourna avant de perdre Lestrade de vue.

"Rentre bien Greg. À bientôt"

L'air froid de l'extérieur ne calma pas sa colère. Comment osaient ils parler d'eux ainsi. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire. Pourquoi ne pouvaient ils pas laisser les choses tranquilles. Pour ce que ça changerait. Sherlock était … il était …. Et John était seul. Ce qu'ils pensaient n'avait aucune espèce d'importance.

Il héla un taxi facilement, le match allait bientôt finir et les chauffeurs s'étaient déjà placés et attendaient leurs s premiers clients.

Installé à l'arrière du véhicule, il s'efforça à se calmer. Il avait le souffle court et n'arrivait pas à s'oxygéner assez, il sentit approcher les premiers signes d'une crise d'angoisse. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, juste après son retour d'Afghanistan. Il n'était pas en danger, rien ne pouvait justifier ce sentiment de panique. Il refusait de craquer dans ce taxi, il serra les dents et se concentra sur sa respiration : inspirer - retenir l'air quelques secondes dans ses poumons - expirer, encore une fois, et encore une. A travers les battements erratiques de son coeur, il sentit l'étau se desserrer, la crise semblait s'éloigner. Il continua de respirer le plus calmement possible et se concentra sur les rues qu'ils traversaient : il était presque arrivé.

John paya le chauffeur et tituba jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait beaucoup trop bu et il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Les crises de panique le laissaient complètement rincé, limite transparent, comme un T-shirt porté et lavé un peu trop souvent. Mais ce soir, l'angoisse l'avait laissé débordant d'adrénaline : son coeur battait la chamade et il faisait des va-et-vient dans son salon, incapable de rester en place. Contre quel danger était il en train de se préparer ? Rien dans son minuscule appartement ne justifiait une telle réaction. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lestrade. C'était ridicule, pourquoi est ce qu'une simple remarque sur sa relation avec Sherlock lui ferait peur ? Il savait très bien où il en était, les théories des deux policiers étaient absurdes. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, comme si quelque chose d'énorme allait lui tomber dessus. Il connaissait cette impression, elle ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté depuis que Moriarty était entré dans leurs vies. Encore une fois, l'étrange capacité de John à détecter en avance les catastrophe ne s'était pas trompée. Encore une fois, il avait été incapable de l'empêcher et il supposait qu'il n'arrêterait pas celle qui approchait non plus.

Au milieu de son salon, complètement saoul et au bord d'une découverte qu'il n 'était pas certain de vouloir faire, l'absence de Sherlock devint d'un coup trop dure à supporter. Il avait besoin de voir son ami, vraiment besoin, comme de sa prochaine respiration, besoin de savoir qu'il serait là demain et après-demain et tous les autres jours. Qu'il le réveillerait à nouveau au milieu de la nuit au son de son violon ou d'explosions. Qu'ils lui demanderait de le suivre lors de ses enquêtes. Qu'il entrerait dans son espace personnel comme si c'était un concept inutile. Que, peut être, John franchirait les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Que, peut être, il aurait besoin de poser sa main sur la poitrine de son ami, sentir son coeur battre, être sur qu'il était là et vivant et que tout irait bien, qu'il ne le quitterait plus.

Donc, au milieu de son salon, complètement saoul et au bord d'une découverte qu'il n 'était pas certain de vouloir faire, John se rendit compte que, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance que cela arrive, il avait envie de toucher Sherlock. Envie de poser une main sur son épaule. Envie de regarder un film avec son ami endormi à ses côtés et qu'il pourrait, peut être, si le détective l'y autorisait passer sa main dans ses boucles noires. Envie de s'asseoir épaule contre épaule comme lorsqu'ils avaient fait les recherches lors de l'enquête avec Achille. Envie de partager un lit, juste pour dormir, juste pour pouvoir se réveiller en pleine nuit et s'assurer qu'il était là, en sécurité, où John pouvait voir sa poitrine bouger au rythme de sa respiration, où il suffisait de tendre la main pour sentir la chaleur de la vie. Peut être qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de la tendre parce que Sherlock serait déjà dans ses bras, chaud et vivant et à sa place.

Et là au milieu de son salon, complètement saoul et au bord d'une découverte qu'il n 'était pas certain de vouloir faire, John se rendit compte que Donovan et Lestrade n'avaient peut être pas tord.

Un violent sanglot le traversa. Il toucha ses joues du bout des doigts et regarda avec étonnement les larmes récoltées. Il pleurait. C'est d'une voix brisée par les pleurs qu'il supplia :

"Rendez le moi. Je vous en prie, prenez tout ce que vous voulez, mais rendez le moi."

Caché dans les murs de l'appartement, une petite créature leva la tête. Voilà qui allait intéresser son maître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'écris rarement des notes de bas de page, mais je trouve que ce chapitre le mérite.
> 
> Déjà parce que : "Enfin John ! On aurait pu te le dire dès le premier chapitre !"
> 
> Ensuite parce je suis diabolique et que j'ai coupé à un endroit vraiment pas sympa pour vous ! 
> 
> Je vous autorise à m'insulter, je l'ai bien mérité !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno
> 
> (Aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur italienne)
> 
> Je vais commencer par dire un énorme merci à Lou pour son aide sur la première partie de ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il t'a fait un peu souffrir, alors j'apprécie d'autant plus.
> 
> Ensuite, comme je vous ai laissé attendre de longs mois (j'oublie toujours de venir ici), je vais vous publier plein de chapitres à la suite, profitez en bien
> 
>    
> Et sinon, j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, à part : ne me détestez pas trop.

Dans un des endroits les plus profonds de la dimension démoniaque, un être malfaisant entendit prononcer un de ses nombreux noms. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il lui avait été originellement donné, car plus personne dans les différentes dimensions ne s'en souvenait à part lui et il en était extrêmement satisfait. Les noms avaient un pouvoir. Connaître un nom, c'était avoir une emprise sur une chose ou une personne. Cette règle était encore plus vraie pour ceux de son espèce. Connaître le nom d'un démon, son vrai nom, c'était obtenir la capacité de l'invoquer et le renvoyer à volonté, ainsi que de le plier à ses moindres désirs. Pour un démon, avoir plusieurs noms était la première méthode de défense à mettre en place.

Mais cela avait aussi ses avantages, comme à cet exact moment, il permettait d'attirer son attention, à plusieurs dimensions de distance. Le nom qu'il entendit résonner à travers la caverne où il se trouvait était un de ses plus récents. Il ne s'en servait que depuis quelques années, pour une série d'affaires bien spécifiques dans le monde humain. La raison pour laquelle la créature l'appelait devait avoir un lien avec ses activités les plus récentes. Activités qui avaient actuellement de petits problèmes.

Il avait perdu un de ses serviteurs humains quelques mois auparavant. Cet homme était celui qui jouait son rôle devant le monde. Même si ce sacrifice s'était révélé nécessaire, il avait limité ses moyens d'agir directement. Seuls deux autres de ses serviteurs connaissaient désormais sa véritable nature et il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle soit découverte trop tôt. Il devait garder profil bas pour encore quelques années. Il n'était pas prêt à mettre son plan à exécution. La dernière fois, il avait été trop impatient et cela avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs décennies avant de pouvoir reconstruire et protéger son territoire.

Il se concentra et projeta sa conscience vers le monde humain. La créature qui l'avait appelé était bien à son service. Un farfadet des bois qui avait eu la bêtise de passer un pacte avec lui en échange du meurtre de son cousin. Comme paiement, le démon avait exigé deux années de servitude. Il venait donc de passer les derniers mois dans le mur d'un appartement quelconque, dans un immeuble quelconque à surveiller un homme qui aurait été quelconque sans son étrange amitié avec un des mages les plus puissants que le démon ai jamais rencontré.

Il fit connaître sa présence au farfadet qui sursauta. Il se délectait de la crainte qu'il créait chez la majorité de ses serviteurs. D'autant plus quand ils étaient remplaçables et qu'il pouvait les tuer sans conséquences !

"Maître Moriarty ! Vous m'avez dit de vous prévenir si l'humain faisait quelque chose d'inattendu. Je pense que c'est utile. Vous allez être content de moi."

D'un geste de la main, il coupa la respiration de la créature, l'empêchant efficacement de parler. Le problème avec les serviteurs remplaçables étaient qu'ils se sentaient obligés de prouver qu'ils étaient utiles. Comme si cela représentait une assurance contre la mort. Comme si cela arrêtait Moriarty quand il décidait de les dévorer.

Le démon passa à travers le mur et entra dans l'appartement qu'habitait John Watson depuis plusieurs mois. Il était pratiquement indétectable sous cette forme et n'était pas inquiet que le médecin découvre sa présence. Même un très puissant empathe aurait du mal à le sentir et John Watson était plutôt faible comme mage. Et actuellement complètement saoul. Il semblait au milieu d'une crise quelconque, à genou sur le tapis de son salon.

Le démon se retourna vers son serviteur, rouvrant ses voies respiratoires et le laissant avaler plusieurs goulées d'air. Comme tous les farfadets, il était capable de se rendre invisible, encore que vu l'état du docteur, ils auraient pu se tenir juste devant lui et il ne se serait rendu compte de rien.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Le farfadet semblait terrorisé et il bredouilla :

"Il a demandé à ce qu'on lui rende, il a offert de donner tout ce que vous vouliez si vous le lui rameniez."

Le goût des démons pour les contrats était bien connu. Cela leur permettait d'accumuler puissance et serviteurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas interagir dans ce monde sans posséder quelqu'un, les êtres liés par contrat comme ce farfadet et autres cultistes étaient donc le meilleur moyen que leurs volontés aboutissent. Un démon se nourrissait des prières et à travers les différents contrats qu'il passait. Bizarrement la mortalité chez ceux assez bête pour s'y essayer était très élevée et il fallait sans cesse les renouveler. Sans serviteur pour agir au nom d'un démon, il était très difficile d'en obtenir de nouveaux et la protection d'un territoire était assez ardue sans y ajouter une problème d'apport régulier en énergie.

Le démon avait une idée précise de ce que voulait récupérer l'humain en face de lui. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer, mais il allait devoir jouer la partie finement.

Les contrats étaient une chose délicate, les mots utilisés étaient importants. Bien souvent ils devaient être pris dans leur sens littéral, initial et non pas avec l'usage qui en était fait habituellement. Faire revenir un mort ne signifiait pas forcément le faire revenir vivant, il était tout à fait possible de faire apparaître le cadavre. Peu d'humain étaient conscients de ce détail et la réputation de tromperie des démons était née de cette incompréhension. Et cela ne posait aucun problème à Moriarty. Autant que le second signataire du contrat pense qu'il avait été trompé plutôt qu'il apprenne le vrai pouvoir des mots. Peu d'humains réfléchissaient à la façon dont ils voulaient énoncer les termes du pacte, s'attachant plutôt au sens général et aux prix à payer.

Pourtant, malgré leur maîtrise de ce genre de chose, les démons n'étaient pas libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Même les plus forts et anciens d'entre eux devaient se plier aux règles édictées par les puissances supérieures. Mais en choisissant avec soin les termes du contrat, ils pouvaient obtenir bien plus que ce que l'autre partie pensait donner et pour un prix moins élevé.

Il réfléchit rapidement à quel contrat proposer. Watson pensait son ami mort. Il allait donc demander sa résurrection sous une forme ou une autre. Mais le démon savait pertinemment que Sherlock Holmes était vivant, il était la source des petits problèmes que rencontraient ses activités. Il allait donc devoir jouer sur les mots. Pousser Watson à lui demander le retour de son ami plutôt que de le faire revenir des morts.

Deuxième écueil : quel nom utiliser ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas valider ce contrat avec Moriarty comme signature, l'humain n'accepterait jamais de passer un pacte avec la personne qu'il jugeait responsable de la mort du détective. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en créer un neuf pour l'occasion, les nouveaux noms n'avaient pas assez de pouvoir pour un pacte de cet ordre, il serait bien trop aisé de le briser. Il devait donc utiliser un de ses anciens noms. Cela avait ses risques, un nom plus vieux rapprochait de sa véritable identité, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Il était impatient de voir Sherlock revenir et trouver son blogueur dans un état différent de celui où il l'avait laissé. Et puis cela lui donnerait un avantage certain dans leur petite guerre. Aussi doué que soit le détective,il lui faudrait quelques temps avant de découvrir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Moriarty réfléchit rapidement et s'arrêta sur le plan le plus probable de réussir. Il se retourna vers le farfadet et lui donna ses premiers ordres.

"Tu vas te présenter à lui. Dit lui que tu es le représentant d'une puissance de la nature. Il ne devrait pas poser trop de questions. Dessine le cercle pour lui, pas besoin de mettre de protection, ne laisse aucune trace qui permette de détecter qui s'est présenté cette nuit. C'est très important. Si tu réussis, je te libérerai. Si tu échoues, je te promet une fin pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer."

Il entoura le farfadet de son aura. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres, la peur s'échappait de ses pores et créait le plus doux des parfums. Mais le démon avait besoin de la créature et la manger sous cette forme ne lui apporterait rien. Toutes ces limitations étaient pénibles. Il fallait vraiment qu'il réussisse à mettre son plan à exécution et le docteur Watson venait de lui présenter sur un plateau un moyen d'y arriver. Il n'était pas intéressé par l'âme du médecin, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour lui permettre de réussir son projet. De plus, elle était bien trop pure pour Moriarty, il n'apprécierait pas son goût, elle ne ferait même pas un en-cas acceptable. Non, il ne demanderait pas son âme comme paiement, par contre y avoir accès à volonté, voilà qui serait intéressant. Cela lui permettrait de garder un oeil sur Sherlock Holmes sans se faire repérer pratiquement immédiatement, une possession serait impossible à cacher, pas avec les capacités d'observation du mage, mais en choisissant bien quand ouvrir le lien, Moriarty pourrait engranger des informations vitales pour la suite de son plan.

Il attendit impatiemment que son serviteur se rende visible au docteur et le persuade de le convoquer. Les farfadets, fées et autres gnomes n'étaient pas réellement dangereux et la plupart des gens ne s'en méfiaient pas. Watson était peut-être assez saoul et désespéré pour se laisser tenter mais jamais il n'invoquerait un démon.

Il observa l'humain et le farfadet pousser les meubles le long des murs. Enfin, le docteur poussait les meubles et le farfadet lui disait quoi faire. L'alcool rendait les mouvements de John lent et imprécis, ils devaient se dépêcher de terminer avant que l'alcool ne se dissipe ou qu'il ne s'écroule de sommeil.

Le farfadet se mit au travail dès que la place fut suffisante. Il attrapa une craie et commença à dessiner un arc au centre du salon. Tous les cercles d'invocation se présentaient de la même façon, plusieurs cercles concentriques avec de plus petits ronds permettant de placer des runes de protection ou des éléments alchimiques caractéristiques de ce que l'on voulait invoquer. Plus il y avait de cercles, plus l'invocation était précise et difficile à refuser pour la créature appelée et plus on pouvait en être protégé.

Dans ce cas particulier, il n'était pas nécessaire, et même contre-productif, de dessiner un cercle trop compliqué. Moriarty ayant l'intention de venir, lui imposer l'invocation était inutile. De plus, il serait difficile de cacher le fait qu'un démon avait répondu à l'appel si les runes étaient trop explicites. Il espérait que John ne se souvienne pas de leur entrevue, mais au cas où la mémoire du médecin résisterait, la nature exacte de la créature avec qui il avait passé ce contrat devait rester secrète

Les deux habitants du salon avaient finis leur tâches respectives. Moriarty surveilla le dessin au sol. Il n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps sans tout vérifier et en ne faisant confiance à personne. Le farfadet était terrorisé, mais il pourrait tenter une folie et avoir placé un piège dans le cercle. Tout semblait normal, si jamais quelqu'un décidait d'enquêter sur les évènements à venir, rien n'indiquerait quel type de créature avait répondu à l'appel.

Moriarty se métamorphosa avant de répondre à l'invocation qui n'allait pas tarder. Il apparut donc au milieu du cercle sous la forme d'un enfant. Ses habits étaient fait de végétaux et une couronne de feuilles et de branches faisait le tour de sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient longs et arrivaient à sa taille. De nombreuses fleurs des clairières étaient placées dans ses mèches. Il présentait une image frêle et inoffensive, exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Le docteur Watson était à genou aux bords du cercle extérieur. Il le regardait avec un air d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Il avait maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, à la piscine. Moriarty avait quitté le corps de son serviteur, celui qui s'était suicidé sur le toit de Saint Bart, bien avant que Sherlock Holmes n'arrive, mais il avait pu faire la connaissance du docteur. Il n'aurait pas réussi à cacher totalement sa présence au mage et il avait préféré n'utiliser que des intermédiaires dans leurs interactions : un chauffeur de taxi serial killer, une chef d'une cellule de mafia chinoise, un acteur raté à qui il avait offert son plus grand rôle, les membres de son réseau que le détective était en train de détruire petit à petit …

Il essaya de retenir un sourire mauvais en pensant à la surprise qu'il était en train de lui préparer. Il força son visage à rester bienveillant et ouvert. Il était temps de mettre la dernière partie de son plan à exécution.

"Je suis Mómborriand. J'ai entendu votre cri. J'étais un ami de Sherlock Holmes, et j'ai été fortement attristé d'apprendre sa chute. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire."

John le regardait visiblement dubitatif. Même saoul, cet homme n'était pas un idiot, du moins pas totalement.

"Il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous."

"Nous savons tous les deux que feu Monsieur Holmes avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne dire que ce qui l'arrangeait."

L'homme acquiesça lentement de la tête. Il ne pleurait plus mais avait les yeux rouges. Le deuil rendait les gens idiots, encore plus que la jalousie ou l'avarice. Cela allait presque être trop facile.

"J'ai entendu votre appel et je vous ai envoyé mon ami" il montra du menton le farfadet qui s'était reculé et tentait de se faire oublier," Je pense pouvoir vous aider."

John plissa des yeux, il suspectait que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il y avait une entourloupe quelque part.

"Et comment allez vous m'aider ? Peu de créatures sont capables de ressusciter les gens. Réellement les faire revenir des morts, pas seulement son corps, mais également sa personnalité et ses souvenirs."

"Les lois de la nature sont complexes. Vous les humains n'en connaissaient qu'une petite partie. Il peut être plus facile de faire en sorte que quelque chose ne soit jamais produite plutôt que d'en modifier les conséquences."

"Que voulez vous dire ?"

Mais qu'est ce que lui avait donc trouvé le détective ? Cet homme était un idiot en plus d'être dirigé par ses émotions.

"Que faire revenir des morts notre ami commun n'est pas la seule solution à votre problème."

"Je n'en vois pas d'autre pour ma part."

Il retint un soupir… il ne savait pas si la bêtise de Watson allait simplifier ou rendre son travail plus difficile.

"Vous réfléchissez trop de façon linéaire. Si nous décidons que la mort de Monsieur Holmes est une conséquence, quelle en était la cause ?"

"Moriarty."

Le grognement qui suivit son nom fit presque sourire le démon. John lui portait tant de haine, sans savoir qu'il était présent devant lui. L'amour de son espèce pour la tromperie le rendait pratiquement saoul lui aussi. Mais il devait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

"Vous cherchez trop loin, qu'elle en était la cause directe ?"

"Il a sauté du haut d'un bâtiment de plusieurs dizaines de mètres"

"Si nous éliminons cette cause, que se passe t il ?"

John déglutit bruyamment.

"Il reste vivant."

"Potentiellement. Seuls les prophètes arrivent à voir les conséquences de toutes les actions."

"Et vous pouvez faire cela ? Éliminer une cause ?"

"Je peux, oui."

"Comment ?"

"Trop compliqué à expliquer, mais sachez que le temps est une loi de la nature comme une autre. Et j'ai assez de pouvoir et de connaissances pour le contrôler sur de courtes périodes."

"Si c'est aussi simple, pourquoi est ce que tu vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ? Il y a forcément un truc."

Et nous y voilà. S'il arrivait à faire avaler la suite à Watson, il aurait gagné. Il sentait déjà le goût enivrant de la victoire dans sa bouche.

"Comme tout sort, elle nécessite d'être alimenté et la magie est très fortement liée à l'âme. Pour que ce genre de sortilège fonctionne, il faut qu'il soit alimenté par l'âme de quelqu'un qui en a un réel besoin. Malgré toute l'amitié que je porte à Monsieur Holmes, je n'aurai jamais assez de pouvoir pour éliminer un acte aussi puissant qu'un suicide."

Watson le regardait fixement.

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois vous donner mon âme ? Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? Je ne vous connais pas et je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous et vous me demandez mon âme ?"

Idiot mais avec un instinct de conservation développé.

"Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me donniez votre âme, juste que vous me laissiez y accéder pour en tirer l'énergie nécessaire."

John s'était levé depuis le début de leur conversation et il parcourait le salon à grande enjambées, il faisait attention à ne pas déranger la craie marquant la frontière extérieure du cercle d'invocation. Il paraissait à deux doigts de s'écrouler sous l'effet de l'alcool et de n'importe quelle autre chose qui l'avait mis dans cet état en premier lieu. Le léger anxiolytique que Moriarty dégageait depuis qu'il était apparu devait aussi commencer à faire son effet. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était fair-play !

Il s'arrêta et regarda Moriarty, du moins l'image d'enfant qu'il projetait, droit dans les yeux.

"Donc, je fais quoi ? Pas que j'accepte, mais si c'était le cas, je dois m'attendre à quoi ?"

"Rien de spécial, vous m'autorisez à utiliser votre âme pour alimenter le sortilège que je vais lancer. Il fera revenir notre ami commun, même si je ne peux pas vous assurer qu'il sera à vos côté immédiatement."

Watson le regardait les yeux plissés. Il avait l'air d'un homme perdu dans un désert et qui venait d'apercevoir une oasis. Sauf que cette oasis était un mirage et qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre patiemment à sa place pour que de l'aide (en l'occurrence son détective) arrive et le sauve.

La misère que le médecin renvoyait au monde était un véritable bonheur pour le démon. Il se nourrissait des sentiments négatifs et la profonde tristesse que ressentait l'homme en face de lui était la plus douce des sucreries. L'humain finit par pousser un profond soupir.

"Ok. Je ne suis pas certain du résultat mais allons-y. Je n'ai pas grand chose à perdre. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

"Rien de spécial. Installez vous sur votre canapé et acceptez les termes de notre accord quand j'aurai fini de les énoncer."

Il regarda avec une certaine forme de trépidation le médecin s'installer pesamment dans le sofa. Il avait les paupières lourdes et luttait visiblement contre l'endormissement. C'était pratiquement trop facile.

"Vous me laissez donc accéder à votre âme. En contrepartie, je fais le nécessaire pour que Sherlock Holmes vous revienne en bonne santé et avec ses pleines capacités"

Cette histoire allait lui coûter une partie de son réseau. il devrait l'éliminer lui même pour remplir sa part du contrat et être responsable du retour de Sherlock. Sans cela, le pacte serait caduque.

"J'accepte"

La confirmation était murmurée, à peine audible. L'alcool et la substance dégagée par Moriarty faisaient leur effet. Cela devrait aider le médecin à ne pas se souvenir de la dernière demi-heure.,. Il retint le rire démoniaque qui menaçait de quitter sa gorge et lança un sortilège quelconque, le laissant se terminer par un flash lumineux.

Watson ferma les yeux pour les protéger de l'excès de lumière et il ne les rouvrit pas. Sa respiration s'était ralentie. Il s'était endormi. Avec un démon qui avait déjà tenté de le tuer juste à côté de lui. Mais avec le contrat qu'ils venaient de passer, il était plus utile vivant que mort. Il ne restait qu'un petit détail à régler.

Il se tourna vers le farfadet qui était resté silencieux tout ce temps.

"Tu m'as bien servi."

Le soulagement était tellement évident sur le visage de la créature que Moriarty lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce ne devait pas être un sourire rassurant car le farfadet pâlit. Le soulagement laissa place à de l'hésitation.

"Vous allez donc me libérer maître ?"

"Ho oui, je vais te libérer, je te l'avais promis n'est ce pas ?"

Il laissa disparaître son déguisement et s'approcha doucement du farfadet. Ce dernier recula jusqu'à se cogner dans le mur derrière lui. Il paniqua quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait le traverser.

"Maître … maître, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous me libéreriez. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé."

"Absolument tout et c'est pour cela que je vais te récompenser. J'avais l'intention de te peler la peau petit bout par petit bout et de m'en délecter, mais je vais te tuer rapidement. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse ce soir."

"Maître... Non maître… j'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez. S'il vous plait, je pourrai être encore utile. C'est moi qui vous ai prévenu pour ce soir."

La terreur rendait le farfadet complètement frénétique. Il essayait vainement de pénétrer dans le mur derrière lui.

"Je ne dirai rien, je vous promet, rien du tout. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi."

Ces gémissements commençaient à l'agacer. D'un claquement de doigt, il sépara la tête du farfadet de son corps. Voilà qui résolvait le problème et il avait même tenu sa promesse. Il fit disparaître toute trace du farfadet avant de se tourner vers le reste du salon. Il effaça ensuite le cercle d'invocation et remis l'ensemble des meubles à leurs places. Rien ne devait faire tiquer le médecin lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Il essaya d'atteindre les pensées de John. Il les sentait se former les unes après les autres mais n'arriva pas à y accéder réellement. Il devait remplir sa part de contrat auparavant. Il ne serait jamais capable de les lire directement, l'âme n'était pas l'esprit des gens, mêmes si les deux étaient fortement liés. Non l'âme était le siège des émotions, Moriarty ne pourrait accéder aux pensées et souvenirs du médecin que lorsqu'elles seraient liées à des émotions fortes. Même si cette solution était loin d'être parfaite, elle lui donnerait un avantage tactique quand Sherlock serait revenu de son petit voyage.

L'invocation l'ayant fait apparaître au milieu de ce salon était tellement faible qu'il put retourner de lui même dans sa dimension. Il devait décider quelle partie de son réseau sacrifier pour remplir sa part du contrat. Le travail de fourmi du détective portait ses fruits, il remontait petit à petit la toile que Moriarty avait tissé ces dix dernières années, détruisant les cellules les unes après les autres et soutirant les informations dont il avait besoin pour remonter les fils un à un. Heureusement pour le démon, très peu de ses serviteurs connaissaient sa véritable nature, sinon le détective l'aurait déjà découvert. Pour le moment, il était indispensable qu'il reste caché.

**ooOoo**

John se réveilla avec des douleurs dans tout le corps. Son cou et son dos le faisait souffrir mais le pire semblait être le mal de crâne qui battait à ses tempes. Il grogna en se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'allonger. Cela expliquait les douleurs que lui infligeait son corps par vengeance. Quant aux tambours qui semblaient avoir élu domicile entre ses oreilles, ils provenaient certainement de la soirée de la veille et des nombreuses pintes qu'il avait bu.

Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Ses souvenirs de sa soirée étaient vagues et il n'avait absolument pas envie de les éclaircir tant qu'il n'aurai pas vidé une demie théière et avalé un cachet d'aspirine.

Heureusement pour lui, il était encore tôt et la lumière était blafarde. Il remplit sa bouilloire et la mit à chauffer. Il sortit sa théière et son thé préféré. Vu la matinée qui l'attendait, autant se faire un peu plaisir. Il pensa brièvement à se préparer quelques toasts mais son estomac lui fit comprendre que l'idée était loin d'être bonne. Il récupéra la boite d'aspirine dans un tiroir avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de cuisine. Il posa le front sur la table, la fraîcheur du revêtement plastique soulageant un peu sa peau brûlante.

Il la releva quelques minutes plus tard et se servit sa première tasse de thé. Il n'ajouta ni lait, ni sucre, ne sachant pas comment son estomac allait supporter l'apport de liquide. Il sirota le breuvage brûlant et avala un cachet dès que son estomac arrêta de lui envoyer des signaux de détresse.

A sa seconde tasse, il se sentit assez réveillé pour faire un petit voyage au pays des souvenirs embrouillés. Sa jeunesse lui avait donné l'habitude de boire plus que de raison et sa mémoire lui jouait régulièrement des tours immédiatement après son réveil. Le truc était de remonter les souvenirs à partir des premiers effets de l'alcool. Dans son cas, il se rappelait parfaitement les évènements jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lestrade. Le match était clair, ainsi que leur début de conversation, sa fin également … il devrait être furieux mais une espèce de résignation, ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse l'avait envahi. Il se rappela le retour en taxi et la presque crise de panique, il se rappela également sa découverte au milieu de son salon.

Le son que fit son crane en se cognant à nouveau sur la table retentit dans toute la cuisine. Sans l'alcool pour exacerber ses réactions, cette seconde épiphanie le laissa plus calme que la première. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir au lieu de paniquer, il se rendit compte que cela ne changeait rien à son problème, ni à ce qu'il ressentait. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que cette nouvelle faisait de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment questionné sa sexualité et, maintenant, cela lui paraissait inutile de s'attarder sur ce point. Que sa limite se trouve à quelques embrassades, baisers ou à des choses beaucoup plus intimes était sans importance. Il ne pourrait jamais les tester et les découvrir. Malgré lui son imagination lui présenta une image détaillé de Sherlock, debout au milieu de leur salon à Baker Street, portant sa chemise violette et se tenant à quelques centimètres. Il vit, avec une étrange fascination, le Sherlock de son imagination se pencher vers lui et John posa une main sur son épaule, cherchant à garder l'équilibre, se levant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et frôlant les lèvres du détective avec les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un de plus grand que lui, mais il s'agissait de Sherlock et rien n'aurait pu le préparer à l'assaut de sensation que lui procura l'idée seule. Cet idiot lui manquait. Il lui manquait tellement que John sentit sa poitrine se serrer alors que tout son corps frissonnait sous l'effet de son imagination. Une pensée fit éclater le rêve éveillé dans lequel il s'était plongé :  _Rendez le moi. Je vous en prie, prenez tout ce que vous voulez, mais rendez le moi._

John releva la tête tellement rapidement que sa nuque craqua. Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se leva lentement et s'avança prudemment vers la porte qui séparait la cuisine de son salon. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait juste rêvé la suite de sa soirée. Il n'était pas encore arrivé dans le salon qu'il vit que le tapis était à sa place et que rien n'avait l'air d'avoir été déplacé.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'installa sur son sofa. Il plaça ses bras sur ses genoux et appuya son menton sur ses mains. Il fixa des yeux le sol devant lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir supplié qu'on lui rende son ami, d'être resté de longs instants, prêt à tout donner, tout faire en échange du retour de Sherlock. Si un démon était venu lui présenter un marché, rien ne l'assurait qu'il ne l'aurait pas saisi. Il grogna à cette idée. Qui tentait-il de convaincre ? Évidement qu'il aurait signé ce contrat et cela le terrorisait.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi, c'était trop dangereux. Jamais il ne pourrait récupérer Sherlock, tout comme il ne saurait jamais si Donovan avait également raison au sujet du détective. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était avancer. Ça il savait faire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait recommencer à vivre après qu'on lui ai tout pris. Il allait commencer par une bonne douche et un déjeuner léger. Il avait rendez vous chez sa psy plus tard dans la journée. Il verrait avec elle comment lutter contre sa dépression.

John passa le reste du week-end à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans sa vie. Après son rendez vous avec sa psy, il s'efforça d'appliquer ses conseils et il sortit faire des courses. Il avait refusé de prendre le moindre médicament pour l'aider à lutter contre sa dépression. Elle avait fini par accepter à condition qu'il lui prouve qu'il prenait soin de lui. A priori recommencer à manger un peu plus faisait partie des premiers pas.

Il fonctionnait un peu sous auto-pilote depuis son réveil samedi matin. Il avait admis coup sur coup deux vérités sur lui même et il n'était pas certain d'en avoir encore saisi toutes les conséquences. Gérer sa dépression, maintenant qu'il l'avait accepté, lui paraissait infiniment plus simple que de réfléchir a sa relation avec Sherlock. Plus utile également. Il pouvait lutter contre la dépression. Observer toute ses interactions avec Sherlock à la lumière de ses sentiments n'allait pas l'avancer à grand chose. Sans parler du fait que son imagination avait tendance à lui jouer de mauvais tours si John la laissait divaguer. Qui aurait cru qu'il apprendrait à rêvasser à pratiquement quarante ans ?

Il était maintenant de retour à la clinique et à part la présence d'un vrai repas dans le tiroir de son bureau, rien ne prouvait que le docteur John Watson avait passé un week-end riche en révélation. Il traitait ses patients avec la même concentration, la même envie de faire au mieux et cela le soulageait énormément. Les difficultés qu'il avait rencontré ces derniers mois n'avaient pas entamé son besoin d'aider les autres et il avait continué à faire son travail du mieux possible.

La matinée passa rapidement, le lundi matin était toujours une des journées les plus chargées. Après avoir raccompagné un énième patient, Mary passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer un repas pour ce midi, j'ai dû faire un voyage de dernière minute. Je vais me chercher un bagel. Je vous prends quelque chose ?"

"Non merci. J'ai ce qu'il faut."

Et pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, il sortit la boite contenant les restes des pâtes bolognaise de la veille. Mary lui sourit, l'air ravie.

"Vous m'attendez pour manger ?"

"Si vous voulez, je dois finir de remplir les dossiers de ce matin."

"Je fais au plus vite"

Elle laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle et John se plongea dans la partie administrative de son travail.

Mary réapparu vingt minutes plus tard et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de pause. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour l'interroger.

"Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis vendredi qui a apporté un tel changement ? Un repas fait maison !"

Le sourire malicieux qu'elle tourna vers lui était dur à résister. John sentit le coin de ses lèvres se lever.

"Pas la peine de faire passer cela pour un exploit. Je vous ai dit que je savais cuisiner un minimum, je n'en avais juste pas envie."

"Vous avez eu des invités ? Ou il vous était tout simplement impossible de manger une fois de plus les horribles sandwichs de cette machine?"

Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de répondre à cette question. Il se contenta de lever les épaules et s'attaqua à son assiette. Il sentit le regard de l'infirmière sur lui avant qu'elle n'attrape son propre repas et commence elle aussi à manger. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes puis Mary posa les restes de son bagel sur la table.

"J'ai l'impression que vous avez pris de bonnes résolutions ce week-end, pourquoi ne pas continuer sur votre lancée et sortir boire un verre avec moi ce soir ?"

Le premier réflexe de John fut de refuser. Il ouvrit même la bouche pour le faire. Puis il la referma. Sortir faisait partie des choses qu'il devait recommencer à faire. Il avait peu d'ami et après la dernière soirée avec Lestrade, il n'était pas prêt à le rappeler tout de suite. Il leva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui le regardait les sourcils levés.

"Vous savez quoi ? Bonne idée. Un verre entre collègues me fera du bien."

Mary avait l'air aussi surprise que lui. Elle mit quelques instants à se remettre.

"Je connais un bar pas très loin d'ici, dix-neuf heures ça irait ?"

"Parfait."

"Je vous donne l'adresse plus tard dans la journée."

"D'accord merci."

Ils finirent leur repas et se plongèrent dans leur après-midi de travail.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez lui et en train de se préparer à sortir pour la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine que John fut assailli par les doutes. L'idée lui avait pourtant paru bonne ce midi, entouré de monde et en face d'une jolie femme. Maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Peut être cherchait il a aller trop vite ? Les derniers jours avaient été riche en rebondissements. Ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour changer sa relation avec Mary, non pas qu'il ait l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié ce soir, ni même un autre soir pour être franc. Mais la voir en dehors du travail était une étape qu'il n'avait pas encore franchi et il n'était toujours pas certain de vouloir le faire.

Il saisit son téléphone avec l'intention d'annuler. Il réfléchit quelques instants quelle explication donner à Mary. Si seulement Sherlock était là, il aurait une excuse toute trouvée. Si Sherlock était là, il n'aurait même pas à se creuser la tête, il n'aurait jamais accepté l'invitation en premier lieu. Mais était ce vrai ? Si Sherlock était là, est ce que John serait resté dans le déni ? Ou se serait il rendu compte de ses sentiments ? Aurait il continué à sortir avec toutes ces femmes ? Il comprenant maintenant la véritable cause de ses nombreux rendez-vous ratés, ses anciennes conquêtes avaient toute raison, son colocataire passait toujours en premier. Une seule chose était certaine, si Sherlock était là, John n'aurait pas le coeur serré et l'envie presque irrépressible de supplier à nouveau qu'on lui rende son ami.

Comme lors de la première fois où cette pensée traversa son esprit, John se remémora son rêve / presque souvenir. Il aurait signé n'importe quoi vendredi et il en aurait payé le prix fort. Un frisson le parcourut en repensant à la catastrophe qui aurait pu se produire. Il devait faire quelque chose pour en finir avec ce genre d'idée, ou un jour il allait réellement sauter le pas. Il reposa son téléphone et finit de s'habiller. Mary était une jolie femme, sympathique et drôle, il pourrait apprendre à l'apprécier plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Et qui sait ? Il voyait facilement cette amitié se transformer en assez d'affection pour en faire quelque chose de bien.

Cette idée en tête, il ferma la porte de son appartement et se dirigea vers la bouche de métro.


	17. Chapitre 17

Même si Sherlock était bien trop têtu pour l'avouer, l'avion que Mycroft avait envoyé était beaucoup plus confortable que les différents lieux qu'il avait occupé ces quinze derniers mois. Le manque de place et l'espace clos étaient ennuyeux, il avait acquis une légère claustrophobie après ses nombreux mois de planque. Une rare erreur de calcul de sa part avait également mené à plusieurs semaines d'enfermement et ce temps n'avait surement pas arrangé le problème.

Il étendit ses jambes et observa le ciel à travers le hublot. Dans deux heures, il serait de retour à Londres. Son frère avait exigé qu'il vienne lui rapporter ce qu'il avait découvert avant toute autre action. Il avait prévu de retourner à Baker Street dès l'atterrissage, il voulait voir John. Plusieurs choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était parti et il avait besoin de vérifier certaines hypothèses. Mais Mycroft lui avait promis un coiffeur et un barbier ainsi qu'une tenue un peu plus flatteuse que les guenilles qu'il portait actuellement. L'idée de rentrer à Baker Street avec des habits propres et une coupe décente l'avait convaincu de faire un léger détour. Au moins ainsi, il serait libre de son temps dans les prochains jours, sans son frère pour le harceler d'appel et de SMS.

Il rentrait plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ses recherches initiales avaient montré qu'une partie du réseau de Moriarty se trouvait en Europe de l'est, mais, étrangement, cette part de ses activités avait disparue pendant que Sherlock détruisait la partie française. Il ne savait pas qui était responsable de cette destruction mais plusieurs sources avaient confirmés qu'il ne restait aucun survivant ni aucune information sur les activités que menaient cette branche. Il laisserait Mycroft surveiller cette zone dans les mois à venir mais toutes les ressources, de son frère, ainsi que les informations que Sherlock avait lui même rassemblé, prouvaient que ces rumeurs étaient vraies. Deux assassins, dont un sniper particulièrement doué, avaient fait le ménage quelques mois auparavant, raccourcissant le travail de Sherlock d'au moins une demie année.

Il n'avait rien à faire à part attendre que le vol se termine. Il avait toujours détesté les temps morts et l'ennui restait son pire ennemi. Il avait pourtant dû travailler sur sa patience. Il ne comptait plus les heures passées à attendre, à surveiller, à ronger son frein. Il avait pris l'habitude de penser à John pendant ces moments, à déduire ce qu'il était en train de faire, parce que Sherlock Holmes n'imaginait pas, il savait très exactement ce que son ami faisait. Et si son imagination avait pris le pas sur son intellect a certains moments, ce n'était l'affaire de personne d'autre que lui-même.

Quand l'avion amorça enfin sa descente vers le petit aéroport où une voiture l'attendait, la peau de Sherlock lui paraissait couverte d'insectes et les parois de la carlingue semblaient se refermer sur lui. Heureusement, il pouvait apercevoir Londres à travers le hublot et la vue de sa ville lui apporta un sens de calme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Encore quelques minutes et il pourrait la sentir, la toucher et l'entendre. Et John, Mme Hudson également, Molly et même cet incompétent de Lestrade, mais surtout John.

Son frère fait envoyé une voiture, il craignait que Sherlock ne disparaisse sans s'arrêter à son bureau. Le détective s'engouffra dans le véhicule et se laissa conduire où son ainé l'attendait.

Son frère ne s'était pas amélioré depuis son départ. Il était toujours aussi imbu de lui-même et incapable de se mêler de ses propres affaires. Il passa les dix premières minutes de leur rencontre à se plaindre des difficultés qu'il avait eu à garder un œil sur lui. Et que si Sherlock avait daigné désactiver le sort qui inhibait ses dons de prophète, il aurait été en capacité d'empêcher certains événements désagréables.

Sherlock était tout a fait conscient de cette réalité, mais il préférerait être à nouveau enfermé plusieurs semaines, plutôt que de laisser Mycroft décider pour lui. A cet instant, son ainé semblait prêt à prendre en otage le coiffeur jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lui raconte dans le détail la dernière partie de son voyage. Ils avaient échangé, toujours brièvement et avec une périodicité inégale, dès que le détective se sentait assez en sécurité pour le faire.

Son frère pouvait se montrer aussi têtu que lui, mais il était hors de question de céder ces informations si simplement. Il plissa les yeux et fixa Mycroft jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse signe de faire entrer le coiffeur. Pendant que l'homme travaillait à le rendre présentable, Sherlock daigna répondre à toutes les questions que son ainé lui posait.

Comme il l'avait déduit, son frère était aussi surpris que lui par la disparition soudaine et totale du réseau de l'Europe de l'Est.

"Tes dons t'ont fait faux bon cher frère ?"

Voir les lèvres de Mycroft se plisser par la colère était un petit plaisir qui avait manqué à Sherlock ces derniers mois. Pas autant que la lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux de John mais proche.

"Et comment vont les tiens ? Tu n'as rien vu non plus."

Réussir à prendre de court les deux frères Holmes était un coup de maître.

"Et c'est plus qu'inquiétant. Qu'as tu mis en place ? Je veux dire : en plus de ta surveillance habituelle sur les réseaux criminels."

"Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai traité cette situation différemment de toutes les autres situations similaires ?

Le regard de Sherlock devient noir de colère.

"Ne me prend pas pour un idiot et ne me fait pas perdre mon temps. Quelqu'un, de suffisamment doué, a éliminé de la carte un réseau entier de criminels. Réseau qui échappait à toutes les organisations gouvernementales ou non depuis des années. Il n'a rien laissé, aucune trace pour remonter à lui. Évidement que tu observe tout ça avec le plus grand interêt. Si quelqu'un a survécu à ma petite aventure, il constitue un danger pour mes intérêts. Alors je te le redemande, qu'as tu mis en place ?"

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'attacher aux gens, Sherlock. Cela a toujours des conséquences désagréables."

La rides entourant la bouche de Mycroft s'étaient adoucies, à la différence de celles autour de ses yeux. Son frère n'était plus agacé, il était inquiet. Malgré la chemise que Sherlock avait passé immédiatement après s'être lavé, Mycroft avait déduit toutes les marques et cicatrices que les derniers mois avaient laissé sur son corps. Il avait actuellement les yeux fixés sur celles cachées par les pans de sa chemise, surement les pires de toutes.

"Remarque inutile. Vas tu me répondre ? Ou dois je le découvrir de moi même ?"

"Les détails resteront secrets mais je t'assure qu'au moindre frémissement, au moindre petit détail troublant, j'en serai immédiatement alerté. J'ai envoyé mes meilleurs éléments", le grognement de Sherlock le fit arrêter quelques secondes," j'ai envoyé les meilleurs éléments à ma disposition pour enquêter sur place. Ils n'ont rien trouvé, je crains que les deux seules personnes au courant de quoi que ce soit soient les deux assassins ayant fait le ménage."

"Qu'avons nous sur eux ?"

"Pratiquement rien pour le moment, mais nous continuons à chercher. Je te conseillerai de t'atteler à la question dès que tu auras récupéré de ton petit voyage."

Fraîchement rasé et les cheveux à leur longueur habituelle, Sherlock se sentait enfin près à reprendre sa vie.

"Bien ! Je vais commencer par retourner à Baker Street. A quelle heure John rentre-il habituellement de la clinique ?"

Quelque chose passa sur le visage de son frère,. C'était furtif et les mois loin l'un de l'autre avait émoussé les capacités de Sherlock à lire les plus petits mouvements de Mycroft.

"Tu ne trouveras pas le docteur Watson à Baker Street."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à l'y voir si tôt, je ne suis pas un idiot. Je pensais me réhabituer aux lieux avant son retour."

Cette fois il reconnut parfaitement les émotions qui traversèrent le visage de son frère : gêne et pitié. Avant qu'il ne puisse déduire ce qui avait placé ces deux sentiments là, son frère lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers son bureau.

"Tu as mal calculé certaines choses, mon cher frère. Certains sentiments sont plus forts que tu ne l'avais pensé."

Le ton de sa voix trahissait son incompréhension totale. Mycroft savait reconnaître les émotions chez les autres et s'en servir à ses propres fins, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens les laissaient dicter leurs choix.

C'est le dos toujours tourné qu'il ajouta :

"Tu te rendras vite compte que plusieurs choses ont changé pendant ton absence. Maintenant, j'ai du travail, si tu le permets."

Sherlock saisit le manteau qu'il avait laissé aux soins de l'assistante de Mycroft avant son départ. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de lire dans les lignes de son dos, ce qui posait problème à son frère. Il était à deux doigts de demander des explications au sujet de cette dernière remarque, mais cela serait avouer qu'il ignorait quelque chose et c'était au dessus de ses forces.

"Essaie de ne renverser aucun gouvernement dans les prochains jours, j'aimerai me reposer un peu."

Il enfila son manteau, le poids familier sur ses épaules l'aidant un peu plus à retrouver qui il était. Il avait passé plus d'un an à jouer différents rôles et retourner dans sa propre peau était parfois difficile.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau de son frère. Il avait changé d'avis, s'il ne pouvait surprendre John à Baker Street, il allait le retrouver sur son lieu de travail.

Le trajet en taxi avait, contre toute attente, calmé ses nerfs. Malgré l'espace exigu du véhicule, la simple familiarité de l'acte, les rues qu'il connaissait si bien, l'odeur que semblaient avoir tous les taxis de Londres, avaient eu un effet apaisant. Maintenant qu'il était de retour dans sa ville, il allait pouvoir la réapprendre toutes ses nuances, séparer les détails importants de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, ce qui avait changé ces derniers mois et comment tous ce mélangeaient pour créer une carte, un schéma, que Sherlock saurait lire aussi bien que les propres lignes de sa main. Il s'occuperait ensuite à effacer de son disque dur les éléments inutiles de son périple, comme par exemple, les raisons pour lesquelles les endroits fermés le dérangeait.

Mais à cet instant, il avait plus important à faire. Mycroft l'avait tenu aux courant de la santé et des principaux agissements de John, mais il avait refusé de lui donner plus de détail.  _Inutile_  avait il annoncé à plusieurs reprises, préfèrent passer le peu de temps qu'ils avaient au téléphone pour parler du réseau de Moriarty et des prochaines actions à mener. Sherlock avait donc dû se contenter des quelques miettes que son frère lui avait fourni. Et ce dernier n'avait pas caché qu'il était plus que ravi d'avoir un moyen de pression sur son cadet. Mais tout cela était fini, dans quelques minutes il pourrait revoir son ami et déduire toutes les informations que Mycroft avait retenues.

Le taxi le déposa devant sa destination et le détective paya le chauffeur avec l'argent qu'il avait soutiré à Mycroft quelques minutes auparavant.  _J'étais mort, cher frère, je vais avoir besoin de deux ou trois jours pour récupérer l'accès à mes ressources financières._ Sherlock avait depuis longtemps mis en place des moyens détournés de subvenir à ses besoins, et ceci, dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais il serait contreproductif que son frère en ai connaissance.

La clinique n'avait presque pas changé, seul les capacités d'observation du détective lui permettait de voir les quelques modifications qu'avaient apportés les derniers mois. Ils avaient changé la personne s'occupant du nettoyage des vitres : le sort permettant de faire glisser l'eau des vitres n'était pas tout a fait le même et le coin qui n'était jamais nettoyé était maintenant exempt de taches. La femme a l'accueil s'était métamorphosé en un homme et cela lui permit de prendre rendez vous en urgence sous un nom d'emprunt. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'a se déguiser, son manteau restait reconnaissable entre mille, mais tout le monde le croyait mort et la plupart des gens étaient incapable de voir ce qui était juste devant leurs yeux.

Il se retrouvait donc en salle d'attente, en possession d'un rendez vous avec le docteur Watson. Il occupa le temps en observant et déduisant les autres personnes présentes. Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient un danger potentiel, ce qui était un changement apprécié par rapport aux derniers mois. De simples gens qui se laissaient abattre par de simples problèmes. Tout cela lui avait toujours paru tellement futile, et cet état de fait de s'était pas amélioré avec ses nouvelles expériences.

Pourquoi était ce aussi important pour cette femme en vert que le repas qu'elle devait préparer pour son club de lecture soit meilleur que celui fait la semaine dernière par une autre membre ? Ou que la femme du chauve en face de lui apprenne qu'il la trompe ? Pourquoi l'avoir trompé initialement s'il avait aussi peur de la perdre ?

Seule la jeune fille plongée dans son téléphone avait un réel soucis. Cacher un mangìr (un mélange entre un rongeur et un oiseau) à ses parents n'était pas une mince affaire.

Sa propre mère avait mis moins de trois jours à découvrir l'animal caché dans le grenier de leur cottage. Sherlock avait eu droit à un long discourt sur la dangerosité de certaines créatures en apparence inoffensives et sur le fait que les animaux sauvages devaient rester en liberté. Si on demandait son avis à Sherlock, c'était une belle connerie.

"Laissez le sortir au petit matin, ils adorent la rosée et il y a moins de risque que quelqu'un le voit."

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

"Comment …" elle se rattrapa au dernier moment, "je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez"

"Donnez lui du pain sec trempé dans du lait quand vous devez vous absenter plus longtemps qu'une demie-journée, cela les endort."

Elle acquiesça de la tête, les yeux révélant sa surprise. Quand une infirmière blonde vint le chercher pour le conduire à John, il donna un dernier conseil.

"Ne le laissez pas dans votre armoire, ils ont besoin de place et de lumière. Ce sont des créatures placides et nidicoles. Si elle obtient tout ce dont elle a besoin à un endroit donné, elle restera. "

Il quitta la pièce derrière l'infirmière et le merci à peine audible fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Si seulement quelqu'un lui avait donné ce genre de conseil quand il était plus jeune…

Il posa son regard sur la femme qui le menait vers John. Il fronça les sourcils, plusieurs détails la concernant le gênaient. Toutes ses déductions ne collaient pas ensemble et son aura était délimitée par une fine ligne noire. Elle l'avait reconnu, la surprise avait rapidement laissé place à quelque chose de plus neutre, mais pas assez vite pour empêcher le détective de le remarquer. Cela était le plus inquiétant de tout, quelqu'un travaillant avec John l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Avait elle un lien avec la surveillance qu'avait mit son frère en place ? Il était évidement hors de question de lui demander. La blonde ferait forcément une erreur et Sherlock pourrait déduire tout ce qu'il voudrait d'elle à ce moment là.

A cet instant, il avait plus pressant à faire : il était arrivé devant le bureau de John. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et annonça son nom d'emprunt, Marc Dupont, ainsi que la raison de sa venue : une chute de hauteur. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, la réceptionniste n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait eu lieu quinze mois auparavant.

Sherlock ne vit pas son ami tout de suite en pénétrant dans la pièce, il était caché derrière l'écran de son ordinateur. Il entra un peu plus dans le bureau et s'assit sur la chaise dédié aux patients. John était concentré sur ce que l'écran lui montrait et il n'avait pas encore levé les yeux. Il avait maigrit, mais semblait plus reposé que lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Une ride avait l'air d'avoir élu domicile entre ses sourcils et la peau autour de ses yeux avait de nouveaux plis également. Son aura présentait toujours ce mélange de couleurs, mais elles étaient plus ternes qu'avant son départ. John était vivant et en bonne santé, mais il s'ennuyait et était perpétuellement tendu. C'était évident pour Sherlock, même après tous ces mois séparés. Il allait s'occuper de tout cela bientôt

"Je suis à vous tout de suite, Monsieur Dupont."

Sherlock laissa un léger accent français entrer dans sa voix, facile après de longs mois passé à jouer ce rôle.

"Prenez votre temps docteur, je ne suis pas pressé, je rentre tout juste d'un long voyage."

John ne leva pas les yeux de sa tâche.

"Ho ?! Et vous n'avez pas des proches à revoir ?"

Le détective sourit a ces mots.

"Bien sur, rien n'est plus agréable que de poser les yeux sur les gens qui vous sont proches. Surtout après de longs mois séparés et quand rien n'assurait qu'une telle rencontre aurait lieu a nouveau."

Il attendit impatiemment que John lève les yeux, qu'il le reconnaisse. Mais cet idiot était toujours en train de s'occuper de ce fichu ordinateur. Une ombre passa sur le visage de John.

"D'autant plus en effet. Vous devriez en profiter, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir vous prépare."

Il avait abandonné son écran pour le dossier de Sherlock, mais il n'avait toujours pas regardé dans sa direction. Le détective laissa tomber l'accent et reprit sa diction habituelle.

"Il a le don de nous jouer de sacrés tours"

John se figea. La main tenant la feuille avec les informations qu'avait donné Sherlock, se serra tellement fort que le papier se froissa. Le détective vit son ami prendre plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de lever les yeux. Il les rabaissa après quelques secondes de contact avec les siens et finit de rendre inutilisable la feuille de renseignement. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'utile à l'intérieur. Après avoir transformé ce pauvre papier en confettis, John fit un effort exagéré pour calmer sa respiration.

"Allons John, pas la peine d'être aussi mélodramatique."

Sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté, si on devait croire la façon dont les poings de John devinrent blanc et dont sa poitrine se souleva plus rapidement.

"Mélo… nom de dieu Sherlock ! Je t'ai cru mort et toi tu réapparais un beau jour, comme ça !"

Il claqua des doigts, lançant à Sherlock un regard empli de furie difficilement contenue.

"Je vais t'expliquer. Je te promet que tout te paraîtra plus clair quand je t'aurais tout dit."

"Ho non Sherlock. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais mort. Toi et ton frère, je suppose que Mycroft est au courant ?"

Le détective ouvrit la bouche pour continuer ses explications, mais John le coupa.

"Bien entendu qu'il est au courant. Même le grand Sherlock Holmes n'aurait pas réussi à disparaître tout seul."

Quand il essaya de reprendre la situation à son avantage, John tapa du poings sur la table.

"Non, tu te tais ! La seule chose qui m'intéresse et que j'ai envie d'entendre, c'est pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as pu ? Parce que cela ne m'étonne même pas que ton frère m'ai menti tout ce temps, mais toi ! Comment as tu pu me laisser te pleurer des mois entiers alors qu'un simple mot aurait tout arrangé ?"

Sherlock fronça des sourcils.  _Pleurer des mois entiers ?_ Il avait vu la vidéo de John sur sa tombe le jour de son pseudo enterrement. Il l'avait entendu demander un miracle, sa peine était évidente, mais d'après les calculs du détective, quelques semaines auraient du suffire.

John s'était levé et se tenait, complètement rigide, à deux mètres de la chaise de son pseudo patient. Ce dernier se leva, s'approchant de John.

"Je devais te protéger. Toi, Mme Hudson et même cet idiot de Lestrade. Je devais vous protéger et détruire le réseau de Moriarty. Il vous aurait tous tué. Maintenant laisse moi tout t'expliquer."

"Non Sherlock, je ne te laisserai pas m'embrouiller avec tes belles paroles, tes déductions et tes raisons. Je ne veux pas t'entendre essayer de me convaincre que ta façon d'agir était la meilleure solution."

"Tu m'as demandé un miracle, je te le fournis, tu pourrais être reconnaissant."

A priori ce n'était pas la chose à dire. John se jeta sur lui, l'entrainant au sol et s'asseyant sur lui. Sherlock mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, le médecin avait pénétré ses barrières comme si elles n'existaient pas. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que leurs barrières respectives se superposaient ou se s'imbriquaient. Mais jusque maintenant, Sherlock n'avait jamais eu besoin de se protéger contre John. Et pourtant, à cet instant, ce dernier essayait de l'étrangler et le détective devait utiliser toute sa concentration pour empêcher ses mains de se serrer autour de son cou. Il pourrait réfléchir à ce problème et comment y remédier quand ils seraient de retour à Baker Street.

Sherlock pressait contre son nez le mouchoir que lui avait fournit le réceptionniste de la clinique, espérant sauver sa chemise banche d'une tâche de sang. John l'avait frappé. Il avait traversé toutes les protections de Sherlock et malgré tous ses efforts, elles avaient été incapable d'arrêter son ami. A trois reprises, le médecin avait réussi à l'atteindre. Si cela devenait habituel, il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour bloquer ces attaques.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre du taxi. Il devrait arriver d'ici dix minutes à Baker Street. Largement plus de temps que nécessaire pour arrêter le saignement. D'autant plus avec le sort coagulant qu'il avait lancé en entrant dans le véhicule.

Il rentrait seul et, à priori, il allait le rester. Le médecin avait tout bonnement refusé de revenir vivre à Baker Street, prétextant avoir son propre logement qu'il partageait avec sa petite amie. Une petite amie ! Le détective avait eu raison de faire capoter tous les rendez-vous de son colocataire dans le passé. Elles n'étaient qu'une gêne, elles prenaient du temps à John, temps qui appartenait à Sherlock. Il avait déjà du mal à le laisser travailler à la clinique, il avait toujours été hors de question de le partager avec une personne supplémentaire.

Jusque maintenant son retour n'avait pas tenu toutes ses promesses. Il avait bien envisagé que John ai repris le cours de sa vie et rencontré quelqu'un, mais il avait noté comme impossible le fait qu'il quitte Baker Street. Sherlock aurait pu se débarrasser de la petite amie gênante sans aucune difficulté avec John à Baker Street. Mais si les deux tourtereaux vivaient ensemble, cela allait être plus difficile, sans compter que John devait beaucoup apprécier cette femme s'il avait abandonné ses années de célibat pour elle.

Sherlock s'était acclimaté depuis longtemps à la sensation dans sa poitrine. Cette pression qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à John. C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris quelques temps avant son départ et elle n'avait jamais disparu, malgré tous ses efforts. Mais à cet exact moment, l'étau était spécialement douloureux. Il détestait vraiment cette sensation.

De façon générale il détestait quand son corps n'obéissait pas à ses ordres, que cela soit pour des choses aussi inutiles que manger et dormir ou, il l'avait découvert lors de son voyage, quand il se réveillait de certains rêves.

Comme ce souvenir n'avait pas l'air d'arranger ses difficultés à respirer sans souffrir, il préféra penser à autre chose.

Il allait devoir gérer Mme Hudson d'ici quelques instants. Il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas, elle aussi, de mauvaises surprises. Les renseignements de Mycroft étaient réellement fragmentaires, comment ses équipes avaient pu laisser passer une chose aussi importante qu'une petite amie ? Il ne se gênerait pas pour lui en faire la remarque la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Sherlock prit quelques instants pour observer son immeuble depuis la rue. S'il était passé par ici avant de se rendre à la clinique, il se serrait rendu compte au premier coup d'œil que l'appartement était inhabité depuis longtemps. Mme Hudson venait faire le ménage mais, même à travers les fenêtres, il ne voyait aucune aura résiduelle d'un sortilège ou de la présence de quelqu'un plus que quelques minutes à la fois. Peut être aurait il joué la partie différemment si il avait su que John avait déménagé ?

Sans s'appesantir plus longtemps sur ces pensées, il sortit les clés de la poche de son manteau et ouvrit la porte extérieure. Mme Hudson était chez elle et Sherlock s'approcha de l'entrée de son appartement. Il voyait sa silhouette derrière la vitre et il ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle ne le fasse. A peine l'avait elle aperçu qu'elle se mit à hurler, essayant de le frapper avec la poêle qu'elle tenait à la main. A la différence de John, elle ne réussit pas à traverser ses barrières et le coup ne l'atteint pas. A la différence de John, Mme Hudson prit la surprise beaucoup moins bien et Sherlock se retrouva avec les bras remplis par une frêle femme évanouie.

Il la déposa sur son sofa et s'affaira à préparer une théière dans la cuisine de sa logeuse. Cette journée ne se déroulait définitivement pas comme il l'avait prévu. Comment est ce que son voyage avait pu détraquer ses déductions à ce point ? A l'heure actuelle, il devrait être installé dans son fauteuil préféré, se tenant au courant de ce qu'il avait raté ces derniers mois, avec John sur le chemin du Tesco et un délicieux thé préparé par sa logeuse. Au lieu de cela il devait s'occuper de la vielle dame et il devrait aussi surement gérer le repas de ce soir, ainsi que de ranger et nettoyer son appartement.

Mme Hudson revint à elle à l'instant même ou Sherlock versait la première tasse. Si il y avait quelque chose qui lui avait manqué ces derniers mois (outre John), c'était la relation qu'entretenaient les anglais avec le thé.

Elle le regarda avec surprise mais prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Il s'assit en face d'elle, son propre thé dans la main. Elle était encore très pale.

"Vous n'allez pas retomber dans les pommes ?"

Mme Hudson semblait sans voix (et n'était ce pas un grand bonheur pour une fois ?) et le regardait les yeux plissés.

"Vous devriez boire votre thé, il va refroidir."

Espérant qu'elle suive son exemple, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et sirota le liquide brûlant.

"Vous êtes mort."

"Non."

"J'étais là. On vous a enterré. Vous êtes mort."

Il poussa un soupir.

"Non, Mme Hudson."

"Vous êtes son fantôme ? Je reconnaîtrais ce ton entre mille."

Elle se leva rapidement, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et s'approcha de sa bibliothèque. Elle en sortit un livre poussiéreux qui semblait n'avoir jamais servi. Elle farfouilla ensuite dans une boite et en sortit quelque chose ressemblant à un brûleur à encens. Elle l'alluma et se tourna vers lui. Sherlock comprit ce qu'elle essayait de faire quand elle énonça les premiers mots de latin.

"Vous regardez trop la télé, Mme Hudson. Les exorcismes ne fonctionnent pas comme ça. Sans compter que cet exorcisme particulier est pour chasser les démons, pas les fantômes."

Mme Hudson reposa ses accessoires et continua à l'observer.

"Bien je suppose que vous voulez récupérer votre appartement ?"

A son signe de tête, elle s'engagea vers le hall et commença à monter les escaliers. Il lui emboita le pas, heureux de voir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Le papier peint du hall était exactement le même, le violet toujours aussi vibrant.

La logeuse ouvrit l'appartement et Sherlock s'arrêta dans le couloir, sans entrer.

"Si vous restez planter là, je vais devoir fermer la porte. Je préfère empêcher la chaleur de sortir, cet appartement est une misère à chauffer. Je n'ai pas eu cœur à le relouer et je dois payer les charges seule. Vous arriverez à la rouvrir ? Au pire vous pourrez passer à travers."

"Pourquoi voulez vous que je passe à travers, Mme Hudson ?" son ton était indigné, "Et je suis tout a fait capable de l'ouvrir"

"Bien entendu, vous avez réussi à ouvrir la porte de chez moi. Vous étiez un mage exceptionnel. Rien d'étonnant que vous puissiez déjà agir comme un fantôme de plusieurs siècles et interagir avec votre environnement."

"Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Et ou avez vous trouvé cet ail ? D'ailleurs ça ne marche pas non plus sur les spectres, plutôt sur les vampires. Et uniquement les plus jeunes d'entre eux. Qui vous a donc appris à vous protéger ?"

Elle posa l'ail sur le bureau toujours placé entre les deux fenêtres et ouvrit les rideaux, permettant à la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans le salon. Elle se tourna vers lui.

"J'ai pratiquement tout laissé en l'état. Juste rangé un peu la cuisine et fait les poussières de temps en temps. Je suppose que vous allez beaucoup moins déranger de choses maintenant ?"

"Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas un fantôme. L'âge vous aurait il fait perdre la raison ?"

"La mort ne vous a pas rendu plus aimable, jeune homme. Je vous laisse vous réhabituer aux lieux."

Elle quitta l'appartement et Sherlock se retrouva seul. Il n'était pas certain que ce fait lui plaise. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil et plaça ses mains, doigts joints, devant sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses autres sens se réhabituer à son environnement.

Il entendit les pas de Mme Hudson dans l'escalier une demie heure plus tard. Le tintement d'un métal était étouffé par les plis de sa robe et son pas était alourdi par le sceau et les produits ménagers qu'elle portait.

Elle entra dans l'appartement et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Elle posa son seau au sol et lui sourit.

"J'ai réellement cru ne jamais vous revoir sur ce fauteuil."

Et elle attrapa un chiffon et commença à faire les poussières. Le tintement du métal était léger mais audible.

"L'argent ne fonctionne pas non plus, c'est pour les Loup-Garous. Et je vous assure que les couteaux de votre ménagère ne seront pas d'une grande aide contre eux. Essayez plutôt un pistolet avec des balles spécifiques."

Sa logeuse déposa les deux couteaux avec ses brosses et reprit son nettoyage sans un mot de plus. Sherlock ferma les yeux. Il était de retour dans son appartement, pourquoi avait il l'impression de ne pas être chez lui ?


	18. Chapitre 18

John était en train de dîner avec Mary quand son téléphone sonna. Ils avaient pour règle de ne répondre à aucun appel lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble. Il lassa donc quiconque essayait de le joindre aller directement sur son répondeur. À peine la sonnerie s'était elle tut qu'elle se remit à sonner. Mary le regarda, les sourcils levés. Il attrapa l'appareil et le plaça sur silencieux sans vérifier qui l'appelait.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir l'écran s'allumer quand son interlocuteur essaya de le joindre pour la troisième fois, puis la quatrième. Mary le fixait, le léger sourire qu'il adorait au coin des lèvres : il avait le droit de déroger à la règle. Quand le téléphone sonna pour la cinquième fois, il s'excusa et se leva de table, l'appareil à la main: c'était Lestrade. Avec un froncement de sourcil il décrocha.

"Enfin John ! Il faut que tu viennes."

"Hola Greg ! Bonjour Greg. Je suis content de t'entendre Greg. Comment vas tu ?"

Il y eu deux secondes de silence de l'autre côté de la ligne avant que l'inspecteur ne reprenne.

"Désolé John. Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir. Je sais que tu as des choses à faire, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi."

Plusieurs cris retentirent de l'autre côté de la ligne. John entendit la voix de Lestrade, étouffée par la main placée sur le micro du téléphone. Il ne comprit pas les mots mais le ton était urgent. Quant il revint en ligne, l'inspecteur semblait à deux doigts de la panique.

"Écoute John, je sais que tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui, tu as été très clair lors de notre dernière conversation, mais il faut que tu viennes ici. Il rend tout le monde dingue. Ca va mal finir."

Sherlock … cet idiot faisait encore des siennes. John ignora la façon dont les battements de son cœur accélérèrent à la simple mention de son ami. Le soulagement de le savoir vivant laissa place à un colère sourde. Il n'arrivait pas à passer ce sentiment, tout le reste était bloqué par lui. Pendant plus d'un an, il avait souffert, reconstruisant péniblement sa vie, se battant contre une dépression et tout ca pour quoi ? Parce que Sherlock n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le prévenir de son plan.

Il serra les dents, il ne viendrait pas aider Sherlock et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux.

"Cela ne me regarde plus. Si vraiment il vous dérange, arrête le et met le en prison. Je ne viendrai pas l'en sortir crois moi."

"En effet, toi au moins tu le laissais mariner quelques heures en cellule. Son frère vient le récupérer moins d'un quart d'heure après que son arrestation soit enregistrée. Il y a même une fois où il est arrivé avant."

"Ce n'est plus mon problème."

"John, mes hommes n'en peuvent plus. Il est intenable, c'est même pire que quand il arrivait sur mes scènes de crime complètement défoncé. Il insulte tout le monde, se montre odieux avec les témoins, ne respecte le travail de personne. Toi seul arrivait à le calmer."

"J'ai dit non Greg !"

Sa voix avait gagné en volume et il faisait les cent pas sur le tapis de sa salle à manger.

"John, s'il te plait. Quelqu'un va finir par craquer et le tuer."

Le rire de John fut bref et sec.

"Bonne chance avec ça ! Je plains toute personne essayant de passer ses barrières de protection. Ils seront lacérés ou brûlés avant de pouvoir l'approcher. Crois moi j'en ai été témoin assez de fois. Je suis désolé que tu en en paie les conséquences, mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Sherlock Holmes."

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, et laissa le téléphone où il était.

Il rejoignit Mary dans la cuisine. Elle l'avait forcément entendu, il ne s'était pas montré discret. Et elle le regardait avec une expression qu'il avait appris à craindre. Sa petite amie le connaissait bien et elle savait souvent mieux que lui ce qu'il pensait. Et elle l'obligeait régulièrement à regarder en face ce qu'il essayait de fuir.

"Sherlock fait des siennes? "

Il se rassit et recommença à manger. Il ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas parler de Sherlock, il ne voulait même pas penser à lui.

"Ho ?! On en est toujours au point où tu ne veux même pas le mentionner ? Il y a encore quinze jours, tu en parlais quotidiennement. J'ai l'impression de déjà le connaitre."

Il posa sa fourchette et lui lança un regard qu'il espérait menaçant. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais fonctionné sur Mary. À en croire son sourire en coin, il n'allait pas plus marcher aujourd'hui.

"On peut changer de sujet ?"

"Bien sur mon chéri. Tu préfères que l'on parle de l'éléphant dans la pièce ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"De l'éléphant là, dans le coin. Celui que tu refuses de voir depuis qu'il est revenu."

John fut pris par une soudaine panique. Mary ne pouvait pas savoir. Il avait fait une croix sur ses sentiments pour Sherlock quand il avait décidé de donner une chance à leur histoire. Il savait qu'il ne l'épouserai jamais, il ne pourrait pas jurer un amour éternel alors qu'une partie de son cœur appartenait et appartiendrait toujours à un autre. Certains diraient que c'était malhonnête, injuste pour Mary même, mais il avait toujours été clair sur ce qu'il était prêt à donner. Et surtout il l'aimait profondément, pas de la même façon que Sherlock, mais il l'aimait quand même. Et cette différence n'était pas plus mal. Il refusait d'oublier ce matin, il y a pratiquement un an où il s'était réveillé après avoir trop bu, ni la peur panique qu'il avait ressenti en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli vendre son âme en échange du retour de son ami.

C'est d'une voix qu'il espérait calme qu'il prononça ses prochains mots.

"Arrête de parler en énigmes s'il-te-plait. Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de rire de moi ?"

"Sûrement parce que je le suis, mon chéri" Son sourire s'agrandit, elle avait vraiment un humour qui le rendait dingue. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai bien le droit de me moquer un peu de toi quand tu te comportes comme un idiot."

"Tu n'es pas obligé de m'insulter."

Il n'était pas vraiment fâché, ce genre de remarque était habituelle de Mary. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, juste une profonde honnêteté. Ce trait de caractère lui rappelait Sherlock, et comme son ami, Mary avait une part qu'elle continuait à cacher. John n'étant pas totalement honnête lui-même, il ne lui en avait jamais réellement voulu de garder cette part d'ombre.

"Quand est ce que tu vas te rendre compte que ce n'est pas contre Sherlock que tu es en colère, mais contre toi-même pour l'avoir déjà pardonné ?"

"Quoi ? Je ne lui ai pas pardonné Mary. Il m'a menti. Pire, il m'a fait croire qu'il était mort pendant qu'il se baladait en Europe."

"Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, il l'a fait pour te sauver. Et Mme Hudson et Lestrade. Il vous a sauvé tous les trois. Même si tu lui en veux toujours, tu lui as pardonné à la seconde où il est réapparu. Parce qu'il est ton ami et que, peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, il a fait passer les besoins d'autres personnes avant les siens."

John la regardait fixement. Elle n'avait pas tord, il ne pouvait juste pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir à Sherlock et il était hors de question d'être celui qui ferait le premier pas. Mary se leva, marcha jusqu'à l'entrée et revint avec son manteau et son téléphone. Elle lui tendit le second.

"Appelle Lestrade, demande lui où ils sont et rejoints les. Fait ce que tu fais le mieux. Et invite Sherlock à dîner pour samedi soir."

Comme il restait sans bouger, elle composa le numéro et lança l'appel. Elle lui tendit à nouveau l'appareil, les sourcils levés et le challenge évident dans ses yeux. Il lui sourit et saisit le téléphone, il adorait quand elle se comportait ainsi.

**ooOoo**

Comme à son habitude, John avait fait exactement ce que Mary lui avait demandé. Il avait appelé Greg, s'était rendu à l'adresse indiquée (une impasse dans un quartier industriel) et y avait trouvé toute l'équipe de Lestrade plus un détective consultant. La tension était telle que même John était capable de sentir l'énergie magique qui semblait crépiter et rebondir sur les murs entourant la scène de crime.

Il était resté en périphérie, attendant que Lestrade le remarque. Il était derrière lui le temps où il pouvait passer les barrières jaunes sans se faire arrêter. Il avait profité de ces quelques instants pour se préparer et observer son ancien colocataire. Il n'avait absolument pas changé, toujours aussi grand, aussi plein d'énergie et - à en croire les regards noirs que l'ensemble des personnes présentes lui jetaient - exaspérant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé, pour la seconde fois depuis sa petite découverte sur ses sentiments, en présence de Sherlock. Le choc l'avait empêché de bien le réaliser la fois précédente, mais il avait depuis eu le temps de se faire à l'idée que son ami était vivant et en bonne santé. Ce qui ne rendit pas leurs échanges plus aisés, John était très inquiet à l'idée que le détective déduise ses sentiments.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de désamorcer la situation entres les policiers de Scotland Yard et son ami. Ce dernier était tellement surpris de le voir qu'il s'était adoucit immédiatement. John n'avait rien eu besoin de dire, juste de rester à quelques mètres, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Sherlock avait rapidement découvert une piste et il avait disparu à peine dix minutes après l'arrivée du médecin. Il s'était arrêté devant lui avant de partir, lui disant qu'il était content de le voir. Le cœur de John s'était serré en voyant son ami aussi hésitant, lui qui était toujours sur de lui. … En fin de compte, il avait obéit à Mary et l'avait invité à manger.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, trois jours plus tard à ouvrir la porte de chez lui à son ami.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement à l'idée de l'avoir dans la maison qu'il partageait avec sa petite amie. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'ils se rencontrent. Sherlock avait toujours eu un effet désastreux sur ses relations. Du moins, John l'avait laissé avoir un effet désastreux et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de recommencer. De toute façon il était trop tard, le détective était sur le pas de porte, une bouteille de vin à la main et absolument stupéfiant dans sa chemise violet foncé. Pourquoi est ce qu'il remarquait seulement maintenant à quel point cette chemise particulière mettait en valeur le physique de son ami ? John recula, se plaçant à moitié derrière la porte d'entrée et espérant avoir été assez rapide pour cacher ses pensées au détective. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses réactions s'il ne voulait pas que Sherlock découvre le pot aux roses.

Il récupéra le manteau que lui tendit son ami. Il l'accrocha dans le placard et entraîna son hôte vers l'intérieur de la maison. Mary entra dans le salon au moment où les deux hommes s'y installaient. John avait l'impression de présenter sa petite amie à ses parents, ou son petit ami … ce n'était pas très clair. Après les amabilités d'usage (et incroyable Sherlock s'y plia sans rechigner !) , Mary se percha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était assis John. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Le détective s'était positionné en face d'eux et il observait la scène le visage fermé. Il pencha légèrement la tête pendant que ses yeux parcouraient la nouvelle venue, prenant note de tous les détails et déduisant dieu seul savait quoi. Ce qu'il vit ne devait pas lui plaire car un léger pli apparut entre ses sourcils, il s'adossa au dossier du canapé et plaça ses mains sous son menton. La position était tellement familière et John avait rêvé si souvent de la revoir, que sa respiration s'accéléra. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient parlé et il se triturait le cerveau pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

Ce fut Mary qui engagea la conversation.

"Comment se passe ton retour à Londres Sherlock ?"

"Différent de ce que j'avais pensé" et il jeta un œil appuyé à John en disant ces mots, " et Mme Hudson continue à essayer de m'exorciser, mais dans l'ensemble tout se passe bien."

"John m'a tellement parlé de vos aventure et j'ai lu son blog. Déjà retrouvé des clients ?"

"Non pas encore, j'ai travaillé un peu pour mon frère et harcèle Scotland yard."

John choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

"J'ai cru remarquer. Il s'est passé quoi la dernière fois ?"

"Il s'est passé que ce sont tous des idiots. Sous prétexte que j'ai été déclaré mort et avec cette histoire avec Moriarty, je dois désormais avoir une autorisation officielle quelconque pour participer aux enquêtes."

"Que faisais tu dans cette ruelle alors ?"

"Je les aidais, pas d'affaire, je m'ennuie."

John eu l'envie pratiquement irrésistible d'embrasser la moue qui ornait le visage de son ami. C'était le signal qu'il devait quitter la pièce. Et vite ! Il se leva précipitamment et demanda à Mary de tenir compagnie à leur invité pendant qu'il s'occupait du reste du repas. Au moins dans la cuisine, il ne risquait pas de vendre la mèche ou de faire une connerie. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions fondaient plus vite que de la neige dans le trafic londonien. Et pourquoi, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre penchant de ce genre pendant qu'ils vivaient ensemble, n'arrivait il plus maintenant à penser à autre chose ? Il avait une petite amie qu'il adorait !

Quand il retourna dans le salon, un silence pesant s'était installé. Sherlock et Mary se fixaient, sans dire un mot. Son arrivée ne les dérangea même pas. Il racla sa gorge, espérant les faire réagir. Quand rien ne se passa, il se planta entre sa petite amie et son ex colocataire.

"À quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?"

C'est Sherlock qui lui répondit.

"J'ai posé une question à ta petite amie et j'attends la réponse."

John se tourna vers Mary, les sourcils relevé, demandant silencieusement une explication.

"Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, j'attends qu'il passe à autre chose."

"Tu comptes battre Sherlock dans un duel d'entêtement ? Bon courage avec ca, ce type est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule."

"Je pensais plutôt attendre qu'il perde patience."

Devant le sourire qu'elle lui tendit, John se détendit légèrement. Elle avait gardé son sens de l'humour et son idée avait même une probabilité de réussir.

"Vous pourrez continuer votre duel à table, le repas est prêt."

Une fois installé, ni Sherlock, ni Mary ne dirent un mot. Ils se partagèrent le contenu des plats, ne lâchant l'autre du regard que pour se servir. Il n'y avait pas de tension entre eux, juste de l'observation passive, comme s'ils attendaient de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de John, la situation était déjà assez difficile pour lui et ce petit jeu le tendait un peu plus chaque seconde qui passait. À bout de nerf, il lâcha :

"Ok, ça suffit tous les deux, personne n'a perdu, c'est moi qui craque. Sherlock pose moi ta question, j'y répondrai moi même."

"Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi l'aura de ta petite amie présente les signes d'un pacte ? Et pourquoi le passé qu'elle a fourni à la clinique et qu'elle a du te servir également n'est pas vrai ?"

Le cerveau de John s'arrêta de fonctionner pendant dix secondes. Il avait oublié (ou plutôt avait voulu oublier) que Sherlock était violemment honnête (encore plus que Mary) et qu'il se fichait totalement des dégâts que ses déductions pouvaient faire. Il en avait été témoin des centaines de fois, il avait même été parfois victime de ces remarques, mais à cet instant, elles lui coupèrent le souffle. Les conséquences de ces simples questions étaient suffisantes pour faire trembler les fondations de sa vie. Comme si le retour de Sherlock n'avait pas suffit. Il regarda Mary l'air trahis. Elle parut surprise qu'il se tourne vers elle en premier lieu. Peut être avait elle raison, peut être que sa réaction n'était pas la normale, celle que l'on pouvait attendre de son petit ami.

"Allons John, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il invente tout ça."

"Non. Sherlock n'invente rien. Il déteste supposer. Et surtout, il ne ment jamais."

Et de cela, il en était sur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était tourné vers Mary. A aucun moment, il n'avait mis la parole de son ami en doute. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, il accordait plus sa confiance à cet homme qu'à la personne qui partageait sa vie. Il était dans la merde.

"Il m'a vu deux fois, pas plus de vingt minutes. Nous avons à peine échangé quelques mots et il saurait déjà tout cela ? Allons je suis d'accord qu'il est doué mais il ne peut pas savoir ce genre de détail. Et cette historie d'aura, qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Je suis capable de détecter les auras des gens, c'est comme une lumière qui entoure tous les êtres vivants. Et la tienne présente une fine ligne noire. Personne n'a de composante vraiment noire dans son aura, cette couleur représente un manque, Tu as donné une partie de toi. Je pourrai t' expliquer ce qui m'a amené à mes autres conclusions, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité."

Le regard de John passa de l'un à l'autre. Il croyait Sherlock, il ne se posait même pas la question de la véracité de ses dires (et encore une fois, qu'est ce que cela disait de sa relation avec Mary, ou de celle avec son ami ?). Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être furieux contre lui. Trente minutes, trente petites minutes et il avait réussi à mettre sa vie sans dessus dessous.

"Taisez vous tous les deux ! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Nous allons finir ce délicieux repas en étant courtois. Et ensuite vous allez me laisser réfléchir tranquille. "

Quand Mary ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, John l'arrêta de la main.

"Non ! Je refuse d'en parler. Ou d'entrer dans votre petit jeu."

Il attrapa sa fourchette et recommença à manger. Après quelques instants, il brisa le silence.

"Donc Sherlock, quand vas tu récupérer le droit de travailler avec Scotland Yard ?"


	19. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes petits bouchons !
> 
> (Cherchez pas, je suis toute contente de publier ce chapitre)
> 
> Je suis désolée de vous spoiler un peu, mais il faut bien que je vous prévienne : nous arrivons au premier chapitre qui justifie un rating M (Louisana, arrête de crier de joie, je t'entends d'ici !).
> 
> Sinon je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire, à part que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose et que habituellement je les lis en anglais, soyez indulgents.
> 
> Et pour finir : merci Lou pour ton aide précieuse. Ce chapitre est pour toi, tu l'as bien mérité.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Sherlock était petit à petit en train de reprendre ses marques. Il s'était reconnecté avec sa ville, avait réaménagé à Baker Street et il commençait même à avoir quelques affaires qui ne provenaient pas de son frère. Son retour avait fait les gros titres et, même s'il n'avait pas encore le droit de travailler avec Scotland Yard, certains clients privés l'avaient contacté.

Il était d'ailleurs dans le salon de l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'était qu'un niveau quatre mais il devait bien s'occuper. Il ne pouvait plus rester enfermé dans son appartement, avec uniquement les visites de Mme Hudson et les appels de son frère pour l'occuper.

Malheureusement il avait déjà résolu cette enquête, Il était évident que c'était la sœur qui avait volé le chien en faïence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la rencontrer pour en découvrir les raisons. Il s'était arrêté à quatre motifs potentiels et il était justement en train de l'attendre pour réduire ce nombre. Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de repenser au repas qui avait eu lieu chez John et Mary trois jours auparavant.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, il y avait trop de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était inquiet pour son ex-colocataire, Mary lui avait visiblement caché son passé (tout ou en partie) et le pacte qu'elle avait signé était plus qu'inquiétant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quelle était l'autre partie. La fine trace noire dans son aura ne représentait pas forcément un contrat avec une puissance du mal, juste qu'elle avait donné une part d'elle-même en échange de quelque chose d'autre. Certaines créatures oeuvrant pour le bien passaient également des contrats avec des humains, mais les probabilités étaient faibles. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être les restes d'un ancien contrat ou un pacte mineur, sans trop de conséquences, mais pour le moment, cette idée n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Sûrement parce qu'il n'y croyait pas lui même.

Le second point qu'il ne ne voulait pas trop regarder de près était sa propre réaction. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette sensation, mais elle lui avait serré le cœur différemment de l'envie de voir John. Il avait également senti de la colère et il savait parfaitement d'où elle venait. Il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour sauver son ami (pas que lui, mais il était la raison principale de son départ), il portait encore les marques et les douleurs allant avec ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Et cet ingrat était tranquillement en train de vivre avec cette femme. Sherlock était seul à Baker Street pendant que John filait le parfait amour dans sa maison de banlieue !

Enfin ce n'était peut être plus tellement le cas après ses petites révélations. Bien évidement, ce n'était pas du tout l'objectif de Sherlock quand il avait annoncé ses découvertes à table. Mais John était peut-être en danger et il devait rester sur ses gardes. De toute façon, même sans ces mensonges, Mary ne le méritait pas. Son ami s'ennuyait, c'était évident, Sherlock n'avait même pas besoin de voir son aura pour le savoir.

Il méritait tellement mieux … sa place était au 221B, à vivre avec lui et à l'assister dans ses enquêtes. Le détective avait même décidé de le laisser ré-emménager dès qu'il en ferait la demande, au lieu de le laisser mariner quelques semaines. Mais ce n'était pas son objectif, vraiment … il n'avait pas bravé tous les risques de ces derniers mois pour voir quelqu'un d'autre profiter de John, ou le mettre en danger. Il avait le droit de risquer sa vie à coté du détective, là ou il pouvait le surveiller et le protéger.

Bon d'accord peut être que ses motivations n'étaient pas totalement innocentes. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour éloigner de potentielles distractions de John. Il avait besoin de lui, beaucoup plus que toutes ces femmes et, de toute façon, le médecin ne tenait pas vraiment à elles. Il n'y avait aucun mal à faire capoter la majorité de ses rendez-vous.

Même s'il cela lui coûtait, il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas le cas ici. John vivait avec Mary, cela voulait forcément dire qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple besoin compulsif de "conclure". Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un de cruel, quoi que puissent en dire certains. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de John et si son bonheur était avec cette femme, il l'accepterait.

Il ignorait totalement comment il pourrait continuer à côtoyer son ami si c'était le cas, mais il trouverait bien une solution. Il lui suffisait de mettre à contribution son intellect et il arriverait à échapper à tous ces gestes d'affection que les deux amoureux (il frissonna à l'idée) échangeaient à longueur de temps.

Ils l'avaient profondément gênés … tous ces petits gestes anodins : une main sur l'épaule, un sourire en passant, un échange de regard … toutes ces preuves d'une profonde intimité, d'une vie commune. Sherlock avait eu tout cela et maintenant il l'avait perdu. Pire ! Une étrangère en profitait sans même se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle avait !

Il voulait le récupérer. Plus que tout, plus que la possibilité de travailler avec Scotland Yard, plus que réussir (pour une fois) à battre son frère … Il était rentré de son voyage avec plusieurs questions sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec son colocataire (il pensait encore trouver John chez eux à l'époque, quel idiot il faisait !). Ses rêves avaient pris une tournure plus que bizarre pendant son voyage, son subconscient (encore une chose inutile si on lui demandait son avis) lui avait montré une voie qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, une forme d'intimité qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

Sherlock avait mis cela sur le compte du stress et de l'éloignement, mais il n'en était plus si certain. Malgré la discrétion des deux tourtereaux (second frisson ! ), Sherlock avait été témoin d'un baiser échangé dans la cuisine, rien de bien excitant, juste un bref contact des lèvres, mais cela avait suffit pour faire naître un profond besoin en Sherlock. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour avoir ce type d'intimité avec John.

Il avait donc eu la réponse à une des questions qui s'était posé pendant son voyage. Et elle avait fait naître une autre série d'interrogations. Peut-être que cette envie était là depuis le début. C'était étrange, il s'était toujours auto-suffit, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se sentir connecté à un autre être humain et il avait encore plus rarement (voir pas du tout) eu ce genre de besoin physique. A la puberté, Il avait très rapidement appris à son corps qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il désirait et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour eux deux qu'il arrête ses demandes franchement indésirables.

Sherlock ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette découverte et c'est pour cela qu'il avait soigneusement évité d'y réfléchir jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait occupé chaque seconde de son temps depuis qu'il était rentré samedi soir. Dommage que cette enquête n'ai pas réussi à faire de même, parce que maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, son cerveau avait relié ensemble tous les points.

Encore une fois, nombreuses étaient les personnes qui le croyaient incapable de comprendre les sentiments humains, encore moins une relation amoureuse, mais il n'était pas totalement innocent sur ce genre de sujet. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une profonde amitié s'était transformée en quelque chose de différent. Affection, intimité et désir physique était signe d'un mal que Sherlock se croyait incapable d'attraper. Et c'était trop tard ! Il avait su dès le départ qu'il devait éviter ce sentiment comme la peste. Qu'avec son intellect et sa propension naturelle à l'addiction, cela ne lui apporterait que malheur et désillusion.

Comme toujours, il avait eu raison. Alors même que leur relation était restée dans les limites de l'acceptable pour deux colocataires, il ressentait le manque violemment. A quel point cela aurait-il été pire si une composante plus physique était déjà en place lors de son départ ? Serait-il parti quand même ? Aurait-il caché la vérité à John ? Ce dernier l'aurait-il attendu ?

Trop de questions sans réponse. Malgré ses capacités de mage, il était incapable de changer le passé, il devait faire avec les conséquences de ses choix. La première étant de respecter la décision de John. Maintenant que ce dernier connaissait la vérité au sujet de Mary, il ne s'en mêlerait plus. Même si c'était douloureux,difficile et totalement contre nature pour lui. Encore une fois, ces sentiments prouvaient leur inutilité, pire leur tendance à tout compliquer. Depuis quand est ce qu'il faisait passer les besoins et envie de quelqu'un d'autre avant les siens ?

L'arrivée de sa suspecte le détourna de ces pensées. Et s'il se montra particulièrement sec et agressif avec elle, ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il était en colère ou blessé. Non cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait vivait avec un femme de l'autre côté de la ville, dans une ennuyeuse maison de banlieue.

**ooOoo**

Sherlock était chez lui quand il entendit des pas bien connus monter les escaliers. Il n'avait reçu aucun message annonçant cette visite et il ne s'attendait pas à la recevoir. Ces dernières semaines, il essayait de passer le moins de temps possible au 221B, ce qui était plus que contrariant quand il pensait à tout ces moments où il avait rêvé d'y rentrer. Lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent sur le palier, juste devant la porte, il fut plus que ravi de ne pas avoir d'affaire en cours et de ne pas être ressorti.

"Rentre John ! Je t'entends réfléchir d'ici et cela m'épuise"

Il était installé sur son fauteuil et il avait redescendu celui de John quelques jours auparavant. Dans un accès de mesquinerie, il l'avait remisé, ainsi que les quelques affaires qu'il avait abandonné, dans la chambre de l'étage, désormais inoccupée. Mais le vide laissé avait fortement déplu à Sherlock. Il y avait suffisamment de choses qui marquaient l'absence de John pour ne pas en rajouter inutilement. Il avait été jusqu'à attacher un ballon rouge avec un sourire dessiné dessus à l'accoudoir

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et son ex-colocataire apparut. Le voir ici fit quelque chose à l'estomac de Sherlock, l'envoyant quelque part au niveau de ses talons. Sa place était ici, c'était indéniable. Le détective observa son ami, différemment de toutes les autres fois, son regard ne s'attachant pas tant aux détails et aux déductions qu'il pouvait faire, mais plutôt absorbant sa présence, la façon dont il se tenait, le bonheur de l'avoir ici.

Malheureusement rien ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de faire les liens entre ses diverses observations, même quand il n'y mettait pas de volonté particulière. Et donc, alors qu'il était assis là, à profiter de la présence de John, alors que c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment, il ne put s'empêcher de comprendre que son ami ne venait pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Ce dernier n'était pas encore rentré dans la pièce, il observait Sherlock et le reste de l'appartement depuis sa position, comme si passer cette porte lui demandait un effort, comme s'il n'était pas certain de la décision qui l'avait amené ici.

Sherlock aurait pu (et aurait dû) le laisser prendre la décision seul, sans pression, mais il n'était pas patient et l'aura de John présentait tellement de teintes et de nuances qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire son humeur : tristesse, colère, joie, peur … Comment pouvait on ressentir tout cela en même temps et continuer à fonctionner était en dehors de ses immenses capacités de compréhension.

"Tu vas rester sur la pas de la porte encore longtemps ? Ou tu vas rentrer me donner la raison de ta visite ? Tu n'es pas passé juste pour dire bonjour."

John prit une profond inspiration et une nouvelle couleur apparut dans son aura : un vert vibrant. Celui de la résolution. Quelques soient les doutes qui l'avaient assailli plus tôt, il s'en était débarrassé. Il entra dans l'appartement et s'installa sur son fauteuil après avoir détaché le ballon rouge que Sherlock y avait accroché.

"Tu n'as pas déjà tout déduit?"

John le taquinait, mais il y avait une petite part d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Certaines choses, pas tout. Je me suis dis que tu préférais sûrement me le dire toi même. Mais si tu veux, je peux le faire."

John resta quelques instants à l'observer.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'arrêtes à ce que je préférerai ?"

C'était un sujet que Sherlock n'était pas prêt à aborder. Et si John ne commençait pas bientôt à parler, il n'aurait plus rien à annoncer. Le cerveau du détective lui envoyait des déductions les unes après les autres. La plus importante étant que Mary était partie.

"Cela n'aura bientôt plus d'importance, je suis incapable d'arrêter mon cerveau. Tu devrais aller préparer du thé si tu n'es pas décidé à parler."

"Je suis invité ici, ce serait à toi de le faire."

C'était malheureusement vrai, John ne vivait plus ici depuis des mois, par son propre choix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait regretter cet état de fait ?

"J'ai peut-être choisi de ne pas totalement lire en toi, mais c'est la seule norme sociale que je suis prêt à suivre aujourd'hui. Tu prépares le thé."

"Espèce de fainéant. À croire que certaines choses ne changeront jamais"

John se leva et pénétra dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, moins de dix minutes plus tard, il tenait un plateau avec la seule théière qui restait. Il déposa le tout sur la table à côté de son siège, servit deux tasses et en tendit une à Sherlock avant de se rasseoir.

"Mary est partie." Quand le détective ne réagit pas, il haussa les sourcils, "Mais tu l'avais déjà déduit ….Comment ? Je veux dire après tes petites révélations, il aurait été plus logique que je la plaque. Comment as tu deviné que c'était elle qui était partie et pas l'inverse ?"

"Tu n'es pas venu me faire une visite de courtoisie, tu m'aurais prévenu avant. Donc il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler. Vu l'heure, tu n'es pas venu en quittant du travail, ce qui aurait été plus logique si Mary vivait toujours avec toi. Même si les choses ne sont pas au beau fixe, tu ne serais pas ressorti à cette heure. Ensuite tu as une tâche jaune sur la manche de ton pull, je connais très bien cette tâche, elle provient de la sauce immonde des sandwichs de la machine à snack de la clinique. Encore une fois, Mary ne t'aurait jamais laissé manger une de ces horreurs. Quant à savoir pourquoi c'est elle qui est partie : c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour que cela vienne de toi. Nous avons mangé ensemble il y a cinq jours, il t'en a fallu au moins trois pour calmer ta colère et observer la situation sereinement. Cela nous laisse deux jours, beaucoup trop court pour que tu arrives à une quelconque conclusion et donc que tu la mettes en pratique."

La façon dont son ami le regardait fit naître une boule brûlante dans le ventre de Sherlock. Toutes ces réactions incontrôlables étaient d'un pénible !

"C'est toujours aussi incroyable."

La chaleur commença à s'étendre dans tout son abdomen. Il avait toujours apprécié les compliments du médecin mais là, cela frisait le ridicule.

"Qu'as-tu déduit d'autre ?"

John l'observait calmement, les yeux droit dans ceux du détective. Il semblait le supplier de comprendre, de deviner quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas savoir quoi.

"Tu n'es pas triste ou en colère."

"En effet."

La voix de John était calme, beaucoup trop calme et il continuait à fixer Sherlock des yeux. Ce dernier posa sa tasse et se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. Il observa son ami, son regard revenant sans cesse se plonger dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Pourquoi est-elle partie ?"

Une étincelle de doute apparu dans le regard de John, tellement fugace que Sherlock la détecta à peine dans l'océan de sérénité.

"Est ce vraiment important ?"

"Je pense oui, c'est pour cela que tu es venu non ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir m'annoncer votre rupture en personne."

John ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. Sherlock n'était plus si certain de vouloir savoir ce dont il retournait. Il sentait que son univers allait se retrouver sans dessus dessous pour la seconde fois en peu de temps. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'adapter à tous les changements qu'avait apportés le précédent tsunami et il ne souhaitait pas être à nouveau obligé de rebâtir sa vie sur des décombres.

Quand John rouvrit les yeux, il plaça les deux bras sur les accoudoirs et piégeant le regard de Sherlock avec le sien, il annonça d'une voix calme.

"Mary est partie parce que, après nous avoir vu ensemble la dernière fois, elle est persuadée que je suis amoureux de toi et qu'elle ne veut pas d'une histoire sans lendemain."

Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Encore cette vieille rengaine ! Les gens étaient vraiment des idiots de croire que John Watson avait des sentiments pour lui. Et également de ne pas se rendre compte que l'inverse était vrai. Il y avait forcément autre chose derrière le départ de cette femme, en lien avec les questions qu'il avait posé lors du dîner. Le timing était trop serré pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Mary avait cherché une excuse pour s'échapper. Il allait devoir mettre Mycroft sur l'affaire. Surveiller ses allées et venues et découvrir son véritable passé.

L'ex soldat n'avait pas bougé et continuait à l'observer sans ajouter un mot. Il semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. Mais quoi ? Sherlock, quant à lui, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Mary étant partie, il n'y avait aucune raison que John continue à vivre dans son ennuyeuse maison de banlieue. Il avait initialement décidé de le laisser demander, de le faire supplier un peu avant de céder, c'était lui qui avait abandonné le 221B après tout, mais son envie de récupérer son ami était trop forte.

"Revient vivre ici. J'ai enfin eu mon accréditation, je vais pouvoir recommencer les enquêtes avec Scotland Yard. Tout pourra reprendre comme avant, comme si je n'étais jamais parti."

Il essaya de ne pas se montrer trop enthousiaste mais l'excitation était pleinement audible dans sa voix. Il était même à deux doigts de demander gentiment, au lieu d'exiger, que John aille chercher ses affaires de suite. C'est pour cela que les mots que son ami prononça ensuite lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide.

"Non Sherlock, je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas, revenir vivre ici comme si rien ne s'était passé ou si rien n'avait changé. Ce n'est pas le cas."

Il semblait toujours aussi calme, alors qu'à l'intérieur de Sherlock, une tempête faisait rage, menaçant de faire sauter ses digues. Sa voix avait pris une note plaintive, mais il ne pouvait l'arrêter.

"Je devais le faire John. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais vous étiez en danger. C'était le seul moyen …"

John le coupa.

"Je n'ai pas nié."

Pour peut-être la première fois dans sa vie, Sherlock n'arriva pas à suivre une conversation. Il regarda son ami avec confusion, la tête penchée sur le côté.

"Quoi ?"

John lui sourit, un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. C'était un exploit en soi, son palais mental étant rempli à ras bords des différents sourires du médecin. Mais celui-ci était affectueux et tendre. C'était un beau sourire, un que Sherlock adorerait voir plus souvent.

"Je n'ai pas nié." Et quand la compréhension n'apparut pas dans les yeux du détective, il ajouta, "quand Mary m'a dit que j'étais amoureux de toi, je n'ai pas nié."

Il fallut plusieurs instants pour que Sherlock comprenne les conséquences de ces paroles. Quand il le fit, un seul son sortit de ses lèvres.

"Oh."

Et John continua à l'observer pendant que toutes les possibilités nées de ces simples mots venaient saturer son cerveau. Il devait dire quelque chose, John attendait forcément une réponse, un signe.

"Oh."

Retour du sourire.

"Oui, Oh. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas revenir vivre ici avec toi ? Ce n'est pas sain, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Certaines choses ont changé et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière."

Il devait répondre. Dire à John que pour lui aussi les choses avaient changé, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments, qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée et la faire avancer vers l'étape suivante. Qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire, ou même de ce qu'il voulait, mais qu'il était prêt à se laisser guider. Il devait aussi lui demander comment il savait, s'il était sûr de lui, de ses sentiments, parce que Sherlock serait incapable de le supporter s'il changeait d'avis ou s'était trompé. Et il devait le faire vite, avant que John ne prenne son silence pour un refus.

"Oh."

Le sourire de John se tinta légèrement de tristesse. Il commença à se lever.

"Je vais te laisser pour ce soir. Tu peux toujours me joindre plus tard, enfin si tu en as envie."

Il allait partir, et laisser Sherlock à nouveau seul. Il allait partir en croyant que ce n'était pas réciproque. Le détective ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Peut être qu'il n'arriverait pas à expliquer tout cela, pas tout de suite, mais il pouvait facilement lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il quitte l'appartement. Il saisit le poignet de John au moment où celui-ci passait devant lui pour partir.

"Reste."

C'était la seule chose qui réussit à sortir à ce moment là. Mais cela suffit à faire se rasseoir son ancien (peut être nouveau ? ) colocataire. Son cerveau tournait en boucle : Pourquoi ? Comment ? John était spécial, il était plus que cela, il était exceptionnel. Et il l'avait choisi lui. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Allait-il revenir vivre à Baker Street ? Est-ce qu'il allait inviter Sherlock à sortir ? Ou peut-être que c'était à lui de le faire ? Quelle était la marche à suivre ? Est-ce que Sherlock pouvait l'embrasser maintenant ? Ou fallait-il mieux attendre ? Laisser John faire le premier pas ? Ce serait plus raisonnable, il était tellement en dehors de sa zone de confort qu'il aurait pu être sur une autre planète. Et le sexe ? est ce que John aurait envie de … ? Est-ce que Sherlock en avait envie ? Et jusqu'où aller ? Trop de possibilités, trop de manières de se tromper et de faire fuir John. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas après l'avoir pratiquement perdu une première fois. Pas après ces mois loin de lui, il n'y survivrait pas. Mais comment faire ? Il avait soigneusement effacé toutes données sur le sujet, les jugeant inutiles. Où pouvait-on l'apprendre rapidement ? Dans un livre ? Sur internet ? Il avait des recherches à faire. Mais John était toujours là. Il ne pouvait pas les faire tant qu'il serait présent et il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Son cerveau s'arrêta net quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres. C'était doux, chaud et cela ne l'effleura que quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner. John était devant lui, les deux mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Et il le regardait encore droit dans les yeux.

"Okay ?"

"Okay."

À peine plus qu'un murmure.

John s'approcha un peu plus, le regard planté dans le sien quand il effleura à nouveau les lèvres de Sherlock avec les siennes. Doux et chaud, comme la première fois, mais à peine avait-il enregistré la sensation qu'elle se termina et John était définitivement trop loin, même s'il arrivait encore à apercevoir la petite tâche verte à côté de sa pupille droite.

"Toujours okay ?"

Un simple hochement de tête ramena le médecin assez proche pour que cette fois, ce soit Sherlock qui initie le contact. C'était John le plus expérimenté d'entre eux et s'il jugeait qu'un (Ou plusieurs, s'il vous plaît, que ce soit plusieurs !) baiser était dans le domaine du possible, il n'allait pas le contredire. Doux et chaud. Et humide aussi. Le médecin avait passé sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, faisant naître une nouvelle sensation. Le détective s'empressa de faire de même, avant que John ne s'éloigne pour lui demander à nouveau si c'était okay. Tout était plus que okay, autant ne pas perdre de temps à le vérifier.

La réaction de John fut immédiate, il entrouvrit les lèvres et poussa un soupir que Sherlock s'empressa d'inspirer. Perdu quand à la suite à donner, le détective rompit le baiser et s'éloigna légèrement. Il devait observer John pour savoir quoi faire. Ce dernier était toujours dans la même position, les deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et le corps penché en avant pour se mettre à niveau. Cela allait rapidement lui faire mal au dos. Si Sherlock souhaitait passer du temps à expérimenter sur leurs baisers, il allait devoir installer le médecin plus confortablement. Quand John s'approcha à nouveau, le détective plaça ses mains sur les hanches de son ami.

Au premier passage de la langue de John sur ses lèvres, il entrouvrit la bouche. Il inspira rapidement quand il sentit la pointe humide pénétrer à travers l'interstice qu'il avait ainsi formé. Un léger passage sur l'extrémité de ses dents et John quitta sa bouche. Timidement, Sherlock tenta de la chasser, mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il revint à la charge dès que leurs langues entrèrent en contact.

Le médecin semblait décidé à découvrir chaque centimètre de la bouche de Sherlock, passant sa langue le long de son palais ou contre l'intérieur de ses joues. Une seule idée tournait en rond dans l'esprit du détective : faite que cela ne s'arrête pas, faites que cela ne s'arrête pas. Il repensa brusquement à la position de John, il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps.

À l'aide de sa prise sur les hanches de son ex-colocataire, il l'attira vers lui, refusant de séparer leurs lèvres pour le faire. Il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le dossier de son fauteuil. John le suivit et plaça ses genoux sur le coussin de chaque côté des cuisses de Sherlock. Il avait posé ses mains autour de sa mâchoire et continuait l'exploration de sa bouche.

Cette nouvelle position plaçait le médecin au dessus de lui et devoir relever la tête pour garder leurs lèvres en contact avait réveillé la boule de chaleur dans son estomac. Les zones où les genoux de John touchaient ses jambes étaient brûlantes et les quelques centimètres séparant leur cuisses ne faisaient rien pour bloquer cette sensation de chaleur.

John fit quelque chose de forcément illégal avec sa langue. Sherlock prit une rapide inspiration, ouvrant la bouche plus largement pour le faire. Le blond en profita pour sceller encore plus leurs lèvres et pour approfondir son exploration. Le détective commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Son cerveau, qui avait complètement buggé les premiers temps, devait avoir rebooté et il enregistrait les nouvelles données le plus rapidement possible. Il allait devoir ajouter des pièces dans son palais mental s'il voulait garder en mémoire toutes ces nouvelles informations.

Le processus se bloqua complètement à la seconde où le blond s'assit sur ses cuisses. S'il doutait encore de la réalité de ce que John lui avait dit, la présence d'une érection, juste à côté de la sienne, élimina tous ces doutes. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. D'un côté il était ravi de voir la manifestation physique du désir de John, de l'autre il ignorait complètement s'il était prêt à faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Ou à faire quelques chose au sujet de son propre désir.

Il n'avait "pris les choses en main" qu'à une seule reprise, lors de son adolescence. Cette expérimentation avait laissé Sherlock convaincu que c'était une perte de temps. Avec les années, il avait eu plusieurs fois des propositions et il n'avait jamais eu, à aucun moment, le désir d'accepter. Et maintenant qu'il était tenté, il n'était pas certain de le pouvoir. Il allait devoir abandonner la maîtrise qu'il avait sur son propre corps et il n'était pas certain de le vouloir, et encore moins certain d'y arriver. L'idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre le contrôle, même s'il avait une confiance absolue en John, le laissait profondément mal à l'aise. Comme s'il allait perdre un peu de qui il était dans le processus.

"Sherlock ?"

Il concentra à nouveau son regard sur les traits de John. Il avait fini de l'embrasser et ses mains avaient quitté son visage pour se poser sur ses épaules. Il avait les sourcils froncés et, pendant quelques instants, Sherlock fut incapable de deviner quel était le problème.

"Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?"

"Ce serait plutôt a moi de te poser la question, je t'ai complètement perdu."

"Ha ?"

"Trop vite peut être ?"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

John lui fit cadeau de son nouveau sourire. Il s'était éloigné sans quitter totalement sa place sur les jambes de Sherlock. L'arrêt du contact entre leurs deux entrejambes permettait au détective de retrouver un minimum de capacité cérébrale. L'aura de John était rouge écarlate avec une nuance de violet apparaissant par instant. Il était rare que ses couleurs soient aussi tranchés : du désir et un peu d'hésitation.

Le blond fit mine de vouloir se relever. Sherlock l'arrêta en serrant les mains qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté ses hanches. John plaça les siennes au dessus, enlaçant leurs doigts.

"Okay je reste ici, mais il faut que tu m'aides. Tu t'es complètement figé. J'ai fait quelque chose ?"

Évidement que non. John ne pourrait jamais rien faire de mal. Il suffisait de voir comment il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à s'éloigner, alors que tous les signes criaient qu'il avait envie de reprendre exactement au moment où le cerveau de Sherlock avait fait des siennes. Mais comment expliquer à John que son intellect ne le laissait pas profiter de l'instant, qu'il courait à des kilomètres devant lui. Comment lui avouer que, même si le désir était là, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait...

"Sherlock. Regarde moi."

John avait placé une main sur sa mâchoire, relevant sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Sa voix était douce, comme si Sherlock était un animal sur le point de fuir et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

"Tu repars encore. Je ne peux pas te suivre là dedans", il tapota deux fois sur le front du détective avec son index. "Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes très forts à cela mais il va falloir que tu me parles. Et que tu ne laisses pas ton cerveau prendre le dessus, même si je sais que c'est extrêmement difficile pour toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi ?"

John le connaissait si bien. Malgré leur séparation, malgré les changements évidents dans leur relation, il avait tout de suite trouvé d'où venait le problème.

"Je vais essayer." Et même si cela lui coûtait, il ajouta : "je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, ce que tu attends de moi, quelle est la marche à suivre."

John se rapprocha pour placer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Il n'y a pas de règles, pas d'obligation, je n'attend rien de plus que ce que tu es prêt à donner. C'est peut-être bien la seule règle qui tienne."

Il baissa les yeux vers l'érection qui tendait encore le pantalon du détective. Même si la distance entre leurs deux corps et leur petite discussion avait diminué la pression, son intérêt envers leurs activités restait évident.

"Tu veux que je m'occupe de cela ?"

Que répondre à ce genre de question ? Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il ne s'en était pas "occupé". Et jamais personne ne l'avait fait pour lui. En avait-il envie ? Et que se passerait il après ? Qu'est ce que John avait en tête ?

"Sherlock … Arrête de tout analyser. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse. Et tu as toujours le droit de changer d'avis. Dire non maintenant et oui, dans cinq minutes. Ou jamais. Ou dire oui et ne plus vouloir dans un instant."

Comment faisait John pour rester si calme ? Après toutes ces fois où il avait crié sur les toits qu'il n'était pas gay, il avait l'air on ne peut plus à l'aise assis ici, proposant à un autre homme de le masturber. Même s'il n'était pas aussi inexpérimenté que Sherlock sur le sujet en général, il y avait forcément des différences et des choses qui allaient le bloquer.

Comme il n'arrivait pas à déduire la réponse à cette question dans son état actuel, il se résout à la poser.

"Et vas-tu t'appliquer ton propre conseil ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu abandonnes ta position de

?"

"On pourrait pas parler de cela plus tard ? La seule chose importante à savoir, c'est que si je te propose, c'est parce que je le veux."

John s'était à nouveau laissé glissé le long des jambes de Sherlock. La nouvelle position l'avait amené à une distance suffisante pour qu'ils puissent recommencer à s'embrasser. Le rythme était plus lent, comme si, après avoir découvert le plus rapidement possible tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de la bouche de l'autre, ils avaient décidé de savourer cette seconde visite. Quand le blond recula, Sherlock était haletant et il accepta d'un hochement de tête quand le médecin réitéra sa proposition. Autant ne pas le nier, il en avait très envie et si cela changeait dans un futur proche, il pourrait toujours demander à arrêter.

A son grand étonnement, John ne s'approcha pas tout de suite de l'érection qui tendait le tissu de son pantalon. A la place, il posa une de ses mains sur son cou, le bout de ses doigts placé juste au dessus de son pouls et glissa l'autre dans les boucles noires à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Le lent passage de sa langue le long de celle du détective arrêta net toute interrogation et pendant de longues minutes, John ne fit rien d'autre que de l'embrasser, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock à chaque fois que ce dernier commençait à partir dans son esprit. Quand le détective décida enfin d'arrêter de tout sur-analyser et de se laisser porter par les sensations que John provoquait, la fréquence de ces moments diminuèrent.

Les légers coups de dent lui manquaient presque et, quand il voulut se reculer légèrement pour le dire à John, ce dernier plaça une de ses mains sur son érection à travers son pantalon. La sensation fit grogner Sherlock et sa réaction fit sourire John. Il lécha le coin de la lèvre du détective et murmura.

"Toujours okay ?"

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête, chassant les lèvres du médecin avec les siennes.

Ce dernier avait commencé à bouger sa main le long de la couture qui cachait encore la queue de Sherlock, plusieurs aller-retours, ajoutant un peu plus de pression à chaque montée. A chaque passage sur son gland, Sherlock émettait un grognement que le médecin s'empressait d'étouffer. Très rapidement, ce fut à la fois beaucoup trop et définitivement pas assez. La respiration de plus en plus rapide, il embrassait John comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir lui fournir l'oxygène dont il avait besoin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier pose ses deux mains sur le haut de son pantalon et entreprenne de l'ouvrir. Leurs fronts en contact l'un avec l'autre, ils regardèrent tous deux les doigts de John détacher le bouton puis descendre la braguette qui appuyait douloureusement sur l'érection cachée en dessous.

La disparition de la pression du tissu fit soupirer Sherlock de soulagement. Il ne restait que la très fine barrière de son boxer entre lui et la main de John. Ce dernier traça du doigt la tache humide que Sherlock avait laissé sur le coton. Le contact ne fit qu'augmenter la quantité de liquide sortant par l'extrémité de son gland. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de sa peau, laissant de la chair de poule sur son passage quand John glissa sa main au dessus de l'élastique et saisit son sexe dans son poing serré.

Le médecin reprit les lèvres de Sherlock dans un baiser passionné avant de commencer un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main. Le manque de place et l'angle ne permettaient pas une grande amplitude de mouvement, mais rien que l'idée que c'était John qui avait actuellement la main dans son boxer suffisait à rendre le tout pratiquement insupportable. Il émettait un grognement à chaque passage du pouce de John sur le sommet de sa verge. Le liquide qu'il produisait en grande quantité rendait chaque geste plus glissant que le précédent, permettant à son ancien colocataire de prendre de la vitesse sans que le frottement ne devienne douloureux.

Pendant que ses doigts faisaient des merveilles sur l'érection de Sherlock, John avait entrepris de planter un série de baisers et de coups de dents tout le long de sa mâchoire, avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents et de le mordre légèrement. Comment le détective avait-il pu croire un instant que ce genre de chose était inintéressante ? Il pourrait devenir accro très rapidement à tout ceci. Il était justement en train de se demander comment convaincre son ami d'expérimenter avec lui tous les jours quand les deux mains de John quittèrent son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux (qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé) et regarda avec un début de panique le médecin quitter sa position sur ses cuisses.

Il se redressa et tendit les mains pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner encore plus. À peine le blond avait il posé les pieds au sol qu'il se penchait vers lui pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Pourquoi était-il descendu ? Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ? Qu'est-ce que Sherlock avait fait cette fois ? Peut être devait-il lui aussi masturber John ? Il n'était pas certain de savoir faire, il devait faire des recherches avant et peut être expérimenter sur lui-même avant, sinon John allait être déçu et il ne voudrait plus recommencer. Et ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. Il devait mettre en place un plan pour apprendre et expérimenter au plus vite et rendre la pareille. Cette fois le coup de dent fut sur sa langue, la douleur le faisant revenir à l'instant présent instantanément.

"Reste avec moi."

"Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de faire ce genre de demande ? C'est toi qui t'es éloigné."

"Difficile d'enlever ca avec moi sur tes genoux." il montra le pantalon de Sherlock qui ne tenait plus sur ses hanches que parce qu'il était assis. "Toujours okay ?"

La seule réponse de Sherlock fut de lever suffisamment les hanches pour permettre à son ami de glisser le reste de ses vêtements jusqu'à ses genoux. John prit quelques instants pour l'observer. C'était probablement une très mauvaise idée de le laisser voir par lui même que Sherlock était définitivement un homme. Il allait placer les mains devant son sexe pour le cacher quand John lui saisit les poignets.

"Non. J'ai imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois. Laisse moi en profiter un peu."

Ce commentaire fit rougir Sherlock, mais après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il glissa au bord de son fauteuil, appuyant ses omoplates sur le dossier et écarta un peu plus les jambes. L'inspiration rapide de John lui prouva qu'il n'était peut être pas si mauvais que cela à ce petit jeu. Il plaça sa propre main exactement de la même façon que le médecin et la glissa doucement dans une répétition du mouvement utilisé par John un peu plus tôt.

Le regard de son ami était fixé sur son entrejambe, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il faisait. Il décida de tester cette théorie et fit glisser sa main le long de ses abdominaux, entraînant sa chemise ainsi que les yeux de John dans son sillage. Sa première réussite lui donna envie de se montrer audacieux et il ouvrit les boutons de chemise les uns après les autres. Il laissa ensuite les pans s'ouvrir d'eux même et plaça ses deux mains sur le dessus du dossier de son fauteuil.

Son petit show eu l'effet escompté. À peine ses paumes étaient elles entrées en contact avec leur destination que John s'était réinstallé sur ses cuisses et avait repris sa verge en main. Maintenant que plus rien ne gênait ses mouvements, il commençait à la base, remontant lentement vers l'extrémité et donnant un léger tour du poignet en arrivant au début de son gland. Il passait ensuite son pouce sur l'ouverture comme il l'avait fait quand il était encore dans le boxer de Sherlock.

Il répéta ce mouvement jusqu'à ce que la respiration du détective devienne erratique. Les mains de Sherlock étaient descendues du dossier pour saisir les accoudoirs avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il avait également décollé son dos du dossier, la tête rejetée en arrière découvrant totalement l'arche de son cou. John en profita pour embrasser et lécher sa pomme d'Adam avant de placer un suçon juste au dessus de la carotide de l'autre homme.

John était en train de le marquer. Cette idée le rendit encore plus assoiffé de contact. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du médecin et se servit de sa prise pour onduler des hanches au rythme des doigts qui continuaient à parcourir sa verge. Il sentait quelque chose monter en lui, un vague souvenir de son adolescence. Quelque chose qu'il avait décidé de ne pas réitérer à cause du manque de contrôle que cela impliquait.

Ses doutes revinrent l'assaillir, il se savait incapable de se laisser aller suffisamment pour arriver au bout, même s'il avait confiance en John pour ne pas profiter de la situation. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, il devait expérimenter avant, voir quelles limites il était prêt à franchir.

Ses mains serrèrent encore plus fortement les hanches devant lui et la panique montait régulièrement en lui. Il avait envie d'éjaculer, mais son corps refusait de le laisser faire. Brusquement une main glissa à nouveau dans les boucles le long de sa nuque, attirant sa tête sur l'épaule de John. Son autre main n'avait jamais arrêté son mouvement de va et vient.

"Tout va bien Sherlock. Laisse toi-aller. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé ce moment."

Il avait le front appuyé sur l'épaule de John et ce dernier avait pris la même position. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de son ami et chaque expiration envoyait de l'air chaud le long de son cou. Il restèrent ainsi quelques temps, avec Sherlock à la limite mais incapable de franchir le cap et le blond lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement. Les pensées du génie recommencèrent à spiraler hors de son contrôle quand John attrapa une de ses mains et la plaça directement à l'emplacement de son propre sexe.

"Sherlock, s'il te plait, je ne peux plus attendre. Tu sens dans quel état tu me mets ? Juste à l'idée de te voir jouir."

Il commença à presser sa queue contre la main de Sherlock, chaque légère ondulation de ses hanches provoquant un grognement. Le détective ouvrit les yeux, il avait besoin d'ajouter le visuel aux informations que lui donnait ses autres sens. Avec la tête toujours dans la position où John l'avait mise, la première chose qu'il vit fut son sexe entouré du poing de son ami. Il laissa son regard monter un peu plus haut et vit sa propre main qui recouvrait l'érection de John. Il releva totalement la tête et observa le visage de John.

Il avait fermé les yeux et rejeté la tête en arrière. Chaque fois que ces hanches poussaient son sexe contre la paume du détective, un soupir ou un grognement sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Ses lèvres étaient rouges à force de s'être embrassés et ses joues avaient pris une couleur rose des plus excitantes. Et son aura était tellement brillante, tellement écarlate qu'elle aveuglait pratiquement le mage. Quand le médecin ouvrit légèrement les yeux, ils manquaient de focus. Il n'avait aucun problème à se laisser guider par ses sensations, à laisser son corps décider de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il observa Sherlock quelques instants, n'arrêtant à aucun moment le mouvement de sa main ou de ses hanches.

"Sherlock …. mmmmh … s'il te plait."

John avait la voix rauque et elle avait baissée de plusieurs octaves. Sa façon de demander était tellement sexy que le cerveau de Sherlock ne trouva plus aucune raison de lui refuser ce qu'il voulait. L'orgasme qu'il tenait à distance depuis quelques minutes déjà le traversa d'un coup. Comme s'il craignait que la résistance de son esprit ne reprenne le dessus. Il sentit tout son corps se tendre et au passage suivant du pouce de John au dessus de son gland, il éjacula.

À la différence de la seule et unique fois que cela lui était arrivé, il ne trouva rien à redire à l'expérience. Il entendit vaguement John murmurer un "mon dieu Sherlock" à travers le bruit que faisait son sang dans ses oreilles et il sentit l'apport supplémentaire de liquide sur la main que John continuait à glisser le long de sa verge. Les dents serrées, il laissa l'afflux de sensation le traverser avant de se laisser retomber sur son fauteuil, le souffle court et tous ses membres comme de la gelée. Il n'appréciait pas plus l'idée de laisser son corps lui dicter sa conduite, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il voyait maintenant l'attrait que cela pouvait avoir.

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement (d'ailleurs l'habitude qu'ils avaient pris de se fermer sans son consentement était pénible) quand il entendit John gémir. De sa position semie allongée sur son siège, il avait une vue parfaite sur ce que faisait son ancien colocataire. Il s'était redressé sur ses genoux qui étaient toujours de chaque côté des jambes du détective. Il avait profité du bref moment d'absence de Sherlock pour ouvrir son pantalon et le pousser, ainsi que son caleçon, le long de ses jambes. Il avait saisi sa propre queue avec la main qu'il avait utilisé sur Sherlock, le sperme posé là par le détective lui fournissant le lubrifiant nécessaire.

John était en train de se masturber juste devant lui, à quelques dizaines de centimètres et sa verge était recouverte du propre éjaculat de Sherlock. Cette idée lui plaisait définitivement beaucoup, au point que la douce chaleur qui s'était évanouie avec son orgasme, semblait reprendre connaissance.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de John. Ses pupilles avaient pratiquement mangé tout le bleu de ses iris et sa respiration était aussi rapide que les mouvements de sa main. Il était incroyable et il regardait Sherlock comme s'il était tout ce qui lui importait.

"Mmmh … tu es magnifique, encore mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Rien que te regarder a failli me faire jouir dans mon pantalon."

Sherlock grogna à l'image que conjura ces mots. Il leva un bras lourd et plaça sa main au dessus de celle de John. Il suivit son mouvement pendant quelques secondes quand il sentit son ami se figer et répandre le contenu de ses bourses sur leurs mains jointes. Le médecin poussa un cri à travers des dents serrées, cri qui ressemblait étrangement à la première syllabe du prénom du détective. Quand les soubresauts de sa queue se calmèrent, John se laissa tomber à nouveau sur les jambes de Sherlock. Celui ci accueilli avec plaisir le poids supplémentaire et l'observa reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait échangé la maîtrise de son corps contre celle de celui de John. Et il était gagnant au change. John avait enlacé leurs doigts et Sherlock regardait avec fascination se mélanger les preuves de leurs orgasmes respectifs.

Avec un grognement, il se servit de son autre main pour saisir la nuque du médecin et l'approcher assez pour l'embrasser. Le blond ouvrit immédiatement la bouche et sa langue rejoignit celle de Sherlock pour un baiser passionné. Leurs respirations ralentirent et, après un dernier passage de sa langue sur les lèvres du détective, John se recula assez pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Sherlock le coupa.

"Reste ici cette nuit."

Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il en soit conscient et il se montrait bien trop exigeant. Mais ce n'était pas important, ce qui était important c'était qu'il avait besoin que John reste, pas seulement ce soir, mais pour aussi longtemps qu'il supporterait Sherlock.

"Pas cette nuit." Il passa le regard sur le désordre qu'ils avaient laissé sur leurs vêtements. "Je n'ai rien pour me changer."

"Je te prêterai un pyjama, reste."

John poussa un soupir. Quand il répondit ce fut avec de la gentillesse dans la voix.

"Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée. Les choses ont changé, avoir chacun notre chez nous le temps de nous y habituer serait préférable."

C'était inacceptable. La place de John était à Baker Street, avec lui.

"Tu peux récupérer ta chambre. Reste."

Un léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de John.

"Tu as toujours autant de mal à accepter quand on ne fait pas exactement ce que tu veux. Tu es incorrigible."

"Toujours, mais je suis pas prêt à faire un effort. Reste."

Et John se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du détective. Sherlock utilisa sa prise sur les cheveux blonds pour éloigner le médecin et demander confirmation.

"Ca veut dire oui ?"

Juste avant de replonger dans leur baiser, John murmura.

"Idiot, bien entendu que cela veut dire oui."


	20. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre publié aujourd'hui.  
> J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic la semaine dernière, je devrais revenir d'ici peu avec d'autres chapitres.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Il avait tenu vingt neuf heures … A peine plus d'une journée avant de céder et de faire exactement ce que Sherlock voulait.

La situation lui avait complètement échappé et très rapidement en plus . Il s'était rendu à Baker Street avec l'intention de le prévenir que Mary l'avait quitté et uniquement cela. Mais quand il était entré dans l'appartement, quand il avait vu Sherlock, assis dans son fauteuil alors qu'il avait cru l'avoir perdu… il avait décidé brusquement de jouer carte sur table. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu cacher ses sentiments bien longtemps au détective.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là. Une fois sa décision prise, John s'était imaginé la scène : annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire puis laisser Sherlock lui répéter son petit speech de chez Angelo, lors de leur première rencontre. Puis il aurait pris congé et serait rentré dans sa maison vide. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de speech, après l'avoir écouté, son ami s'était complètement figé. Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de faire taire le grand Sherlock Holmes, cette idée le fit presque sourire. Il connaissait des gens qui vendraient leurs propres enfants pour connaître ce secret, dommage que cette découverte risque de lui coûter son amitié.

Quand il se leva pour quitter l'appartement, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Son ancien colocataire n'avait pas bougé, ni émit le moindre son à part quelques "Oh" à peine audible. Il ignorait complètement ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du détective, mais il devait forcement chercher un moyen d'éconduire John. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ce dernier lui demanda de rester ?

Ce devait être positif non ? Sûrement que Sherlock l'aurait laissé partir si il n'avait pas voulu de lui ici. Mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé, il avait juste relâché le poignet du médecin et n'avait rien de plus que ce "Reste". Il n'était pas dans son palais mental, il semblait juste plongé dans ses pensées : la bouche entrouverte et les yeux vacants. Il paraissait tellement perdu à cet instant que John avait agi sans réfléchir. Il s'était approché, avait placé ses mains sur chaque accoudoir et il l'avait embrassé.

Il savait depuis longtemps que c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait essayer, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Sherlock serait partant lui aussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer, encore et encore, poussant les limites un peu plus loin à chaque fois que leurs lèvres entraient en contact. Quand Sherlock l'attira sur ses genoux, il ne trouva rien à redire, il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, à l'embrasser, à profiter du corps du détective sous le sien.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller plus loin, une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il était en train d'embrasser un homme, que ce qu'il sentait de dur à côté de son propre sexe était une érection. Mais Sherlock était magnifique, et vivant, et plus que d'accord … et légèrement paniqué.

John aurait probablement flippé lui aussi, si Sherlock n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il garde la tête froide (du moins, autant que possible avec la position dans laquelle ils étaient) . Pendant qu'il l'amenait petit à petit vers l'orgasme, il oublia ses propres doutes et hésitations, se concentrant uniquement à apporter à l'homme qu'il aimait ce dont il avait besoin.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, une fois allongé dans le lit du détective qu'il paniqua. Son ami (amant ?) lui avait tendu de quoi se changer avant de se coucher d'un côté du lit, l'invitant d'un geste à s'installer sur la moitié libre du matelas. Il lui avait ensuite tourné le dos et n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé.

John ne savait pas s'il dormait et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le découvrir. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres idées avant de recommencer à traiter les problèmes de son ami. S'ils continuaient ainsi, il allait être (était ?) dans une relation avec un homme. S'il ne mettait pas en cause son envie d'être avec Sherlock, il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à la rendre publique, ni si il souhaitait aller plus loin physiquement.

Sa respiration était devenue rapide et ses paumes étaient moites. Que ferait-il si l'homme allongé à ses côtés décidait qu'il voulait plus ? Que la main de John ne suffisait plus ? Il tenta de s'imaginer tailler une pipe à son ami, mais cela ne fit qu'accélérer sa respiration.

"John. Applique toi ta propre règle : rien de plus que ce que tu es prêt à donner. Maintenant endors toi."

"Comment ?! Non laisse tomber … je vais finir par reprendre l'habitude que tu déduises tout."

Bizarrement, ces quelques mots suffirent à le calmer et il s'endormit sans soucis.

Il se réveilla au petit matin, sans drap et sans couverture mais complètement entouré par plus d'un mètre quatre vingt de détective. Qui eut cru que Sherlock était du genre collant pendant qu'il dormait ?

Il avait la ferme intention de ne pas passer une seconde nuit à Baker Street. Déjà il n'avait pas de quoi s'habiller et il devait mettre un peu de distance entre eux deux, être celui faisant preuve de retenue et de bon sens. Ce qu'il avait dit à son ami tenait toujours, ils avaient besoin de vivre chacun chez eux. De laisser les choses avancer lentement, sans compter que John allait avoir besoin de temps loin du détective s'il ne voulait pas le tuer. Parce que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, son ami restait un insupportable connard et il avait désormais à sa disposition une arme contre laquelle John était incapable de se battre et il en abusait. À chaque fois qu'il avait annoncé son intention de rentrer chez lui, Sherlock l'avait embrassé et il avait oublié l'idée pour quelques temps.

Il avait donc passé toute la journée dans son ancien appartement, à céder à pratiquement toutes les demandes de son ex colocataire (rien de nouveau sous le soleil en fait). La seule chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas lâché prise, c'était de réaménager au 221B. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Sherlock, il avait tenu bon.

Il avait tenu quand Sherlock avait sorti une liste d'argument longue comme le bras en faveur de son retour. Avait tenu bon quand, voyant que la logique ne fonctionnait pas, ce dernier avait piqué une crise et était resté une heure allongé sur le canapé en lui tournant le dos. John s'était installé sur son fauteuil avec un livre (parce que c'était toujours le sien, même s'il ne vivait plus ici), le temps que son ami change de tactique. Les dernières tentatives avaient été les plus difficiles à résister. Son cerveau avait eu énormément de mal à se rappeler pourquoi ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rester ici, quand il avait Sherlock assis sur ses genoux et en train de l'embrasser.

Mais il avait résisté, il était rentré chez lui vers vingt trois heures. Et était ressorti trente minutes plus tard, un sac de sport à la main. Quelque chose l'avait fait tiquer, il ne savait pas quoi … le silence l'avait mis mal à l'aise, le fait d'être seul également, être dans cette maison où il avait vécu une vie de mensonge (même s'il s'était convaincu que ce n'était pas si grave). Peut être était-ce le fait de ne plus être proche du détective, de ne plus le voir pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien qui pesa dans la balance, mais il n'avait pas passé dix minutes chez lui qu'il préparait déjà son sac.

À peine était il entré dans l'appartement que Sherlock avait repris sa litanie : tu vois que ça serait beaucoup plus pratique, pas de sacs à trimbaler tous les trois ou quatre jours, pas de temps de trajet, et imagine que j'ai besoin que tu m'assistes dans une enquête à deux heures du matin, je ne vais pas attendre que tu arrives ici …

Quand finalement, il se tut et l'embrassa, John céda. Vingt neuf heures … et il faisait exactement ce que Sherlock voulait. Il allait devoir fixer des limites rapidement et s'y tenir, parce que le détective était incapable de les mettre lui-même et encore moins de les suivre. Il était dans sa nature de chercher à les repousser toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce que cela soit trop loin. Ça avait toujours été le boulot de John de lui montrer où elles se situaient et de l'obliger à en tenir compte un minimum. Il put très rapidement poser une première limite : il refusa tout bonnement de passer une seconde nuit dans la chambre de son colocataire. Il n'était pas encore prêt à partager un lit tous les soirs avec lui, ni à faire face aux conséquences que cela entraînerait.

Il monta dans son ancienne chambre et se prépara pour se coucher. Il s'endormit aux différents sons et bruits de Sherlock à l'étage du dessous, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il était exactement ou il voulait.

John était en train de boire son premier thé de la journée quand Sherlock émergea de sa chambre. Il se dirigea droit vers le breuvage et vida la théière dans sa tasse préférée. Il portait sa robe de chambre bleue sur un de ses vieux pyjamas. Il évita le bric-à-brac qui jonchait chaque surface plane de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise. C'était un matin comme ils en avaient vécu des centaines et comme ils en vivraient des centaines, voire des milliers d'autres. Certaines choses avaient changé, mais la plupart restaient exactement les mêmes et John fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle ils agissaient l'un avec l'autre.

"Alors a quoi sert tout cela ?"

"Je dois refaire mon stock de composants magiques. La plupart ont perdu leurs capacités et sont inutilisables. J'y travaille depuis mon retour"

John soupira

"Je suppose que nous allons devoir faire sans cuisine pendant plusieurs jours ?"

"On pourra toujours commander."

"Cela fait un siècle que je n'ai pas mangé chez Angelo. Il accepte toujours de te livrer ?"

"Bien sur, il doit y avoir des restes dans le frigo d'ailleurs. Pour ce soir si tu veux."

La conversation continua naturellement et le médecin prépara leur deuxième théière. C'était comme si les derniers mois n'étaient jamais arrivés et que rien n'avait changé. Le sentiment d'habitude était tellement fort qu'il sursauta quand Sherlock, en passant à côté de lui pour quitter la pièce, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Certaines choses avaient changé en réalité, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Quand le mage émergea de la salle de bain trente minutes plus tard,, il était habillé aussi impeccablement qu'à l'accoutumée. John, maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire sans soucis, prit quelques instants pour profiter de la vue.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Va t'habiller ! Nous avons plein de choses à faire. Tes affaires ne vont pas s'emballer toutes seules."

"Toujours aussi peu patient. Va vraiment falloir que tu travailles la dessus."

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un roulement des yeux et un geste des mains lui indiquant d'accélérer.

Quand il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, lavé et habillé, Mme Hudson était dans le salon en train de discuter avec Sherlock. A peine l'avait elle remarqué qu'un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

"John ! Quelle joie de vous voir ici. Et d'aussi bonne heure. Vous allez accompagner Sherlock dans une enquête ?"

Avant même qu'il ne commence à formuler une réponse dans sa tête (Que lui dire ? Quelles informations était-il prêt à lui donner ? Voulait il qu'elle sache qu'il réaménageait ? Que leur relation avait changé ?), Sherlock était déjà en train de tout expliquer à leur logeuse.

"Voyons Mme Hudson, un peu d'observation ! C'est évident qu'il a passé la nuit ici. Il sort de la salle de bain et ses cheveux sont encore mouillés."

Le regard que Mme Hudson lui jeta ne laissait planer que peu de doute sur ce qu'elle s'imaginait à cet instant. La lueur de reproche était tout aussi claire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir la douleur qu'elle fit naître dans sa poitrine. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette émotion, Sherlock continuait ses explications.

"Nous ne partons pas enquêter, juste récupérer ses affaires, John réaménage à Baker Street. Tout va pouvoir recommencer comme avant."

Il avait l'air tellement ravi de cette nouvelle que John ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec affection. Tout dans son comportement exultait la joie, l'excitation et c'était lui qui les avait placé ici. Il était encore en train de savourer cette idée quand Sherlock s'approcha de lui, plaça ses deux mains le long de sa mâchoire et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Dépêche toi John, je vais arrêter un taxi, rejoins moi en bas."

Avant même qu'il ne récupère l'usage de ses moyens, le détective avait déjà disparu sur le pallier, son manteau volant à sa suite. Il se retrouva seul avec une Mme Hudson partagée entre amusement, étonnement et toujours cette petite part de reproche.

"Cela fait plaisir de le voir ainsi, il était vraiment malheureux ici sans vous."

John n'avait pas besoin des capacités de déduction de Sherlock pour savoir ce qui allait suivre. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer aux prochains mots de sa logeuse.

"Vous êtes sur de vous John ? Il ne connaît rien aux relations humaines, encore moins s'il s'agit d'une relation amoureuse. Il n'a pas notre expérience, il ne sait pas que, parfois, même l'amour ne suffit pas. Tout le monde n'aura pas la même réaction de soutien que moi, êtes vous prêt à faire face à tout ce qu'une relation avec lui implique ?"

Que pouvait il répondre à cela ? Il était tellement en dehors de sa zone de confort qu'il aurait aussi bien pu commencer sa première relation. Mais Mme Hudson avait raison, il devait se pencher sur ces questions au plus vite, Sherlock ne l'attendrai pas.

"Je ne sais pas Mme Hudson, mais j'y réfléchis. Je vais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte sans moi."

Une fois dans le taxi et en route vers son ancienne maison, il se tourna vers Sherlock. La conversation qui allait suivre risquait d'éclater la bulle de joie qui semblait entourer le détective, mais ils devaient absolument l'avoir. Malheureusement il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Encore une fois, il fut sauvé par la perspicacité de son ami.

"Cela te dérange que je t'ai embrassé devant Mme Hudson." Il était sur ses gardes, le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres un peu plus tôt avait totalement disparu. "Je vois au moins cinq raisons à ça. Laquelle est-ce ?"

"Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'afficher ce que nous avons au monde entier, tant que l'on ne sait pas où nous allons."

"Tu veux faire machine arrière ?"

Sherlock s'était réfugié derrière son habituelle façade de glace ce qui provoqua en John une envie presque irrépressible de mettre son poing dans la gueule de Mycroft. Son ami avait mal et il était déjà en train de se convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de John, que les sentiments n'étaient qu'une gêne …. John se rappela les mots de Mme Hudson, Sherlock n'avait pas la moindre expérience dans ce domaine et sa première réaction serait toujours de se cacher derrière sa raison pour éviter de ressentir. Ce n'était pas envisageable, John ne le laisserait pas faire.

"Absolument pas. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à aller beaucoup plus loin pour le moment, mais il est hors de question de reculer. Je sais que la patience n'est pas ton fort, mais peux tu nous laisser un peu de temps ?"

Quand Sherlock acquiesça de la tête, il ne paraissait pas du tout convaincu par les mots du médecin. Ce dernier allait encore devoir faire un pas en avant pour le rassurer. Il tendit donc la main et entrelaça leurs doigts, laissant leurs mains jointes reposer sur le genou du détective. John était extrêmement tendu, un simple coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur et le chauffeur les verrait et cette éventualité le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il était impossible que Sherlock ne sente pas sa tension mais il se garda d'en faire la remarque, il ne serra pas totalement ses doigts autour de ceux du médecin, lui permettant de les détacher en un moment s'il en ressentait le besoin. Après quelques minutes de trajet, John s'était convaincu que ce ne serait pas si grave si le chauffeur les voyait et il se détendit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de vous dire : chapitre 20 ! Je ne pensais pas en écrire autant !


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Je reviens publier quelques chapitres aujourd'hui.   
> J'espère qu'ils vous plairont
> 
> Bonne lecture

Quand John rentra de sa journée à la clinique, Mme Hudson l'attendait juste devant son appartement du rez-de-chaussée. A peine avait il refermé la lourde porte d'entrée qu'elle parla à toute vitesse.

"Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose John. Cela n'a été que cris, bruits et explosions toute la journée. Et le violon … comment arrive-t-il à sortir d'aussi horribles sons de cet instrument ?"

Le médecin soupira. La journée avait été spécialement longue et pénible et il avait espéré passer une soirée agréable, au calme avec son petit ami. Après une semaine d'ajustement, il était enfin à l'aise avec ce terme. Du moins dans son esprit, il était encore à des kilomètres de réussir à le dire à haute voix.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je suis responsable de ses actions ? Je ne suis pas son tuteur."

"Vous savez que vous êtes la seule personne qu'il écoute. Surtout quand il est dans une de ses humeurs."

"Sherlock est constamment dans une de ses humeurs. Je ne peux pas être tout le temps là pour arrondir les angles."

Il commença l'ascension des marches menant à son appartement.

"S'il vous plaît. Juste quelques mots. Vous savez qu'il veut vous faire plaisir, même s'il fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Tous ces bruits inattendus me font sursauter de frayeur, cela ne peut pas être bon pour le coeur, je ne suis plus toute jeune et …"

Elle laissa sa voix traîner sur ses derniers mots. Leur logeuse était une aussi bonne actrice que Sherlock, son coeur était plus solide que celui d'un cheval de course. John roula des yeux et se retourna :

"Mme Hudson, n'oubliez pas que je fais la plupart de vos check-up. Mais je vais lui demander pour la millième fois de ne pas faire d'expériences dangereuses dans notre cuisine, de ne pas hurler et de jouer de son violon mélodieusement. Et comme les milles autres fois, il va m'écouter et continuer comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Bonne fin de journée."

Il s'en voulut pour le ton sec qu'il avait employé avec Mme Hudson à la seconde où il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. C'était comme si un typhon était passé par là … et encore John n'était pas certain qu'un typhon aurait pu coller au plafond tous ces documents et schémas. Il ne se souvenait pas s'il avait déjà vu un tel bordel un jour.

Il y avait des tas de papiers partout, des livres ouverts à même le sol, d'autres entassés pour servir de support à des fioles et erlemeyer reliés par des tubes en verre. Il y avait au moins six ou sept expériences différentes, installées dans ces montages et elles dégageaient des fumées de toutes les couleurs. Leurs odeurs se mélangeaient à celle de brûlé et de moisissure, faisant plisser son nez de dégoût.

Un rapide coup d'oeil dans la cuisine confirma ses craintes : l'évier était recouvert de micro champignons noirâtres, John ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait interdit à Sherlock d'accélérer la prolifération des moisissures dans leur appartement. Il y avait également une masse noire comme le charbon qui recouvrait leur cuisinière et avait coulé au sol. Elle devait être responsable de l'odeur acre de brûlé.

Respirant le plus calmement possible par la bouche, il entreprit de traverser leur salon. Il prit garde à ne pas marcher sur les différents dessins et cercles au sol. Il ne savait jamais lesquels étaient en usage et donc potentiellement dangereux. Durant son périple, il croisa G'Àmyr et Gwdaryn endormis, tous les deux adossés à un tas de pierres et de brindilles qui trainaient en dessous du sofa. Au moins, le jeune gnome ne semblait pas garder de séquelles de sa rencontre avec le poison des fées.

Plus gênant que les deux gnomes, il vit passer en courant plusieurs milmars le long des plinthes. Ces petits rongeurs étaient une véritable calamité à se débarrasser, s'ils étaient entrés grâce à son colocataire, il allait l'entendre !

Il avait enfin atteint la fenêtre et respira avec bonheur l'air frais de l'extérieur. Maintenant qu'il s'était occupé du plus urgent, il allait pouvoir chercher le responsable de tout ce bordel et lui faire ranger en quatrième vitesse. Malheureusement il n'avait ni vu, ni entendu le détective depuis qu'il était rentré. De sa position devant la fenêtre, il appela :

"Sherlock ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir ici tout de suite ! "

La voix qui lui répondit venait de la chambre.

"Je ne peux pas."

John refit le trajet inverse, prenant garde encore une fois de ne rien déranger sur son passage. Il fut un temps où il se serait arrêté sur le pas de la porte et aurait attendu là. La chambre de Sherlock lui avait toujours paru hors limite, la seule pièce où il pouvait avoir son intimité. Dommage que le brun ne lui ai jamais rendu la pareille. Dommage également que John n'ai pas gardé cette habitude, cela lui aurait évité une belle frayeur.

Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé, mais il s'arrêta après quelques enjambées. Il n'y avait personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna sur lui même, au cas où il aurait raté son ami en entrant. Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Il allait ressortir quand le son de la voix de Sherlock le fit sursauter.

"En haut."

Le blond leva les yeux le long du mur et, le coeur battant la chamade, observa Sherlock allongé au plafond dans le coin à gauche de la porte.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là haut ?"

"Je réfléchis."

Évidemment … John était un idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué que Sherlock avait adopté sa position de réflexion préférée, allongé de tout son long et ses deux mains jointes sous son menton. Au plafond … Pour la énième fois, il se rappela qu'il ne devrait plus être étonné de ce genre de choses. Peut-être qu'un jour il serait capable de ne plus réagir à toutes les excentricités de son petit ami. Mais ce jour n'était pas arrivé.

"Tu as besoin d'être allongé au plafond pour cela ?"

"Je m'ennuie. Je n'ai presque plus rien d'intéressant à me mettre sous la dent. Je me suis dit que devoir garder le sort qui me tient ici actif ralentirait assez mon cerveau pour faire durer le plaisir, mais cela n'a servi à rien."

"Et bien descend d'ici et va ranger le reste de l'appartement. Cela t'occupera."

"Ennuyeux ! Je ne veux pas"

"Je ne te demande pas ton avis Sherlock. Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis l'appartement en même pas dix heures ? Si tu t'entêtes à te comporter comme un enfant, je te traiterai comme tel. Tu descend de suite et tu vas ranger."

John attendit, le doigt pointé vers le reste de leur logement et en tapant du pied, que Sherlock daigne descendre de son perchoir. Quand ce dernier l'approcha avec l'intention de l'embrasser, le médecin l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur la poitrine.

"N"y pense même pas !"

"Mais … tu es parti toute la journée."

La moue de Sherlock était adorable et John faillit céder en entendant la profonde déception dans sa voix, mais il savait que s'il laissait le détective poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il perdrait toute volonté.

"Peut être que cela te fera réfléchir la prochaine fois que l'idée de transformer notre appartement en zone de guerre te traversa l'esprit."

"Je suis un adulte John, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise ce que je peux faire."

"Et bien comporte toi comme il se doit ! Tu as dix minutes pour rendre le salon et la cuisine habitable."

Quand John fit mine de le suivre dans le couloir, Sherlock lui lança par dessus son épaule.

"Tu devrais peut être rester ici le temps que je finisse. Il va y avoir beaucoup d'objets en lévitation."

Quand le brun le prévint moins de cinq minutes plus tard que la zone était sécurisée, John sentit une vague de colère et d'admiration le parcourir. La pièce était rangée (enfin aussi rangée qu'elle pouvait l'être) et propre. Tout ça en moins de cinq minutes. Il repensa en serrant les dents à toutes ces heures qu'il avait passé à remettre en ordre et à nettoyer leur appartement.

"Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. J'apprécierai que tu y penses de toi même la prochaine fois."

Sherlock s'était allongé sur le sofa, lui tournant le dos. Et bien qu'il boude, pensa le médecin en se dirigeant vers le frigo. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée et il était affamé. Il passa les vingt minutes suivantes à préparer du poulet thaï aux nouilles chinoises.

Les odeurs de gingembre et de curry commençaient à embaumer l'appartement quand Sherlock entra dans la cuisine. Il observa John de sa position. Il avait encore besoin d'étudier l'aura de son petit ami avant de l'approcher, surtout quand il n'était pas certain de l'accueil qu'il lui serait fait. Si tout ce qui avait changé entre eux dernièrement avait laissé le médecin déboussolé, cela avait assez affecté Sherlock pour qu'il doute constamment de ce qu'il devait et pouvait faire.

John avait l'expérience, il savait que cette période où ils prenaient leur marques ne durait qu'un temps, il savait également que rien de rédhibitoire n'allait apparaître, juste quelques ajustements à faire. Il n'était même pas en colère pour l'état de leur appartement un peu plus tôt. Il s'était douté que Sherlock allait avoir du mal aujourd'hui. Il avait pris quelques jours de congés et les deux hommes étaient restés ensemble tout ce temps, se séparant pour la première fois le matin même.

"J'ai presque terminé, tu veux manger ici ou dans le salon ?"

"Dans le salon. Je m'occupe de mettre la table."

La version sherlockienne du drapeau blanc. Cette fois John laissa son petit ami l'approcher assez pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

"Dure journée ?"

"Oui, nous sommes à nouveau en manque de personnel et j'ai du former une nouvelle infirmière. Mary est partie."

Cette information fit s'arrêter le détective. Il fixa John avant de lui demander :

"Depuis quand ?"

"Le jour où je suis venu t'annoncer qu'elle m'avait quitté."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, elle n'a prévenu personne. Elle a juste arrêté de venir. Sarah a essayé de la joindre en vain, son téléphone est éteint et elle n'a jamais donné sa nouvelle adresse."

Cette information semblait déplaire au détective.

"As-tu essayé de la joindre ?"

"Sarah me l'a demandé, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux, vu les circonstances."

"Tu devrais. Ou mieux encore, donne moi son ancienne adresse et dit moi ce qu'elle t'a raconté de son passé. Je m'occupe de la retrouver."

"Ça je te l'interdis. Tu vas laisser Mary tranquille, elle n'a pas besoin que tu viennes la débusquer. Si elle avait voulu qu'on la retrouve, elle nous aurait laissé un moyen de la contacter."

"John …."

"Fin de la discussion ! Met toi à table, c'est prêt."

Sherlock essaya de relancer le sujet plusieurs fois pendant le repas, puis durant la soirée. Il jouait du violon et s'arrêtait brusquement pour lui demander une nouvelle information au sujet de Mary. John avait refusé de répondre à chaque fois. Quand sa patience fut à bout, il attrapa le détective et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire taire, il plaça donc sa main sur la nuque du brun et l'attira pour l'embrasser.

A part leur petite séance lors de leur première soirée ensemble, ils s'en étaient tenus à de nombreux baisers et à des mains baladeuses. L'un comme l'autre avaient fait particulièrement attention à rester au dessus de la taille, même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois avec une chemise partiellement ouverte ou un pull jeté négligemment sur le sol. Ils prenaient leur temps et cela allait tout à fait au blond. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé quelles étaient ses limites et il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il était hors de question de perdre ce qu'il avait avec Sherlock à cause de décisions hâtives.

Quand il ouvrit brièvement les yeux, quelque chose attira son attention. Juste à la périphérie de son regard, une faible lueur apparaissait et disparaissait. Ils avaient fini tous les deux allongés sur le sofa, côte à cote, une des longues jambes de Sherlock passée au dessus des siennes. John se recula, brisant leur baiser, et tenta de repérer à nouveau le phénomène lumineux.

"John ?"

La voix de Sherlock avait pris ce côté rauque et légèrement essoufflé que le médecin adorait.

"J'ai cru voir quelque chose." A cet instant la lueur réapparue." Ha là, tu as vu ?"

Le détective acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il ne paraissait pas surpris.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

"Bien entendu ! C'est nos barrières de protection."

"Nos ? Et pourquoi sont elles visibles ? Personne ne nous attaque."

Sherlock murmura quelques mots en traçant des lignes dans le vide entre leurs corps. Quand il apporta l'énergie nécessaire, le sortilège se déclencha et le blond vit apparaître toutes les traces de magie dans la pièce. Sherlock lançait tellement de sorts dans leur salon qu'il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré qui ne soit recouvert d'une couleur quelconque. Mais ce qui étonna le plus John, c'était la bulle iridescente qui les entourait tous deux.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, ce sont nos barrières."

"Qu'est ce qu'elles ont ?"

"Je ne sais pas, elles font cela à chaque fois que nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre. Au début, elles ne faisaient que se superposer et s'intercaler l'une dans l'autre, mais depuis que nous …. Enfin elles se sont mises à fusionner totalement."

Pour illustrer son propos, Sherlock se leva et, conformément à ses dires, John vit la bulle se désagréger et prendre la forme de protection dont il avait l'habitude : des plaques transparentes comme du verre coloré qui entouraient le mage. Ses propres barrières étaient là aussi, moins puissantes et moins nombreuses, mais bien présentes.

"Maintenant regarde quand j'approche."

John observa avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination le phénomène que lui avait décrit son petit ami. Il vit leurs barrières se séparer, s'intercaler et se serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de détecter où commençait et se terminait les siennes et celles de Sherlock.

"Mais comment ?"

"Je ne sais. Je n'ai jamais vu, ni entendu qu'elles pouvaient faire ce genre de choses. Mais mes barrières n'ont jamais réagis normalement autour de toi. Peu de gens parviennent à les traverser, et quelqu'un avec un niveau de magie aussi faible que toi n'a aucune chance, mais il a toujours suffit que tu t'approches pour qu'elles s'écartent et te laissent passer."

"Je n'avais pas remarqué, je croyais que c'était un acte conscient de ta part."

"Tu crois que je t'aurai laissé me frapper à la clinique le jour où je suis rentré, si j'avais eu le choix ?"

Ce n'était pas un souvenir dont John était très fier, il préféra donc changer de sujet.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?"

Sherlock se réinstalla sur le canapé, dos à la pièce et attrapa la jambe de John pour la replacer au dessus des siennes.

"Jamais eu l'occasion je suppose. Ce n'était pas important."

Quand son petit ami se pencha pour l'embrasser, John le laissa faire. Il savait reconnaître une technique de diversion quand il la voyait mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de lancer le sujet ce soir.

Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée devant la télé, allongé sur le sofa et passant plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'a regarder l'écran. La dernière pensée du blond avant qu'il ne s'endorme dans son lit fut qu'il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent.

Sa première pensée au réveil ne fut pas aussi agréable. Son horloge interne n'était jamais très précise, mais il n'avait pas dû dormir plus de trois heures. Il se redressa et jeta le regard le plus noir possible à Sherlock qui était rentré en trombe dans sa chambre, lui criant d'émerger et allumant la lumière au même instant.

"J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller à …" il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone sur la table de chevet, "deux heures du matin."

Sherlock était tellement plein d'énergie qu'il en vibrait presque. Il avait donc une enquête à se mettre sous la dent. L'ex soldat se laissa retomber sur son lit en grognant.

"Une affaire John ! Lestrade vient de m'appeler. Des meurtres dans un hôtel. Toutes les victimes ont été retrouvées dans des pièces fermées à clef depuis l'intérieur."

Le détective avait sorti le sac de son armoire et il se tourna pour le déposer sur le lit. Il observa John qui s'était rallongé.

"Pourquoi n'es tu pas debout John ? Nous devons partir tout de suite. Il y a deux heures de routes pour arriver à l'hôtel. Si nous mettons trop de temps, la scène de crime va être contaminée. Lève toi et habille toi."

"Vas y toi ! Je te rejoindrai plus tard, quand j'aurai dormi plus de trois heures."

"Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne connais pas le nouveau médecin légiste de Scotland Yard. Il doit être un idiot incapable. Et il y a plusieurs victimes, une par nuit, tu ne veux pas qu'il y en ai de nouvelles parce que nous serons arrivés trop tard ?"

"Jouer sur cette corde est bas, même pour toi Sherlock. Laisse moi me lever et prépare moi un thé. Je m'habille et je descend."

"Non pas de thé, nous n'avons pas le temps. Je t'attend en bas, j'ai déjà appelé le taxi, il sera là dans dix minutes."

Il y a des jours (ou plutôt des nuits) où John détestait sa vie.


	22. Chapter 22

Gregory Lestrade était en train de fumer une cigarette devant un hôtel peu avenant pendant qu'une nuée de policier entraient et sortaient de l'établissement. C'était le troisième mort en trois nuits et il devenait urgent de stopper quiconque était responsable. Encore un cadavre et il se verrait obligé de fermer l'établissement. Les propriétaires, une famille de Vietnamiens avec un accent à couper au couteau, étaient au bord de la panique. Cet hôtel les faisait vivre, ainsi que leur famille restée au pays. Ils ne pouvaient pas fermer.

Heureusement pour eux (et pour Lestrade), Sherlock Holmes était de retour dans le monde des vivants et il avait enfin une autorisation officielle pour travailler avec Scotland Yard. Greg devait faire une demande à son supérieur avant de l'appeler, tous les pontes étaient frileux après le fiasco avec Moriarty, mais ils n'avaient émis aucune objection quand il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Cette affaire n'avançait pas et les victimes s'accumulaient.

La première fois qu'il avait revu le détective était quand ce dernier l'avait surpris en train de récupérer sa voiture après une très longue journée de boulot. Les seuls mots qui avaient passé les lèvres de l'inspecteur avant qu'il ne prenne le génie dans ses bras avaient été "Espèce de connard". Sherlock avait été surpris par la preuve d'affection et il avait mis quelques instants avant de tapoter les épaules de Greg en un geste maladroit.

Il avait ensuite disparu, laissant Greg complètement abasourdi, et lui demandant de l'appeler si des affaires intéressantes pointaient le bout de leur nez. Malheureusement Lestrade était pieds et poing liés et il ne pouvait pas encore faire appel à lui. Non pas que cela ai empêché le mage de s'inviter sur certaines scènes de crimes et de se mettre à dos l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

A plusieurs reprises, Greg avait été dans l'obligation de le faire arrêter, pour la sécurité de tout le monde. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit et l'inspecteur avait décidé d'appeler John, malgré le fait que ce dernier avait été très clair lorsque le sujet avait été abordé un soir où ils s'étaient retrouvé au pub : il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Sherlock Holmes.

Dans un sens, il le comprenait. D'eux tous, c'était John qui avait le plus souffert de l'absence du mage. C'est également lui qui en avait été le plus proche et que Sherlock ai caché pendant tous ces mois qu'il était vivant devait avoir blessé le médecin profondément.

Lestrade fut donc extrêmement surpris quand ce ne fut pas un homme, mais deux qui émergèrent du taxi quelques minutes plus tard. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans les derniers jours pour qu'ils arrivent tous les deux, à quatre heures et demies du matin, sur sa scène de crime ?

Le détective était déjà concentré sur son enquête, observant l'hôtel de cette manière si particulière qu'il prenait lors de ses recherches initiales. Greg attira le regard de John et lui demanda :

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

L'ex-soldat répondit d'une voix basse :

"Trop long à expliquer, plus tard."

Sherlock avait déjà terminé son premier tour d'observation et il était en train d'approcher des deux hommes.

"Je veux voir la dernière victime. J'espère que votre équipe d'incapables n'a pas contaminé toute la scène de crime."

Lestrade ferma brièvement les yeux. Il n'avait définitivement pas assez dormi pour être en présence du détective. Il allait répondre, mais John le précéda, la voix sévère :

"Sherlock ! Je croyais avoir été clair dans le taxi."

Greg les avait vu faire des centaines de fois : John faisait un reproche à Sherlock et ce dernier agissait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu ou alors il ne prenait pas la peine de répondre. Suite à quoi il calmait quand même légèrement ses remarques et ses insultes avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Lestrade fut surpris en entendant le détective répondre :

"Mais Jooooohn. "

Est ce que Sherlock venait de geindre ?

"Ne me " _mais John"_  pas ! J'ai été assez clair. Tu fais un effort ou je rentre."

Les yeux de Greg s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand Sherlock se tourna vers lui et après plusieurs profondes inspirations et un effort visible, lui demanda d'une voix dénuée de toute intonation:

"Où est la scène de crime ? Et quelles informations avez vous récolté jusque là ?"

John avait adoucit son ton quand il répondit :

"Et bien voilà ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il ne manque plus que le s'il te plait."

À voir le visage du détective, ce n'était pas si simple que cela. Le s'il te plait était peut-être une étape qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à franchir. Lestrade était rendu sans voix par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Quel miracle avait poussé Sherlock à se montrer presque courtois ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à John, les sourcils levés en une question silencieuse. La seule réponse qu'il reçut de la part du médecin fut un léger sourire en coin. Et une question plus que rude du détective consultant :

"Vous êtes sourd en plus d'être stupide ?"

"Sherlock !"

"Nous perdons du temps pendant que cet idiot bataille avec sa cervelle trop lente. Cela fait déjà dix minutes que nous sommes arrivés et il y a une affaire à résoudre" Il quitta le blond des yeux pour se tourner vers Lestrade. "Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez appelé en pleine nuit."

Il n'avait pas tord, Greg aurait tout le temps de prendre John entre quatre yeux plus tard, ils avaient plusieurs meurtres à élucider.

"Je suis content de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé. Suivez moi, je vous emmène."

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes avant d'atteindre la chambre ou avait eu lieu le crime. L'équipe spécialisée de Scotland Yard avaient trouvé la porte fermée à leur arrivée. Le gérant de nuit les avait appelé quand les hurlements de la victime avaient réveillé les autres hôtes sur plusieurs étages et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir la porte avec son passe. Ils avaient dû utiliser un sort de dissipation afin de leur permettre d'enfin pénétrer dans la pièce et il était déjà bien trop tard pour arrêter ce qui s'y était déroulé.

Comme les victimes précédentes, le cadavre était totalement blanc, des cheveux aux pieds, les yeux exorbités de terreur et la bouche ouverte dans le cri que tout les autres clients avaient entendu. L'autopsie avait révélé qu'elles étaient mortes de terreur. La peur avait fait blanchir leur cheveux et leur peau et avait arrêté leur cœur. Voilà pour les causes physiques du décès, il restait à déterminer qu'est ce qui avait pu terroriser à ce point ces personnes.

Quand les trois nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent dans la pièce, l'ensemble des membres de Scotland Yard poussèrent un grognement de dépit. Greg les comprenait, les visites de Sherlock depuis son retour avaient été spécialement pénibles pour toutes les personnes impliquées. Mais avec John présent, la situation devrait rester sous contrôle.

"Allons messieurs, nous travaillons tous dans le même but et je suis certain que notre détective consultant va bien se tenir cette fois."

Plusieurs murmures de doutes se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que ses hommes remarquent le médecin qui s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la pièce. Sherlock s'était déjà approché du lit, où le cadavre était allongé. Pendant qu'il observait la victime et les alentours, John s'installa à côté de Lestrade, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Chaque membre de l'équipe de Greg leva les yeux plusieurs fois, spéculant sur les raisons qui avaient amené le médecin cette nuit. Oui les gars, je me pose les mêmes questions.

John faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards interrogateurs, mais il était difficile de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise devant l'intérêt évident que lui portaient pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes. Il restait immobile à sa place, sa position relâchée, les omoplates contre le mur et les bras toujours croisés.

La voix de Sherlock raisonna dans la pièce complètement silencieuse.

"Bon dieu ! Je crois que je préférai encore quand aucun d'entre vous ne réfléchissais, au moins je n'avais pas à entendre toutes ces inepties. John a accepté de m'assister à nouveau dans mes enquêtes, maintenant, pouvons nous nous remettre au travail ?"

Tout le monde baissa la tête et retourna à sa tache, enfin tout le monde sauf Greg et cela lui permit d'observer le rapide coup d'œil que le mage jeta à son ami, ainsi que le léger sourire que ce dernier lui lança. Greg vit le détective rougir légèrement avant de retourner à ses observations.

Voilà qui était nouveau, et inquiétant, et bizarre, et définitivement à creuser. Un dernier regard vers John lui appris qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa place et qu'il observait le détective avec un lueur de tendresse au fond de ses yeux.

C'était peut être le seul moment où il pourrait discuter avec le blond sans interférence, il lui demanda donc :

"Il y a un bar au premier étage, je t'offre un café ?"

John le regarda avec une moue qui disait qu'il savait ce que l'inspecteur tentait de faire. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accepter

"Ok Greg ! J'en ai bien besoin."

Avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, il se tourna vers Sherlock :

"Je vais boire un café, tiens toi bien pendant mon absence."

La répartie fut immédiate et cinglante (et au grand soulagement de Greg, totalement dans normale):

"Je n'ai pas besoin de baysitter John !"

Le médecin se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de reprendre son chemin.

À peine étaient-ils installés au bar avec un espresso devant eux que John prit la parole.

"Je ne le dirai qu'une fois et après je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. J'aurai tendance à ne rien dire mais tu es mon ami et, de toute façon tu finiras bien par le découvrir. Par contre tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais tu calmes tes troupes sans rien leur répéter, on s'est compris ?"

La voix du médecin était ferme mais il y avait un profond contentement également. La dépression semblait l'avoir totalement déserté et Lestrade en était plus qu'heureux. La vie avec Mary avait amélioré les choses mais John avait gardé en lui une tristesse qui n'avait jamais totalement disparu. Elle était encore là quand il était venu calmer la situation avec Sherlock quelques jours auparavant.

Greg observa le blond rassembler ses pensées avant de continuer.

"Je vais faire simple : Mary est partie, j'ai ré-emménagé à Baker Street. Voilà toute l'histoire."

Greg leva un sourcil amusé, pas le moins du monde convaincu que c'était les seules choses qui avaient changé ces derniers jours :

"Toute l'histoire ? Vraiment ? Je pense que tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Sherlock. Il déteint sur toi, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous avez l'air de le croire. Tu peux toujours me dire d'aller me faire voir, mais évite de me mentir après le numéro que vous venez de me présenter, ce n'est pas crédible pour un sou."

Il avait fait attention à garder un ton léger, il n'était ni vexé, ni mécontent et il ne voulait pas que le médecin se sente obligé d'avouer quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air en colère non plus, juste extrêmement gêné de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il bredouilla :

"C'est que … enfin … en fait …"

Lestrade se décida à sortir le médecin de sa misère :

"C'est que tu as choisi de taire une partie de l'histoire."

"Non, enfin oui ..c'est …"

"Hey ! Ne te fais pas de noeud au cerveau. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit."

En tant qu'Anglais, il comprenait on ne peut mieux la réticence de John à parler de sa vie privée. Il le regarda toutefois du coin de l'oeil. Le blond avait le nez dans son café, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Greg appréhenda la situation d'un seul coup et il en ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il s'était douté que quelque chose avait changé, mais pas à ce point :

"Vous avez … je veux dire … toi et lui …"

Ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase et exprimer sa pensée, il referma la bouche d'un coup sec qui fait claquer ses dents. John ricana dans sa tasse :

"Tu es aussi loquace que moi ce soir, on dirait."

"Mais moi j'ai une excuse ! Je viens de me rendre compte que Donovan avait raison sur toute la ligne. C'est assez rare pour que je puisse m'en étonner."

John se mit réellement à rire cette fois.

"Arrête de parler d'une personne de ton équipe comme cela, on dirait Sherlock."

"Peut être un peu. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais continue, il arriverait presque à être sympathique."

Cette remarque fit rougir l'ex-soldat encore plus. Cette fois, Greg en resta sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte. John lui jeta un œil et se plongea à nouveau dans l'observation du fond de sa tasse de café. Lestrade récupéra de sa surprise.

"Je crois que je préfère rester ignorant pour le coup. On a eu cette conversation une fois, pas la peine de réitérer l'expérience. Deal ?"

Le blond s'empressa d'acquiescer. Ils finirent leur café en se donnant les dernières nouvelles, discutant comme s'ils étaient au pub pendant une de leurs soirées. Et comme souvent, ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de John, un message de Sherlock exigeant qu'il le rejoigne au plus vite.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Lestrade dit ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux :

"Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, on dirait."

"En effet. Nous devrions y retourner avant qu'il ne déclenche une émeute. Je n'ai aucune confiance en mes capacités de changer son comportement pour plus de cinq minutes."

Greg emboîta le pas au médecin. Pendant tout le chemin, il essaya d'assimiler l'idée que la relation entre les deux hommes avait évolué. Il ne chercha pas trop à imaginer à quoi correspondait exactement ces changements, c'était une image qu'il ne voulait pas avoir en mémoire, mais d'après la réaction de John, ce n'était pas totalement platonique.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier pour cette semaine.
> 
> J'espère qu'il va vous plaire

Sherlock avait du mal à se concentrer. John était parti en compagnie de Lestrade, le laissant avec tous ces idiots qui le regardaient avec appréhension. Il avait en face de lui un meurtre mystérieux dans une pièce fermée à clef et la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était ce que les deux hommes étaient partis faire, où ils étaient et de quoi il discutaient.

En vérité, il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'y réfléchir tant que cela : ils étaient au bar au rez de chaussée, en train de boire un café (John ne buvait jamais le thé servi dans les bars, une histoire de qualité) et discutant (plutôt tournant autour du pot) des changements dans la relation entre les deux colocataires.

Lestrade était un idiot mais il n'était pas aveugle, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps avant de remarquer que quelque chose avait évolué. Ce n'était pas un problème pour Sherlock, qui avait décidé, il y a bien longtemps, qu'il se moquait éperdument de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui importait à John habituellement, mais il avait tenu à garder secret le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Sherlock comprenait les raisons derrière ce choix, même si se retenir d'embrasser John quand l'envie lui prenait était difficile. Ses arguments étaient valables et le mage avait décidé que, pour ce sujet du moins, il accepterait d'écouter son petit ami.

Il avait de toute façon plus d'expérience et le détective n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il était encore en train de faire des recherches extensives sur la partie la plus physique d'une relation. Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve dans la même position que le premier soir, à totalement ignorer quoi faire quand John se sera enfin décidé à passer à l'étape suivante.

Sherlock avait accepté de s'en tenir aux limites que le blond avait clairement tracé, mais il rongeait son frein et la patience n'avait jamais été son point fort. D'autant plus que ses recherches lui avaient fait découvrir plusieurs activités qu'il avait très envie d'essayer.

Avec difficulté, il détourna ses pensées de ce sujet. Il devenait urgent qu'il reprenne les rênes de son corps, ses nouvelles exigences interféraient beaucoup trop avec son travail. Il se força à se concentrer sur le cadavre en face de lui.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, il était difficile d'être plus précis. Il était également impossible de donner sa couleur de cheveux initiale ainsi que sa teinte de peau, mais en observant la structure de son visage, Sherlock en déduit que l'homme était de type caucasien.

Il avait refusé de lire les dossiers que lui avait tendu les policiers de Scotland Yard, il ne voulait pas que les données à l'intérieur faussent ses observations. Mais Lestrade lui avait transmis les grandes lignes quand il l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la nuit. Ce qu'il observait actuellement correspondait à ce que l'inspecteur lui avait dit.

La victime était littéralement morte de peur. Toute sa pigmentation avait disparue, sa bouche était grande ouverte dans un cri maintenant silencieux et ses yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils menaçaient de quitter leurs orbites. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte et rien qui ne prouve que la chambre ait été fouillée. Il n'y avait également aucune magie suspecte dans l'air. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et cela l'inquiétait. Il était rare que son instinct essaie de lui apprendre quelque chose que son intellect n'avait pas déjà découvert.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était peut être que le cadre qui jouait sur ses nerfs : cet hôtel était spécialement sordide. Il ne savait pas qui avait décoré le bâtiment, mais il était plus qu'urgent, pour le bien de l'humanité, qu'il change de métier. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient neutres avec quelques tableaux sans âme et sans intérêt. Le pan de mur contenant la tête de lit était en bois laminé avec un radio réveil dont le tic tac incessant devait rendre fou quiconque tentait de dormir ici. Pour en rajouter un peu au décor, la literie aurait plus été à sa place dans une chambre de petite fille. Tout cela mis bout à bout donnait une impression vieillotte et extrêmement glauque.

Sherlock se concentra à nouveau sur la victime. Elle ne portait pas de trace de coup ou de perforation. Il ne voyait aucune preuve qu'elle ait été droguée, aucun trou laissé par une aiguille ou de tache sur la peau, pourtant elle avait bien dû être empoisonnée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un homme de cet âge ne mourrait pas de peur sans un petit coup de pouce.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre l'autopsie, de nombreuses molécules se dégradaient rapidement et disparaissaient sans laisser de trace. Il allait avoir besoin que John fasse quelques vérifications pour lui. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un SMS au médecin, exigeant qu'il remonte tout de suite. Il avait eu assez de temps pour discuter avec Lestrade et boire un café.

Quand les deux hommes réapparurent, leur discussion était aussi animée que d'habitude. Quoi qu'ils se soient dit, cela n'avait eu aucune conséquence sur leur amitié. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire à John quand celui-ci s'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

"Je dois savoir si cet homme a été drogué. Je n'ai rien trouvé le laissant penser mais j'ai besoin d'en être certain. Peux-tu vérifier pour moi s'il y a quelque chose dans son système qui a pu induire une telle frayeur ?"

"Je peux essayer mais je ne te promet rien. De nombreuses substances ont une durée de vie très courte et je ne suis pas spécialiste des autopsies, je travaille sur les vivants habituellement. Je ne voudrais pas altérer des preuves parce que je ne sais pas ce que je fais."

"Tu ne pourras pas faire pire que l'équipe de bras cassés qui enquête en ce moment. Dans ce domaine, ta magie est plus puissante et plus précise que la leur. Et comme tu l'as dit, ce qui a provoqué cette crise est peut être déjà en train de disparaître pendant que nous parlons. Nous ne pouvons attendre les résultats de l'autopsie officielle."

Lestrade qui avait écouté tout l'échange ajouta :

"Arrête de faire passer mes collaborateurs pour des incapables. Nous avons résolu de nombreuses affaires pendant ton absence." Il se tourna vers le médecin, "Il n'y a rien dans le rapport à ce sujet. J'aimerai avoir la réponse, tu peux y aller."

Sherlock resta aux côtés du cadavre, obligeant ainsi le médecin à entrer dans son espace personnel pour s'exécuter. Il adorait regarder son petit ami utiliser sa magie, l'intensité de son aura augmentait et les couleurs étaient encore plus vives et plus changeantes que d'habitude.

Le blond commença à se concentrer, le sort prenant forme entre ses mains. Le détective le sentit parcourir ses barrières, l'énergie que produisait le blond passant sans difficulté à travers la bulle qui les entourait dès qu'ils étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre. C'était vraiment étrange comment la magie de Sherlock acceptait celle de John sans aucune réserve. Ses protections auraient dû réagir à la présence d'une magie étrangère, et non se comporter comme si elles accueillaient une vieille amie.

Sherlock continua à observer le médecin quand ce dernier posa ses mains sur le corps devant lui. Il fronça des sourcils, se concentrant sur ce qu'il percevait à l'intérieur du cadavre. D'un seul coup, le brun sentit ses barrières réagir contre une intrusion. Il leva les yeux rapidement, cherchant la menace du regard, mais il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui pouvait expliquer cette réaction.

Ses barrières de protection se contractaient légèrement autour de lui, quittant celles de John par intermittence. C'était la première fois qu'elle se comportaient ainsi, peut-être était-ce parce que le blond utilisait actuellement sa magie. Mais quand le phénomène se renouvela, quand sa propre barrière s'écarta légèrement de celle de son amant, il vit du noir apparaître à leur jointure. C'était furtif et peu de personnes auraient pu le détecter, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui apparaissait dans la magie de John et repoussait la sienne. Il observa pendant quelques instants et vit le phénomène se reproduire à deux reprises. Ce n'était pas normal, mais cela paraissait sans danger. Il questionnerait John sur ce sujet plus tard.

Après plusieurs minutes, le médecin dissipa son sort, faisant disparaître par la même occasion la présence bizarre à l'intérieur de son aura. Il se redressa et s'approcha de Lestrade et faisant signe à Sherlock de le suivre. L'inspecteur demanda :

"Alors tu as trouvé de nouvelles informations ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il a de grandes quantités d'hormones dans le sang, même plusieurs heures après sa mort. Elles auraient dû disparaître."

"Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Que soit son sang en était saturé quand il est mort, soit quelque chose les a empêché de se dégrader."

Ce fut Sherlock qui posa la question suivante :

"Et rien ne te permet de pencher vers une option ?"

"Non, il faudrait que je revérifie dans trois heures, voir si les concentrations ont bougé. Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir détecter la différence si elle n'est pas importante." Il se tourna vers Lestrade "Est-ce que les dossiers parlent d'une quantité anormale d'adrénaline ou de cortisol ?"

"De mémoire, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais les autopsies ont eu lieu le lendemain, il se peut qu'elles aient disparues."

Sherlock en avait fini avec cette conversation, il n'apprendrait rien de plus ici pour le moment. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

"Je vais faire un tour de l'hôtel. Je veux également parler à tous les employés et clients. Nous allons rester ici le temps de résoudre cette affaire."

Il fit demi tour quelques instants plus tard quand il remarqua que son colocataire ne l'avait pas suivi.

"Tu viens John ?! Ce crime ne va pas se résoudre tout seul."

La médecin poussa un long soupir avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué. Quelle perte de temps que les besoins de son corps !

Les prochains mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il leur en ai donné l'autorisation.

"Lestrade ! Rendez-vous utile et envoyer un de vos hommes prendre les clefs d'une chambre loin de tout se remue-ménage. Je vais avoir besoin d'un endroit calme pour me concentrer."

L'inspecteur parut surpris de sa requête, le mage n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'exigence auparavant, mais il obtempéra après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'ex-soldat. Cette fois, ce dernier le suivit quand Sherlock quitta la pièce.

Ils avaient rejoint le lobby de l'hôtel quand John reprit la parole.

"Quel est la suite du programme ? "

"Nous allons faire un tour de l'hôtel, je veux voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous indiquer comment le criminel entre et sort. La chambre et la victime nous ont appris peu de choses. Je crains qu'il ne faille patienter jusqu'à ce soir."

"On ne peut pas attendre qu'il y ai une nouvelle victime."

"Je n'ai malheureusement pas assez d'informations pour travailler. Ne perdons pas de temps, plus nous attendons et plus il y a des chances que ces idiots de Scotland Yard effacent des pistes que nous pourrions suivre."

Il passèrent le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à parcourir les couloirs de l'hôtel et à interroger toutes les personnes présentes au moment du crime. Vers onze heures, ils venaient de finir de questionner le cuisinier quand Sherlock remarqua que John s'était à nouveau endormi sur son siège.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait eu plusieurs occasions de voir son petit ami endormi ces dernières semaines et il appréciait cette vue de plus en plus. Il voulait pouvoir en profiter chaque nuit, mais John avait insisté pour dormir dans sa chambre, il devait donc se contenter des siestes que le blond faisait maintenant plus fréquemment en sa présence ou ces fins de soirée où il s'endormait sur le canapé parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient vraiment quitter les bras de l'autre pour la nuit.

Sherlock sortit la clef de la chambre qu'un constable lui avait remis dans la matinée et secoua doucement l'épaule de son amant. Quand celui-ci émergea en sursaut, le mage lui tendit la clef.

"Va donc te coucher. Je peux finir sans toi."

Le médecin se passa une main sur le visage, espérant chasser la fatigue.

"Ca va aller. Je reste."

"Tu ne me sers à rien pour le moment et j'aurai besoin de toi en pleine forme cette nuit si nous devons poursuivre le responsable de ces meurtres. Va te reposer, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini."

John allait encore argumenter mais le détective ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'était à la porte du bureau qu'ils utilisaient comme salle d'interrogatoire, il s'approcha et plaça un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier se raidit et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à la porte avant de se détendre à nouveau et de se lever, empochant la clé que Sherlock lui tendait toujours.

"Bien. Mais réveille-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Il vérifia à son tour que personne n'était arrivé ces dernières secondes et il se pencha pour embrasser Sherlock. A la différence de celui qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt, ce baiser n'avait rien de chaste, même s'il se termina en moins de dix secondes. A peine le mage avait-il senti les lèvres de son petit ami faire contact avec les siennes que la langue du blond plongea rejoindre sa jumelle. Une rapide (trop rapide) visite de l'intérieur de la bouche du détective et John était déjà reparti, s'arrêtant à la porte avec une lueur de contentement dans le regard.

Sherlock cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit avant de rabrouer John pour son comportement, mais ce dernier avait disparu en laissant son amant seul, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines et le souffle court. Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il était incapable de maîtriser son corps quand John faisait ce genre de chose et le blond le savait parfaitement, il en jouait même très souvent depuis qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Décidé à terminer rapidement ses interrogatoires (s'il faisait assez vite, peut-être auraient-ils un peu de temps pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé), il fit entrer le prochain témoin.

Malgré tous ses efforts (quel bande d'idiot, incapable de comprendre et de répondre aux questions les plus simples !), il lui fallut deux heures supplémentaires pour parler à toutes les personnes présentes cette nuit. Il avait déduit de ses différentes observations que le criminel était toujours dans les murs de l'hôtel. Ce fait éliminait les clients des suspects potentiels, aucun d'entre eux n'était présent lors des crimes précédents. Il restait donc les membres du personnel ou une personne encore inconnue. Toute l'équipe de nuit était suspecte, ils travaillaient seuls à des endroits différents et ils n'avaient pas de témoin pour corroborer leurs alibis. Mais si l'un d'entre eux étaient responsable, le détective n'avait pas encore trouvé la méthode qu'il avait utilisé.

Il était toujours en train de trier toutes ces données quand il arriva dans le couloir menant à la chambre qui leur avait été assignée. Comme lors de leur premier passage, il s'arrêta brièvement devant le tableau ornant le couloir. Il ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais cet oeuvre le gênait énormément.

A la différence des autres tableaux de l'établissement, celui-ci ne sortait pas de chez IKEA. Il s'agissait même d'un véritable tableau à l'huile et non d'une reproduction imprimée. En dessous du cadre, une petite note expliquait l'histoire de l'oeuvre et du modèle, un obscur comte qui avait fait construire le bâtiment dans les années 1820 pour y installer sa famille.

Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi les nouveaux propriétaires avaient laissé cette horreur accrochée. La qualité de l'oeuvre était plus que médiocre et le modèle était horrible au possible. Il était brun et bedonnant, le blanc de ses yeux beaucoup trop visible et sa moustache lui donnait un air de noble espagnol. Il avait du détonner dans le paysage londonien de son époque.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, le brun se détourna du tableau et s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle John dormait probablement. Ayant donné à son amant la seule clef, Sherlock utilisa un sort pour déconnecter temporairement la fermeture magnétique. Il entra ensuite sans bruit et s'avança dans le salon. Sur cette pièce centrale donnait la salle de bain et la (ou les) chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais la lumière extérieure arrivait quand même à passer et donnait au lieu une atmosphère encore plus glauque que d'habitude.

Sherlock entendit la respiration calme de John depuis la pièce d'à côté. Comme prévu, il dormait profondément et n'avait pas entendu le détective entrer. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement dès que le lit et son occupant entrèrent dans son champs de vision.

Son petit ami était allongé en plein milieu du matelas et portait uniquement un boxer. La journée était spécialement chaude et les draps étaient tous repoussés au pied du lit, certaines extrémités touchant même le sol. Les habits de John étaient pliés nettement et posé sur une chaise proche de la fenêtre. Le sac contenant ses affaires étaient placé à côté de l'armoire et Sherlock remarqua avec un léger pincement au coeur que son propre sac était ici lui aussi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient une chambre mais ce fait avait désormais une résonance particulière.

Sherlock aimait le sentiment qui venait de naître en lui et il essaya de se concentrer dessus mais ses yeux étaient constamment attiré par l'homme en train de se reposer à quelques mètres. A Baker Street, John ne dormait jamais ainsi, pratiquement nu, les courants d'air perpétuels les poussant tous deux à garder un T-shirt. Il était important de noter que le brun n'avait pas prit l'habitude d'observer son petit ami dormir ces derniers temps (bon OK, un peu mais c'est juste pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Il avait parfois du mal à se persuader qu'il était revenu vivre avec lui).

Il savait que John serait furieux s'il se réveillait et trouvait le mage en train de se rincer l'oeil, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du corps allongé devant lui. Malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis des années et qu'ils soient en couple depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'observer son amant comme il le faisait actuellement.

Il avait pu passer ses mains sous ses pulls à plusieurs reprises, traçant des lignes et des cercles sur la peau du blond, passant de ses abdominaux à ses côtes (ce qui faisait invariablement rire John) et remontant jusqu'à la cicatrice sur son épaule, mais l'ex-soldat avait toujours repoussé ses mains à chaque fois que Sherlock avait attrapé le bas de ses maillots pour les enlever.

Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais John semblait gêné par son corps et encore plus par la cicatrice qui ornait son épaule. Sherlock savait, parce qu'il l'avait touché plusieurs fois, qu'elle avait une forme circulaire et que le trou laissé par la balle était entouré d'un réseau de cicatrices qui s'étendait sur quelques centimètres carrés. Maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir, elle paraissait à la fois plus petite, à peine plus large qu'une pièce de deux livres, mais également beaucoup, beaucoup plus grande. Il était évident qu'à quelques centimètres près ou si l'équipe de John n'avait pas réagi comme elle l'avait fait, cette balle aurait ôté la vie au centre de l'univers de Sherlock. Et le plus déprimant, c'est qu'il n'en aurait jamais rien su.

Sherlock s'approcha du lit avec l'intention de prévenir son petit ami qu'il était arrivé. Quand il s'assit au bord du lit, le mouvement tira suffisamment le blond de son sommeil pour qu'il change de position. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était resté couché sur le côté, face à la porte, mais il était désormais allongé sur le dos, un bras au dessus de la tête et son autre main posée sur son ventre. Sa jambe gauche était tendue alors que son pied droit reposait sur le matelas au niveau de son genou.

Sa cuisse nue se trouvait à quelques centimètres de là où s'était installé Sherlock et ce dernier déglutit difficilement. Cette nouvelle position laissait le corps de John complètement à la merci des talents d'observation et de mémorisation du détective. Pendant qu'il cataloguait et enregistrait toutes les informations qu'il arrivait à trouver, une idée germa dans son esprit.

Il savait très bien qu'une des raisons pour laquelle John avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent leur temps était que Sherlock était un homme. Le blond n'avait jamais eu aucune réserve à coucher avec une femme dès le premier soir si elle en montrait l'inclinaison. Qu'il refuse de faire de même avec lui, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, faisait maintenant souffrir le détective autant que ça l'avait soulagé au départ.

Pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose que Sherlock pouvait faire sans rappeler brusquement à son amant qu'il n'avait définitivement aucun attribut féminin. Après tout, une bouche était une bouche et il était peut-être temps de mettre en pratique les informations qu'il avait glané ces dernières semaines.

Mais avant toute chose, il devait réveiller son petit-ami. Même avec ses connaissances limitées des normes applicables dans l'intimité d'un couple, il savait que finir de déshabiller le blond sans son consentement explicite était une très mauvaise idée.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à la meilleure façon de convaincre le médecin d'accepter sa proposition et quand son plan fut défini, il se leva sans bruit et enleva sa veste et ses chaussures. Il retourna ensuite s'installer aux côtés de l'homme toujours profondément endormi et se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Pendant quelques secondes, John resta complètement immobile, mais quand la langue de Sherlock se faufila entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, il leva doucement une main pour la glisser dans les boucles noires. Avec un soupir de contentement, il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, attirant le brun par la nuque et ce dernier fut plus que ravi d'obéir à la demande de son petit ami.

Il était définitivement devenu meilleur à ce petit jeu, la pratique lui permettant de savoir exactement ce qui rendait John dingue. Il arrivait également à rester dans l'instant présent et ne se perdait plus aussi facilement dans son esprit. Les coups de dents que le blond utilisait au début pour lui rappeler où il était et ce qu'ils faisaient avaient pratiquement disparu de leurs soirées. Sherlock cherchait encore un moyen de faire comprendre a son amant qu'ils lui manquaient et qu'il serait plus que bienvenu s'il lui prenait l'envie de recommencer.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, s'il voulait atteindre son objectif, il devait garder les idées claires. Il passa les cinq minutes suivantes à utiliser tous les trucs qu'il avait appris et qui transformaient John en pudding. Quand le souffle du blond devint assez rapide et superficiel, Sherlock passa une jambe au dessus de lui. La main libre du médecin se plaça automatiquement sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Ce dernier obtempéra sans faire de difficulté et reprit les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes.

Après un long baiser qui les laissa tous les deux complètement essoufflés, Sherlock décida qu'il était temps de mettre la suite de son plan à exécution. Plutôt que de retourner embrasser John quand celui-ci l'attira à niveau contre lui, il plaça plusieurs baisers sur sa mâchoire puis descendit le long de son cou. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela, et le blond tourna automatiquement la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Habituellement, il s'arrêtait à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, mais aujourd'hui son objectif était beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas. Il continua donc à descendre, plaçant une série de baisers le long de la clavicule de John. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses lèvres atteignirent l'abdomen de son petit ami que la main de ce dernier se resserra dans ses cheveux, arrêtant net sa progression.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers son petit ami et fut agréablement surpris par ce qu'il trouva sur son visage. Il avait la tête relevé, les yeux grands ouverts et une adorable couleur rose sur ses joues. Il luttait visiblement pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits mais son aura était écarlate, la preuve irréfutable que le brun avait réussi à l'emmener exactement là où il le souhaitait.

Sans quitter son amant des yeux, Sherlock passa la pointe de sa langue sur la peau à quelques centimètres en dessous de lui. Comme John prit une brusque inspiration, il s'empressa de répéter le même mouvement. La prise dans ses cheveux s'adoucit et il recommença à descendre, goûtant de ses lèvres chaque centimètre de mètre qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

Quand il glissa la pointe de sa langue dans le nombril de son petit ami, ce dernier grogna, mais au lieu de le laisser continuer, il l'arrêta :

"Sherlock. Stop."

Le détective obéit sur le champ, il avait maintenant très envie de parvenir à ses fins, cela en devenait même douloureux, mais il était hors de question de faire quoi que ce soit si John n'était pas d'accord à 100 %.

Visiblement, le blond essayait de rajouter quelque chose, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Quand il réussit enfin à parler, sa voix était bien plus grave que d'habitude :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Cette question fit se froncer les sourcils du détective. Il jeta un regard appuyé à l'érection pleinement visible derrière le coton du caleçon que portait encore John. Il prit quand même le temps de répondre :

"Je pensais que c'était assez clair."

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, il se serait amusé du regard choqué qu'avait son petit ami. Mais à cet instant, c'était juste signe qu'il était allé trop loin. Il laissa ses mains où elles reposaient sur les hanches du blond, mais se redressa, délogeant la prise que John avait encore sur lui. Il frissonna à la perte de sa chaleur, alors qu'il faisait facilement vingt-cinq degrés dans la pièce. Il garda le regard baissé, quelque part sur le drap blanc recouvrant le matelas.

Quand John reprit la parole, sa voix était toujours aussi rauque même s'il ne paraissait plus autant essoufflé :

"Pourquoi ?"

Sherlock haussa juste les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à donner, il avait supposé que c'était normal de faire ce genre de chose vu leur relation. Et il en avait eu marre d'attendre que l'autre homme se décide. Mais il aurait dû patienter, le laisser choisir leur rythme. Comme il l'avait craint, il se comportait comme un idiot…

"Sherlock. Tu es sûr que tu veux…"

John était resté allongé et son aura, que le mage voyait du coin de l'oeil, était toujours aussi rouge. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, son petit ami ne s'était pas éloigné, n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour le pousser hors du lit ou en sortir lui-même. Et son érection n'avait pas l'air de s'être calmée. Instinctivement, le brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres se demandant quel goût pouvait avoir John à cet endroit. Le grognement qui retentit dans le silence de la pièce le fit lever les yeux pour la première fois en cinq minutes. L'ex-soldat fixait la bouche de Sherlock avec intensité, les pupilles tellement dilatées que l'on voyait à peine le bleu de ses yeux.

Brusquement il se redressa, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles du détective. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos tout aussi rapidement. Il fit un geste vague vers le bas de son corps.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis cette idée en tête, mais si tu es sûr de toi, je ne vais pas t'arrêter."

Malgré son intelligence hors norme, Sherlock mit quelques secondes à appréhender la signification des mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais une fois qu'il comprit, il ne laissa pas au blond le temps de changer d'avis. Ses mains n'avaient jamais quitté leur place sur les hanches de John et il attrapa rapidement l'élastique de son boxer pour faire descendre le tissu le long des jambes de son petit ami.

A peine avait il jeté le sous-vêtement au pied du lit qu'il attrapa la queue de John, glissant sa main de la base vers l'extrémité, passant son pouce sur le gland à chaque fois qu'il amorçait le chemin inverse.

Si les gémissements qu'il entendait en était une quelconque indication, il devait faire les choses comme il fallait, et quand il se pencha et traça de sa langue le frein de John, les gémissements se transformèrent en grognements. Au même instant, les hanches du blond quittèrent le matelas et ses deux mains s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux du mage.

Engaillardi par les réaction qu'il arrivait à provoquer chez son amant, Sherlock refit le même mouvement à divers endroit de la verge du blond. Il enregistra tout ce qui faisaient le plus réagir son petit ami et, très rapidement, John commença une litanie de soupir, de grognement et de mots seulement à moitié prononcés.

Il avait placé un bras au dessus de ses yeux, comme si la vue de Sherlock entre ses jambes étaient plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter, mais il continuait à glisser son autre main dans les boucles noires. Il avait placé ses deux pieds à plat sur le matelas, ses genoux relevés et ses cuisses écartées pour laisser assez de place à son petit ami.

A chaque fois que le brun s'éloignait après avoir léché ou embrassé l'érection qu'il tenait dans ses mains, les hanches de John se soulevaient légèrement, cherchant à prolonger le contact.

Bien avant que Sherlock ai terminé de cataloguer toutes les meilleurs moyens de faire réagir John, ce dernier raffermit sa prise dans ses cheveux et commença à supplier.

"Sherlock, s'il te plait… Haaa... Je veux… C'est trop… Ou pas assez… Nnnngh… fais quelque chose… Ou arrête…"

Le détective n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'euphorie qui était la sienne à entendre le blond perdre tous ses moyens à cause de lui. Il était pratiquement ivre du pouvoir qu'il avait à cet instant sur le corps de son amant. Peut-être que plus tard - beaucoup plus tard - il pourrait lui refuser ce qu'il voulait et le laisser supplier pendant de longues minutes.

Mais à cet instant, il était aussi pressé (et peut-être même plus) que John. Après avoir placé le gland du blond à plat sur sa langue, il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa lentement le membre glisser entre elles, guidé par sa langue qui traça la veine qui courrait sous la peau.

Sherlock scella ses lèvres autour de la queue qui envahissait sa bouche, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire décoller les hanches de John du lit. Heureusement, ce dernier réussit à se retenir de complètement s'enfoncer dans la gorge du brun et quand il récupéra le contrôle de son corps, il s'excusa.

Le mage était bien trop content de lui-même pour en tenir rigueur à son petit ami. N'ayant pas du tout l'intention de s'arrêter à nouveau, il plaça une paume sur la hanche du blond, le plaquant efficacement au lit pendant que son autre main guidait à nouveau l'érection de son amant dans sa bouche.

Cette fois, il put commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient le long de la verge. Ses lèvres parcourait la fine peau recouvrant le sexe de John pendant que sa langue se concentrait sur le gland. Quand il glissa la pointe de sa langue dans l'orifice qui se trouvait à son extrémité, John émit un grognement plus lourd que les précédents et quand Sherlock repassa à nouveau à cet endroit, c'est lui qui grogna en goûtant pour la première fois le pré-éjaculat qui venait d'apparaître.

Il se savait capable de devenir très rapidement accroc à ce genre d'activité. John était tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, entendre, sentir, toucher et maintenant goûter. Tous ses sens étaient tellement remplis par cet homme qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir (ni même vouloir) faire sans lui désormais. Il avait lu, lors de ses recherches, que les sentiments étaient parfois exacerbés pendant que deux personnes couchaient ensemble. Que la proximité physique et les hormones donnaient l'impression que les sentiments que l'on ressentait pour l'autre étaient plus forts et plus profonds qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles les gens acceptaient ou faisaient n'importe quoi avant ou juste après un orgasme. Il ignorait si c'était le mécanisme qui était à l'oeuvre à cet instant, mais il savait, sans aucune réserve, qu'il ferait tout pour l'homme qui était actuellement sous lui.

Cette idée l'inquiéta un peu mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus longtemps, la voix de John se fit entendre.

"Si tu continues comme ça, je vais bientôt…"

C'était l'objectif de toute l'activité, il était hors de question d'arrêter comme John avait l'air de lui proposer. Délibérément, il fixa le blond des yeux et accéléra légèrement le rythme de sa bouche. La tête de son petit ami retomba sur l'oreiller.

"Simple politesse, tu sais au cas où…"

Sherlock laissa l'érection quitter sa bouche. John émit un son de frustration qui ne s'arrêta que lorsque le brun glissa sa paume sur toute la longueur de sa verge.

"Au cas où quoi ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu as dit, simple politesse, au cas où. Je te demande au cas où quoi ?"

Le médecin se redressa sur ses coudes, l'air complètement abasourdi :

"Tu veux vraiment discuter d'étiquette maintenant ?"

"Je veux comprendre."

Le blond passa une main sur son visage, rassemblant ses pensées.

"Certaines personnes n'aiment pas le goût, ou la texture, ou même l'idée de…" il se coupa et devint rouge écarlate "Enfin ça fait partie des coutumes de prévenir pour que la personne ait le temps d'arrêter ou de se reculer si elle en a envie. C'est comme tu veux."

"Je ne peux pas décider sans avoir toutes les informations. Tu sais que je n'ai aucune… expérience. Laisse moi cinq minutes et je te donnerai ma réponse pour les prochaines fois."

John émit un léger rire à ces mots.

"Cinq minutes ? Continue comme tu le faisais et il te faudra beaucoup moins que cela."

Sherlock perdit ensuite un peu la notion du temps, mais il était évident qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une paire de minutes quand il sentit son petit ami se raidir et qu'un liquide chaud et légèrement salé envahit sa langue. Il déglutit rapidement, chaque pulsation de la verge de John envoyant à nouveau de ce liquide sur ses papilles. A travers le sang qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles, il entendit les gémissements et grognements de l'autre homme et la prise que ce dernier avait sur ses boucles étaient à la limite du douloureux.

Après un dernier frisson qui parcourut l'ensemble de son corps, toute énergie sembla quitta John. Il laissa ses membres tomber sur le matelas, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement au rythme de sa respiration. Sherlock se redressa, observant son amant récupérer de son orgasme, orgasme qu'il lui avait donné lui-même. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres afin d'en enlever toutes les traces qui auraient pu lui échapper. Il avait travaillé dur pour l'avoir, allant jusqu'à fouiller les bas fond du web, c'était à lui et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Sa propre érection était extrêmement douloureuse dans son pantalon et il savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques temps avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Cette première expérience était plus que concluante et il espérait que John le laisserait recommencer bientôt. En parlant de prochaine fois, il avait une réponse à donner…

"Ce ne sera pas la peine de me prévenir, cela ne me dérange pas. C'est plutôt l'inverse même."

John fit un vague geste de la main.

"Pas le courage de bouger. Viens ici espèce d'idiot."

Malgré l'insulte, Sherlock obéit et se rapprocha de son petit ami. Dès qu'il fut à portée, ce dernier l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira pour un baiser long et doux. Sherlock était tellement concentré sur le mouvement de la langue du blond contre la sienne, qu'il ne sentit sa main que lorsque celle ci se referma sur sa propre érection à travers le tissu de son boxer. Un long grognement sortit de sa gorge, il avait tellement l'habitude de ne pas écouter les exigences de son propre corps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait besoin de ce contact.

John ne perdit pas de temps à glisser sa paume dans le boxer de Sherlock. L'angle était loin d'être idéal mais le rythme était amplement suffisant pour faire perdre tous ses moyens au détective. Après une période si courte qu'il aurait dû en être embarrassé, il sentit son propre orgasme le traverser. La vague de plaisir était encore plus puissante que la première fois que John avait posé la main sur lui. Le médecin ralentit le mouvement de son bras mais continua à l'embrasser, étouffant chaque grognement et chaque gémissement. La première chose qui lui revint quand Sherlock récupéra ses esprits fut une question : pourquoi avaient-ils attendu aussi longtemps pour recommencer ?

Haletant, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas aux côtés de son amant. Ce dernier se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Il en émergea quelques instants plus tard, un gant de toilette à la main. Il s'assit au bord du lit, glissant sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, il n'y a pas à dire, c'était agréable. La voix de John était redevenue normale quand il parla :

"Tu devrais te changer, je t'ai ramené de quoi te laver un peu. A moins que tu ne veuilles prendre une douche ?"

Sherlock répondit sans ouvrir les yeux :

"Je ne veux pas bouger. Je reste ici."

"Je ne pense pas que tu ai envie que quiconque à Scotland Yard te voit avec l'état actuel de ta chemise."

Sherlock ouvrit un oeil à ces mots et suivit le regard de John. Il avait raison. Mais le mage n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger de sa place. Tous ses membres étaient détendus et pour une fois son cerveau semblait fonctionner lentement. Quelqu'un aurait pu lui dire qu'un orgasme pouvait avoir des effets similaires à un shoot. Cela lui aurait évité bien des problèmes.

"Sherlock."

Le ton de John était à moitié attendri, à moitié exaspéré.

"Mmmmh je ne veux pas bouger. Tu m'amènes une chemise ?"

Le blond se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui tendre le gant de toilette.

"On devrait peut-être faire ça plus souvent si tu commences à demander plutôt qu'exiger que l'ont fasse les choses à ta place."

Sherlock, qui était en train d'essuyer toute trace de son orgasme de son abdomen, releva la tête avec intérêt à ces mots.

"Je vais sûrement regretter de te l'avoir dit dans un futur proche, mais ta solution a de grandes chances de fonctionner."

Il jeta le gant sur la table de chevet et saisit la chemise que John lui avait apporté. Après s'être rhabillé, il attira son petit ami dans le lit et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il puisse faire pour le moment, autant profiter du fait que John accepte de passer un peu de temps avec lui dans un lit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Me revoilà pour les chapitres de cette semaine. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Il fallu moins de dix minutes à John pour se rendormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Sherlock, une main légèrement serrée autour du tissu de sa chemise et une jambe passée au dessus de celles du brun. Ce dernier était cloué au lit, sans rien avoir à faire d'autre que de rester allongé. Il s'attendait à ce que le besoin de bouger et d'agir se fasse rapidement sentir et il réfléchit à comment sortir du lit sans réveiller son petit ami. Quand après dix minutes, l'envie de quitter sa place n'était toujours pas apparue, il se fit une raison, il pouvait, dans certaines conditions bien particulières rester en place sans forcement s'ennuyer.

John ne s'était pas rhabillé avant de se recoucher, se limitant à enfiler à nouveau son boxer. Cela donnait un accès pratiquement illimité aux mains de Sherlock. Il était actuellement en train de remonter les veines qu'il voyait courir sous la peau du blond, du poignet à l'épaule, montant puis redescendant dans un mouvement qui apaisait le détective plus efficacement qu'une dose de morphine. Son autre main, placée sur le dos de John, traçait des motifs divers sur toute la surface de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

Même s'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de bouger, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir pour autant. Il était en pleine enquête et si les signes extérieurs étaient différents de d'habitude, plus calmes et posés, cela ne voulait pas dire que son cerveau ne passait pas en revue les informations qu'il avait regroupé jusque là, essayant de voir des liens qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne déduirait rien de plus sans nouvelles données. Le regard de Sherlock fut attiré vers ses barrières de protection, jointes comme à leur habitude à celles de John. Le soleil avait disparu derrière un immeuble et la chambre s'était beaucoup obscurcie rendant les teintes et lueurs plus remarquables qu'en plein jour. Il prit quelques temps pour observer les changements de couleurs et d'intensité dans la bulle qui les entourait tous les deux.

C'était vraiment un phénomène étrange. Il n'était jamais tombé sur ce genre de choses durant toutes ces lectures et rencontres. Il augmenta la quantité d'énergie de ses sorts de protection, sentant la magie passer de ses propres barrières à celles de John sans aucune difficulté, sans même le un petit changement d'intensité. C'était comme si leurs deux magies ne faisaient plus qu'une et il n'y avait aucune trace de cette aura noire qui s'était intercalée entre John et lui un peu plus tôt.

Sherlock était en train de tracer le symbole alchimique du fer sur le dos de son petit ami quand il se rappela qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il savait d'où elle pouvait provenir. Il hésita quelques instants. Le médecin dormait toujours et il n'apprécierait pas de se faire réveiller pour "quelque chose qui pouvait attendre". Mais Sherlock ne savait pas patienter, pas quand il avait une question dont la réponse était facilement accessible, à savoir dans le cerveau de l'homme endormi à ses côtés.

Il repoussa John sur le flan, glissant lentement sur le lit pour se mettre à son niveau. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche pendant que ses mains parcourait le dos du blond, de l'élastique de son boxer jusqu'à sa nuque, avant de faire le chemin inverse. A chaque passage, il augmentait légèrement la pression et embrassait les lèvres placées juste devant les siennes, essayant de réveiller son petit ami en douceur. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à accomplir fut le fait que John poussa un long soupir satisfait avant de passer un bras autour de la taille du brun et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

Ce n'était définitivement pas l'objectif que Sherlock avait visé, même s'il était infiniment agréable. Lestrade n'allait pas tarder à venir les chercher et il devait poser ses questions à John avant qu'il n'arrive. Il savait que s'il n'interrogeait pas le blond maintenant, il l'oublierait le temps que le crime soit résolu et une aura noire n'était jamais quelque chose à ignorer, même sans d'autres signes plus inquiétants.

Changeant de tactique, Sherlock saisit son amant par l'épaule et le secoua légèrement. Avec un grognement, John raffermi son étreinte et, alors que cela semblait impossible, se colla encore plus contre le brun. C'en était trop ! Si sa méthode pour réveiller cet idiot en douceur ne fonctionnait pas, il ferait comme il en avait l'habitude. Enfin presque … avoir John dans ses bras était bien trop agréable pour qu'il ne quitte sa place et aille allumer la lumière. Il allait devoir se contenter de le secouer de l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il émerge.

Mais même ainsi, il fallu plusieurs essais et appels avant que le médecin ne s'éloigne légèrement, les sourcils froncés et une moue dépitée aux lèvres. Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un murmure quand il demanda :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

"J'ai une question à te poser. Dépêche toi d'émerger , j'ai besoin que tu sois concentré."

"Si c'est à propos de l'enquête, tu aurais pu me la poser avant que je me rendorme."

Sherlock observa John pendant qu'il oscillait entre sommeil et réveil.

"C'est sans rapport, juste quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te demander. Dépêche toi !"

Le blond reprit sa place, son visage contre le cou de Sherlock et ce dernier sentit ses lèvres caresser sa peau quand il parla :

"Si ce n'est pas pour l'enquête, ça attendra."

Sherlock attrapa John par les épaules et le repoussa, ne cédant pas au gémissement de dépit que son petit ami émit.

"C'est important, j'ai vu quelque chose dans ta magie."

Ceci fit s'ouvrir les yeux du blond. Il se redressa, l'air d'un seul coup beaucoup plus alerte.

"Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Et quand ?"

Sherlock ne s'attendait pas au brusque sentiment de perte qui l'étreignit lorsque John quitta ses bras. Sa première réaction fut de lui attraper la main, enlaçant leurs doigts et attirant son amant à nouveau contre lui. Il lui raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait observé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

John le laissa terminer avant de lui poser une question :

"Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer cela ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas un manque de couleur comme le signe d'un pacte et puis cela ne touche pas vraiment ton aura, plutôt ta magie. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu as essayé de nouveaux sorts ? Rencontré une créature inhabituelle ?"

Le médecin prit quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre :

"Non rien du tout. Tu crois que cela puisse être dangereux ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une composante normale de ta magie. La mienne ne l'aime pas du tout."

Les lèvres de John se redressèrent en un sourire tendre.

"Hooo tu veux dire que ta magie aime la mienne ?"

"Ne dis pas de bêtises John. La magie n'a pas de volonté propre et pas de sentiments."

La lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du blond était pleinement visible.

"Ce sont tes mots pourtant."

Il se pencha vers le détective et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, coupant effectivement toute objection que Sherlock aurait pu émettre. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils ne s'étaient séparés que quelques secondes, le temps juste nécessaire à John pour s'installer sur les cuisses du brun et pour que ce dernier glisse ses mains autour de sa taille.

Ils furent interrompu par trois coups secs à la porte et la voix de Lestrade les appelant depuis le couloir.

"Sherlock ! John ! Je sais que vous êtes ici. Ouvrez moi, je dois faire le point avec vous."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants, hésitant visiblement à bouger et à répondre. La voix de Lestrade traversa à nouveau la porte :

"N'oubliez pas que j'ai le passe de l'hôtel, si vous ne m'ouvrez pas d'ici deux minutes, je rentre."

La menace fit se lever John qui attrapa l'ensemble de ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il posa un rapide baiser sur le coin des lèvres du détective en passant.

"Ouvre lui, Je vous rejoins dès que je suis habillé."

Il avait disparu avant même que le brun n'ait commencé à se lever.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Lestrade entra mais resta dans le salon. il jeta un œil au lit, à ses draps défaits et à la tenue de Sherlock dont les plis étaient pleinement visibles.

Il souleva un sourcil, ainsi qu'un coin de ses lèvres. Sherlock roula des yeux et lui tourna le dos, entrant dans la salle de bain sans prendre le temps de toquer.

"Graham est arrivé. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?"

John n'avait même pas sursauté à l'intrusion et il ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir, un signe évident du temps passé en compagnie du détective, ainsi que du changement dans leur relation. Il devenait de moins en moins gêné par tous les signes d'une intimité grandissante. Il était en train de rentrer son T-shirt dans son pantalon et de refermer son bouton quand il répondit :

"Laisse moi deux minutes."

Comme il l'avait promis, John ressorti de la salle de bain à peine une minute plus tard, totalement habillé. Il jeta un œil au lit défait et rougit violemment en réaction au regard connaisseur que Lestrade lui lança.

Sherlock grogna d'irritation.

"Quand tu auras fini de mettre mal à l'aise John, peut-être que tu pourras me dire ce qui t'amène. Nous étions occupé."

Le sourire de Lestrade s'agrandit :

"Bien entendu. Nous devons nous préparer pour cette nuit. Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau cadavre ici demain matin."

Lestrade quitta leur chambre moins de trente minutes après y être entré. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur un plan et Sherlock avait des préparations à faire. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment le meurtrier entrait et sortait des chambres, ni même que quelle manière il tuait ses victimes mais il était évident qu'ils n'arriveraient à l'attraper que s'ils le prenaient sur le fait.

Ils allaient devoir agir vite s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir un nouveau cadavre sur les bras. Ne sachant pas si le criminel était humain ou pas, et avec le nombre de chambres encore occupées, il était impossible de mettre en place une surveillance exhaustive de l'ensemble des victimes potentielles. La solution la plus censée et efficace aurait été de fermer l'hôtel mais rien ne leur assurait que les crimes n'auraient pas repris dès sa réouverture. Ils prenaient donc un risque que Sherlock était chargé de minimiser au mieux de ses capacités.

Il passa donc la fin de l'après-midi et le début de la nuit à placer des sorts de détection pour toutes formes de vie aux endroits les plus pertinents. Il aurait préféré en placer autour de chaque chambre, mais même lui ne pouvait pas alimenter autant de sorts à la fois. Sans compter qu'il aurait été capable de sentir les déplacements de chaque personne ou créature et ainsi rater le criminel au milieu de la masse d'informations à traiter.

Ils avaient envoyé dans un hôtel proche tous les policiers et s'étaient installés avec Lestrade dans une des chambres. Seul le propriétaire de l'hôtel savait qu'ils étaient encore présent. Ils se préparaient à une longue attente, les meurtres précédents avaient tous eu lieu entre une et deux heures du matin.

Et Sherlock détestait attendre, le temps calme de cet après-midi était l'exception à cette règle. S'ils avaient pu réitérer les mêmes paramètres, il aurait trouvé à s'occuper, mais la présence de Lestrade rendait l'idée irréalisable. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses capacités de déduction pour comprendre que même le plus petit signe d'affection serait de trop. John s'était installé sur le canapé, à l'opposé de Sherlock, Lestrade entre eux deux. Après le temps passé ensemble un peu plus tôt dans la journée, voir que son petit ami avait repris ses distances embrouillait le détective. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond était si peu à l'aise, ce n'était pas comme si Lestrade ignorait la nature de leur relation et avait montré le moindre signe que cela le dérangeait.

Une demi-heure après s'être enfermés dans la chambre, Sherlock ne tenait déjà plus en place. Il s'était levé plusieurs fois, faisant les cent pas dans le petit salon, puis à travers la chambre à coucher quand John l'y avait exilé parce, "tu me fatigues, assis toi ou va à côté". Il était maintenant de retour à sa place sur le canapé, tapant des pieds et concentrant sporadiquement sa magie dans sa main sans lancer aucun sort.

Il ne tenait plus. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer à Lestrade que si son équipe n'étaient pas aussi incompétente, il n'aurait pas à perdre son temps, John se leva et annonça le visage fermé :

"N'essaie même pas. T'ennuyer ne te donne pas le droit d'être désagréable avec les gens."

Sherlock referma la bouche sans prononcer aucun des mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Il la rouvrit presque aussitôt, pour se plaindre :

"Mais John, j'ai le cerveau qui est en train de s'atrophier. Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à rester sans rien faire."

Avec un profond soupir, le médecin s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne fit rien d'autre que de s'installer proche de lui, épaule contre épaule, mais Sherlock sentit une partie de sa frustration s'évaporer immédiatement. Il observa leurs deux barrières fusionner et danser l'une avec l'autre et une autre partie de la tension qui s'était accumulé le quitta à son tour.

Il fit passer de l'énergie à travers la bulle qui les entourait, cherchant à reproduire la lueur noire qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas l'échange de regard entre Lestrade et John, ni le sourire amusé que portait l'inspecteur et encore moins celui, beaucoup plus tendre, de son petit ami.

Après plusieurs minutes à tester différents sorts de protection, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à reproduire le phénomène qu'il souhaitait observer. Il attira l'attention de son petit ami, lui murmurant de concentrer sa magie comme il l'avait fait le matin même. John s'exécuta mais l'aura noire ne réapparut pas pour autant.

Lestrade s'était endormi dans l'angle du canapé et John était en train de plonger lui aussi quand un cri de terreur se fit entendre. Les trois hommes étaient debout et dans le couloir avant même que ce premier cri ne se soit éteint.

Pendants qu'ils suivaient le hurlement en courant, Lestrade posa la question que Sherlock attendait :

"Tu n'as rien senti ? Tu m'as assuré que personne ne pourrait se balader dans les locaux sans que tu le saches."

Ils avaient peu de temps, le cri semblait provenir de plus bas et ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers sans ralentir avant que Sherlock ne réponde :

"Non. Rien du tout. Il n'a pas traversé les couloirs, je ne sais pas comment il est passé entre les mailles du filet."

John qui était sur ses talons, clôtura le débat :

"On verra ça plus tard. En espérant que nous arrivions à temps."

Ils avaient atteint l'étage d'où provenaient les hurlements et le trio se précipita dans le hall qui menait aux chambres situées sur le devant de l'hôtel. Ils atteignirent enfin la porte d'où sortaient les cris et Lestrade attrapa le passe pour tenter d'ouvrir la serrure. Comme leur avait raconté le gardien de nuit et malgré les efforts de l'inspecteur, la porte resta hermétiquement close.

Après un troisième coup d'épaule infructueux, Lestrade se tourna vers Sherlock :

"A toi de jouer."

La porte était maintenue fermée par un sort que le mage reconnaissait mais que plus personne n'utilisait depuis plusieurs siècles. Il lança rapidement le contre-sort et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Les trois hommes se précipitèrent dans la pièce, juste à temps pour voir une ombre disparaître à l'intérieur du tableau accroché au dessus de la tête de lit.

John s'approcha rapidement de la personne allongée sur le lit, pendant que Sherlock étudiait le tableau dans lequel le criminel avait disparu. Alors qu'il cherchait des traces de magie autour du cadre, il entendit le médecin s'affairer auprès de la victime :

"Greg, appelle les secours, il est encore vivant, mais je crains que son cœur ne lâche."

Du coin de l'oeil, Sherlock vit Lestrade passer l'appel et John utiliser sa magie pour tenter de stabiliser la victime.

Il n'y avait rien sur le tableau, ni autour de lui qui permette au détective de déduire comment le meurtrier s'était enfui, ni où il était désormais. Peut être que l'étude de la victime se montrerait plus riche en informations.

John avait appliqué une de ses paumes sur la nuque de l'homme et la seconde sur sa poitrine. Ses deux mains émettaient une lueur différente, une bleue et l'autre orange. Aussi faible que puisse être sa magie pour toutes les autres situations, son petit ami était réellement très doué dans les domaines du soin et de la guérison, peu de médecins savaient lancer et maintenir deux sorts si différents en même temps.

La victime avait de la chance que le blond soit présent à cet instant. Sa pigmentation avait déjà commencé à disparaître et il semblait souffrir d'une crise de panique, sa respiration était saccadée et sifflante. Lestrade s'approcha pour mettre en lien John et les services de secours. Dès que le téléphone entra en contact avec son oreille, le médecin donna les informations qu'il avait réussi à réunir.

"J'ai une victime inconsciente, son cerveau produit une énorme quantité d'adrénaline et de cortisol. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter totalement leur production, juste la ralentir. J'empêche son cœur de s'emballer mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas. J'ai essayé d'accélérer sa production de mélatonine, mais tout son cerveau est occupé à produire cortisol et adrénaline et je n'arrive pas à inverser le processus. Il va lui falloir une injection pour éliminer ces hormones et calmer son rythme cardiaque."

Il se tut quelques instants, écoutant avec attention son interlocuteur. Il reprit ensuite la parole :

"Je pense l'avoir stabilisé, mais mes réserves descendent vite, mes sorts sont les seuls choses qui le maintiennent en vie et je n'ai personne ici capable de prendre le relais."

Il fit ensuite signe à Lestrade de reprendre le téléphone et se concentra à nouveau sur l'homme qu'il tentait de sauver. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers Sherlock avant de lui demander :

"Est ce que tu peux regarder si tu trouves ce qui provoque la surproduction de sa glande surrénale ? C'est forcément un sort ou une injection de quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas le garder en vie et me concentrer sur cette recherche."

"Une idée de ce que je dois chercher ? "

"Soit un point d'entrée pour une drogue quelconque : trace de piqûre ou décoloration, une substance qui te paraît bizarre. Pour la magie, tu sais mieux que moi la détecter : nous cherchons quelque chose qui aurait pu emballer son métabolisme."

Sherlock acquiesça de la tête avant de se pencher sur l'homme allongé sur le lit. Il était conscient mais ses yeux étaient vitreux et ils bougeaient de droite à gauche, comme s'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui était en face de lui, mais plutôt une vision quelconque. Il sursautait régulièrement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une horreur apparaisse sous peu dans son champs de vision. Il transpirait abondamment et tous ses membres tremblaient violemment. Il était terrorisé et il ne faisait aucun doute que la seule chose qui empêchait son corps de craquer et de le tuer était John.

Sherlock passa de l'autre coté et s'assit au bord du lit, faisant attention à ne pas déranger le médecin. Il commença par vérifier tous les endroits visibles de la peau de l'homme. Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien de ce côté là, le problème était donc d'origine magique.

Lestrade était en train d'appeler ses équipes qui s'étaient installé dans un autre hôtel de la ville, ordonnant de boucler le bâtiment et de le prévenir si quiconque essayait d'en sortir. Sherlock l'interrompit d'une voix impérieuse :

"Vous ne trouverez personne, placez plutôt un garde devant chaque tableau ou photo de cet endroit et que l'on nous prévienne dès que quelque chose bouge ou change dans l'un d'entre eux."

Il n'attendit pas que l'inspecteur obtempère pour se concentrer à nouveau sur l'homme. Il ne détectait actuellement aucun sort, mais ses capacités, aussi développées soient elles, ne lui permettaient pas de tous les remarquer au premier coups d'oeil.

Plusieurs magies pouvaient être responsables des symptômes en présence : n'importe quel sort de croissance ou de multiplication, des sorts médicaux spécifiques, utilisés en temps normal pour soigner les problèmes hormonaux ou un mélange de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas les détecter sans utiliser de magie et, comme il ignorait encore sur ce qui était à l'œuvre, il pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien.

C'était également sans compter que John utilisait lui aussi plusieurs sorts et qu'il n'était jamais conseillé de mélanger un trop grand nombre de magie dans le même réceptacle. Il devait savoir ce qui ferait courir le plus de risque à l'homme, le tenir en vie était le plus important, car c'était sûrement le seul moyen de découvrir ce dont il retournait :

"Je ne vois rien. j'ai besoin de lancer des sorts de détection sur lui pour savoir a quoi nous avons affaire. Il y a un risque que cela empire son état ou interagisse avec tes propres sorts."

"Je sais. Mais nous devons découvrir contre quoi nous nous battons. Il n'a aucune chance d'en réchapper sans connaître les causes de l'emballement de sa glande surrénale. Même avec l'équipe médicale qui est en route, il ne survivra pas à un voyage à l'hôpital. Si nous n'arrêtons pas ce sort rapidement, ils ne pourront rien faire de plus que ce que je suis en train d'accomplir."

Sherlock se déplaça aux pieds du lit et plaça ses deux mains sur les chevilles de l'homme, sa peau était froide et moite. Le mage se concentra, laissant un filet de magie parcourir le corps allongé devant lui et l'envoyant chercher la moindre particule d'énergie. Il avait perfectionné dans le passé de nombreux sortilèges lui permettant de détecter des sorts, anciens ou nouveaux, il en avait besoin pour ses enquêtes et si, cette fois, il avait utilisé un sort généraliste, il pourrait toujours en lancer un spécialisé quand il en saurait plus sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Ce sortilège particulier fonctionnait un peu comme un sonar, lui renvoyant des informations sur les magies actives autour de son champs d'action. Sherlock ressentit les deux sorts que John était en train de maintenir. Il savait que son petit ami était un très bon soigneur mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point sa magie était pure. Il sentit son propre sort s'approcher de ceux de son petit ami, comme un chat attiré par la chaleur de l'âtre.

La sensation était tellement agréable qu'il failli rater la cause des symptômes du pauvre homme. Le responsable était bien caché. Situé dans le nerf optique, il envoyait des signaux à sa psyché amplifiant les horreurs que croyait voir la victime. Il empêchait également les mécanismes de protection du cerveau de se mettre en route.

Sherlock se redressa et annonça au médecin :

"J'ai trouvé."

"Dissipe le…" puis après une pause "Rapidement "

La voix de son petit ami était tendue et des perles de sueur s'étaient amoncelées sur ses tempes et sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il était en train d'utiliser beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'il ne le faisait habituellement et cela commençait à le fatiguer.

"Je dois vérifier quelques points avant, je fais au plus vite."

Il était en train de déterminer les caractéristiques du sortilège afin de l'éliminer avec le moins de risque possible quand l'équipe de secours entra dans la pièce. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement de leur groupe, prêt à prendre le relais mais John les arrêta sans lever les yeux de sa tâche.

"Deux minutes. Il est stable pour le moment et nous allons bientôt pouvoir dissiper le sort posant problème."

L'équipe se plaça à quelque distance du lit, prêt à agir si nécessaire. John était en train de s'épuiser et il se mettrait en danger bien avant que l'idée d'abandonner ne l'atteigne, il fallait donc que Sherlock agisse vite. Il avait enfin découvert les principales caractéristiques du sort et il allait pouvoir le dissiper sans interférer avec ce qu'accomplissait le médecin.

Heureusement pour le pauvre homme, ce n'était pas un sort très puissant et il n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour l'éliminer. A peine avait-il effectué sa tâche qu'il se recula, faisant signe aux secouristes de prendre le relais. Entre temps, John leur avait donné un résumé de la situation et ils s'installèrent autour du lit, échangeant informations et directives jusqu'à ce que le blond puisse arrêter ses sorts sans mettre en danger leur patient.

Quand il se redressa, il vacilla et seule la présence de Lestrade l'empêcha de s'écrouler au sol. Sherlock se précipita à leurs côtés, John avait utilisé trop de magie et cela pouvait avoir de graves conséquences. L'énergie nécessaire à n'importe quel sort était intrinsèquement liée la vie même de celui lançant le sortilège et, chaque année, des mages se tuaient car ils n'avaient pas bien évalué leurs réserves. C'est avec le visage visiblement marqué mais la voix ferme que le blond lui parla :

"Ca va aller, ne reste pas là, il faut que tu trouves le responsable de tout cela."

"Mais John…"

"Je vais bien et je pense que ce pauvre homme va s'en sortir également, mais il faut retrouver la créature responsable de ces crimes. Vas y je te rejoins dans moins de cinq minutes."

Comme toujours (et Sherlock mourrait avant de l'avouer) son petit ami avait raison, mais une grande part du détective voulait rester auprès de lui lorsqu'il était affaibli. Se faisant violence, il s'approchait de la porte quand John l'interpella :

"Sherlock."

Il se retourna vers son amant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il avait le visage tiré par la fatigue et la voix inquiète quand il lui dit :

"Soit prudent."

Après un léger hochement de tête, il quitta la salle d'un pas décidé. Si John avait le temps de s'inquiéter pour lui, il serait suffisamment en forme pour le rejoindre rapidement.


	25. Chapter 25

Sherlock se rendit immédiatement dans le hall de l'hôtel après avoir quitté John et Lestrade. Il exigea auprès du réceptionniste de nuit de voir le propriétaire au plus vite. Pendant que l'homme allait réveiller son patron, le mage se tourna vers un des nombreux tableaux ornant les murs de la pièce.

Il s'agissait de la représentation d'un champ de blé parsemé de coquelicots, une vieille grange remplie de foin au fond de l'image et un chemin en terre parcourant le paysage jusqu'à son entrée. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Sherlock s'approcha du second tableau. Cette fois, plusieurs personnages étaient représentés au beau milieu d'une fête sur une place de village. Ils avaient des pintes de bières à la main et tous étaient en train de rire et de passer du bon temps. Le décor et l'architecture autour d'eux lui permit de situer l'ensemble dans un village quelconque durant le milieu du 19ème siècle. La scène, à la différence de la précédente, avait été peinte et l'oeil de Sherlock fut attiré vers le coin du tableau, là où la façade d'un bâtiment se terminait et que le début d'une ruelle était suggéré. Une ombre, un peu plus sombre que le reste semblait bouger mais elle disparut avant que le mage n'ai réussi à en être certain.

Il allait se tourner vers un troisième tableau quand le propriétaire entra dans le lobby, portant encore ses habits de la veille. Vu leur état, il s'était endormi sans les enlever. Il regardait Sherlock avec appréhension, les cernes en dessous de ses yeux accentués par la pâleur de sa peau. Il s'approcha du détective, l'ongle de son pouce entre ses dents, signe évident de son haut niveau de stress. Son accent paraissait encore plus prononcé que lorsque Sherlock et John l'avaient interrogé plus tôt dans la journée :

"Monsieur Holmes, Serge m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une autre tentative de meurtre. Dites moi que vous êtes arrivés à temps."

"C'était limite mais nous avons pu sauver la victime. Les secours étaient en train de la stabiliser avant de l'emmener à l'hôpital quand j'ai quitté sa chambre."

"Et le criminel ?"

L'homme était plein d'espoir, croyant enfin apercevoir la fin de plusieurs jours cauchemardesques. Les gens réagissaient différents lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à des meurtres, mais dans ce cas particulier, cet homme risquait de mettre la clef sous la porte.

"En fuite, c'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir. Il a disparu dans le tableau situé au dessus du lit. Je pense que c'est grâce à ce stratagème qu'il va et vient dans votre établissement sans que personne ne le voit ou le détecte. J'ai besoin d'étudier les oeuvres présentes dans les chambres où ont eu lieu les crimes précédents. Je veux que vous m'accompagniez et que vous me trouviez à qui vous avez acheté les tableaux et depuis combien de temps."

L'espoir sur le visage du pauvre homme disparut, ses épaules s'affaissèrent avant qu'il ne réponde :

"Si vous le jugez nécessaire, je suis prêt à tout pour arrêter ces crimes. C'est ma femme qui gère la décoration, je vais demander à Serge d'aller la chercher. Je vous accompagne d'ici deux minutes."

Sherlock s'approcha d'un troisième tableau pendant que le malheureux propriétaire allait donner ses instructions. Il s'agissait d'une nature morte, un bouquet de tournesols, un vase et une table en bois sombre, imprimés sur une matière métallique qui donnait des reflets bleutés à l'ensemble. Encore une fois, l'éducation artistique classique de Sherlock fut parcourue de soubresauts d'horreur. Il avait, la plupart du temps, énormément de mal à comprendre ses contemporains, mais les goûts de certains entraient carrément dans le domaine de l'incompréhensible : aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pouvait volontairement choisir quelque chose d'aussi mauvais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il pénétrait dans une chambre au cinquième étage. Elle se situait au fond de l'établissement, pratiquement à l'opposé de celle où il avait laissé John et Lestrade.

La première chose que remarqua Sherlock fut l'immense peinture située dans le salon : il s'agissait d'un banquet médiéval avec une multitude de personnages et d'animaux. L'oeuvre faisait plus de deux mètres de long et accaparait une grande partie du mur en face de la porte. La composition de la scène était typique d'une période commençant au milieu du 16ème siècle et se terminant au début de la première guerre mondiale. Il était tombé en désuétude le plus complet dans les années 20.

Sherlock prit quelques instants pour étudier le tableau, mais l'accumulation de détails rendait impossible la détection d'incohérences. Il commençait à trouver des ressemblances et des points communs entre les chambres où avaient eu lieu les crimes. Par acquis de conscience et parce qu'il refusait de laisser le moindre détail lui échapper, il fit un tour complet de la pièce puis demanda au patron de le guider vers la scène de crime suivante.

John et Lestrade les rejoignirent juste avant qu'ils ne passent la porte. Le médecin avait repris quelques couleurs mais il avait toujours les traits tirés. Il tenait également son bras droit le long de son corps, comme à chaque fois que son épaule le faisait souffrir. Sherlock savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas qu'il montre son inquiétude ou soit prévenant devant des étrangers, il se retint donc de lui demander des nouvelles et de lui proposer de s'asseoir.

Lestrade donna les dernières informations sur la victime de la nuit lorsque le propriétaire de l'hôtel lui en demanda :

"Il est stabilisé et avait repris conscience quand les médecins l'ont emmené. J'ai envoyé un de mes enquêteurs avec lui pour prendre son témoignage dès qu'il sera en état de le donner."

Sherlock répondit en entrant dans la chambre :

"Nous n'en aurons pas besoin pour résoudre cette affaire, mais je suppose que vous ne pourrez pas faire autrement lors du procès."

John qui lui avait emboîté le pas, s'arrêta surpris :

"Tu sais comment le criminel a agi et où il se terre ?"

Sherlock se dirigea immédiatement vers le seul tableau de la pièce, le montrant d'un geste de la main :

"J'en ai une assez bonne idée, même si je n'ai pas encore les détails. J'ai besoin de mener quelques vérifications puis nous pourrons nous mettre en chasse."

Il se concentra ensuite sur le tableau devant lui. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une peinture à l'huile mais un dessin à l'aquarelle qui représentait le départ d'une course hippique. La foule dans les gradins n'était que suggérée mais quelques personnages étaient représentés en détail au premier plan de l'oeuvre. Les chevaux et les starting-blocks étaient également peints avec précision, ainsi que le ciel.

John s'était approché à son tour, se plaçant à quelques centimètres de Sherlock et observant lui aussi l'oeuvre. Il se pencha légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'on épaule repose sur celle du brun et murmura :

"Si tu me donnes plus d'info, je pourrai peut-être t'aider ?

"Ces tableaux sont la clef. J'essaie de trouver quelque chose qui détonne avec le reste, un personnage qui n'aurait rien à y faire. Ou un style ou une technique qui est différente à un endroit."

John avait depuis bien longtemps appris à ne pas douter des déductions du détective, aussi bizarres et incongrues soient-elles. Il offrit à Sherlock un sourire en coin et reprit l'étude du tableau.

Après quelques instants, le blond attrapa le poignet se son petit ami, attirant son attention sur un ensemble de lignes sombres au milieu des gradins. Ces lignes étaient bien trop définies pour appartenir à une aquarelle. Et maintenant qu'il savait où regarder, il était évident que ce dessin représentait le dos d'un homme, caché au milieu de la foule, épiant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du tableau tout en restant pratiquement invisible.

Sherlock attrapa à son tour le poignet de John, la serrant brièvement en remerciement. Ils avaient trouvé leur meurtrier. Quel sort ce dernier utilisait pour passer d'un tableau à l'autre restait toujours un mystère, mais Sherlock avait depuis tout petit développé un sortilège lui permettant de pénétrer dans une image ou une photo. Cela lui avait permis de vivre de passionnantes aventures sans quitter sa chambre. Mycroft avait toujours refusé de l'y rejoindre, mais maintenant il avait John. Il savait que John le suivrait sans discussion.

Sherlock saisit la main de son petit ami en même temps qu'il lança le sort permettant d'ouvrir une brèche vers le monde peint devant eux. Il toucha ensuite la surface de l'aquarelle du bout des doigts et sentit l'habituelle sensation d'aspiration.

Après une brève impression d'écrasement, il fut assailli par le bruit ambiant : les hennissements des chevaux, les cris de la foule et les rires des enfants. Une odeur d'herbe humide envahissait ses narines, s'imposant même au dessus de celle, beaucoup moins agréable, de crottin.

Il avait pratiquement oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas totalement faire confiance à ses sens quand on parcourait les mondes-tableaux. Les sensations les plus puissantes n'étaient pas forcément logiques parce qu'elles dépendaient intimement de ce que l'artiste avait mis dans son œuvre. Le changement d'environnement pouvait parfois être difficile tant il était brusque et c'était le cas à cet instant.

Heureusement, la chaleur de la main de John dans la sienne n'avait pas changé et elle permit à Sherlock de ne pas être submergé par ses sens. Il avança en direction des gradins, là où ils avaient vu l'étranger, mais John le retint, une touche d'émerveillement dans la voix :

"Mais comment est-ce possible ?"

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter des tenants et aboutissants d'une visite dans un tableau. Leur cible les avait repéré et était en train de descendre les escaliers. Il ne pourrait quitter la scène que par le passage dont l'accès était bloqué par le détective et son ami. Ceci n'empêcha pas Sherlock d'être prudent, les mondes-tableaux avaient des règles d'espace et de temps particulières, il ne pouvait pas compter sur les lois de la physique ici.

Il tira à nouveau John à sa suite, lui donnant très rapidement ses instructions :

"Nous devons l'attraper. Il est impossible de sortir par les extrémités du tableau, le monde se finit à l'endroit où l'imagination du peintre s'est arrêtée. Par contre, reste prudent, une ligne visiblement droite peut être en fait une courbe. Ne fais pas totalement confiance à ce que te disent tes sens."

Contre toute attente, l'homme se dirigea vers la limite gauche du tableau où l'on voyait le début des écuries. Sherlock et John lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu son visage mais le style de dessin et sa corpulence titillaient quelque chose dans la mémoire du détective. Il pressa le pas, cherchant à rattraper l'homme avant qu'il n'arrive à l'énorme fourche posée contre un des box. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, à eux deux, ils pourraient le maîtriser sans aucun problème mais il valait mieux agir avant qu'il ne soit armé.

Sherlock fut étonné de voir l'homme passer devant la fourche sans même y jeter un regard, entrant dans les écuries. Le détective ne put empêcher un léger sourire de victoire. Le criminel s'était engagé dans un cul de sac, il ne pourrait pas sortir du monde-tableau par là.

Le détective courut, John à sa suite, et s'arrêta net à l'entrée de l'écurie. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur homme. Il s'approcha des box, jetant un œil prudent dans chacun d'entre eux. Il étaient bel et bien seuls.

Les sourcils froncés par la frustration, Sherlock refit un tour complet des écuries, s'approchant des limites du tableau et sentant la barrière habituelle entourant tous les mondes-tableaux. John était resté à l'entrée, les jambes légèrement écartées, prêt à agir au moindre danger.

Sherlock l'approcha avait de parler :

"Il n'y a personne."

"Il aurait pu utiliser un de ces trucs bizarres dont tu m'as parlé ? "

"Non, cela rallonge ou raccourcit les distances, fait passer des courbes pour des lignes droites ou inversement. Cela ne permet pas de disparaître ou de traverser des murs."

"Il y a une porte au fond de l'écurie, peut-être est il passé par là ?"

"Cela ne fonctionnerait que si le peintre a réfléchi ou imaginé ce qui se trouve derrière. Mais ça vaut le coup de vérifier."

Il se dirigea vers l'ouverture, prêt à trouver leur homme à quelques pas : il était peu probable que l'artiste ait imaginé tout un monde derrière cette porte. Sherlock fut donc surpris de se retrouver face à un paysage enneigé. Le style de dessin avait changé et ils n'étaient plus dans une aquarelle.

Leur cible avait déjà traversé pratiquement toute la vaste étendue de neige et il allait atteindre le chalet niché aux pieds d'immenses sapins. Ils s'élancèrent à sa suite, leur souffle rendu visible par le froid de la scène. Heureusement, la neige ne fondait pas et même si elle était glacée, elle ne pénétrait pas leurs chaussures et vêtements.

Sherlock jeta un oeil à l'extérieur du monde-tableau et aperçut une chambre d'hôtel vide. L'emplacement de la fenêtre la situa quelque part au milieu de l'aile ouest et l'ombre du soleil lui apprit qu'ils étaient au quatrième étage. Ils étaient passé d'une oeuvre à l'autre. Voilà comment le criminel entrait dans les chambres et avait échappé à tout le monde. C'était brillant !

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au chalet et quand ils passèrent la porte, ils se retrouvèrent au bout d'une ruelle sombre. Il y avait de la musique et des rires qui provenaient de son entrée. Il se retourna vers John et, lorsque celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête, il passa la porte et s'avança en direction des bruits. Il s'arrêta dans l'ombre, observant la scène qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître le tableau accroché sur le mur du lobby de l'hôtel.

John regardait la scène à l'extérieur de l'oeuvre : des policiers allaient et venaient dans le hall, complètement inconscients des deux hommes en train de les observer. Le blond se tourna vers Sherlock, posant les questions qui lui brûlaient visiblement les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le premier monde-tableau :

"Comment est-ce possible ? Rentrer dans une image, je veux dire. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu sais faire cela ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? J'aurai adoré visiter certaines peintures. Et tu m'as dit qu'ils s'arrêtaient, pas que l'on pouvait passer de l'un à l'autre."

Sherlock choisit de ne répondre qu'à la dernière remarque :

"On ne peut pas. Pas en temps normal du moins. Il doit y avoir un sortilège particulier sur ceux-ci."

La mage traversa la place du village et s'arrêta juste devant le cadre. Il attendit John et lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit, il attrapa sa main et traversa la frontière vers le monde réel.

Leur apparition soudaine fit sursauter les hommes les plus proches du mur et Sherlock n'attendit pas pour leur ordonner d'aller chercher Lestrade et le propriétaire de l'hôtel. Pendant que les policiers s'empressaient d'obéir, John se retourna vers l'oeuvre et toucha sa surface du bout des doigts. Le sort leur ayant permis de traverser n'était plus actif et la peinture ressemblait maintenant à n'importe quel autre tableau : légèrement rugueuse et vallonnée sous les doigts.

Le médecin croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et posa sa question suivante :

"Pourquoi sommes-nous sortis ? Si cet homme passe d'une oeuvre à l'autre, nous devrions le poursuivre là-bas."

"Trop dangereux. Nous ne savons pas quel genre d'environnement nous allons trouver avec le tableau suivant. Nous ignorons également quelle direction le meurtrier a pris et combien de peintures font partie du réseau. Il faut faire un tri avant de nous lancer à sa poursuite."

"Et comment comptes-tu faire ?"

"D'après les styles et matériaux utilisés, tous les tableaux que nous avons traversé proviennent d'une période précise. Je dois parler à la décoratrice de ce lieu, même si j'utilise le terme décoratrice avec hésitation."

"Essaie de ne pas l'insulter si tu veux qu'elle se montre coopérante."

"C'est la femme du propriétaire, elle doit vouloir autant que lui que ces crimes s'arrêtent."

"Cela ne te donne pas le droit de lui faire des remarques sur ses goûts et ses décisions…"

Sherlock ne prêta plus attention aux propos de John dès qu'il vit revenir un des policiers qu'il avait envoyé chercher le propriétaire. Il s'avançait déjà vers eux quand il entendit le médecin lever la voix derrière lui :

"Sherlock ! Est ce que tu as écouté un mot de ce que je te disais ?"

"Jusque décisions. Mais j'ai déduit la suite. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Déduit ?! Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter jusqu'au bout."

"Ne sois pas aussi prévisible alors. Maintenant laisse moi travailler."

John l'avait rattrapé et lui murmura juste avant que leurs hôtes les rejoignent.

"Je vais t'en donner du prévisible. Attend que l'on soit rentré à Baker Street."

Sherlock, surpris, se tourna vers son petit ami :

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Déduit-le, c'est tellement facile pour toi. Je suis largement assez prévisible pour tes immenses capacités."

Et il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus sans laisser à Sherlock le temps de lui répondre, portant son sourire le plus avenant et leur serrant la main en se présentant. Le détective plissa des yeux, il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de John, il ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Le policier attira son attention en lui présentant la femme qu'il accompagnait :

"Monsieur Holmes, voici madame Pham. Vous aviez des questions à lui poser."

"Visiblement. Trouvez moi Lestrade également, je vais avoir besoin de lui."

Il commença à interroger la "décoratrice" sans attendre.

"Ce tableau là-bas, où l'avez vous obtenu ?"

La propriétaire jeta un œil à l'œuvre et ouvrit le dossier qu'elle avait amené avec elle.

"Il faisait partie de ceux déjà présents quand nous avons acheté l'établissement."

"Donnez moi votre dossier, j'irai plus vite que vous. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre mémoire défaillante."

Comme la femme semblait hésiter, Sherlock entra dans son espace personnel, utilisant sa taille pour la faire céder. C'était une technique sur laquelle il pouvait compter à chaque fois et elle prouva à nouveau son utilité. La décoratrice ne fit aucun geste pour retenir le dossier quand il le saisit.

Sherlock s'installa sur le comptoir du lobby, étudiant l'ensemble des documents. Il s'agissait des factures d'achat de chaque tableau avec une miniature de l'image. Ils provenaient tous du même grossiste. Le détective remisa l'information dans un coin de son palais mental, elle pourrait toujours servir plus tard, soit pour une enquête future, soit pour éviter le lieu comme la peste s'il devait un jour le croiser.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de la peinture dont ils venaient de sortir, ni de celles qu'ils avaient traversé.

"Il manque certains tableaux dans ce dossier. J'ai besoin de connaître toutes les œuvres qui sont accrochées sur vos murs, pas uniquement la liste des horreurs que vous avez acheté."

Sa remarque fut reçue par plusieurs sifflements outrés et un "Sherlock !" de la part de John. Madame Pham avait les larmes aux yeux et c'est avec la voix tremblante qu'elle répondit :

"J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à choisir ces tableaux, comme toute la décoration de notre hôtel. Les peintures qui étaient déjà présentes dans les bâtiments quand nous l'avons acheté sont décrites en annexe du contrat de vente. Les documents sont dans mon bureau."

"Allons-y alors, dois je vous rappeler que pendant que nous discutons, un criminel se promène et est libre d'agir. Rien ne l'empêche d'attaquer à nouveau."

Heureusement pour le peu de patience qu'il restait à Sherlock, les papiers étaient parfaitement classés et Madame Pham retrouva très rapidement les documents dont elle avait parlé. Il laissa John remercier la mauvaise décoratrice et se plongea dans la description des objets laissés par l'ancien propriétaire. Il entendit vaguement son petit ami expliquer ce qu'il pouvait à Lestrade lorsqu'il daigna enfin montrer le bout de son nez.

Le détective passa rapidement sur la liste de meubles, ils n'avaient aucun rapport avec son affaire, même s'il savait désormais d'où provenaient les horribles têtes de lit au réveil intégré. Ensuite venait tout un tas de sculptures et de vases dont la simple description lui donna des frissons avant d'arriver enfin à la partie qui l'intéressait.

Chaque tableau était brièvement décrit et son emplacement était noté. Il y avait une vingtaine d'œuvres disséminés dans l'établissement. Il reconnut le village accroché sur le mur du hall ainsi que la scène enneigée que lui et John avaient traversée. Il y avait également la peinture par laquelle ils étaient entrés et le banquet médiéval. Il y avait aussi la plage qui était accrochée dans la chambre de la victime de cette nuit.

Sherlock retrouva, au milieu de la liste, le portrait de l'homme étrange qui l'avait tellement mis mal à l'aise. Il mémorisa toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il était évident que les emplacements notés dans la liste n'étaient pas tous justes. Il demanda donc à madame Pham qui s'était installée sur la chaise de son bureau leurs location actuelle :

Elle sortit son ordinateur de veille et après quelques clics, tourna son écran pour présenter son contenu à Sherlock. Elle lui expliqua que chaque décoration était numérotée, nommée et son emplacement était inscrit dans la troisième colonne :

"Nous avons commencé l'inventaire ce qui était déjà en place, vous trouverez les informations dont vous avez besoin en tête de liste."

"Imprimez ce document en plusieurs exemplaires. Lestrade, je veux que vous envoyez un de vos hommes devant chacun de ces tableaux. Dites leur de surveiller l'image et de nous prévenir si quelque chose bouge à l'intérieur."

Lestrade semblait largement dépassé et sa voix était dépitée quand il répondit :

"John m'a raconté que vous aviez poursuivi le criminel à travers les tableaux. Je voudrai que tu m'expliques comment il est possible d'entrer dans une image."

"Plus tard. Nous avons un criminel à arrêter. J'ai besoin que toutes ces peintures soient surveillées pendant que nous passons de l'une à l'autre. Il faut que nous sachions quel chemin il a emprunté ou s'il est sorti de l'un d'entre eux."

Lestrade hocha la tête et ordonna au policier l'accompagnant de regrouper une vingtaine d'hommes équipés de talkie-walkie. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock récupéra les feuilles que Madame Pham avait imprimé et il recoupa les descriptions qu'il avait lu avec les titres. Il exposa le tout dans une pièce de son palais mental : il ne leur restait plus qu'à parcourir les mondes-tableaux pour les lier les uns aux autres dans une carte globale.

Il décida de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés, tendant à John le Talkie-walkie que Lestrade lui avait fourni. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en servir dans les peintures, mais ils en auraient certainement besoin s'ils les quittaient pour une raison quelconque.

Il donna ses dernières directives à Lestrade, puis saisit la main de John et lança le sortilège nécessaire pour ouvrir le tableau. Ils atterrirent sur la place du village, Sherlock ne perdit pas un instant et dirigera vers la maison la plus proche. Son petit ami le rattrapa après une courte pause afin d'observer les environs, émerveillé par quelque chose que le mage tenait pour acquis depuis qu'il avait six ans.

"Il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-ce que nous voyons les choses et les gens bouger ? Un tableau est par essence statique."

"Je n'ai pas de véritable explication. Je suppose que c'est lié aux pensées de l'artiste quand il a créé son œuvre. Il s'imaginait forcément les gens en train de faire quelque chose et les personnages suivent cette idée première. D'ailleurs aucun d'entre eux ne t'arrêtera, ni ne t'adressera la parole si cela ne rentre pas dans le script initial."

"Tu as l'air d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps dans ce genre d'endroit."

Sherlock n'aimait pas parler de son enfance. Encore moins avouer qu'il avait été bannis de tous les groupes de son âge et, qu'après le départ de Mycroft pour l'université, il avait été vraiment seul. Et que toutes ses activités avaient été solitaires, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre comment entrer dans les mondes-tableaux et y rencontre les personnages présents. Les possibilités d'interactions étaient très limitées, mais c'était les seuls moments où il pouvait s'amuser avec quelqu'un.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mis trop de temps à répondre quand John le regarda avec de l'inquiétude bien visible sur ses traits. Il pouvait lui dire, son amant avait toujours tout accepté de lui, savoir qu'il avait été un paria d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne n'allait pas faire fuir la seule personne qui était toujours restée à ses côtés. Il tenta de prendre un ton désinvolte quand il répondit, mais sa voix refusa de coopérer :

"Peu de choses à faire pour le freak de l'école. Mycroft poursuivait ses études loin de la maison et mes parents avaient décidé de limiter mon accès aux livres. Tout ça à cause d'un malheureux accident avec un sortilège soit disant trop avancé pour mon âge. Alors qu'en réalité, c'était juste l'apothicaire de notre village qui avait décidé de me jouer un sale tour et m'avait vendu du l'ichtar de basilique frelaté."

Il fut soulagé de ne pas voir de pitié dans le regard de John, mais la même colère qui l'habitait à chaque fois que quelqu'un se montrait cruel avec le détective.

"Tu as du te promener dans des lieux extraordinaires. Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre avant de partir en Afghanistan. J'aimerai visiter une plage des Caraïbes un de ces quatre, ou un temple au Népal. Tu penses que l'on pourra organiser ça en rentrant ? "

"Si tu veux. Mais tu sais, c'est souvent très différent de la réalité. Tu seras probablement déçu."

John, pressé de découvrir ce qui les attendait derrière la porte, ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était avancé vers l'ouverture et l'ouvrit d'un geste ample. Sherlock jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans surprise, au lieu d'y voir une entrée classique, ils étaient face à un paysage marin. Ils voyaient au loin une mer déchaînée vers laquelle plongeait d'immense falaises blanches. Un phare était posé au bout de la jetée, les vagues monstrueuses et les embruns donnant l'impression qu'il était fabriqué sur une île. Il retint John avant que celui-ci ne pénètre dans le tableau et lui dit :

"Je veux cartographier les différentes peintures liées à celle-ci avant d'entrer dans une autre. Essayons toutes les issues possibles."

Après dix minutes de recherche, ils avaient découvert un autre passage ce qui portait leur nombre à trois rien que pour ce tableau. Sherlock nota les entrées dans son palais mental et se tourna vers John, un sourire aux lèvres :

"Alors John, tu veux retourner dans la neige, aller visiter un phare ou faire une balade dans la forêt que nous avons aperçu à l'instant ?"

"Tu me laisses choisir ? Pas de déduction sur le meilleur chemin à prendre ?"

"Il n'y a aucune logique avec l'enchaînement des tableaux, tu as autant de chance que moi de trouver le criminel dans l'un ou l'autre. Je pourrai mettre à jour ma carte pendant que tu visites."

"Nous ne sommes pas en vacances."

"Évidemment. Mais rien ne t'empêche de profiter un peu du décor pendant que nous rechercherons notre homme. Je ne pense pas qu'il re-tente quoi que ce soit cette nuit."

"Dans ce cas, je choisis le bois."

"Nous sommes partis."

Ils traversèrent vers le tableau suivant sans encombre.

À peine avaient-ils posé le pied au milieu des sous-bois que l'atmosphère changea. La température qui était étouffante dans la scène du village était descendue jusqu'à paraître fraîche et l'humidité ambiante avait augmenté. Ils entendaient des oiseaux pépier dans les arbres et des animaux sauvages, plusieurs lapins et écureuil, un cerf, une famille de sangliers et un renard les observaient. L'odeur de mousse était omniprésente et chacun de leur pas faisait crisser les feuilles au sol. Ils suivirent le sentier et arrivèrent rapidement aux derniers arbres peints.

Le chemin semblait redescendre vers la suite de la forêt, sauf qu'au lieu de continuer à marcher au milieu d'arbres, ils faisaient face à une étendue de sable qui paraissait infinie. Ils étaient actuellement au sommet d'une dune, une petite oasis avec des maisons aux murs blancs et aux toits bleus s'était nichée au milieu de la mer de sable. La température était à nouveau remontée et l'air était sec.

Sherlock entraîna John vers l'oasis, mais après dix minutes de marche, ils n'avaient parcouru qu'une distance minuscule. Le soleil avait tôt fait de rendre la balade pénible et le blond ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

"J'ai l'impression que nous n'avançons pas. Nous devrions déjà avoir atteint notre destination."

"Une des bizarreries des mondes-tableaux. Le peintre devait s'imaginer que les derniers mètres avant cet oasis paraissaient durer une éternité pour le marcheur."

"Espérons que cela ne soit pas le cas, je n'ai pas envie de mourir de déshydratation ici."

"Aucun risque. Au pire, nous quitterons le tableau par son cadre."

Sherlock montra de la main la pièce dans laquelle l'œuvre se trouvait, un couloir triste et morne (encore un !).

"Et si nous avons le même problème de distance ?"

"Un simple sortilège nous permettra de quitter la peinture. Il n'y a aucun risque."

"Content de savoir que je ne vais pas mourir ici. J'ai déjà failli y rester dans un désert, j'aimerai ne pas renouveler l'expérience."

"Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver John. Je te protégerai à n'importe quel prix."

Cela fit s'arrêter le médecin d'un coup. Sherlock lui-même était surpris par la force qu'il avait mis dans ses quelques mots, mais maintenant qu'il les avait prononcé, ils étaient douloureusement justes. Il préférerait tout perdre que de laisser John disparaître à nouveau de sa vie et cela le terrorisait comme peu de choses en avait le pouvoir. Il était indépendant, n'avait besoin de personne, en était extrêmement fier et faisait un cinéma afin de bien le faire comprendre à tout le monde.

John se remit en marche sans faire de commentaire, laissant Sherlock se remettre de sa propre déclaration. Comme toujours il savait exactement ce dont le brun avait besoin, quand le pousser et quand lui donner du temps et de l'espace. De toute façon, Sherlock était bien trop proche de la panique pour réussir à avoir cette conversation et il risquait de dire ou faire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. John connaissait par coeur toutes ces méthodes de défection et préférait attendre qu'il soit prêt.

Après dix minutes de marche supplémentaires sans avoir avancé de plus d'un mètre, la singularité dimensionnelle disparut et ils se trouvèrent en deux pas à l'orée de l'oasis.

L'ombre des palmiers procurait un abri bienvenu contre les rayons du soleil et une légère brise faisait danser les herbes hautes. Avec le paysage totalement minéral des dunes de sable en toile de fond, le petit coin de paradis qu'ils venaient d'atteindre semblait encore plus rempli de vie. De nombreux oiseaux volaient d'arbre en arbre et de petits mammifères couraient à travers la végétation.

John émit un long sifflement :

"C'est magnifique. Je crois que je vais te faire la tête pendant plusieurs jours quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. Comment as-tu pu garder pour toi le fait que tu pouvais visiter des peintures ? Je n'ai que les côtés négatifs de tes sortilèges et expériences. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit à des week-end dans des endroits paradisiaques ?"

"Tu sais que rien de tout ceci n'est réel ? Premièrement, les oiseaux que tu vois là bas sont des Amazones de Dufresne - Amazona Dufresniana selon la classification latine - elles vivent exclusivement en Amérique du sud, plus précisément dans le nord du continent. Deuxièmement, il n'existe des oasis comme celle-ci que dans les grands désert d'Afrique. Heureusement que le peintre était plus doué avec un pinceau que pour contrôler la véracité de ses choix."

"Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir. Je n'ai pas besoin que les faits soient scientifiquement vérifiés, juste que le cadre soit magnifique."

Sherlock trouvait que le manque de justesse était vraiment problématique et son esprit analytique se braquait à chaque incongruité qu'ils croisaient, mais il pouvait bien faire un effort et ne pas les pointer à John. Ils mirent plus de vingt minutes à vérifier toutes les portes des quelques maisons de l'oasis, après quoi le mage monta sur une dune pour observer ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière l'horizon. Il fut surpris d'y trouver la barrière habituelle. Il n'y avait aucun passage vers d'autres oeuvres à partir de ce tableau. Il redescendit rejoindre le médecin qui l'avait attendu au bord de l'eau et lui annonça sa découverte. Ils firent ensuite demi-tour et retournèrent dans le tableau précédant.

Ils avaient traversé la moitié des peintures de la liste et la carte mentale de Sherlock commençait à ressembler à une immense toile d'araignée.

Leur arrêt suivant fut sur une plage. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la mer et le ciel étaient inondés par des nuances allant du rouge à l'orange. L'immense étendue de sable blanc était vide de toute âme et l'on voyait des tortues de mer et une raie nager dans le ressac.

John se laissa tomber sans plus de cérémonie au bord de l'eau, grognant lorsqu'il étira son dos et qu'un pop se fit entendre.

"C'est décidé, je reste ici. Tu peux revenir me chercher quand tu auras fini ton tour. J'ai visité : deux villages, une oasis, une forêt, plusieurs champs, un steppe, deux châteaux et un bateau de pirate en moins d'une demi-journée. C'est bien assez pour moi. Je vais profiter quelques temps de ce magnifique endroit et me reposer un peu."

"Tu ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas encore tombé sur notre homme qu'il ne sera pas dans la prochaine oeuvre que nous visiterons. Je vais sortir cinq minutes et contacter Lestrade, cela doit faire quatre ou cinq heures que nous parcourons ces peintures, il a peut être des nouvelles."

John tendit la main et demanda :

"Aide-moi à me relever. Je vais venir avec toi. J'ai besoin de boire et manger."

Sherlock saisit son petit ami par le poignet et ne le lâcha qu'une fois qu'ils furent sorti du tableau. Après avoir contacté Lestrade via le Talkie-walkie et exigé qu'il les rejoigne avec de l'eau et un sandwich, ils s'assirent sur le canapé de la chambre pour l'attendre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur la plage, sans plus d'informations mais avec John de bien meilleure humeur maintenant qu'il avait l'estomac plein. Ils arrivèrent à la fin du sentier qui serpentait entre les dunes de la plage et pénétrèrent la cours d'un château dans laquelle se tenait un énorme banquet. Sherlock reconnut de suite l'oeuvre, il l'avait vu dans la chambre où avait eu lieu un des meurtres.

Il y avait une multitude de personnages et de détails, ce qui faisait de ce tableau la meilleure cachette pour leur meurtrier. Sherlock avait attendu de croiser cette peinture pour cette raison. De tous les tableaux dont il avait lu la description, c'était dans celui-ci qu'il avait le plus de probabilité de trouver le criminel. A moins qu'il ne soit complètement idiot… ce qui n'était malheureusement pas à exclure.

Il se pencha vers John et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Je pense que notre homme se planque ici. Vu la profusion de détail, c'est ici que je me cacherai. En plus le style de la peinture semble proche de celui du criminel, il sera d'autant plus difficile à trouver au milieu des centaines de convives."

"Comment est-ce possible ? Lestrade nous a dit que ses hommes nous avaient vu traverser les oeuvres et que nous avions pris le style de chacune d'entre elles."

"Je pense que c'est parce que l'homme que nous cherchons fait lui-même partie d'un tableau, alors que nous sommes des étrangers. Je n'ai pas encore les détails mais c'est ce qui me parait le plus probable."

"Pour résumer : nous cherchons un personnage peint qui sort des tableaux et tue des gens ? "

"Oui."

"Qu'est donc devenue ma vie pour qu'un scénario pareil ne m'étonne plus ?"

Ceci fit sourire Sherlock, John ne paraissait pas du tout chagriné par cet état de fait.

"Au moins tu ne t'ennuies pas. Tu es incapable de vivre la vie de monsieur Tout-le-monde."

"Sûrement pour cela que je sors avec le seul détective consultant. L'armée et la guerre ne m'ont pas apporté assez niveau risque."

"Il faut croire que non. Prêt à te remettre en danger ? Si nous ne nous séparons pas afin de fouiller cette scène nous en aurons pour le reste de la journée."

"Nous cherchons quoi exactement ?"

"De ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, nous recherchons un homme habillé sombrement, il est plutôt massif, son dessin ressemble beaucoup à celui de ce tableau. Je pense que tu as plus de chance de le reconnaître à son comportement qu'à son physique."

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête :

"Je t'appelle si je vois quelque chose de bizarre."

"Soit prudent. Je ne sais pas encore comment il empoisonnait ses victimes."

"Toi aussi."

John serra rapidement le poignet de Sherlock - un geste dont ils avaient pris l'habitude pour se rassurer et se demander d'être prudent - et s'éloigna dans la foule.

Le détective commença vers la droite de la cour, regardant chaque convive et cherchant quelque chose qui le fasse tiquer. Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit John crier et le vit se lancer à la poursuite d'un homme corpulent qui s'enfuyait.

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir également. Heureusement, il était proche de l'ex-soldat quand celui-ci avait appelé et il le rattrapa rapidement. Ensemble, ils se jetèrent à la suite du meurtrier, bien décidés à de ne pas le laisser s'échapper à nouveau. Ils le suivirent vers la porte du donjon qu'il ouvrit violemment avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage, John et Sherlock sur ses talons.

Il arrivèrent dans une cuisine avec une vue sur un jardin à la française. John se jeta sur l'homme avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte menant à l'extérieur. Ils se battirent quelques instants l'un avec l'autre, avant que l'ex soldat ne prenne le dessus, bloque le type au sol et lui place deux coups de poings en plein visage. Cela eut l'effet escompté, l'homme arrêta de se débattre et commença à geindre, se protégeant de ses mains et restant sans bouger en dessous du blond.

Sherlock s'approcha et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de reconnaître l'homme. Il en avait vu assez lors de leur poursuite pour relier la corpulence et le dessin de leur cible avec le personnage du portrait qu'il avait remarqué la veille en face de la chambre que lui et John avaient partagés. Il comprenait mieux la sensation de gêne qu'il avait ressenti en l'étudiant. Même avec l'habitude, il y avait une différence entre l'immobilité d'un tableau et celle que l'on forçait.

John se releva, entraînant à sa suite le meurtrier. Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille et les suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire face à des criminels si peu combatif. D'autant plus quand les crimes étaient multiples et passablement horribles. Ils avaient du mal à connecter le type, visiblement terrifié, avec les crimes dont il était responsable.

Mais maintenant qu'ils l'avaient capturé, Sherlock voulait des réponses, c'est donc sans ménagement qu'il attrapa l'homme par le bras et lui posa sa première question :

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Ne me faites pas de mal. Je vous en prie, je ne supporte pas la douleur."

La voix de John était pleine de colère quand il répondit :

"Et vous croyez que les gens que vous avez tué l'ont supporté ? Maintenant parlez !"

"Je suis le Comte Wenshork, ceci est ma maison. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y pénétrer et de m'y agresser."

"Cet bâtiment n'est pas à vous, vous êtes mort depuis cent cinquante ans. Vos descendant l'ont vendu."

Le Comte se redressa à ces mots, la colère lui donnant assez de courage pour répondre sans trembler.

"Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. J'avais été très clair dans mon testament. Cette maison devait rester dans la famille. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'ils avaient obéi à mes dernières volontés. Au lieu de cela, j'ai du supporter des inconnus, des idiots envahissant ma propre maison. Personne pour me tenir compagnie, personne pour m'obéir. Je suis le Compte Wenshork, tous ces paysans me doivent le respect et allégeance, je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! "

L'homme était de plus en plus agité, une aura malveillante commença à l'entourer, faisant voler ses habits et ses cheveux autour de lui. Les pouvoirs de Sherlock étaient limités dans les mondes-tableaux et il ne savait pas ce que le criminel était capable de faire. Il vivait ici et cela lui donnait un sérieux avantage. Le mage se rapprocha de John, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

"Sortons d'ici, je pourrais mieux le contrôler dans le monde réel. Je n'aime pas du tout l'aura qui l'entoure. Attrape-le et surtout ne le lâche pas."

Quand le blond eut saisi par le bras l'homme qui était désormais à deux doigts de hurler à pleins poumons, Sherlock attrapa son petit ami par la main et les fit sortir du tableau. Le policier en faction devant la peinture sursauta de les voir apparaître dans la pièce et il saisit immédiatement son Talkie-walkie pour prévenir Lestrade de leur réapparition avec un homme inconnu.

A peine avaient-ils posé le pied au sol que le criminel devint intangible, son bras passant sans difficulté à travers le poing fermé de John. Son aura était encore montée en puissance, il était désormais entouré d'une épaisse vapeur noire et Sherlock sentit ses poils se hérisser. Il jugea plus prudent d'enfermer l'homme dans une cage magique et, dès qu'il eut lancé le sortilège, le sentiment inexplicable de peur qui avait commencé à l'envahir disparut.

Il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir ressenti un début de terreur, le policier les accompagnant était devenu très pâle et John avait pris, sans en être pleinement conscient, sa posture d'avant-combat.

Voilà donc pourquoi les victimes étaient littéralement mortes de peur. Cette aura était forcément responsable du sortilège qu'il avait trouvé sur le nerf optique de la dernière victime, elle décuplait l'effet que l'apparition du spectre devait provoquer. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'un spectre. Il était apparu totalement solide à l'intérieur des mondes-tableaux, mais une fois dans la réalité, il était évident que sa manifestation physique était formée par la substance éthérée propre à tous les fantômes.

Heureusement la cage que Sherlock avait créée était bien assez puissante pour le contenir, même s'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez cette apparition. Le mage s'approcha des barrières entourant le criminel, il avait besoin de réponses :

"Comment êtes-vous décédé ?"

Les spectres avaient tous un point commun : leur mort avait été violente. Meurtre, accident, catastrophe naturelle… eux seuls avaient assez de pouvoir pour empêcher une âme de quitter ce monde.

Bizarrement la question sembla calmer l'homme. Les fantômes détestaient parler de leur mort, cela les mettait habituellement dans une colère noire, mais cet homme paraissait limite heureux et passablement suffisant qu'on lui pose la question.

"Je ne suis pas mort. Tout ceci faisait partie de mon plan, si mes idiots de descendants avaient remplis leur part de contrat, j'aurai à nouveau un corps et je ne serai pas coincé ici. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que j'ai du supporter de la part des moins que rien qui ont envahi ma demeure toutes ces années. Les voir entrer et sortir comme si ce lieu leur appartenait, les entendre rire et se moquer de cette maison. Il y a quelques jours l'un d'entre eux s'est ouvertement gaussé de mon portrait, faisant rire ses idiots d'amis en racontant mensonge après mensonge sur ma personne. Il ne riait plus quand j'ai fini de m'occuper de lui."

C'était la dernière pièce dont Sherlock avait besoin pour reconstituer le puzzle : les tableaux liés les uns aux autres, l'immense amour que semblait porter cet homme pour sa personne, sa colère de voir des inconnus dans sa maison... C'est la voix plein de certitude que Sherlock parla :

"Vous vous êtes enfermé vous même dans ce tableau."

"Évidemment ! Mon père avait un avis très tranché sur le fait que nous, les nobles, avions plus le droit de vivre que nos gens, que notre survie importait plus que tout. Il a donc recherché, durant une grande partie de sa vie, un moyen de la prolonger. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut emporté par la maladie avant de parvenir à une solution. Mais j'ai réussi là où il avait échoué. J'ai trouvé un sorcier capable de transférer l'âme des gens dans une oeuvre, il pouvait aussi lier différentes peintures entre elles, ouvrant de multiples passages et créant un réseau de tableaux que j'aurai pu parcourir en attendant que mon fils ait lui-même un enfant et que je puisse revenir dans un corps jeune et en bonne santé."

"Sauf que soit votre fils n'a pas eu d'enfant, soit il a refusé de vous laisser utiliser son corps."

"Cet ingrat. Il me devait tout : sa fortune, son titre, sa vie même !"

John était livide et sa voix était glaciale quand il intervint dans la conversation :

"Vous étiez prêt à utiliser votre propre petit-fils ?"

L'homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de répondre :

"C'était un bien faible sacrifice pour me faire revenir. J'avais encore tellement de choses à accomplir, ma vie est plus importante que la sienne. D'ailleurs, j'exige que vous me libériez, vous n'avez aucun droit de me garder prisonnier. Je ne peux être jugé que par mes pairs et vous n'en faites visiblement pas partie."

Sherlock observa John passer de la surprise la plus complète à une colère noire en moins de deux secondes. Il retint son petit ami par l'épaule avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur la cage, prêt à étrangler ce connard tellement imbu de sa personne qu'il ne voyait pas le mal dans son comportement. Même le détective, pourtant très peu enclin à suivre les règles sociales, avait remarqué le problème.

Lestrade choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans la pièce, suivi par plusieurs membres de son équipe. Il jeta un oeil à la scène et s'approcha de Sherlock montrant d'un geste de la tête le spectre enfermé dans la cage magique.

"C'est notre homme ?"

"Oui. Vous allez avoir besoin d'une caisse de rétention pour esprit. Et faites attention à ne pas le mettre en colère, son aura a tué ses victimes, je ne sais pas à quel point il la maîtrise. En tout cas, son mobile est clair, il n'a pas supporté que l'on pénètre sur ce qu'il considère être son territoire et que la première victime ait amusé ses amis à ses dépends. Il est très imbu de sa personne et soupe-au-lait."

Sherlock fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le ricanement de John, ni son "il me rappelle quelqu'un" et continua à donner ses directives à Lestrade :

"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il se croit tellement dans son bon droit qu'il va tout vous avouer. Mais si jamais il vous posait des difficultés, nous viendrons demain faire notre déposition."

Lestrade avait l'habitude qu'ils ne restent pas sur le lieu d'un crime après l'avoir résolu, tout l'intérêt de la chasse ayant disparu à la seconde où il avait obtenu ses réponses et où le criminel était arrêté.

"Je vous contacte en cas de besoin, je vous fait appeler un taxi ?"

Mais Sherlock avait déjà traîné John en dehors de la chambre et sa confirmation fut criée depuis le couloir. Ils avaient leurs affaires à récupérer et s'ils rentraient assez vite à Baker Street, ils pourraient passer la soirée ensemble sur leur canapé. Sherlock avait quelques idées pour occuper leur temps.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> je suis impardonnable, je crois bien que je suis incapable de venir publier en temps et en heure.  
> Pour la peine, je vais publier quatre chapitres aujourd'hui.  
>  Et juste pour vous prévenir : lemon inside

En définitive, ils mirent beaucoup moins de temps que prévu à rentrer au 221B. Peut-être parce qu'ils venaient d'arrêter un meurtrier et qu'une puissance supérieure avait décidé de les remercier avec un miracle rien que pour eux : un trafic à peu près fluide.

Cela n'empêcha pas John de déposer son sac auprès de la porte d'entrée et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Sherlock le rejoignit avec un peu plus de dignité, s'asseyant sur le bord d'un coussin et glissant sa main dans le cheveux de son petit ami. Maintenant que l'enquête était terminé, il pouvait faire un effort et s'occuper de lui. L'expérience lui avait appris que quelques gentillesses au bon moment gardaient le médecin de bonne humeur et le mage était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour qu'il le reste. Comme faire passer les besoins de quelqu'un d'autre avant les siens :

"Je vais commander à manger. Tu as envie de quoi ?"

La réponse lui parvient, étouffée par le coussins appuyés sur l'accoudoir du canapé :

"Les tagliatelles au pesto d'Angelo. Avec son délicieux pain à l'huile d'olive."

"Je m'en occupe. Va prendre une douche."

Il se leva pour utiliser le téléphone et sourit à John quand celui-ci passa devant lui sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Le blond était détendu et avait lui-même le sourire aux lèvres : mission accomplie.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux propres et était assis devant la télé. Les restes de leur repas étaient étalés sur la table basse et ils regardaient le film que John avait choisi : encore un odieux film de science fiction qui violait allégrement toutes les lois de la physique. La magie avait beau être un réalité, elle n'était pas non plus capable de tout, elle devait elle aussi suivre quelques règles immuables.

Il essaya vraiment de se retenir de faire des remarques, il réussit même à tenir dix minutes avant qu'un des protagonistes tente d'enlever une balle en argent pur avec un sort fonctionnant comme un aimant.

"L'argent est amagnétique, il est impossible de l'enlever en utilisant le magnétisme. Une simple recherche Google l'aurait appris à l'idiot de scénariste."

Au lieu du soupir d'exaspération auquel il s'attendait, il entendit un léger rire, suivi de la voix de son amant, clairement amusé :

"Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais. Je te vois t'agiter depuis cinq minutes, avoue le, tu avais des remarques dès les soixante premières secondes."

Il avait l'air bien trop content de lui, Sherlock regarda son petit ami avec un air trahis :

"Tu le fais exprès. Tous ces films et ces séries, tu les choisis spécialement pour me faire réagir !"

"J'aurai cru qu'avec tes dons de déduction, tu t'en serais rendu compte plus rapidement."

Vexé, le détective se laissa tomber sur le sofa, tournant le dos à la pièce, la tête sur l'accoudoir et les pieds posés sur les jambes du blond.

"Arrête de bouder Sherlock."

Il ne boudait pas, il n'avait juste pas envie de discuter de ce sujet. La voix du médecin devint enjôleuse et le brun sentit une main se poser sur sa cheville.

"Allons ne fais pas ta tête de mule, je crois que tu ne m'as jamais laissé regarder un film sans faire plusieurs dizaines de corrections. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'en amuser un peu."

Sherlock refusa de répondre et resta sans bouger, bien décidé à prouver son mécontentement à son petit ami. Sauf que ce dernier avait d'autres idées et, très rapidement, il sentit la main placée autour de sa cheville, monter le long de son mollet, massant doucement le muscle à travers son pyjama. Elle redescendit lentement jusqu'à son pied, y restant quelques secondes avant de remonter légèrement. Sherlock ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur des doigts de John sur la peau sensible de sa cheville.

Quand le blond reprit le chemin inverse, il resta à même la peau, entraînant le bas de son pantalon avec lui. D'un coup, la respiration du mage s'accéléra, l'intimité du moment décuplée par un simple contact des doigts de John sur un emplacement habituellement recouvert de tissu.

"Sherlock, arrête de faire la tête. Je ne peux pas t'embrasser si tu me tournes le dos. Viens ici."

Le brun réfléchit deux secondes : il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il cédait trop facilement. Combien de temps devait-il attendre ? Il atteint la conclusion que, de toute façon, ce délai serait bien trop long et il se redressa d'un coup, s'asseyant en tailleur, les genoux contre la cuisse de son co-locataire et légèrement penché en avant. Il venait de ruiner en un seul geste l'apparence de nonchalance qu'il avait si brillamment mis en place, mais il n'avait pas oublié où avait mené leur derniers baisers. Il pourrait sûrement rééditer l'expérience

Son amant le regardait avec affection et un peu (beaucoup, mais Sherlock avait assez de mauvaise fois pour l'ignorer) d'amusement. Sa main que, le brusque mouvement du brun avait délogé, trouva une nouvelle place sur sa hanche, s'enroulant légèrement dans son dos et tirant le corps du détective vers lui.

"Tu es trop loin encore, viens ici"

Il montra ses jambes d'un geste du menton, l'invitant à s'y installer. Sherlock s'empressa d'obtempérer et, à peine chevauchait-il son petit ami que ce dernier l'embrassait. Il se plongea complètement dans leur baiser, perdant la notion du temps et n'arrivant à se concentrer que sur les mouvements de la langue de John autour de la sienne et les mains qui parcouraient son dos, descendant pour la première fois bien en dessous de sa taille.

Le médecin détacha ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock, haletant contre la très fine couche de tissu de son T-shirt :

"Sherlock ….. Si tu continues, je vais …"

Il ne comprit pas du tout de quoi le blond parlait. C'est la voix rauque et plus basse d'au moins un octave qu'il répondit :

"Si je continue quoi ?"

"Ca"

Pour souligner ce qu'était le "Ca", John accentua sa prise sur les fesses du brun. Ce dernier avait commencé un va-et-vient, pressant son érection contre celle de son petit ami, le mouvement totalement inconscient.

Un faible "Ho" s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ses pertes de contrôle sur son propre transport devenaient de pire en pire. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il se frottait ainsi contre le corps en dessous du sien. Mais cela devait faire un bon moment à en croire l'état de sa propre verge.

Il y avait quelques semaines, l'expérience l'aurait complètement paniqué. L'idée de perdre autant le contrôle aurait déclenché ses réflexes habituels de protection : comme repousser John ou se montrer spécialement vicieux dans ses remarques ou insultes avant que l'autre partie n'ait l'occasion de le faire. Il les aurait regretté à la seconde où les mots auraient quitté ses lèvres.

Mais maintenant, dans ce cadre particulier et avec personne d'autre que l'homme qu'il aimait comme seul témoin de son manque de contrôle, il pouvait s'abandonner. John ne le jugerai jamais, il n'utiliserai pas non plus la confiance que le mage avait en lui pour le blesser.

La fois suivante, son mouvement fut totalement délibéré et le roulement de ses hanches provoqua chez son amant un grognement guttural. Il recommença juste pour le plaisir de réentendre ce son, mais John raffermit sa prise et l'empêcha de bouger. Après un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, il le repoussa sur le côté.

"Je ne veux pas que tu termines tout de suite, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi."

Il tira Sherlock jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit assis au bord du sofa, il glissa ensuite sur le sol et s'installa entre les genoux du brun. Celui-ci l'observa, les sourcils levés en une question silencieuse. John lui rendit son regard agenouillé sur le tapis, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Il éclaircit sa voix avant de parler :

"J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'as fait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, je me disais que je pourrai te rendre la pareille ce soir."

La respiration de Sherlock se bloqua. Le sang ne devait plus irriguer suffisamment son cerveau car le seul son qui sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes fut :

"Huuh"

Même son manque flagrant d'éloquence (il avait toujours une diction parfaite !) ne réussit pas à détourner son esprit de ce que son amant avait prévu de faire.

Il avait bien mis cette activité particulière dans ses plans, mais il s'était imaginé qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour en arriver là. John, malgré toute sa prévisibilité, continuait de l'étonner.

Sherlock observa son petit ami : la façon dont il le regardait, le désir s'étant légèrement estompé laissant de la place à de la résolution, la manière dont il avait redressé les épaules, décidé à ne pas reculer et à aller jusqu'au bout. Courageux John, incapable de faire demi-tour une fois qu'il avait fait un choix, que cela soit pour se placer devant une arme à feu ou pour pratiquer une fellation pour la première fois.

Le blond choisit ce moment pour glisser ses mains le long des cuisses du détective, frôlant son érection lors de leur chemin vers l'élastique de son pyjama. Sherlock regarda, comme hypnotisé, les doigts de son petit ami se glisser à l'intérieur, s'accrocher autour du tissu et tirer le vêtement vers le bas. Il souleva automatiquement ses hanches quand il le vit se bloquer et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit l'air froid de la pièce caresser sa queue.

La sensation le fit frissonner et il grogna lorsque les paumes de John entrèrent en contact avec l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ce dernier traça avec ses pouces des cercles sur sa peau, le rythme régulier, chaque passage le rapprochant de l'érection de Sherlock. L'attente devenait intenable, la patience n'était définitivement pas une de ses qualités et son amant le savait pertinemment.

Quand John atteignit l'endroit ou ses cuisses rejoignaient l'aine, il mit ses deux mains à plat sur ses hanches. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et lécha une longue bande de la base de sa verge jusqu'à la pointe. Heureusement qu'il retenait efficacement les hanches de Sherlock sur le coussin car le brun sentit tout son corps chercher à s'arquer, à augmenter la pression entre son érection et la langue de son petit ami.

Le blond se redressa de quelques centimètres et raffermit sa prise sur le corps du mage. Son souffle caressa la fine qui peau qui recouvrait son membre quand il murmura :

"Pas de ça ."

"Mais Jooooohn."

John secoua la tête, comme pour faire des remontrances à un enfant récalcitrant.

"Soit sage ou j'arrête."

"Non !"

Le cri avait quitté ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Sa réaction fit sourire John, visiblement content de lui. Il se rapprocha à nouveau et Sherlock sentit les lèvres de son petit ami effleurer sa queue quand il parla :

"Ne bouge pas alors."

Sherlock fit de son mieux pour obéir lorsque la langue de John remonta la veine qui courrait le long de sa queue. Il saisit les coussins du sofa à deux mains, contractant tout son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais même avec l'aide et la force de l'ex soldat, ses fesses décolèrent du canapé. John semblait prêt à lui laisser une petite marge d'erreur car il ne mit pas sa menace à exécution.

Très rapidement, voir John en train de lécher chaque centimètre de sa verge, la pointe de sa langue glissant entre ses lèvres, devint trop érotique et Sherlock ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. La perte du contact visuel augmenta son besoin de toucher son amant. Il détacha une de ses mains du sofa pour la glisser le long du cou de John s'arrêtant seulement lorsque ses doigts passèrent sous le col de son t-shirt et que sa paume se posa sur sa nuque. Il sentit les vertèbres cervicales glisser contre la peau de son petit ami à chaque fois que celui-ci se penchait pour lécher ou embrasser son érection.

Sherlock avait complètement perdu la notion du temps et, même si une partie de lui voulait voir son amant accélérer la cadence et le faire jouir, une autre partie, plus importante, souhaitait rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

Il parut pourtant évident qu'il ne maîtrisait rien quand John se releva d'un coup avec un seul "surtout tu ne bouges pas d'un centimètre" avant de disparaître dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Le brun l'entendit monter et marcher à l'étage, son érection abandonnée lui criant de finir ce que son petit ami avait commencé.

Au moment où il allait céder aux exigences de son corps (depuis quand est ce que c'était lui qui avait pris le contrôle à ce point ?), le médecin redescendit, cachant quelque chose dans sa main. Quoi que ce soit, il le plaça sous le canapé en reprenant sa place entre les genoux de Sherlock.

Cette fois, il saisit la base de sa verge et, après une seconde d'hésitation, entoura le gland de ses lèvres. Les deux mains du mage s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux blonds de son petit ami, un profond gémissement quittant sa gorge. Dieu que c'était agréable. Après quelques sucions hésitantes, John laissa sa langue entrer dans le jeu et le détective abandonna toute idée de rester immobile. Il permit à ses hanches de rouler en un lent mouvement de va et vient, se synchronisant avec le rythme que le médecin imposait. A chaque passage, le blond acceptait un peu plus de sa queue entre ses lèvres et très rapidement la seule pensée dont Sherlock fut capable fut : encore, encore, encore. Toute sa verge était entourée par John, soit par sa bouche, chaude et humide, soit par sa main qui couvrait et caressait ce que ses lèvres n'arrivaient pas à atteindre.

Il gémit de dépit quand le velours de la bouche de du blond le quitta et il eut toutes les peines du monde à rassembler ses pensées et à écouter :

"Tu me fais confiance ?"

"Mmmmh ?"

Sa concentration ne devait pas être suffisante, il n'avait pas vraiment compris. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que John était magnifique : les cheveux en désordre, les yeux grands ouverts, l'iris à peine visible tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres rouges et brillantes, sa langue qui, quelques instants auparavant, était en train de glisser le long de son gland …

"Sherlock."

Le ton était doux, pratiquement un murmure et John semblait infiniment fier de lui. Le détective avait d'envie d'embrasser ce petit sourire suffisant jusqu'à ce que son amant soit à bout de souffle.

"Sherlock, répond moi."

Ha oui, John lui avait posé une question. Il se concentra pour s'en souvenir et la réponse lui vint immédiatement :

"Bien entendu John, avec ma vie."

Le blond se releva d'un seul mouvement et attaqua les lèvres de Sherlock avec les siennes. Ils parlaient peu de ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, pas quand leurs sentiments étaient inscrit dans leurs baisers. Celui-ci était plein de désir, mais il criait également "ne disparaît plus jamais" et "j'ai besoin de toi" et aussi, peut-être un "je t'aime".

John arrêta le baiser aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait commencé, laissant Sherlock haletant et prêt à tout accepter pour que son amant repose ses lèvres sur lui.

Au final, il n'eut pas besoin de négocier (pas supplier, il ne supplierait jamais), parce que John reprit exactement là où il en était.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au mage pour atteindre à nouveau cet état particulier. Celui où il n'arrivait plus tout à fait à être conscient de son environnement, de ce qui se passait autour de lui, à part le mouvement de la bouche de son petit ami, la façon dont sa langue glissait sur sa peau et sur la zone, juste en dessous son gland, qui le rendait dingue. Il ne sentait rien de plus que John, sa bouche scellé autour de sa verge, la peau de sa nuque en dessous de sa paume et ses mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts.

Mais il avait beau être douloureusement conscient de chaque geste de son amant, il fut surpris quand il sentit quelque chose glisser le long de son périnée. Le blond était toujours en train de parcourir sa verge avec sa bouche et une de ses mains mais il commença à caresser le muscle derrière ses testicules, appuyant légèrement et formant un cercle sur la fine peau.

Il avait fait des recherches sur l'anatomie et le plaisir masculin. Il avait également testé sur lui-même la plupart des choses qu'il avait découvert pendant que son colocataire était à la clinique. Il était hors de question qu'il se trouve à nouveau totalement perdu comme lors de leur première soirée.

Le tableau résultant de ses expérience trônait au beau milieu du salon de son palais mental. Chacune des pratiques était notées sur différents critères et il leur avait donné une évaluation globale. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il allait devoir revoir toutes ces notes si la simple participation de John rendait tout aussi parfait.

Les doigts du médecin descendaient de plus en plus et Sherlock avait du mal à se concentrer tant il était assailli de sensations et quand le blond traça un cercle autour de son anus, il perdit totalement le cours de ses pensées. Trop rapidement, la main de John disparut et le détective grogna de dépit jusqu'à ce que son petit ami accélère le rythme de ses lèvres, comblant de ce fait le manque.

Quand la pression autour de son trou reprit, elle était accompagné d'une substance froide. C'était donc cela que le médecin était monté chercher : du lubrifiant.

Fier de sa brillante déduction, Sherlock allait l'expliquer à son amant quand ce dernier glissa un doigt à l'intérieur. Les hanches du mage décolèrent du canapé sans qu'il puisse les retenir, mais John avait prévu la réaction. Il s'était légèrement reculé et avait placé sa main libre sur le ventre du brun, l'empêchant de trop bouger.

"Tu aimes ça."

Sherlock ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Le regard fixé dans le sien, John retira son doigt, fit deux fois le tour de son anus avant de replonger à l'intérieur, s'arrêtant un peu plus loin que la première fois. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à pouvoir enfoncer les deux premières phalanges de son index. À chaque retrait, Sherlock tentait de suivre le doigt de son amant mais il était retenu par la main que ce dernier gardait fermement autour de sa taille.

"John …. S'il te plait."

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait mais John avait toujours su le comprendre même quand lui-même n'en était pas conscient. Cette fois ne dérogea pas à la règle car lorsque John le pénétra avec deux doigts, la légère douleur et la sensation agréable l'accompagnant était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Le blond changea de rythme, ne le quittant plus, préférant dans un premier temps, écarter légèrement ses doigts plutôt que de les retirer entièrement avant de plonger un peu plus profondément dans le corps accueillant de Sherlock. Quand il réussit à glisser toute la longueur de son index et son majeur sans difficulté, John reprit l'érection du détective dans sa main libre. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres et se remit à le sucer avec un rythme identique à celui de ses doigt.

Très rapidement, les actions de son amant devinrent trop difficile à supporter et Sherlock se souvint vaguement qu'il était recommandé de prévenir son partenaire avant de lui éjaculer dans la bouche. Il raffermit sa prise sur les boucles du blond pour lui attirer l'attention et quand celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, il parla, la voix complètement ruinée et avec une trace de regret :

"Je vais …"

Il vit sa queue glisser entre les lèvres du blond, ce dernier lui souriant avant de répondre :

"Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de l'idée. C'est pourtant tout l'objectif non ?"

Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il aurait aimé rester à la frontière pendant encore quelque temps, mais il semblait qu'il n'ai pas trop le choix en la matière. Parce que John reprit sa verge dans sa bouche accélérant le rythme et quand il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la prostate qu'il avait soigneusement évité jusque là, Sherlock fut incapable de retenir son orgasme.

Il sentit le premier jet quitter son membre alors que les lèvres du médecin étaient toujours fermement scellées autour de son érection. Avant que le second ne suive le même chemin, la bouche de John avait lâché prise. Ses mains travaillaient en tandem, les deux doigts qui avaient tourné autour de sa prostate depuis le début ne voulaient plus la lâcher, caressant la glande sans discontinuer. Chaque passage amplifiait le plaisir que Sherlock ressentait et après un dernier frisson, il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, complètement épuisé et détendu.

Le blond se releva et s'assit sur les jambes du détective, appuyant son érection toujours couverte de son pantalon contre le sexe ultra-sensible du brun. Ce dernier grogna et allait se plaindre quand John enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche, langue qui quelques instants auparavant recevait la preuve de son orgasme À peine l'idée avait elle germée dans son esprit, qu'il grogna à nouveau, pour une toute autre raison cette fois.

John roulait des hanches au même rythme que sa langue et Sherlock ne put, dans un premier temps, que se laisser conduire, ses mains autour des hanches du blond. Il lui fut difficile de récupérer son souffle tant ce dernier refusait d'arrêter leur baiser plus que quelques secondes. Il réussit enfin à le distraire avec quelques suçons le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou et il en profita pour glisser sa main sous l'élastique de son pyjama, saisissant l'érection de son petit ami.

L'ex soldat gémit, un son grave et à peine audible et il continua à bouger ses hanches, imposant son rythme et moins d'une minute plus tard, il éjaculait sur la main de Sherlock et l'intérieur de son pyjama. Il posa son front sur l'épaule du brun, haletant le long de sa clavicule, ses deux mains serrés sur le T-shirt recouvrant la taille de son amant.

Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il récupéra son souffle et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du mage. Il se leva ensuite et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ressorti cinq minutes plus tard, changé et avec un gant de toilette à la main. Il le tendit à Sherlock qui refusa de le prendre. John le laissa tomber sur son ventre en riant :

"Ho non Sherlock, j'en fais largement assez dans cette maison. Je refuse de te laver. Hors de question de nourrir ta fainéantise."

"Ce n'est pas toi qui me dit toujours de nettoyer après moi ? Tu es responsable de ce désordre, donc tu t'en occupes."

John se rapprocha et plaça ses deux mains sur les coussins de chaque côté de Sherlock, il posa un long baiser sur les lèvres du brun puis attrapa le gant. Le sourire triomphant du détective disparut à la seconde où il entendit son petit ami parler :

"À ta place, je changerai mon comportement si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de recommencer."

Cette fois, quand le blond lui tendit le gant, il le saisit avec empressement et l'utilisa pour enlever les traces de sperme qui avaient commencé à sécher sur sa peau. Le médecin se pencha à nouveau, l'embrassant tendrement puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier, lançant au dessus de son épaule :

"Je vais me coucher. Pense à débarrasser la table et interdit de me réveiller, je travaille demain, j'aimerai passer une nuit complète sans interruption."

Il disparut avant que Sherlock n'ai le temps de lui répondre et il se retrouva seul dans son salon, le pantalon encore au niveau de ses cuisses et une longue nuit solitaire devant lui. Quand est ce que John allait accepter de passer la nuit dans son lit ?

  
**ooOoo**  


Le lendemain matin, Sherlock était allongé sur le même sofa quand le médecin descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Malgré les apparences, le détective n'avait pas passé toute la nuit à cet endroit. Aussi génial que son orgasme ait été, il n'avait pas oublié le noir dans la magie de son amant. Il avait fait quelques recherches et préparé plusieurs expériences pour tenter de découvrir ce dont il s'agissait.

Il avait donc placé quelques réactifs dans différents items et lieux stratégiques : la théière préférée de John, son mug du matin, le lait (et il avait noté dans son palais mental de jeter le restant dès qu'il serait sorti), les scones que Madame Hudson avait laissé dans leur four, son shampoing et son gel douche. Il avait également placé différentes pierres ou breloques autour de l'appartement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à observer son colocataire et son aura afin de voir auxquels il réagissait. Il aurait ensuite le reste de la journée pour faire des recoupements et préparer une seconde série d'expérience pour la soirée.

Si John le découvrait, il serait vraisemblablement en colère, mais Sherlock préférait courir le risque plutôt que de devoir le convaincre de se laisser faire. La discussion serait sans fin et inutile, parce que le blond finirait par céder et ils auraient perdu un temps précieux, enfin Sherlock aurait perdu un temps précieux, le médecin serait juste suspicieux. Non, il était beaucoup plus efficient de ne rien dire.

Comme prévu, John prépara son thé et leur servit deux tasses avant de les apporter, avec les scones, sur la table basse. Les réactifs que Sherlock avait utilisé étaient sans danger et il accepta le breuvage brûlant et un gâteau en même temps qu'un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Le blond avala deux scones avant d'engager la conversation :

"Tu as dormi un peu ?"

"Trois heures au milieu de la nuit. Et toi ?"

"Comme un loir."

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en discutant de leurs programmes respectifs et John le quitta afin de prendre une douche rapide. Il rendait la tâche définitivement trop facile pour le détective et cela inquiétait légèrement le mage. Toutes ces habitudes étaient un danger, il n'y avait que les sorts qu'il avait placé autour de Baker Street qui empêchait quiconque de rentrer et, même s'ils étaient pratiquement parfait, ils n'étaient pas infaillibles.

Quand il émergea dix minutes plus tard, habillé et prêt à partir, Sherlock avait les résultats de l'ensemble des réactifs qu'il avait posé sauf les deux qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée.

Moins d'une heure après s'être levé, John déposait un long baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Mais le détective était déjà à moitié perdu dans ses pensées et déductions et il ne réagit pas avec autant d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. L'ex soldat se recula les yeux plissés :

"J'espère retrouver l'appartement ce soir dans le même état que ce matin."

Sherlock prit un air outré, parfaitement joué.

"Bien entendu ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait croire qu'il en sera autrement !"

"Je ne connais que trop bien cette expression, Sherlock. Tu as la même à chaque fois que tu étudies un problème et planifies tes expériences pour le résoudre."

Peut-être que John n'était pas le seul avec des habitudes, encore que le détective doutait que beaucoup de monde soit capable de lire les siennes sur les traits de son visage. Il ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules.

John lui sourit, content d'avoir vu juste, et déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du brun avant d'ajouter :

"Ce n'est pas un problème tant qu'il n'y a pas d'explosion et que je retrouve la cuisine propre et rangée. Sur quoi tu travailles d'ailleurs ?"

Sherlock répondit avec le plus de termes magiques possible, sachant pertinemment qu'il perdrait John rapidement. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier le laissa terminer mais ne posa pas de questions supplémentaires. Il partit enfin travailler, permettant au mage d'enregistrer les dernières données dont il avait besoin pour commencer à préparer ses expériences suivantes.

À son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas un sort maléfique. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais il avait craint que ce qui avait affecté la magie de son amant soit intrinsèquement mauvais et puisse poser problème à moyen ou long terme. Heureusement, il s'agissait d'un sort neutre, même si le lanceur pouvait ne pas l'être. Rien de positif n'avait pour conséquence une aura noire.

Aucun des réactifs obligeant des sorts à se lancer n'avait réagit, il ne s'agissait donc pas non plus d'un sortilège dormant, prêt à agir dès que son lanceur le voudrait.

Il avait donc réussi à éliminer les cas les plus inquiétants, même s'il ne savait toujours pas ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Le seul réactif ayant montré un quelconque changement était celui détectant les portails. Il allait devoir vérifier de quoi il pouvait s'agir ce soir.

La journée passa lentement, avec peu de choses pour occuper son esprit et, quand John daigna enfin rentrer, Sherlock était dans une humeur épouvantable.

Il avait fini de déposer ses nouveaux sortilèges en fin de matinée et, ne sachant pas exactement à quelle heure son colocataire devait rentrer, était resté piégé dans leur appartement. Pire, John n'avait pas répondu à un seul de ses SMS. Il devenait urgent que le médecin quitte la clinique, ou du moins limite le nombre d'heure qu'il passait la bas.

Même découvrir ce qui interférait avec la magie de son petit ami ne permit pas d'améliorer son humeur. Il ne pouvait pas invoquer le responsable à l'instant, pas avec John sur place. Il avait besoin de faire quelques recherches et préparations avant et le blond l'en empêcherait.

À peine ce dernier était-il sorti de la salle de bain et qu'il s'était installé sur son fauteuil que Sherlock se lança dans une liste des raisons pour lesquelles le médecin devait arrêter de travailler.

C'était une discussion qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils avaient réaménagés ensemble et John ne l'écoutait même plus, ce qui agaçait Sherlock au plus haut point. Quand il se planta devant le blond, les poings sur les hanches et lui fit remarquer qu'il pourrait faire attention à ce qu'on lui disait, ce dernier reposa son journal et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

"Cela ne te pose pas problème d'ignorer les gens autour de toi lorsque ça t'arrange. Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre quand je fais pareil."

"Mais c'est parce que ce qu'ils disent n'est pas intéressant. Ils sont ennuyeux et prévisibles."

"Et bien tu dois devenir comme le commun des mortels, je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter pour savoir ce que tu as dit. Je connais pas cœur tes arguments et je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne quitterai pas mon boulot afin de te tenir compagnie quand tu t'ennuies."

"Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Si tu avais écouté, tu saurais que …"

John posa son journal, plus amusé qu'en colère et le coupa :

"Non Sherlock. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, tu peux me donner toutes les raisons que tu veux, je sais très bien que la seule véritable raison est que tu t'ennuies. C'est toujours le cas lorsque nous rentrons d'une enquête et que tu n'en as pas une autre à te mettre sous la dent immédiatement après."

S'en était trop ! Le détective se dirigea vers sa chambre, bien décidé à y rester le temps que son petit ami se range à son avis. Et pour faire comprendre à son idiot de colocataire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à venir le déranger pour rien, il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé sur son lit, tournant le dos à l'entrée qu'il se rendit compte de deux problèmes dans son plan : premièrement John ne pouvait pas le voir ce qui limitait grandement l'efficacité de son comportement et deuxièmement, il était enfermé dans sa chambre sans rien à faire. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix minutes supplémentaires pour sentir son cerveau s'atrophier tellement il s'ennuyait. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire, et rapidement.

Il pouvait toujours invoquer le responsable de l'aura noire dans la magie de John, mais en dehors de l'appartement. Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de passer leurs soirées ensemble, du moins lorsque Sherlock n'enquêtait pas, mais rien ne l'empêchait de sortir ce soir. Cela aurait le double avantage de prouver sans aucune équivoque à son amant qu'il était en colère et de résoudre ce problème de passage une fois pour toute. Pourquoi et comment une entité maléfique avait réussi à accéder à la magie de John était un mystère, mais ce genre de sortilège avait peu de pouvoir et ne présentait pas un danger immédiat. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui pour s'en débarrasser.

Il savait très exactement où il pouvait mener son rituel, il avait également l'ensemble des réactifs dont il aurait besoin sur place. Il se changea rapidement, le quartier dans lequel il louait un entrepôt n'était pas connu pour son haut standing et il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Quand il quitta sa chambre, John leva les yeux vers lui et nota sa tenue avant de retourner à son journal.

Sherlock suivit son plan initial à la lettre, se préparant à sortir sans lui adresser un mot et il réussit même à atteindre la porte avant que John ne le piège avec un "bonne soirée, amuse toi bien" qui le désarçonna complètement. Il fit automatiquement demi tour et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres lui promettant de rentrer au plus vite.

Une seule question occupa son cerveau durant la majorité du trajet en taxi : comment pourrait-il faire plier John si quelques mots suffisait à ce dernier pour faire disparaître toute la volonté du détective ?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde.
> 
>  
> 
> On entre vraiment dans le vif du sujet. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas vous spolier mais je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné ce qui va suivre.
> 
>  
> 
> Profitez bien de ce chapitre, on change un peu de PoV
> 
> Enjoy !

 

* * *

Il attendait ce moment depuis des mois, depuis l'instant où il avait organisé une rencontre avec un médecin blond, complètement saoul et prêt à tout pour revoir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il avait gardé un œil sur John Watson, utilisant l'accès que ce denier lui avait octroyé pour surveiller ses faits et gestes et ceux des personnes autour de lui. Il était limité aux moments où le médecin utilisait sa magie, et il avait dû se montrer très prudent en présence de Sherlock, mais couplé à des moyens de surveillance classique, il avait réussi à se tenir au courant des événements les plus importants de la vie de l'humain.

Il avait tenu sa part du contrat, détruisant lui même une branche entière de son organisation pour permettre le retour anticipé de Sherlock. Il avait rongé son frein mais il était temps de récolter les fruits de son travail. Il avait volontairement laissé sa présence être découverte, la relation entre John et Sherlock ayant atteint un point où ce dernier avait le plus de chance d'accepter un contrat dans l'objectif de sauver son petit ami.

Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que le mage le convoque. Il l'avait senti, à deux reprises, effleurer le sort qui le liait à John Watson, il ne devrait plus tarder à découvrir de quoi il retournait et à faire le nécessaire afin de rencontrer le responsable.

Le démon trépignait pratiquement d'impatience, si tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu - et c'était quasiment toujours le cas - il pourrait bientôt avoir un corps assez puissant pour mettre la suite de ses plans à exécution.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un de ses serviteurs l'appelant :

"Maître Moriarty. La cible vient de quitter l'appartement seul. Vu sa tenue, je suppose qu'il se dirige vers son entrepôt au nord de la ville."

Il transporta sa conscience auprès d'une de ses meilleures recrues, elle s'était montrée plus qu'utile depuis qu'elle était entrée à son service.

"Je vais prévenir un autre adepte. Continue à surveiller cet endroit et préviens moi dès que Monsieur Holmes rentre chez lui ou si John Watson le quitte."

Il s'élança ensuite à travers les airs et rejoignit un autre de ses adeptes. Celui-ci le suivait depuis des années, il était le plus anciens de ses serviteurs humains, ayant passé son contrat au début de l'adolescence, pratiquement trente ans auparavant.

Il se rendit visible à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'homme, ne voulant pas surprendre le sniper. Les balles ne pourraient pas le blesser mais les réflexes de l'homme risquaient de le faire repérer et il n'avait pas besoin de cette complication, pas aujourd'hui.

Une fois que l'ex militaire le repéra, il s'adressa à lui :

"Notre cible est en chemin, surveille le et préviens moi lorsqu'il arrive et s'il commence à dessiner un cercle d'invocation."

Il retourna dans son territoire avant de recevoir une réponse, il n'en avait pas besoin, ce serviteur ferait très exactement ce qui était attendu de lui.

Il n'était pas arrivé où il en était, n'avait pas survécu tous ces millénaires sans savoir quand agir et quand patienter, tissant avec le temps, une immense toile dont il pouvait sentir chaque fil, chaque soubresaut. Il était si proche ! Plus que quelques heures et la dernière pièce de son plan se mettrait en place. Mais la précipitation lui avait pratiquement coûté la vie, il ne recommencerait pas la même erreur deux fois. Non, maintenant il attendait au milieu de sa toile, comme une araignée, que ses victimes se piègent toutes seules.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire lorsque son disciple lui annonça l'arrivée de Sherlock. Ni le même sourire de s'élargir quand il apprit que le mage était en train de dessiner un cercle d'invocation.

Le démon s'était préparé pour cette confrontation depuis de nombreux mois, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre cet adversaire à la légère, son esprit vif et ses immenses pouvoirs magiques le rendrait difficile à manipuler.

Sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne sente le sortilège le convoquer dans le monde des humains fut qu'il jouait sûrement son tout va lors de la discussion qui allait suivre.

A l'instant même où se re-matérialisa au centre du cercle d'invocation, la puissance des sorts qui l'entouraient s'abattit sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas sortir par ses propres moyens. Il sentit également plusieurs sortilèges qui embrouillaient ses pensées et un autre qui siphonnait lentement mais sûrement ses pouvoirs. Cet humain était définitivement très bon et digne d'être son adversaire.

Il était encore camouflé par l'épaisse fumée qu'il dégageait à chaque fois qu'il était invoqué, profitant des quelques secondes de répit pour choisir la forme sous laquelle apparaître. Ne voulant pas dévoiler trop tôt toutes ses cartes, il arrêta son choix sur la même forme enfantine que lorsqu'il s'était fait connaître auprès du docteur Watson.

Il attendit que la fumée se dissipe et lorsqu'elle le fit, il se retrouva pour la première fois face au grand Sherlock Holmes. Celui-ci l'observait, les yeux plissés par la concentration mais sans aucune peur dans sa posture. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, que ses barrières et son invocation étaient sans faille.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'observer, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant faire le premier pas, préférant jauger son adversaire et le laisser commencer. Après que le silence se soit encore un peu prolongé, le mage prit la parole :

"Je ne suis pas aussi crédule que mon colocataire. Vous pouvez laisser tomber le style enfant innocent."

Le démon ne put retenir la manifestation de son amusement. Il savait que, quelque soit sa forme, le voir sourire mettait ses interlocuteurs très mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose intrinsèquement malsain en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher quand il souriait.

Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il s'était douté qu'il avait peu de chance de duper le détective. Il garda son apparence tout de même et répondit :

"Je l'aime bien pourtant. Il m'a amené tellement de bénéfices."

"Comme un accès à l'esprit de John Watson ?"

Hooo, ils commençaient déjà … le détective devait être pressé d'en finir. Que cela soit afin de rejoindre son amant ou pour le libérer de son emprise, restait à déterminer.

"Je n'ai rien fait au docteur Watson" il fit une pause pour laisser à ses mots le temps de faire leur effet," je n'avais besoin que de le surveiller un peu."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Allons vous me décevez. Quelqu'un avec vos capacités. je suis surpris que vous ne l'ayez pas encore déduit. Allons montrez moi ce que sait faire le fabuleux Sherlock Holmes. On parle de vous dans la plupart des dimensions vous savez ?"

"Et de laquelle venez vous exactement ?"

"Je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec des questions dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse." Il utilisa son ton le plus cajoleur pour continuer "je voudrais tellement être témoin ce dont tout le monde parle."

Il surveillait cet humain particulier depuis son enfance et il connaissait assez de choses sur son caractère pour savoir qu'il était extrêmement fier de ses capacités et que la flatterie avait des chances de fonctionner.

"Je ne tomberai pas dans votre piège. Pourquoi aviez vous besoin de John Watson ?"

L'humain avait vieilli et avait appris de ses erreurs, quelques compliments ne le feraient plus baisser sa garde.

"Qui vous dit que je voulais un accès à cette personne en particulier ? J'ai juste besoin d'informations et il était là. J'ai plusieurs centaines de ces contrats actifs."

Le visage du détective se ferma complètement.

"Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Vous savez visiblement beaucoup de choses à mon sujet et vous essayez de me faire croire que c'est par hasard que vous avez passé un pacte avec John ? Vous avez du donner quelque chose en échange de cet accès, que lui avez vous promis ?"

Ainsi le médecin ne se souvenait pas de leur entrevue, sinon il en aurait parlé. C'était une bonne nouvelle, cela voulait dire que le mage l'avait invoqué avec le moins d'informations possibles à sa disposition. C'était tout bonnement impressionnant qu'il ait réussi à créer un cercle si puissant sans avoir plus de détails.

"Faites moi plaisir, montrer moi vos capacités et je répondrais à vos questions. Vous savez bien comment cela fonctionne : donnant - donnant."

Le mage commença à marcher le long du cercle d'invocation, faisant lentement le tour, les mains derrière le dos et l'observant avec attention.

"Vous n'êtes pas un enfant, encore moins une créature de la nature comme vous voulez le faire croire. Mómborriand n'est pas votre vrai nom mais, comme tout démon, vous gardez ce dernier jalousement caché. Le patronyme que vous avez choisi n'est plus utilisé chez les elfes des forêts depuis cinq siècles, mais il était encore beaucoup donné il y a 800 ans. Les démons n'utilisent pas de noms rares, ils aiment se fondre dans la masse. Vous étiez donc déjà en train de passer des contrats il y a huit siècles, mais je pense que vous êtes beaucoup plus ancien que cela."

L'humain avait fait un tour complet, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du bord du cercle tracé au sol. Le démon n'avait aucune chance de l'atteindre et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il poussa quand même légèrement sur les barrières l'entourant, testant avec son propre pouvoir la force et la nature des sortilèges l'enfermant dans un cercle de dix mètres de diamètre.

Le mage avait réussi, avec uniquement ses déductions et quelques expériences sur le sortilège jeté à John Watson, à déterminer la nature du démon et le nom qu'il avait choisi pour passer le contrat. Les runes de protection, les réactifs et le niveau de puissance utilisés démontraient que l'humain avait préparé ce cercle pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

L'idée le fit sourire, Sherlock avait mis autant de soin dans leur première vraie rencontre que lui-même. Il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était vraiment un adversaire digne de lui. Le battre allait remplir le démon d'une joie immense, sans compter les nombreux avantages qu'il obtiendrait en contrôlant son corps.

Il leva les yeux vers le mage quand celui-ci se remit à parler :

"J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, à vous. Qu'avez vous promis à John ?"

Ce n'était pas une information qu'il était prêt à donner tout de suite, il la gardait pour plus tard, à un moment où elle pourrait faire basculer la décision du mage dans le sens qui lui convenait, comment allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait que c'était son retour que le médecin avait demandé ? Qu'il l'avait fait, à genoux et en pleurs au milieu de son salon.

Mais il devait lui fournir quelque chose, ils avaient passé un pacte. Les puissances supérieures étaient très strictes à ce sujet : un contrat devait être suivi par les deux parties. Celle s'y refusant se mettait en position de faiblesse par rapport à l'autre, mais il y avait des moyens de contourner ces règles et les démons étaient renommés dans ce domaine.

Il avait promis de fournir quelques informations, rien ne l'obligeait à répondre à la dernière question posée et il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dévoiler … le mage ne manquerait pas de faire certains rapprochements.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur Sherlock tout le temps nécessaire à son corps pour prendre une autre apparence. Il voulait voir le moment exact où le mage reconnaîtrait cette forme et ferait la connexion.

Sa métamorphose le fit grandir, lui permettant de regarder droit dans les yeux de son adversaire. Il ne rata aucune des micro-expressions qui passèrent sur son visage : reconnaissance, étonnement, compréhension puis colère et enfin plus rien. Le mage avait repris le contrôle total de ses expressions.

Un seul mot quitta les lèvres du brun :

"Moriarty"

"Je vous dirais bien en chair et en os, mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que l'homme portant cette apparence est mort. C'était un pion, mais un pion utile. Je vous en veux de m'avoir forcé à le sacrifier."

"Il était votre représentant. Le réseau et les crimes étaient de votre fait pas le sien. Cacher la véritable nature du responsable était intelligent. Vous avez réussi à me duper."

"Ne vous rabaissez pas, ce fut un véritable challenge. Vous êtes un opposant digne de moi."

"Que voulez vous de ma part ?"

Ils entraient enfin dans le vif du sujet. Le démon devait absolument réussir ce contrat, il n'avait pratiquement jamais croisé de mage aussi puissant que Sherlock. Peu d'êtres vivants naissaient avec une telle affinité pour la magie et encore moins de personnes avaient l'esprit assez fort et aiguisé pour la maîtriser.

S'il pouvait avoir accès à cette puissance, il pourrait mener à bien son plan, sa dernière partie. Il tempéra son excitation, il ne pouvait pas louper ce contrat, il choisit ses prochains mots avec soi, prenant le ton le plus étonné possible :

"Je ne veux rien de vous, c'est vous qui m'avez convoqué. Que voulez vous ?"

Le regard de Sherlock se durcit à nouveau et il parla d'une voix glaciale :

"Ne vous faites pas passer pour un idiot, cela ne vous va pas. Vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous ai invoqué."

Moriarty laissa son sourire le plus dérangeant apparaître :

"Et qu'êtes vous prêt à donner en échange ?"

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je vous ai appelé pour passer un pacte ? Vous allez me donner ce que je veux ou je vous détruis."

Le démon claqua sa langue, voilà qui était décevant.

"Sherlock …. Sherlock … tout ceci est d'un ennuyeux. Des menaces sur ma vie ? Vous pouvez faire tellement mieux."

"je ne suis pas la pour vous impressionner, ni jouer a votre petit jeu. Je veux que vous laissiez John Watson tranquille, que vous éliminez toute trace de votre sort."

"Et pourtant vous allez jouer avec moi. Vous êtes puissant, je respecte cela mais vous n'arriverez pas à me détruire, pas assez vite du moins. Pas sans que j'ai le temps de donner l'ordre à l'escorte de votre petit ami de le tuer."

Le mage se raidit, les menaces contre la vie de son amant dépassant son contrôle sur son esprit et ses émotions. Cela fit ricaner le démon et c'est la voix plein de venin qu'il ajouta :

"Allons, ne me dites pas que vous êtes assez naïf pour croire que j'ai laissé le docteur Watson sans surveillance ? Ou que je n'ai pas pris d'assurance contre vous ?"

"Nous en revenons donc au même point de départ : que voulez vous de moi ?"

"Ce serait trop facile de vous le dire, la question est : qu'êtes vous prêt à payer ?"

"Je ne suis pas un de ces idiots avec lesquels vous avez l'habitude de traiter. Vos petites techniques d'intimidation ou de marchandage n'ont aucune chance de fonctionner sur moi. Je sais traiter avec les êtres de votre espèce, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Vous avez beau jouer la nonchalance, il est évident que tout votre plan, depuis les petits jeux de votre alter-ego humain jusqu'à votre contrat avec John, avait pour objectif de forcer cette entrevue. Vous voulez quelque chose de moi, quelque chose de spécifique et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de me dire très exactement ce que c'est, je vais vous renvoyer dans votre dimension, rentrer chez moi et trouver un moyen de vous détruire définitivement."

Le ton de l'humain était tellement condescendant, tellement certain de sa propre puissance et de pouvoir mettre à exécution ses menaces que la maîtrise que Moriarty avait sur ses émotions glissa. Une colère noire l'envahit, il allait montrer à cet être inférieur qu'il n'était pas un petit démon de pacotille.

Il abandonna son enveloppe humaine, laissant sa véritable forme apparaître. Très rapidement, il atteignit les limites de sa prison, son corps pressant contre les barrières et les faisant vibrer avec un son strident alors qu'elles essayaient de le contenir. Elles tiendraient bon, Moriarty le savait et ce n'était pas l'objectif qu'il poursuivait à cet instant.

De toute façon, Sherlock était un mage trop puissant pour que le démon arrive à surpasser son pouvoir alors qu'il avait eu le temps de mettre en place toutes les protections nécessaires avant de l'invoquer. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de montrer à l'humain qui lui faisait face qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère, qu'il ne serait pas si simple à détruire.

Le démon savait que son enveloppe corporelle était terrifiante, noire comme le néant, plusieurs dizaines de bouches aux dents acérées parcourant un corps qui changeait incessamment de forme. Il regarda l'homme à travers ses nombreux yeux, certains avec une sclère tellement noire qu'on les distinguait à peine de son corps, d'autres rouges sang ou d'un vert maladif, mais ce qui terrorisait le plus ses rares êtres à l'avoir jamais vu sous cette forme étaient ceux avec de multiples pupilles.

Et pourtant la seule réaction du mage fut de prendre deux pas de recul, l'observant d'un peu plus loin.

Moriarty laissa son corps rouler en lui-même, comme des nuages s'étendant puis se contractant pendant quelques instants encore. Il en récupéra ensuite le contrôle, lui redonnant une forme humaine, même s'il décida de garder ses yeux entièrement noirs comme rappel de ce qu'il était.

Sa voix n'était pas tout à fait redevenue humaine non plus quand il parla :

"A votre place, je ne serai pas si certain de pouvoir me détruire. Vous pourriez me blesser, grièvement même, mais me détruire totalement ? Je ne pense pas et vous devriez passer le reste de vos jours à regarder derrière vous et à protéger tous les gens qui vous sont chers."

Sherlock devait avoir atteint la même conclusion car il acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre la parole :

"Arrêtons de perdre du temps alors. Que voulez vous ?"

Le démon avait encore plusieurs cartes à jouer, mais avant de montrer le reste de sa main, il devait fixer son objectif :

"Je veux votre âme."

Le mage laissa échapper un rire sardonique.

"Bien sûr. Comme tous les démon et ce n'est pas une surprise. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas les moyens de me forcer à signer ce pacte."

Il était temps de tester la confiance du mage, Moriarty mit le plus de douceur possible dans sa voix quand il changea de sujet :

"Savez vous comment j'ai fait passer son contrat au docteur Watson ?"

Il n'attendit pas que le mage s'oppose au changement de sujet et il continua :

"Il était tellement désespéré, il m'aurait tout donné vous savez. J'aurai pu réclamer son âme à ce moment et vous n'auriez retrouvé qu'une coquille vide à votre retour."

Le démon nota avec délice que son adversaire s'était figé. Il utilisa un ton chantant pour continuer :

"Vraiment, j'ai été tenté, détruire une âme si pure … elle m'aurait donné tellement de prestige auprès de mes collègues. Mais son goût doit être atroce." Il grimaça. "Encore qu'avec un peu de temps, en travaillant sur le lien que nous avons lui et moi, je pourrai l'abîmer, je suis certain qu'une âme si pure serait délicieuse une fois corrompue."

"Vous ne le ferez pas."

"Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui sait quelle souffrance je choisirai de vous infliger par vengeance ?"

"Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Vous ne le ferez pas parce que je ne vous laisserai pas faire."

"Encore une fois, rien n'est certain. Même un mage aussi puissant que vous ne peut annuler un contrat passé en bonne et due forme, il me suffit d'attendre que le docteur Watson soit prêt, comme la première fois. Une surveillance discrète et j'aurai juste besoin d'attendre qu'il craque. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, vous l'auriez vu, à genou au milieu de son salon, en train de pleurer que l'on vous fasse revenir. Je n'ai pas résisté et je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait."

Moriarty vit le visage du détective devenir blanc comme la neige. Il l'avait presque amené là où il le souhaitait :

"Vous ne l'aviez pas déduit ? Que vous étiez la cause de son problème ? Que votre absence l'avait tellement anéanti qu'il a passé un pacte pour vous faire revenir ? Et que, d'une façon où d'une autre, c'est vous qui allez l'amener à sa perte ?"

Sherlock restait silencieux. Complètement immobile. Moriarty porta son dernier coup :

"Je n'abandonnerais jamais, si je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux, je passerai le reste de mon existence à le faire payer à votre cher médecin."

Il laissa à Sherlock le temps d'absorber ce qu'il venait de lui dire et d'arriver à la même conclusion que lui : il était coincé et devrait choisir entre sa vie et celle de son petit ami. Moriarty avait tout misé sur le fait qu'il préférerait sauver Watson.

Après quelques instants, le mage se redressa et s'approcha du cercle d'invocation. Moriarty devait le reconnaître, cet humain était courageux. C'est les yeux plantés droit dans ceux du démon qu'il donna enfin sa réponse :

"Vous m'avez convaincu. Mais c'est moi qui énonce les termes de notre contrat. Je ne ferai qu'une seule offre, elle est à prendre ou à laisser. Si nous en venions à nous combattre, j'ignore qui de nous gagnera et à quel prix, mais je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas me sous- estimer."

Moriarty exultait ! Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution !

Après plus de deux millénaires, il avait accès à assez de puissance magique pour réussir son entreprise et ensuite, plus personne ne pourrait le vaincre. Il serait immortel et invincible.

Il tempéra son excitation et hocha de la tête, se concentrant sur les termes que le mage utiliserait. Il ne pouvait pas rater ce pacte, pas avec ce qui était en jeu.

"Vous allez annuler le contrat qui vous lie à John et jurer de ne plus jamais en passer, ni pousser quiconque, ni quoi que ce soit, à en signer de nouveaux. Vous ne ferez rien,y compris en manipulant quelqu'un d'autre, pour influer sur le déroulement de sa vie, le blesser ou le tuer. En échange je vous donne mon âme, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous la reprendre."

Moriarty allait ouvrir la bouche pour refuser l'amendement, il ne voulait laisser aucune ouverture au mage, aucune porte de sortie. La voix du mage l'arrêta fermement :

"A prendre ou à laisser. Je ne discuterai aucun des termes que je viens d'énoncer."

Le démon réfléchit rapidement. Ses derniers préparatifs ne prendraient pas beaucoup de temps. Dans un futur très proche, plus personne ne pourrait récupérer l'âme de l'humain et cette mention n'aurait aucune espèce d'importance. Avec un grand sourire, il répondit :

"Marché conclu !"


	28. Chapter 28

John était installé dans son fauteuil préféré, une tasse de thé posée sur la table basse à côté de lui et un livre policier dans la main. Il avait repris goût à ce genre de récit et il en était heureux. Pour être totalement honnête, il avait repris goût à tellement de choses qu'il se demandait encore comment il réussit à donner le change à son entourage pendant tous ces mois. Il se rendait compte maintenant d'à quel point il avait traversé les événements sans vraiment les vivre.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans les dernières semaines n'était pas le retour de tous ces petit bonheurs qu'il ne prendrait plus jamais pour acquis, mais plutôt des changements beaucoup plus profonds.

En réalité, il avait assez rapidement accepté le fait d'être tombé amoureux de Sherlock. Cet homme était tellement exceptionnel et à tellement de niveaux différents que ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Par contre, qu'il en arrive à le désirer comme c'était actuellement le cas, qu'il réussisse à passer outre le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes et à en tirer autant de plaisir était plus déconcertant.

Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne. Il était juste étonné que son cerveau ne se soit pas révolté. Encore qu'à en croire ce qui se passait dans son pantalon à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son amant en train de jouir sous ses mains, il était fort probable que cela n'arrive jamais.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il repensa à la soirée de la veille. L'imagination de John n'avait pas réussi à le préparer à la réaction de Sherlock et le blond avait bien l'intention que la prochaine fois qu'une partie de son anatomie pénétrerait Sherlock, ce ne soit pas ses doigts mais sa queue. Cette dernière prouva son accord en durcissant dans son pantalon.

Sherlock était sorti sans dire où il partait, ni quand il comptait rentrer, ce qui laissait John seul avec son petit problème. Il n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher - il devait être présent à la clinique tôt le lendemain matin - et il n'y avait aucune chance que son petit ami revienne à temps pour l'aider à le résoudre.

Le médecin était encore en train d'hésiter entre prendre les choses en main ou se préparer à dormir quand son téléphone sonna.

Il attrapa l'appareil et décrocha sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur. A cette heure, c'était probablement Sherlock. Il fut surpris d'entendre la voix inhabituellement tendue de Mycroft au bout du fil :

"Docteur Watson, êtes vous avec mon frère ?"

"Bonjour Mycroft. Non, il est sorti il y a deux heures."

"Savez vous où il est parti ?"

"Vous savez bien qu'il ne me dit jamais rien. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Le manque de réponse immédiate inquiéta John. Il se redressa sur son siège et serra un peu plus fort son téléphone.

"Mycroft. Répondez moi. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Le soupir qui suivit finit de le paniquer. Son cœur battait la chamade et il entendit à peine la réponse du politicien à travers le sang qui tambourinait dans ses tympans.

"La magie de Sherlock a disparu d'un seul coup."

Il y avait de nombreuses raisons pour expliquer cela et aucune n'était bonne, pas quand quelqu'un avait un niveau comme Sherlock. Il lutta contre la panique qui commençait à monter, elle ne lui servirait à rien.

"Où pensez vous qu'il soit ?"

"Je l'ignore, je croyais qu'il était avec vous. Racontez moi tout ce qu'il a fait avant de sortir. Dans les moindres détails"

"Rien de spécial, il faisait la tête quand je suis rentré. Il s'est changé avant de sortir. Un jean noir et un pull à capuche."

"Il a une affaire en cours ?"

"Non, nous avons terminé la dernière hier. Il faut le trouver Mycroft. Il est forcément en danger."

"Je sais. J'ai envoyé une voiture chez vous. Elle devrait être la d'ici deux minutes. J'aurai sûrement plus de nouvelles à partager quand vous me rejoindrez."

"Je me prépare et appelle l'inspecteur Lestrade, il nous aidera à le trouver."

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et John était déjà en train de glisser les pieds dans ses chaussures quand il appela Lestrade. Ce dernier répondit dès la première sonnerie.

"Bonsoir John. Tu ne téléphones jamais aussi tard. Un problème ?"

Sherlock était vraiment injuste avec Greg, l'inspecteur était intelligent et il venait encore de le prouver.

"Oui Greg. J'ai besoin d'aide, Mycroft vient de m'appeler. Sherlock a disparu et sa magie également. Ce n'est pas normal."

Il entendit une chaise glisser sur un sol carrelé et l'inspecteur lancer quelques ordres. Puis il parla à John.

"Je me met en route et j'ai prévenu mon équipe. Où veux tu que je te rejoigne ?"

"Mycroft vient de m'envoyer une voiture. Je t'appelle dès que je sais où je me rends. Tu peux faire le tour des hôpitaux et des …" il n'arriva pas à dire le mot, il était encore trop tôt pour imaginer le pire, "demande leur s'ils ont admis quelqu'un correspondant à son signalement."

"Je m'en occupe de suite." L'inspecteur se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre "Nous allons le retrouver John, sain et sauf, je te le promet. Ça se trouve il a juste eu besoin de se rendre discret et n'a même pas pensé que cela nous inquiéterait."

John lâcha un rire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

"Si c'est le cas, je te promet qu'il va m'entendre."

"Moi aussi. Nous allons lui tomber dessus et faire le nécessaire pour qu'il ne recommence pas de si tôt. Je m'occupe des hôpitaux, appelle moi quand tu as des nouvelles."

"D'accord. Merci Greg."

Il raccrocha et ferma la porte du 221B, descendant rejoindre la voiture noire qui l'attendait le long du trottoir.

**ooOoo**

Quand le médecin arriva au bureau de Mycroft, ce dernier était au téléphone avec un de ses subalternes. Son ton était encore plus sec que d'habitude et il raccrocha sans même un au revoir.

Il fit signe à son visiteur de s'asseoir mais John refusa. Il venait de passer vingt minutes dans une voiture, alors qu'il n'arrivait qu'avec difficulté à tenir en place. Il commença à faire les cent pas au milieu de la pièce. Lestrade les rejoints à peine dix minutes plus tard, annonçant dès son arrivée qu'aucun hôpital ou morgue n'avait admis un inconnu ressemblant de prêt ou de loin à Sherlock durant les quatre dernières heures.

Cela ne prouvait en rien qu'il était sain et sauf, il pouvait très bien être blessé - John refusait d'imaginer une issue plus grave et définitive - ou retenu quelque part. Greg avait posé une main sur l'épaule du blond et était en train de la serrer quand un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il portait un dossier sous son bras qu'il s'empressa de tendre à Mycroft. Il ressortit aussi vite, après un léger signe de tête aux autres occupants du bureau.

John était en train de dire à l'inspecteur qu'il allait bien quand Mycroft se leva. Il passa son manteau et leur demanda de le suivre :

"Je pense savoir où il est. Nous avons retracé son trajet en taxi. Il est entré dans un entrepôt qu'un certain James Flint loue depuis quelques semaines."

Le temps qu'ils ressortent du bâtiment, une voiture était garée devant la porte. À moins qu'elle ne soit jamais partie d'ici. Parfois John enviait les ressources de Mycroft, puis il se souvenait de la vie que l'homme menait et il oubliait l'idée.

Le trajet fut extrêmement tendu : Lestrade et Mycroft étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le politicien fixait Greg et ce dernier regardait partout sauf en direction de l'autre homme. Quand John réussit à capter son attention et leva un sourcil interrogateur, le policier rougit légèrement et se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur.

S'il n'avait pas l'esprit envahi par ses propres inquiétudes, John se serait lancé dans des spéculations plus folles les unes que les autres. Il s'agissait de Mycroft après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance que son comportement veuille dire ce qu'il avait l'air de vouloir dire.

Après un trajet qui parut durer des heures mais qui, en réalité, ne dépassa pas les trente minutes, la voiture s'arrêta devant un entrepôt.

Le bâtiment était en tout point identique à ceux l'entourant. La seule lumière provenait de spots accrochés le long des murs, des capteurs de mouvement les faisant s'allumer à chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que les trois hommes se dirigeant vers l'unique fenêtre de la façade.

Lestrade insista pour passer devant, jetant un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il recula rapidement, courant vers la porte et criant :

"Il est à là, il paraît inconscient."

John s'élança à sa suite et il essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte en vain.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser une pierre et caser une fenêtre, Mycroft les arrêta :

"Pour qui prenez vous mon frère ? S'il a loué ce bâtiment, c'est afin d'y mener des expériences ou des sorts réellement dangereux. Il n'aurait pas laissé n'importe quel idiot armé d'une brique entrer."

Il lança un sort et les trois hommes entendirent plusieurs verrous s'ouvrirent de l'autre côté de la paroi. Il saisit ensuite la poignée et la porte céda sans un bruit.

John se précipita à l'intérieur, s'agenouillant à côté de son petit ami. Pendant quelques instants, ils fut saisit d'un violent accès de panique. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cette position, il l'avait cru mort. Il fit un effort pour se ressaisir, le brun n'avait pas besoin de lui dans cet état. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le cou de Sherlock et sentit pratiquement immédiatement le pouls de ce dernier battre contre ses doigts.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, Sherlock était vivant. Il glissa rapidement les mains sur le corps du détective, cherchant des traces de coups ou de blessures.

Mycroft et Greg l'avaient rejoints et il leva les yeux vers les deux hommes :

"Il est vivant. Appelez une ambulance."

Pendant que le policier s'éloignait pour passer le coup de fil, John allongea Sherlock sur le dos et d'un geste tendre, enleva les mèches brunes qui s'étaient collées à son front. Il semblait juste endormi, les yeux bougeant rapidement derrière ses paupières et les traits crispés, comme s'il était en plein cauchemar.

Le blond saisit la main de son petit ami dans les siennes et tenta de le réveiller. Mais Sherlock resta inconscient.

Inquiet, John jeta un œil à Mycroft. Celui-ci était en train de les observer, une moue indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Le politicien se détourna après quelques instants et partit vers l'intérieur de la pièce, observant les lignes dessinées au sol ainsi que les différents objets posés par terre.

Il revint vers les deux hommes installés au sol en même temps que Greg, ce dernier leur annonçant le résultat de son appel :

"L'ambulance sera là dans cinq minutes. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

La gorge serrée, John répondit :

"Je ne sais pas, il ne semble pas blessé mais il est inconscient. Je n'arrive pas à le réveiller."

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés :

"Il était en train d'invoquer un démon."

Le cœur de John accéléra brusquement, les démons étaient des être dangereux, même pour Sherlock. Il serra un peu plus fort la main qu'il tenait toujours dans les siennes. Le visage des deux hommes l'accompagnant étaient sombres. Si le mage avait passé un contrat ou si le démon avait réussi à sortir du cercle d'invocation …. il se pourrait que l'homme allongé au sol ne ressemble plus du tout à son petit ami quand il se réveillerait. S'il se réveillait.

Il sentit ses épaules trembler, il ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau. Greg s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il murmura quelques mots de réconfort :

"Le cercle est complet et je n'imagine pas Sherlock se faire doubler par un démon. Tu sais bien que sa fierté ne le laisserait pas échouer. Le plus probable est qu'il a utilisé trop de magie et s'est évanoui."

Il entendit Mycroft souffler et ils levèrent les yeux vers lui.

"Ne dit pas de bêtises. Pour qui le prends tu ? Il y a très peu de sortilèges capables de vider les réserves de magie de mon frère. Et il connaît extrêmement bien ses propres limites, ce cercle est parfait, aucun démon, même parmi les plus puissants n'aurait réussi à le traverser. Quoi qu'ai mon frère, c'est beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple épuisement d'énergie."

Le ton de Greg était sec quand il répondit :

"Peut-être que John n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela Mycroft !"

"Et pourquoi lui cacher ? Autant être le plus honnête possible, en quoi cela sera-t-il différent s'il l'apprend dans deux heures ?"

"Je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours incapable de montrer la moindre once de compassion."

"Tous ces sentiments sont inutiles. Ils ne servent qu'à te faire voir des choses qui ne sont pas là. La vérité est toujours préférable, même si elle est douloureuse. C'est toi qui m'a appris cette leçon."

"Tu n'as jamais voulu croire qu'il pouvait exister plusieurs vérités."

Mycroft allait répondre quand ils entendirent la sirène d'une ambulance approcher. Greg se releva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot, ni un regard vers Mycroft. Il y avait une relation et un historique entre les deux hommes dont John ignorait tout. Cette discussion et la scène de la voiture tendaient à prouver qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble que ce qu'il avait initialement imaginé.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent comme dans un rêve, le médecin laissa l'équipe de secouristes placer Sherlock sur une civière et ils l'emmenèrent vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Greg revint le chercher, l'entraînant en direction de la voiture qui les attendait toujours et ils se mirent en route, à la suite du véhicule de secours.

John était tendu, Mycroft avait raison, Sherlock était bien trop puissant pour complètement vider ses réserves d'énergie. Sachant qu'un démon était présent, toutes les raisons qui lui venaient en tête pour expliquer l'état de son petit ami étaient plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, John se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi de Mycroft et Greg. Il fut dirigé vers le service ayant pris en charge Sherlock et s'installa dans la salle d'attente. Heureusement, les connexions de Mycroft leur permis d'accéder à la chambre de son amant dès que les médecins eurent fini de l'ausculter. John fut même autorisé à passer la nuit avec lui. L'équipe médicale n'avait rien trouvé de spécial chez le mage et rien n'expliquait qu'il soit inconscient. Elle avait bon espoir qu'il se réveille de lui-même rapidement et referait le point le lendemain si ce n'était pas le cas.

John approcha la chaise inconfortable du lit et se prépara à passer une nuit d'attente. Il finit par s'endormir la tête posée sur la matelas.

Une main se glissant dans ses cheveux le réveilla. Il connaissait ce geste. Le visage toujours enfoui dans les draps du lit, il sourit. Sherlock s'était réveillé. Il se redressa lentement, son dos et son épaule le faisant souffrir. C'est avec une grimace de douleur aux lèvres qu'il commença à parler :

"Tu me dois un massage, c'est de ta faute si …."

Les mots suivants moururent à la seconde où John croisa le regard de son petit ami. L'œil droit de Sherlock était du bleu-vert habituel mais son gauche était d'un noir tellement profond qu'on ne distinguait qu'à peine sa pupille.


	29. Chapter 29

Au final les médecins avaient jugé qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec Sherlock et l'avaient libéré avec l'ordre de revenir s'il avait de nouveaux vertiges.

Aucun problème ! John en tremblait encore de colère six heures plus tard. Quelle bande d'incompétents. Bien évidement qu'il y avait un problème avec Sherlock ! Déjà il y avait le changement de couleur de son œil gauche, rien que cela était inquiétant. Mais le plus perturbant était que le détective n'avait pas utilisé un seul sort depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Lui qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour la moindre petite chose - il chauffait l'eau du thé à l'aide de la magie - n'avait pas une seule fois lancé un sortilège.

John avait envoyé un message à Greg et Mycroft pour leur annoncer que le mage s'était réveillé avant même de quitter l'hôpital.

L'inspecteur l'avait remercié de donner des nouvelles et lui avait dit passer à Baker Street dès qu'il en aurait le temps. L'appel de Mycroft était beaucoup plus inquiétant. Aucun des sorts habituels de Sherlock ne s'étaient réactivés, y compris celui empêchant le prophète de lire son avenir. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à voir le futur de son frère, tout était enfoui dans un épais brouillard noir. Il avait fini la conversation en annonçant qu'il leur rendrait visite dès que possible.

Ils étaient en début d'après-midi et John espérait vraiment que le politicien arriverait rapidement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il attendait avec impatience le frère de son petit ami, mais ce dernier agissait vraiment bizarrement et peut être que Mycroft aurait une explication, étant donné que Sherlock refusait d'en fournir une.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot aux médecins, se limitant à exiger que ceux-ci le déchargent de l'hôpital. John avait bien essayé de le faire parler durant le trajet en taxi, mais le mage avait obstinément fixé l'extérieur du véhicule à travers la vitre. Il s'était écarté à chaque fois que le blond avait initié le moindre contact physique.

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin rentrés chez eux, Sherlock s'était assis sur leur canapé. Il n'avait répondu à John que par oui ou non, les dents serrées et uniquement à certaines questions, il avait ignoré les autres. Le médecin avait réussi à le faire manger un peu et ils étaient actuellement en train de boire un thé et regarder la télévision - en pleine journée - preuve que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Le détective resta sans bouger et sans parler, mais lorsque le médecin s'installa à coté de lui, il se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

Cachant sa peine derrière de la colère, l'ex soldat se planta devant le brun, les poings sur les hanches et exigea de son amant qu'il lui explique ce qui c'était passé. Sherlock se raidit un peu plus à chaque question, comme si chaque mot le faisait souffrir physiquement, puis il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, sans la claquer mais John entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le mage allait se réfugier dans sa chambre quand ils se disputaient, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de s'y enfermer. Il savait que jamais son petit ami ne serait rentré sans permission.

Le médecin faisait les cent pas dans le salon, confus, inquiet et blessé. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans cet entrepôt. Quel événement avait pu changer Sherlock à ce point ?

Ne tenant plus, il saisit son téléphone et descendit dans le hall de l'immeuble afin d'appeler Mycroft loin des oreilles de son frère. Quand le gouvernement britannique daigna répondre, John n'avait pas aligné une dizaine de mots qu'il entendit son interlocuteur se lever et lui annoncer qu'il serait à Baker Street d'ici vingt minutes.

John remonta l'attendre. Il toqua à la porte de Sherlock, lui annonçant que son frère était en route. La réponse arriva rapidement, cinglante et sans appel :

"Je refuse de la voir, rappelle le et dit lui de faire demi-tour".

Bien évidemment, il n'en fit rien et quand il entendit les pas du politicien dans les escaliers, il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

Quoi que Mycroft ai vu et déduit chez John, son humeur s'assombrit un peu plus. Il entra dans l'appartement et alla s'asseoir immédiatement dans le fauteuil du médecin. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, la représentation même du calme, acceptant la tasse de thé que John lui tendit, puis plaçant ses deux mains sur la poignée de son parapluie, appuyé au sol entre ses jambes.

À chaque fois que John ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Mycroft le faisait taire d'un geste de la main ou d'un haussement de sourcil. Après plus de dix minutes de ce petit manège, le politicien laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et cria :

"Sort de ta chambre Sherlock. J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'attendre."

L'ordre ne fut suivi que par du silence. Mycroft patienta une minute avant de reprendre, sur le même ton :

"Je pensais que cette manie t'avait passé. Tu n'as plus six ans, mon très cher frère, tu ne peux plus aller t'enfermer dans ta chambre lorsque tu as fait une bêtise."

Toujours le même silence. Ils ne savaient même pas si Sherlock les avait entendu. John commençait à réellement s'inquiéter : et si le mage était inconscient derrière ses murs ?

A l'instant où il allait le rejoindre pour vérifier, la porte s'ouvrit et Sherlock apparut. Il n'entra pas dans la pièce et s'appuya de l'épaule sur le mur du couloir.

Malgré la position nonchalante, il était évident que le mage était tendu. Ses bras étaient serrés autour de sa poitrine et il n'arrivait pas à cacher totalement la raideur de ses muscles. Il avait l'air de se retenir physiquement de les approcher et il fixait son frère.

Les deux hommes avaient une de leurs conversations silencieuses, observant chacune de leurs micro-expressions : un léger froncement de sourcil, la bouche qui se serrait, un plissement des yeux … C'était tellement familier qu'une partie de l'inquiétude de John disparut et il s'avança vers son petit ami.

Le regard de ce dernier se tourna vers lui, il secoua la tête et fit demi tour. Avant de refermer sa porte, il parla par dessus son épaule :

"Maintenant que tu as vu de tes propres yeux que j'allais bien, j'espère ne plus recevoir de visite pour plusieurs semaines, mon cher frère."

John regarda avec désarrois la porte qui s'était refermée. Sherlock avait à peine enregistré sa présence et il avait quitté la pièce quand le médecin l'avait approché.

Il resta de longues secondes à observer la porte et ne s'en détourna que lorsqu'il entendit Mycroft s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, prêt à quitter l'appartement. Le politicien se retourna au dernier moment et parla au médecin :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'est fait avoir et n'en n'est pas très fier. La seule chose en danger est son amour propre. Laissez lui quelques jours, il s'en remettra."

"Mais son œil."

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'est fait piéger. Ce n'est rien de grave, la couleur reviendra rapidement."

"Et sa magie ? Il ne l'a pas utilisé de la journée."

"Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, il va bien. Il est juste vexé. À bientôt docteur Watson."

Mycroft sortit de l'appartement, laissant John seul au milieu du salon et plus inquiet que jamais. Qui allait l'aider si personne ne le croyait quand il disait que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

**OoOoo**

John passa le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée dans le salon. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock quand le livreur déposa le repas - du poulet Makkhani avec un supplément de naan - mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il mangea seul, puis se prépara pour aller se coucher. Il avait déjà raté une journée de travail et ne pouvait se permettre d'en perde une seconde. Sherlock semblait aller bien, tout le monde le lui disait et il ne pourrait justifier une deuxième absence.

Il tourna dans son lit durant de longues heures. Malgré la fatigue, il était incapable de s'endormir. Il entendit le détective quitter sa chambre et bouger au rez-de-chaussée dès qu'il parut évident que John était monté pour la nuit. Ce dernier hésita à se relever mais il craignait que cela pousse son petit ami à s'isoler à nouveau.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé, le brun ne pouvait pas rester enfermé indéfiniment, il devait au minimum manger. Il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir John et ce dernier devait respecter cette volonté, quelqu'en soit la raison et même si cela lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il venait juste de récupérer son meilleur ami, il serait vraiment injuste qu'il le perde à nouveau.

John se remit sur le dos, cherchant à apercevoir le plafond à travers l'obscurité de sa chambre. Il avait plusieurs fois refusé de partager à nouveau le lit de Sherlock. A part durant la première nuit qu'il avait passé à son retour à Baker Street, il avait regagné chaque soir le sanctuaire de sa propre chambre. Maintenant qu'il était interdit de séjour dans celle de son petit ami, la sienne avait des airs de prison, plus que de retraite.

Brusquement, l'obscurité de sa chambre disparut pour laisser place à une lueur bleue. John tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet où il avait déposé son téléphone. L'écran était allumé. Curieux, il tendit la main pour regarder qui essayait de le joindre à cette heure - il était pratiquement une heure du matin.

C'était un SMS provenant d'un numéro inconnu :

**Surveillez mon frère, ne me contactez pas, ni à mon numéro habituel, ni à celui-ci, je reviendrai vers vous avec plus d'informations plus tard. Agissez comme si de rien n'était. Effacez ce message immédiatement. MH**

John se rallongea, le téléphone posé sur sa poitrine. Il laissa s'échapper un profond soupir de soulagement : il n'était pas fou. Mycroft était en train de rechercher un moyen de libérer Sherlock de ce qui l'avait atteint. Il effaça le message, vérifiant qu'il avait bien disparu définitivement et s'installa à nouveau confortablement. Il força son esprit à se détendre, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire pour le moment et il devait être reposé au cas où il devrait agir rapidement.

Il reçut un autre message le lendemain, alors qu'il était entre deux patients, à partir d'un troisième numéro inconnu :

**Une équipe a étudié le cercle dans l'entrepôt. J'enverrai une voiture vous chercher dès que j'en saurais plus. Continuez à agir normalement. Surveillez Sherlock. Ne me contactez pas. Effacez ce message. MH**

Il obtempéra et s'efforça de se concentrer sur ses prochains rendez-vous. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait surveiller son petit ami si ce dernier refusait de rester dans la même pièce que lui, mais il ferait de son mieux pour apporter des informations utiles au politicien.

Quand il rentra au 221B ce soir là, il fut agréablement surpris de trouver son amant allongé sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'assit au bord du sofa. Sherlock se tourna, toujours dans les bras de Morphé, vers lui et pressa ses jambes contre lui. John glissa une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami, trouvant un profond réconfort dans la douceur familière des boucles noires. Le mage tourna la tête vers le contact, un sourire aux lèvres et le médecin sentit se desserrer l'étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis que Mycroft l'avait appelé l'avant veille. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait son petit ami, ni ce qu'il le poussait à agir comme il l'avait fait ces deux derniers jours, mais cet instant lui rendait espoir.

Sherlock choisit ce moment pour se réveiller totalement, fixant le blond de ses yeux bicolores - ce que John pouvait haïr cette teinte noire - pendant quelques secondes. Puis il parut reprendre ses esprits et se recula brusquement, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux deux sur leur petit canapé. Quand il n'arriva plus à s'écarter, il se rassit et passa par dessus l'accoudoir avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui.

L'espoir qui était réapparu cette dernière minute s'évapora en quelques secondes. John plaça ses mains entre ses genoux et baissa la tête, complètement abattu. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si le comportement de Sherlock était dû à sa rencontre avec le démon où s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Peut être en avait il assez de John ? Peut-être pensait il que le changement dans leur relation était une erreur ? Le médecin n'était pas quelqu'un qui doutait de lui-même, il avait passé l'âge de questionner les interactions qu'il avait avec les gens autour de lui ainsi que ce qu'ils pouvaient lui trouver. Il savait qu'il avait des défauts, tout comme des qualités et, même s'il était prêt à faire des efforts, il était hors de question de changer du tout au tout pour que quelqu'un l'accepte.

Mais Sherlock … avec Sherlock c'était autre chose. Cet homme était intelligent, drôle et sarcastique, il était brillant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois un insupportable connard et tout bonnement impossible à vivre la plupart du temps, mais John s'était toujours considéré comme chanceux d'être son ami. Il s'était demandé à de nombreuses reprise pourquoi le détective l'avait choisi lui et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient devenu amants.

Peut être que Sherlock avait changé d'avis. Ou peut être que le démon lui avait fait quelque chose et qu'il était en danger. Des deux solutions, John préférait encore la première.

Après un profond et long soupir, il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de préparer le dîner. Il ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait aider Mycroft à découvrir ce qui était arrivé et une fois que le mage serait libéré de ce qui posait problème, lui et John pourraient toujours discuter de l'avenir de leur relation, si avenir il y avait.

Il se retira dans sa chambre dès qu'il eut fini de manger. Il avait laissé les restes de son repas sur le comptoir, sachant pertinemment que Sherlock sortirait de sa retraite imposée dès que le blond serait parti. Il s'installa sur son lit avec un livre et essaya de se concentrer sur son histoire plutôt que sur les bruits qu'il entendait en bas. Sherlock était de retour dans la cuisine, il devait être en train de mener une de ses expériences à en croire les divers tintements qu'il entendait.

Vers onze heure, il fut tiré de sa lecture par un bruit de verre brisé et un cri de douleur. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita dans les escaliers, les descendants deux par deux et sautant les trois dernières marches. Il ralentit avant d'arriver dans la cuisine, il s'était coupé les pieds plusieurs fois en se précipitant après ce genre d'accident . Il aperçut Sherlock devant l'évier, la main sous l'eau. Il y avait plusieurs morceaux de verre brisé au sol et une trace ensanglantée sur le bord du comptoir.

Il fit un détour par la salle de bain et y récupéra la trousse de premier secours avant de rejoindre son petit ami. Ce dernier se figea lorsque John entra dans la cuisine, il entoura sa main d'un torchon et se chercha à quitter la pièce. Le médecin se plaça sur son chemin. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il était prêt à accepter. Vu la quantité de sang sur le comptoir, Sherlock avait du se couper profondément, il était hors de question qu'il aille se réfugier dans sa chambre sans que John ne jette un oeil à sa paume.

Quand Sherlock tenta de passer à côté de lui, le blond se replaça juste sur son chemin. Il parla de sa voix la plus ferme, celle qu'il utilisait avec les patients les plus récalcitrants :

"Il est hors de question que je te laisse passer sans que tu me montres ta main. Soit tu m'autorises à regarder, soit nous allons rester ici comme deux idiots."

Sherlock, qui fixait le sol depuis que le médecin était entré, leva les yeux brièvement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. John fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir en voyant l'iris noir de son petit ami mais il était impossible de lui cacher la moindre chose. Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Sherlock essaya à nouveau de le dépasser.

John l'attrapa par le poignet quand il passa à ses côtés et l'attira vers la table, tirant une chaise et le poussant dessus. Il tendit sa propre main et attendit patiemment que Sherlock obéisse à l'ordre silencieux. Après un long soupir, le mage céda et tendit sa main recouverte du torchon qui leur servait a essuyer la vaisselle. John fronça des sourcils et retira le tissu de la plaie. Il émit un sifflement compatissant en voyant la longue et profonde coupure qui traversait la paume du détective.

Il sortit rapidement tout ce dont il avait besoin et commença a désinfecter la blessure.

"Mettre un torchon humide dessus n'est pas l'idée du siècle. Je vais nettoyer la plaie et je regarderai si tu as besoin de points de suture."

Il se mit au travail et fut soulagé de voir que quelques straps suffiraient à refermer la coupure. Sherlock était extrêmement tendu, refusant de lever les yeux de sa main et de regarder John, mais il était là, autant en profiter.

L'ex soldat n'avait aucune chance de tromper le détective, il se décida donc à poser ses questions sans aucune finesse :

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Sherlock ?"

Sa question fut accueillie par un profond silence.

"Écoute, je me fiche de ce que tu as fait, je m'en fiche si tu as fait quelque chose d'illégal ou de dangereux, je me moque de ce que ton frère a dit ou pourra dire. Tu es le plus puissant mage que j'ai rencontré, je suis et serais toujours admiratif de tes pouvoirs et ne penserai pas moins de toi si tu as fait une erreur. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Sherlock leva à nouveau les yeux et, cette fois, John ne détourna pas le regard. Le brun parla d'une voix qui trahissait son épuisement :

"Il n'y a rien John."

Le sang du médecin ne fit qu'un tour, la fatigue et l'inquiétude ayant raison du peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son tempérament. Il se leva, faisant reculer sa chaise violemment et se mit à crier :

"Ne te fous pas de moi ! Il s'est passé quelque chose, nous t'avons retrouvé inconscient, ton œil à changé de couleur et tu vas te planquer dans ta chambre dès que je suis là. J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais rien me dire, mais ne me mens pas !"

Il avait terminé de placer les straps sur la plaie de Sherlock et ce dernier enroula ses deux bras autour de lui. La seule et unique fois que John avait vu le détective aussi vulnérable, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient discuté avant qu'il ne saute du toit de Saint Bart.

Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade après cette découverte. Il ne perdrait pas son ami à nouveau, il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour l'empêcher cette fois. Il tendit la main vers le visage de son amant, la posant sur sa joue. Sa colère avait totalement disparue, il s'approcha un peu plus, s'installant entre les jambes ouvertes du brun, il murmura, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Sherlock :

"Dit moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. S'il te plait Sherlock."

Pendant quelques secondes, il crut qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre. Le mage ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il réessaya à deux reprises, puis un froid glacial envahit la pièce, suivi de près par une aura de malveillance et de haine si profonde que John recula de quelques pas.

La source de tout ceci provenait de Sherlock. Il vit avec horreur la pupille encore bleue de son amant se faire envahir par le noir, comme une nappe de pétrole sur la mer. Un horrible rictus déforma ses lèvres et c'est d'une voix chantante qu'il s'adressa à John :

"Hooooo le médecin. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas discuté vous et moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera bientôt fini."

John était abasourdi.

"Quoi ?!"

Il reprit ses esprits rapidement, ce n'était pas Sherlock en face de lui, jamais il n'aurait parlé ainsi.

"Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ?"

"Vous le saurez bientôt. Profitez bien de votre ami pendant que vous le pouvez encore."

Un long frisson parcourut le corps du mage et John vit avec soulagement le bleu reprendre sa place dans l'iris de son petit ami. La température redevint normale et après une dernière convulsion, l'aura malveillante disparut complètement à son tour.

Sherlock le regarda brièvement, les yeux écarquillés et visiblement épuisé, le prénom de John passant ses lèvres en un murmure, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas décidé et de s'y enfermer à nouveau.

Le médecin resta dans la cuisine, secoué par ce qui venait de se passer. Après de longues minutes sans bouger, il commença à nettoyer la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il arrive à se rendormir, il pensa à appeler Mycroft pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles mais le politicien avait insisté pour qu'il ne le contacte pas. Il allait devoir attendre que ce dernier le fasse.

**ooOoo**

Sherlock était épuisé. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il combattait l'influence de Moriarty, mais c'était une bataille qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. C'était déjà un miracle en soi qu'il ai réussi à le retenir si longtemps.

Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à contrôler ses pensées et son corps. Il vivait dans la crainte constante de blesser quelqu'un à qui il tenait. John était normalement hors de danger, mais il ne pouvait en être certain, les démons étaient des créatures malignes et fourbes. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas pu faire profiter Mme Hudson, Greg et Molly de la même protection.

Il luttait de tout ses forces contre la fatigue, il ne devait pas s'endormir. Il ne pouvait laisser son corps libre d'être exploité par Moriarty. Lorsqu'il s'était assoupi dans son lit le second jour, il s'était réveillé quatre heures plus tard, sur le canapé, ignorant comment il était arrivé là et ce qu'il avait fait entre temps.

Son frère avait forcement compris ce qui s'était passé. Lui et John étaient en contact, discrètement bien entendu, mais le blond n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher. Avec un peu de chance ils avaient réussi à trouver un moyen de contrecarrer les plans du démon et Sherlock serait bientôt libéré.

Le mage avait essayé de les aider, il s'était laissé une porte de sortie lorsqu'il avait passé ce pacte mais il n'était pas certain que Mycroft ai reçu le message. Moriarty le bloquait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de leur fournir des informations utiles.

Plus le temps passait et moins il arrivait à contrecarrer la volonté du démon habitant son corps. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus résister et son âme serait à la merci d'une créature extrêmement puissante. Une fois qu'il aurait définitivement perdu le contrôle, rien n'empêcherait Moriarty de détruire son âme et d'utiliser son enveloppe charnelle pour mettre en place son plan.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, avant que ses pensées ne deviennent erratiques et confuses. Il avait déduit que le piège dans lequel Il était tombé était prêt depuis des décennies et que le démon avait jeté son dévolu sur lui pour une raison particulière et, ceci certainement depuis qu'il était enfant. Moriarty avait réussi à tisser une toile autour de lui, et quand le mage s'en était rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. Il était inimaginable de risquer la vie de John et, de ce fait, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Sherlock avait les paupières lourdes et rester éveillé lui demandait un effort constant. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son cerveau refusait de faire les connexions qui lui venaient si naturellement d'habitude. Il devait s'en remettre à John et à son frère pour trouver la solution, toute son énergie était utilisée afin de renforcer ses barrières mentales.

Quand il piqua du nez à nouveau, il décida de braver la cuisine et son petit ami qui s'y trouvait pour se faire un thé. La boisson l'aiderait à résister un peu plus longtemps. Il aurait préféré une dose de cocaïne, beaucoup plus efficace pour le tenir éveiller et aiguiser son esprit, mais il craignait que la drogue ne précipite sa chute. D'autant plus qu'il n'en avait plus à sa disposition et que son colocataire ne le laisserait jamais quitter l'appartement seul.

Il aurait tellement préféré s'éloigner de John, l'éloigner du danger qu'il représentait. Il avait de plus en plus d'absences, des moments où Moriarty prenait le contrôle et où il se retrouvait prisonnier de son propre corps, sans pouvoir agir sur les événements dont il était le témoin. Il craignait toujours ce que son corps ferait dans ces moments là.

Il poussa un soupir, se redressa - il se tenait debout, appuyé contre le mur, une ultime tentative pour ne pas s'endormir - et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte de sa chambre.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, John l'observa avec inquiétude.

Le détective avait croisé son reflet sur le miroir de la salle de bain un peu plus tôt dans la journée et il comprenait la réaction de son petit ami. Il était extrêmement pale et avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux. Sa peau était moite et la fatigue rendait tous ses gestes lents et imprécis. Non vraiment, il comprenait la réaction du blond, il présentait l'image de quelqu'un sur son lit de mort. En quelque sorte, il y était, même s'il arrivait encore à se déplacer.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir, mais au moment où il allait saisir la bouilloire, John fut plus rapide. Il attrapa l'appareil et s'approcha de l'évier pour le remplir, parlant à Sherlock par dessus son épaule :

"Assieds toi. Je m'en occupe."

Le mage obtempéra et il observa John préparer sa tasse de thé. Cette scène s'était déjà déroulée des centaines, voire des milliers de fois, et le détective ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement la dernière. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il sentait Moriarty tout autour de son esprit, prêt à l'engloutir au plus petit signe de faiblesse. Il avait épuisé toutes ses réserves d'énergie afin de le retenir le plus longtemps possible mais il arrivait à la fin.

L'ex soldat essaya d'attraper le thé préféré de Sherlock, celui que ce dernier rangeait exprès tout au fond du placard, mais il lui manquait toujours ces cinq centimètres. Le brun se leva et se colla au dos de son petit ami, tendant le bras et atteignant le pot sans difficulté. Sa position lui permit également de bloquer John entre son corps et le comptoir. Il déposa la boite à coté de la théière, passa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et posa son menton sur son épaule.

John plaça ses mains sur celles de Sherlock, les caressant doucement avec un geste qu'il voulait rassurant. Il mit le thé à infuser et se tourna pour lui faire face sans briser leur étreinte.

Le mage sentit Moriarty s'agiter. Être proche du blond le mettait toujours dans cet état, il détestait la proximité physique, la tendresse et l'affection qui était pleinement visible dans les actions de chaque homme.

Le médecin plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était si proche que Sherlock n'avait qu'à se baisser légèrement et il pourrait l'embrasser. Il entendit Moriarty hurler à l'intérieur de son crane et frapper violemment les barrières qui protégeaient encore son esprit.

Le mage ferma les yeux, il ne pourrait plus tenir que quelques minutes, autant profiter de ses derniers instants pour embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait et pour qui il avait cédé son âme. Il rouvrit les yeux et déposa le plus doux des baisers sur les lèvres de John. Celui-ci, surpris, entrouvrit la bouche, laissant Sherlock glisser sa langue à l'intérieur.

La présence de Moriarty dans son crane s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que les digues de son esprit cèdent. La dernière chose dont Sherlock fut conscient avant que l'obscurité ne l'envahisse définitivement fut le glissement de la langue de John contre la sienne.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde !
> 
> Nous voilà arrivé au chapitre trente. Je n'aurai jamais cru l'atteindre, mais nous y sommes.
> 
> Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Comme promis une voiture attendait John quand il descendit dix minutes plus tard. Il s'était changé, passant une tenue mieux adaptée aux températures des nuits londoniennes, sans compter qu'elle avait l'avantage d'occulter complètement le fait qu'il portait son arme.

Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'en servir sur le démon qui contrôlait Sherlock, ils allaient le contraindre d'une façon ou d'une autre à abandonner son corps et à leur rendre le mage.

La voiture l'avait déposé devant un entrepôt qui paraissait quelconque au premier regard, mais qui en était on ne peut plus éloigné. Il y avait des caméras et des capteurs dans tous les recoins, les fenêtres étaient visiblement blindées et piégées et John avait remarqué les détecteurs que Sherlock avait mis au point.

Il attendait à l'intérieur d'un bureau sans fenêtre depuis dix minutes quand Lestrade entra à son tour, accompagné de Molly. La présence de la jeune femme étonna John et la seule explication que Greg put lui donner était que Mycroft l'avait envoyé la chercher et que le politicien expliquerait tout à son arrivée.

Ne voulant pas attendre en silence, John posa à l'inspecteur la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis leur précédente petite excursion dans un entrepôt :

"Tu sembles bien connaître Mycroft ?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire rougir son ami. Ce dernier se passa la main sur la nuque, les yeux rivés au sol. John se remémora la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt au bar de l'hôtel de l'horreur. Leur situation était inversée mais il se souvenait très bien de sa gêne, de devoir avoir une conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'insister et allait changer de sujet quand le détective prit une profonde inspiration et parla :

"Nous avons fait connaissance lorsque Sherlock a commencé à se mêler des affaires de Scotland Yard. Mycroft m'a approché afin que je surveille son frère pour lui. A cet époque, il était encore très souvent sous l'emprise des stupéfiants et il était complètement ingérable."

"C'était il y a des années, tu devais être un jeune policier à l'époque ?"

"Oui, je venais tout juste d'obtenir le poste d'inspecteur. Mycroft m'a proposé d'aider ma carrière en échange de quelques infos sur son frère. J'ai refusé."

"J'imagine la scène. En fait non, je n'ai pas besoin de l'imaginer, je l'ai vécu."

Greg le regarda avec un petit sourire.

"Ca ne m'étonne pas. Mycroft a toujours été très protecteur de Sherlock. Trop même. Nous nous sommes disputés à de nombreuses reprises à ce sujet."

"Ce ne semble pas être le seul sujet de discorde entre vous."

Greg se passa à nouveau la main sur la nuque, dans ce geste qui lui était si caractéristique. Il sembla chercher ses mots avant de continuer :

"Notre relation a toujours été ainsi. Nous ne sommes d'accord sur pratiquement rien. Il ne s'est pas passé un dîner sans que l'on se soit en désaccord sur un sujet ou un autre."

John observa l'inspecteur pendant quelques instants. Il y avait plus dans cette histoire que ce qu'il laissait entendre.

"Cela semble te chagriner."

Le sourire de Greg devint triste.

"Oui, un peu. C'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup."

Et avec cette simple phrase, avec le ton que Lestrade employa, John comprit. Il comprit ce qui avait titillé son instinct la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le policier et Mycroft ensemble. Il était pourtant loin de s'imaginer la véritable raison et la surprise lui coupa la parole :

"Ho …"

Greg haussa des épaules.

"Oui Ho. Je crois que tu es la personne la plus à même de me comprendre. Les frères Holmes sont des hommes difficiles à aimer. J'espère que tu auras plus de chance que moi."

"Je crois que j'ai déjà vu le pire de ce que Sherlock était capable de faire. C'est l''avantage de vivre avec lui dès le départ."

"Oui c'est certain. Si tu n'as pas fui jusque maintenant, il n'y a pas de raison que tu le fasses dans un futur proche."

Greg et John rirent ensemble pendant quelques secondes mais ils se calmèrent rapidement. Lestrade fixa John dans les yeux, subitement très sérieux.

"Nous allons le ramener. Et on pourra repasser des soirées ensemble à maudire les frères Holmes et leur satané caractère."

Une voix derrière eux les fit sursauter :

"Nous n'avons pas mauvais caractère, nous ne supportons pas la médiocrité."

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, surpris de voir Mycroft derrière eux et honteux de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Le politicien les regardait, un sourcil levé, comme un parent déçu par le comportement de ses enfants. Il n'avait même pas à dire un mot pour transmettre toute l'étendue de sa déception. John et Greg avaient tous les deux le regard tourné vers leurs chaussures et le médecin se demanda brièvement si le politicien avait utilisé ce même tour sur un tout jeune Sherlock. Après réflexion,il avait dû en abuser, cela expliquerait pas mal de choses.

Le ton de Mycroft était sec quand il reprit la parole après un dernier regard appuyé vers Lestrade :

"J'espère que vous êtes venus avec l'intention de m'aider à sauver mon frère. Ce ne sera pas une tâche facile, encore moins que ce que j'avais initialement pensé. J'ai un peu plus d'informations à partager, si vous êtes toujours partant. Sinon je vous prierai de sortir, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gens non motivés."

Greg se raidit et son ton se fit cinglant.

"Je pense avoir prouvé à plusieurs reprises que le sort de Sherlock m'importait. Ne questionne pas mes intentions."

Le regard de Mycroft glissa vers John. Ce dernier lui répondit :

"Ne m'insultez pas en me posant cette question. Maintenant expliquez nous ce que nous faisons ici et pourquoi Molly est de la partie."

La jeune légiste s'était approchée du groupe et elle énonça elle-même les raisons de sa présence :

"Monsieur Holmes m'a appelé ce matin, il pense avoir besoin de mes services quand nous aurons retrouvé Sherlock."

Les implications de ces propos firent naître un frisson glacé dans le dos du médecin :

"En quoi aurions nous besoin d'un légiste ? Je croyais que nous voulions sauver Sherlock ?"

Le sourire de Molly était timide quand elle répondit :

"Bien entendu. Je ne parlais pas de mes connaissances en tant que légiste. Je suis également une nécromancienne."

John était abasourdi. La nécromancie faisait partie des magies interdites. La pratiquer était passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement à vie. Seuls quelques sorciers étaient autorisés à l'étudier et son utilisation était suivie de prêt par les différents gouvernements. John jeta un œil à Lestrade qui paraissait aussi étonné que lui. Seul Mycroft n'était pas le moins du monde surpris.

Molly expliqua la situation rapidement :

"Je suis enregistrée. Je travaille parfois pour Monsieur Holmes ou certains de ses collègues. Quand il est de la plus extrême importance que certaines informations soient connues ou au contraire de s'assurer que d'autres n'ont pas été divulguées."

Cette magie mettait John profondément mal à l'aise. Comme la plupart des gens, il n'aimait pas l'idée que l'on puisse faire revenir les morts à la vie, sans la moindre trace de leur caractère ou de leur volonté, afin de les questionner sur leurs derniers instants ou leur soutirer des informations. Il était prêt à passer outre pour sauver son petit ami mais il espérait ne pas avoir à recourir à cette magie la.

Il se re-concentra sur ce qui les avait regroupé ici. Sherlock avait disparu depuis une heure, il était temps de mettre leur plan à plat. Personne ne savait ce que le démon avait l'intention de faire et chaque minute augmentait le risque qu'il dévore l'âme du détective. Il se tourna vers Mycroft avant de parler :

"Je vous écoute, quel est le plan ?"

Le politicien appuya son parapluie au sol entre ses jambes et plaça ses deux mains sur la poignée. Même dans cette situation, il fallait qu'il joue le rôle qu'il s'était inventé. Quand il fut certain d'avoir l'intention de tout le monde et de les avoir fait attendre le temps nécessaire, il commença à partager les informations qu'il avait obtenu :

"Nous avons réussi à suivre Sherlock jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche de Baker Street, mais nous l'avons perdu dans les allées. Il est certainement passé par les couloirs de maintenance qui sont beaucoup moins contrôlés que ceux pour le public. Nous surveillons tout Londres au cas où il referait surface mais je ne pense pas que ce démon fasse une telle erreur. Nous le trouverons quand il l'aura décidé et je suis certain qu'il ne réapparaîtra qu'au dernier moment. Nous aurons très peu de temps pour agir, pour peu que nous en ayons. C'est pour cela que Mademoiselle Hooper nous a rejoint, elle pourra nous faire gagner quelques précieuses minutes. Elle sera également la plus à même de contrecarrer les plans de ce démon."

John avait besoin de plus d'informations à ce sujet. Il n'était pas un mage puissant mais il pouvait aider, il était hors de question qu'il reste sur le côté et laisse d'autres que lui courir des risques et sauver son petit ami.

"Quel est l"objectif de ce démon ? Vous en avez une idée ou vous parlez juste dans le vent ?"

Mycroft ne sembla pas dérangé pas la pique et il répondit d'un ton calme qui énerva John au plus haut point.

"Je pense en avoir une assez bonne idée. Les tests menés sur le cercle d'invocations sont terminés. Nous avons cherché dans les archives et ce démon particulier a déjà fait des siennes il y a sept siècles. La puissance et la nature de la magie qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser à l'époque ont été jugée suffisamment préoccupante pour justifier que tout soit enregistré et conservé. Avez vous déjà entendu parlé des golems ?"

John savait peu de choses sur le sujet, mais Molly semblait mieux s'y connaître à en croire sa réponse :

"Ce sont des créatures mythiques. Créés à partir de roche et de terre rendues vivantes grâce à la magie. ils sont réputés indestructibles et immortels. Mais ce ne sont que des légendes, aucun golem n'a jamais été vu et toutes les expériences pour en créer un se sont soldées par un échec."

Mycroft hocha la tête avant de donner quelques précisions :

"Vous avez raison sur toute la ligne, à un détail prêt : les golems ont réellement existé. Ils ont disparu de la surface de la terre bien avant que l'humanité n'apparaisse et les seules sources d'informations que nous avons - des démons ou autres créatures très anciennes - sont peu fiables. Ce que nous savons de source sure par contre, c'est que ce démon particulier a tenté de créer un golem après avoir pris le contrôle d'un mage très puissant. Heureusement pour nous, son entreprise a échoué, tuant le possédé dans le même temps. Les gardiens de l'époque ont presque réussi à le détruire, profitant de son état de faiblesse, mais il est parvenu à leur échapper. Je suis certain qu'il a l'intention de retenter l'expérience, utilisant la magie de Sherlock afin de créer un golem et le posséder. Il serait indestructible."

John n'aimait pas du tout ces nouvelles. Si le démon échouait une seconde fois, il tuerait Sherlock et s'il réussissait, il détruirait tout dans son passage. Aucune des deux solutions ne lui plaisaient, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander des précisions, Molly reprit la parole :

"Si vous avez raison, nous devons sauver Sherlock avant que le démon ne commence le rituel. Nous ne pourrons rien faire pour lui après son démarrage. La quantité de magie nécessaire afin d'invoquer une telle créature est faramineuse, personne n'y survivrait."

Mycroft se tourna vers la légiste, les traits tirés et le ton dur :

"Pour qui prenez vous mon frère ? Bien évidement qu'il a assez de magie pour créer un golem. Et c'est précisément pourquoi ces nouvelles sont inquiétantes. Le démon dévorera son âme dès que son méfait sera accompli et je ne vois pas qui pourra empêcher cette apocalypse avant que les pertes ne soient trop importantes s'il est mort."

Ce fut Lestrade qui intervint à ce moment :

"Nous sommes aussi pressés que toi de sauver Sherlock. Il est notre ami. Mais je ne vois pas comment un mage de classe 3 pourrait avoir assez de puissance pour ce sortilège. Je conviens que ton frère est capable de miracles, mais même lui a des limites"

"Et vous êtes des idiots si vous avez une confiance aveugle dans les tests de niveau. Sherlock a faussé les résultats, il ne voulait pas subir la surveillance et les contraintes que les différents gouvernement imposent aux mages de classe quatre ou supérieure. Il a minimisé ses capacités."

John ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris. Il s'était questionné à de nombreuses reprises sur le véritable niveau de Sherlock. Mais il avait quand même une question :

"Comment ? Je croyais qu'il était impossible de tromper ces tests ?"

Cette fois, Mycroft paraissait outré :

"Bien entendu que c'est impossible. Mais nous parlons de mon frère. Rien n'est insurmontable pour lui, à condition qu'il le veuille. Croyez moi, ce démon a choisi sa cible avec soin, il est à deux doigts de parvenir à ses fins et nous devrons agir vite si nous voulons sauver mon frère et la population de Londres par la même occasion."

Les visages se refermèrent et toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent de la tête. C'est le ton plus calme et posé que Mycroft continua à exposer le plan qu'il avait imaginé :

"Comme je vous disais, nous aurons peu de temps. Un tel rituel demande un sorcier très puissant - nous parlons d'une quantité de magie assez élevée pour détruire une petite ville - mais il nécessite également un lieu extrêmement chargé en énergie magique. Je suppose que le démon a choisi un endroit à Londres, ou assez proche, afin d'éviter de se faire repérer et de perdre du temps. Il y a peu de lieux répondant à ces critères : l'église de All Hallows-by-the-Tower, la prison de Pentonville, le cimetière de Bunhill et un noeud tellurique au sud de la ville. J'ai mis en place une surveillance que j'espère assez discrète autour de ces trois lieux. Il ne reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts et que nous serons prévenu assez en avance pour pouvoir agir."

C'était la première fois que John entendait le politicien si peu certain de lui. Cela, plus que tout ce qu'il venait de leur dire, l'inquiétait. La situation était critique et on ne parlait pas seulement de Sherlock. Si ce démon parvenait à ses fins, il serait pratiquement indestructible et serait capable d'annihiler des centaines de milliers de vies.

John se concentra à nouveau sur ce que disait le politicien. Ils n'auraient qu'une chance pour réussir et il ne fallait pas la gâcher.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde !
> 
> Nous touchons presque au bout, pratiquement dix mois après avoir commencé à publier.
> 
> Ce chapitre devait être l'avant-dernier mais vu la taille qu'il a décidé de prendre (saleté de texte qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête), je l'ai coupé en deux. L'épilogue suivant le même chemin, au lieu d'avoir encore deux chapitres, il y en aura quatre en tout.
> 
> J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre et que je vais réussir à répondre à toutes les interrogations ouvertes durant ce long périple.
> 
> So Enjoy !

La petite équipe qu'avait regroupé Mycroft avait terminé de peaufiner leur plan depuis moins de dix minutes quand l'assistante personnelle du politicien pénétra dans l'entrepôt. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, elle annonça du ton le plus désinvolte possible que Sherlock avait été aperçu à l'entrée du cimetière de Bunhill.

Ils s'étaient tous mis en route dans la seconde, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers ce qui était un des cimetières les plus anciens de la ville. Lestrade avait sorti du coffre de sa voiture un sac à dos qu'il avait tendu à Molly et cette dernière était en train de vérifier les différentes choses qu'elle y avait placé. John avait observé Sherlock se préparer pour chasser des créatures maléfiques assez souvent pour savoir qu'elle faisait le point sur les différents réactifs, pierres et items nécessaires à ses principaux sortilèges. Il laissa la jeune femme à ses préparatifs et se concentra sur ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Mycroft lui avait confié une boîte en bois. Toutes ses faces étaient recouvertes de runes et la patine lui donnait une teinte sombre. C'était une relique très ancienne et puissante, et la clé de leur plan. John était chargé de la garder jusqu'à ce que le politicien réussisse à approcher le démon et l'utilise pour l'absorber et l'y emprisonner.

Ils avaient fait les trois-quarts du trajet quand Mycroft s'affaissa sur son siège après un cri de douleur. Lestrade s'agenouilla aussitôt en face de lui à même le plancher et l'empêcha de tomber en avant en le retenant par les épaules. Le politicien se tenait la tête entre les mains et il lui fallut plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de répondre aux questions inquiètes de l'inspecteur.

"Ca va aller, juste mon pouvoir de prophète qui fait des siennes. Le démon a commencé son rituel, c'est un événement potentiellement très fort pour l'avenir, il a drastiquement diminué le nombre de futurs possibles. Je suis incapable de voir ce qui va se passer après le combat qui nous attend."

Il fit un signe de tête à Anthéa qui frappa deux coups secs à la vitre les séparant du chauffeur. Après une violente embardée, leur vitesse augmenta encore.

Le reste du trajet se termina plus rapidement que ce que John croyait possible à Londres. Tous les passagers sortirent du véhicule garé le long du mur ouest du cimetière. L'ex-soldat observa avec appréhension l'énorme nuage noir qui semblait avoir envahi les lieux. Les gens commençaient à s'attrouper sur les trottoirs et Mycroft donna l'ordre à ses équipes déjà sur place de créer un cordon de sécurité le plus large possible. Il entraîna ensuite le reste de la troupe vers un passage bas qui leur permettrait de traverser le mur d'enceinte. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers ses coéquipiers et ouvrit la porte avant de disparaître derrière le mur.

À peine John avait-il mis un pied sur le chemin qui s'enfonçait dans le cimetière qu'il sentit la magie crépiter autour de lui. Il connaissait cette magie, c'était celle de Sherlock, il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille, mais elle avait une composante diabolique et nocive qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là. Que quelqu'un se serve de son petit ami à des fins maléfiques le mit dans une colère noire. Ils allaient sauver Sherlock et il prendrait un malin plaisir à détruire le responsable de toute cette histoire.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers une colline qui se situait à quelques mètres du mur nord de l'enceinte. C'était la partie la plus ancienne du lieu et l'endroit logique pour mener un rituel de cette envergure. Mais plus ils avançaient et plus la magie se faisait violente. Ils devaient lutter contre elle et chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent. Molly fut la première à arrêter :

"Je n'irais pas plus loin. Je ressens des sorts nécromants et la puissance de leur maléfice me révulse. De très anciens morts sont réveillés. Les disparus doivent être respectés, on ne s'en sert pas comme bouclier humain ou pour attaquer les vivants."

Mycroft se tourna vers la jeune femme :

"Vous pourrez dissiper ces sorts ?"

"La magie de Sherlock est trop puissante pour cela. Mais il n'a jamais utilisé de tels maléfices, il manque de pratique, je devrais pouvoir prendre le contrôle de ces créatures."

Le politicien se tourna vers Lestrade :

"Protège-la. Nous n'avons aucune chance d'arrêter ce rituel si l'on ne maîtrise pas l'armée que ce démon s'est invoqué."

Le policier hocha de la tête, s'installant en vigile à quelques mètres de la légiste. Cette dernière était en train de vider son sac et d'arranger ses différents réactifs autour d'elle.

Après quelques mots de prudence, John et Mycroft continuèrent à s'approcher du centre de l'ouragan magique. A chaque pas, le médecin remarquait des tombes ouvertes de l'intérieur. Une forte odeur de décomposition et de terre retournée envahissait l'atmosphère. Les vents magiques leur fouettaient le visage et il avançaient recourbés contre sa puissance. Ils ne voyaient plus qu'à quelques mètres devant eux, l'obscurité les entourant s'étant épaissie.

John aperçut du coin de l'œil plusieurs ombres bouger et il espérait de tout cœur que Molly arriverait à maîtriser les morts-vivants avant qu'il ne doive se battre contre eux. Il avait peu de balles dans son arme et il ne voulait pas les gâcher avec des êtres qu'elles n'arrêteront de toute façon pas. Ni la douleur, ni les blessures aux organes vitaux n'arrêtaient les corps réanimés, il fallait les mutiler, briser des os ou couper des tendons jusqu'à ce que la créature ne puisse plus bouger.

John savait très exactement où frapper pour immobiliser un corps mais l'idée de désacraliser un être humain ainsi, alors qu'il devait reposer éternellement en paix, lui retournait l'estomac.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ils avaient encore parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres. Mycroft s'arrêta brusquement et John fit de même quand il le rejoignit. En face d'eux se tenaient plusieurs zombies. Certains n'étaient plus que des squelettes recouverts de lambeaux moisis de tissus, mais d'autres étaient trop récents pour avoir atteint ce niveau. John empêcha son regard de s'attarder sur les différents insectes parcourant les corps, ainsi que sur les organes visibles à travers les muscles déjà partiellement dévorés ou décomposés. Un mort vivant particulièrement répugnant commença à s'approcher d'eux d'un pas traînant. Une grande partie de son corps était recouvert de poches de pus jaunâtre et les quelques muscles visibles avaient une teinte verte maladive.

Les autres morts les avaient détectés et la petite troupe des horreurs s'approchait lentement mais sûrement de leur position. À voix basse pour ne pas se faire remarquer par plus d'ennemis, Mycroft parla :

"J'espère vraiment que cette mademoiselle Hooper parviendra à maîtriser ces choses. Je n'ai aucunement envie de me salir en tentant de les repousser."

Les zombies s'approchaient encore et le politicien poussa un soupir, tirant une lame cachée dans son parapluie.

"On dirait que nous allons devoir nous frayer un chemin à travers eux. Je passe devant, suivez moi. Je vous laisse surveiller nos arrières."

Lorsque le premier mort vivant fut assez proche, Mycroft lui trancha les tendons du genou d'un geste rapide et précis, suivi d'un second coup qui sectionna son talon d'Achille. Leur assaillant s'écroula au sol et commença à ramper au sol, utilisant ses bras pour continuer sa progression. Le politicien était passé au second assaillant et laissa John gérer la créature au sol. Le médecin récupéra une grosse pierre au bord d'une stèle et la fit tomber le plus violemment possible contre le coude du cadavre animé. Avec un craquement, l'articulation céda et John jugea la menace maîtrisée, il ne pourrait pas avancer assez rapidement avec un seul bras valide.

Malheureusement, Mycroft avait continué sa progression et John dû répéter le même geste trois, puis quatre fois avant que les créatures ne s'arrêtent brusquement de bouger.

Son costume portant plusieurs tâches visqueuses, Mycroft se tourna vers lui au moment où un hurlement de rage retentissait. Avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, John énonça l'évidence :

"Molly a réussi et cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à notre ami."

Il montra du doigt la direction de la colline - Mycroft avait encore eu raison sur ce point - et commença à s'y diriger :

"Nous devons nous dépêcher. Nous ne savons pas de combien de temps nous disposons encore."

Ils continuèrent leur périple, surveillant les zombies immobilisés autour d'eux. John espérait que Molly arriverait à les retenir le temps nécessaire afin d'arrêter le démon et sauver Sherlock. Ils atteignirent le pied de la colline sans encombre.

A cet endroit, la magie était pratiquement insupportable : elle claquait et sifflait autour d'eux et ils devaient lutter contre ses vents à chaque pas. Mais à part cela, le chemin menant au sommet de la colline était libre et totalement découvert. Ils n'avaient pas réellement cherché à cacher leur progression dans le cimetière, mais ils avaient au moins la possibilité de s'abriter derrière des tombes, statues ou autre mausolées, ainsi qu'à l'intérieur des rares bosquets d'arbres qui se tenaient ici et là dans l'immense étendue de terre. A partir de maintenant, cela serait impossible.

Ils avaient étudié la topologie des lieux et il n'y avait aucun moyen de monter en se cachant. Il avaient opté pour la rapidité plutôt que la discrétion. Leur espoir de parcourir le sentier sans difficulté fut anéanti à la seconde où Mycroft posa le pied sur le chemin.

Une balle frôla sa joue et alla se planter dans le sol à quelques mètres derrière lui. Heureusement pour le politicien, son pied avait glissé sur un des cailloux jonchant le chemin, le déstabilisant brièvement et empêchant la balle de l'atteindre en plein centre du front. Les deux hommes reculèrent rapidement se mettre à l'abri derrière une des murs longeant le sentier. Le démon n'avait pas seulement de l'aide magique, il avait avec lui un sniper. Cette nouvelle était déjà suffisamment mauvaise en soi, mais en plus, l'homme paraissait doué.

John observa du mieux qu'il le put les alentours mais ne trouva aucune trace du (ou des) soldat. Il faisait très sombre et jamais un sniper digne de ce nom ne s'installerait à un endroit trop visible.

Le médecin s'abrita à nouveau derrière le muret et se tourna vers Mycroft. Ce dernier était totalement immobile, les yeux dans le vague et l'air complètement absent. John ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et, pendant quelques instants, il craignit qu'une balle ne l'ait atteint. Mais rapidement le regard du politicien redevint clair et il s'adressa à John de la même voix ferme que d'habitude :

"Mes capacités sont grandement limitées, j'ai quand même réussi à déterminer le seul chemin nous permettant de monter au sommet sans que l'un d'entre nous ne soit blessé. Je vais avoir besoin que vous me fassiez confiance et me suiviez sans un bruit."

C'était donc la raison pour le regard vacant, Mycroft avait utilisé sa magie de prophète. John acquiesça de la tête et emboîta le pas du politicien sans un mot, suivant ses directives le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Ils commencèrent par longer le pied de la colline avant d'attaquer la montée par un côté plus escarpé.

De petits arbres et rochers bloquaient régulièrement leur avancée, mais ils avaient l'avantage de les cacher pour la majorité du trajet. Cela n'empêcha pas plusieurs balles de siffler et de s'enfoncer avec violence dans les troncs ou pierres derrières lesquels ils s'étaient réfugiés. Un projectile en particulier passa trop près pour la tranquillité d'esprit du médecin.

Vu les angles des derniers tirs, il y avait au moins deux tireurs, un seul homme n'aurait jamais pu parcourir la distance entre les deux dernières positions en si peu de temps. Il transmit l'information à Mycroft dans un murmure et ils continuèrent leur pénible ascension.

Ils finirent par arriver sur le plateau formant le sommet de la colline. Les plus anciens résidents du lieu y avaient dressé une stèle mais cette dernière n'était pas visible depuis leur position. Ils avancèrent prudemment, restant caché derrière des murets ou les arbres d'un petit bosquet. Tous les sens de John étaient en éveil et lui hurlaient qu'ils étaient observés. Pourquoi est-ce que leurs ennemis ne tiraient pas ?

Il en comprit la raison à la seconde où il vit une personne apparaître juste devant eux : Mary.

Elle était habillée totalement en noir, un fusil sniper accroché à son épaule et un autre pistolet dans un holster sur sa hanche. Ses cheveux blonds étaient cachés derrière un bonnet et des traces de camouflage noir obscurcissaient ses traits, mais John avait vécu assez longtemps avec elle pour la reconnaître malgré ces artifices.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à s'observer, laissant amplement le temps à la colère de monter en John. Quand Mary ouvrit la bouche afin de parler, il laissa la boule de rage qui avait pris possession de lui exploser :

"Non ! Ferme-la ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à dire. Recule toi et laisse nous passer."

Mary avait l'air réellement désolée quand elle répondit :

"Je ne peux pas faire cela. J'ai réussi à convaincre maître Moriarty de vous laisser vivre mais vous devez reculer. Le rituel est bientôt terminé."

John croisa le regard de Mycroft. Le politicien ne semblait pas aussi étonné que lui d'avoir entendu le nom du criminel qui avait joué avec Sherlock des mois auparavant. Sa colère monta encore d'un cran, d'une voix pleine de venin, il accusa l'autre homme :

"Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'empêcher !"

D'un ton calme, Mycroft répondit :

"Je n'avais aucune certitude, c'était une possibilité. La mauvaise habitude de mon frère de brouiller son futur m'empêche de le surveiller efficacement. Beaucoup d'informations me sont cachées. J'ignorais par exemple que votre petite amie travaillait avec lui. C'est un fait trop lié au futur de Sherlock pour que je puisse voir cet événement."

John tourna un regard noir à nouveau vers la femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant de longs mois :

"C'est toi qui est partie. Pourquoi aller chercher un démon pour te venger ?"

Une lueur de remord apparu dans les yeux de Mary, il avait encore une chance de la convaincre :

"Je te connais, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Laisse nous passer, tu peux encore abandonner."

Mycroft intervint dans la conversation :

"Aucune chance docteur Watson. Elle le suit depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir sortir de ce contrat en vie."

"Quoi !? Cela fait moins d'un mois depuis que tu es partie, ce n'est pas si long!"

Il n'avait pas posé la question à Mycroft, mais c'est lui qui répondit :

"Elle n'a pas rejoint Moriarty après la fin de votre petite histoire. Elle travaille pour lui depuis des décennies."

Les conséquences de cette révélation laissèrent John sans voix pendant de longues secondes. Il avait pensé que la situation actuelle n'avait que peu à voir avec lui, mais il semblerait que certains de ses choix aient mené le détective à sa propre perte. Quelles autres décisions avait-il pris dans le passé et dont Sherlock payait le prix maintenant ? La colère qui l'avait envahi disparut d'un coup, laissant uniquement de l'abattement dans son sillage :

"Quoi d'autre ? Quels autres de mes choix n'en sont pas vraiment et qui d'autre autour de moi travaille pour ce monstre ?"

Mary sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

"Personne. Notre vie commune, le fait que l'on travaille ensemble et l'accès de Maître Moriarty à ta magie suffisait."

Ce fut Mycoft qui posa la question avant même que John ait digéré cette nouvelle information :

"Quel accès ? C'est impossible à obtenir sans l'accord de la personne et le docteur Watson n'est pas idiot au point de passer un tel contrat."

La brusque inspiration de John le fit se retourner, de la déception et de la colère dans les yeux. L'ex soldat ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait rejeté cet événement comme un rêve très détaillé dû à sa consommation excessive d'alcool cette nuit là, mais il avait toujours su qu'il s'était menti à lui-même. Les mots qui suivirent confirmèrent ses pires craintes :

"Je me suis demandé comment Moriarty avait convaincu mon frère de passer ce pacte. Quel leviers il avait bien pu trouver. Voilà un mystère résolu. J'aurai dû savoir que cela avait forcément à voir avec vous. Tout ce que Sherlock a fait depuis qu'il vous a rencontré a un lien avec vous d'une façon ou d'une autre."

Le ton de Mycroft, sans être ouvertement hostile, était dur et amer. John ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Apprendre qu'il était directement responsable de la situation actuelle fit monter la bile le long de son œsophage. Il devait absolument réparer son erreur, il était inimaginable de laisser Sherlock payer pour lui. Il se tourna vers Mary :

"Je dois faire quelque chose. Aide moi. Tu sais forcément comment arrêter Moriarty. Sherlock n'y est pour rien, je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je te connais Mary. Malgré tout cela, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de profondément mauvais."

La blonde semblait hésiter, elle basculait d'un pied sur l'autre et regardait au dessus de son épaule. John s'approcha de quelques pas, baissant le volume de sa voix :

"S'il te plaît Mary. Tu ne peux pas vouloir ce que Moriarty est en train de préparer. Il va détruire la moitié de Londres et tuer des centaines de milliers d'innocents. Je te promet, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, je ne sais pas si ce qu'on à vécu était réel pour toi, mais on pourrait revivre ensemble, tu pourrais récupérer ta place à la clinique …"

Il ne savait plus quoi lui promettre pour la faire accepter. Il vit la femme qui avait partagé sa vie ouvrir et fermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne sortit. John, qui avait recommencé à s'approcher, s'arrêta net quand il vit un second homme quitter les ombres les entourant et s'installer aux côtés de Mary.

"Elle ne peut rien vous dire, ni vous aider. Le contrat la liant à Maître Moriarty l'en empêche."

Il se tourna ensuite totalement vers le médecin et ce dernier le reconnut enfin. Il l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises autour de Baker Street. Il devait faire partie des surveillances que le démon avait mis en place quand John avait réaménagé avec Sherlock.

L'homme s'adressa ensuite à Mary :

"Va rejoindre le Maître, il va être furieux d'apprendre que tu as échoué dans ta tâche. Je m'occupe d'eux."

"Moran, s'il te plaît. Ils ont raison."

"Tu t'es laissé aveuglé par tes sentiments. Je peux te couvrir en souvenir de tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, mais ces deux hommes doivent mourir. Va rejoindre le Maître, je m'occupe de tout."

Mary hésita encore quelques secondes avant de faire demi tour et de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. John la regarda s'éloigner, le sentiment de trahison redoublant dans son esprit. Il avait aimé cette femme, pas autant que Sherlock, mais il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de réel. A priori, ça n'avait pas été le cas de Mary, il n'avait été qu'une mission pour elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette idée, car l'homme, que Mary avait appelé Moran, saisit le pistolet qu'il portait à la hanche, le pointant vers le blond.

"Je vais vous demander de prendre l'arme que vous avez dans votre poche et de la poser au sol."

Tout dans la posture de l'homme prouvait un passé militaire. John n'avait aucune chance de le prendre de vitesse et il ne put faire autre chose que d'obtempérer. Quand il se redressa, Moran les menaçait toujours de son arme et le médecin ne voyait pas comment sortir de cette impasse en vie.

"Bien. Maintenant vous allez vous retourner et vous agenouiller au sol."

John resta sans bouger, il était hors de question qu'il meurt à genou. Il tenta de renforcer ses boucliers mais il savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais assez puissant pour arrêter une balle. Sherlock se chargeait de ce genre de protection habituellement. Peut être que Mycroft…

A l'exact moment où cette pensée se formait, il sentit une magie étrangère l'entourer. Il espérait de tout cœur que le politicien n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un dixième des capacités de son frère, John avait vu la magie de Sherlock arrêter plusieurs balles avant de céder.

La voix de Moran se fit plus dure :

"Je n'aurai aucun problème à vous tirer une balle dans l'abdomen, mais croyez-moi, vous préféreriez la recevoir dans le crâne. C'est moins douloureux et plus rapide. Je n'ai rien de personnel contre vous, mais les ordres de Maître Moriarty doivent être exécutés."

Mycroft répondit d'un ton ferme :

"Je ne vous ferai la proposition qu'une fois. Nous pouvons battre ce démon. Si vous nous laissez passer, je vous promet qu'aucun des crimes que vous avez effectué en son nom ne seront portés à votre charge."

Un éclat de rire retentit.

"Vous ne pourrez pas tuer mon Maître. D'autres s'y sont essayé et ils ont échoué, même votre frère a été incapable de l'arrêter et malgré toute votre intelligence et vos capacités, vous n'avez aucune chance de réussir."

"Ne sous-estimez pas la famille Holmes, vous pourriez le regretter. Personne ne nous a jamais attaqué sans tout perdre."

"Votre frère avait le même genre d'arrogance." Moran commençait à s'agiter, les menaces de Mycroft avaient touché une corde sensible, "j'ai connu des gens comme vous toute ma vie, persuadés d'être spéciaux, d'être supérieurs, capables de marcher sur les autres afin d'atteindre votre but. J'ai dû obéir à des gens comme vous toute ma vie, mais Moriarty m'a donné la possibilité de me venger, de détruire ceux qui m'avaient rabaissé."

L'homme faisait des va-et-vient, de plus en plus agité. John ne savait pas comment, mais Mycroft avait réussi à trouver quel bouton pousser afin de faire perdre ses moyens à leur adversaire. Il n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup de temps pour agir et il décida de se jeter sur son opposant à l'instant où ce dernier était le plus proche.

John s'abaissa le plus possible sans pourtant se ralentir et il réussit à attraper Moran d'un coup d'épaule dans l'abdomen. Il entendit le coup de feu retentir, mais il n'avait pas une seconde pour vérifier que Mycroft était indemne. De toute façon, il lui était impossible de lui porter secours sans avoir mis le sniper hors d'état de nuire.

Si Moran avait été surpris de son attaque, il avait vite récupéré. John avait espéré le désarmer rapidement, mais le soldat était bien entraîné et il n'avait pas lâché son pistolet quand le médecin l'avait attaqué.

Le blond avait saisi les poignets de son adversaire, l'obligeant à pointer son arme vers le ciel. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher sa prise et, pour une fois, sa taille était un avantage. Il réussit à passer en dessous des bras du soldat et utilisa son épaule pour appuyer sur l'intérieur de son coude. Il parvint à tordre le bras de Moran. Celui-ci grogna de douleur mais refusa obstinément de lâcher son arme.

Un second tir retentit, la balle se figeant dans le sol à quelques centimètres du pied de Mycroft. John vit du coin de l'œil le politicien les observer, prêt à intervenir à la moindre ouverture. Le médecin passa une jambe derrière le pied de son opposant et tenta de le déstabiliser. Un troisième tir partit, la balle se perdant vers le ciel. Il s'inquiéta brièvement que ces différents tirs n'attirent de nouveaux ennemis. Il devait absolument maîtriser Moran sinon il n'aurait aucune chance de sauver Sherlock, sans compter que chaque minute perdue permettait à Moriarty d'approcher de la fin de son rituel.

John utilisa sa position pour tordre encore plus le bras de son opposant et après un cri de douleur, ce dernier lâcha son pistolet. Le blond le repoussa du pied et, lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face au soldat, il fut accueilli par un violent coup de poing au visage.

Sa tête fut brusquement repoussée en arrière et il sentit la peau de sa pommette s'ouvrir. Moran portait des gants et ils devaient être renforcés par un métal quelconque car le choc qu'il avait reçu ne pouvait pas être asséné à main nue. Il évita le second coup de justesse et le troisième l'atteignit à la tempe. Heureusement, il ne fit que l'effleurer. Une telle puissance lui aurait certainement fait perdre conscience.

Il se concentra sur l'homme en face de lui, observant ses mouvements pour essayer de les prévoir. Malheureusement, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus besoin des réflexes qu'il avait affiné à la guerre et ces derniers s'étaient émoussés.

John le savait et, à en croire le sourire narquois de Moran, lui aussi s'en était rendu compte :

"Trop de petits biscuit avec votre thé, docteur Watson. La vie civile ne vous réussit guère."

C'est légèrement essoufflé que John lui répondit :

"Au contraire, j'en suis plutôt content. Vous et votre Maître voulaient me l'enlever. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire."

"Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre, rendez-vous et je mettrai fin à votre vie sans vous faire souffrir."

"Jamais ! Vous allez devoir me tuer."

"Si c'est ce que vous voulez."

Moran redoubla de violence et John évita de justesse les coups suivants, reculant de quelques pas à chaque fois, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord d'un plateau surplombant le cimetière.

Ils avaient tourné autour du sommet de la colline et étaient maintenant sur le flan ouest, là où la pente était la plus abrupte. S'il tombait, il se briserait certainement le cou et il était hors de question de mourir sans se battre.

Avec un grand cri, il se jeta sur Moran. Celui-ci l'attendait et les mouvements du médecin auraient aussi bien pu lui être télégraphié, tant il n'eut aucune difficulté à les arrêter.

Au moment où John le saisissait à la taille, le sniper laissa retomber ses deux poings joints au creux de ses reins. La douleur le fit grogner, mais il garda sa prise sur le soldat, le repoussant de quelques pas avant qu'un second coup n'atteigne le même point. Il continua à marcher et à éloigner Moran du précipice. Le troisième choc lui fit pratiquement lâcher prise, cette histoire allait le laisser couvert de bleus. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas plus de séquelles, un coup porté au bon endroit pourrait lui détruire un rein.

Il était désormais assez éloigné du bord et il lâcha enfin son opposant, passant derrière lui et lui portant un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou. Tout l'entraînement du soldat ne l'empêcha pas de tomber violemment au sol, mais quand John chercha à utiliser son avantage, il avait déjà roulé hors d'atteinte. Il se relevait à l'instant où le médecin s'approcha et il fut accueilli par un barrage de coup de pieds et de poings qui le força à reculer à nouveau.

Il avait perdu assez de temps, ses chances de gagner s'amenuisaient à chaque instant. Il allait devoir prendre des risques. Quand Moran l'attaqua à nouveau, il laissa ses deux premiers coups l'atteindre, un à l'abdomen et l'autre dans le plexus solaire, mais cela lui permit de s'approcher assez du sniper et de lui attraper le bras droit. Il utilisa le reste de sa force pour le tordre et il entendit l'articulation de l'épaule céder. Son adversaire laissa s'échapper un grognement de douleur. John lui avait déboîté l'épaule et avait rendu le membre inutilisable. Cela devrait lui donner un avantage que l'ex soldat avait bien l'intention d'utiliser.

Moran s'était reculé et il tenait son membre douloureux de sa main gauche. John se préparait à se jeter sur lui quand les yeux du soldat s'écarquillèrent. Le médecin vit son regard se tourner vers son abdomen d'où sortait une pointe métallique. John regarda rapidement par dessus l'épaule de son opposant et vit la silhouette de Mycroft se redresser, une expression impassible sur le visage. Il retira sa lame du corps du soldat, l'essuyant sur un de ses mouchoirs avant de la ranger dans son parapluie.

Moran s'était assis au sol, essayant de retenir le sang qui commençait à détremper le devant de sa tenue de camouflage. Sa blessure était sérieuse, le combat était terminé et il ne survivrai pas sans des soins médicaux rapides.

"Vous m'avez peut-être battu mais vous n'aurez pas Maître Moriarty. Fuyez pendant que vous avez encore une chance."

John se planta juste devant lui :

"Dites nous comment l'arrêter et nous appellerons les secours. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mourir ici."

Le rire de Moran était tout sauf joyeux, il grimaça de douleur en répondant :

"Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Maître Moriarty ne supporte pas l'échec. Je suis mort à la seconde où j'ai échoué à vous arrêter. Je préfère encore mourir ici que de devoir regarder au dessus de mon épaule pour le reste de ma vie."

Mycroft s'était approché et il ne daigna même pas jeter un coup d'œil à Moran lorsqu'il parla à John.

"Venez docteur Watson. Il est hors d'état de nuire, nous devons trouver Moriarty au plus vite."

Il fit demi tour sans vérifier que le blond le suivait. Ce dernier hésita. Il était contre sa nature de laisser un homme sans soin, quels que soient ses actes passés et présents. Il avait juré de faire tout son possible pour sauver les gens qui en avaient besoin.

Mycroft se retourna quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'il remarqua que John ne l'avait pas suivi. Un léger froncement ornait ses sourcils.

"Qu'attendez vous ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

John savait qu'il serait incapable de laisser Moran ainsi, autant agir au plus vite plutôt que de tergiverser. Il se mit à genoux aux côtés de son ennemi, sortant quelques compresses et bandages de ses poches. Il avait regroupé une petite trousse de premier secours au cas où. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé s'en servir sur leurs opposants, mais il était un médecin avant tout et il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

Il entendit Mycroft siffler derrière lui :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

John commença à soulever la chemise de Moran, ses gestes rapides et précis. Le soldat avait l'air aussi étonné que le politicien.

"Laissez moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je préfère mourir ici et maintenant que dans quelques semaines ou même mois."

John ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sa décision était prise. Il commença par lancer un sort pour aider le sang à coaguler, puis il appuya plusieurs compresses sur la blessure, cherchant à limiter la perte de sang.

La voix de Mycroft avait gagné en volume quand il réitéra sa question :

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Cet homme a essayé de vous exécuter. A l'instant où nous parlons, son Maître est peut-être en train de tuer mon frère. Nous avons plus urgent."

"J'ai passé un serment quand je suis devenu médecin. Vous avez dû en entendre parler. Peut-être que pour certains, ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour moi, c'est important. Quoi que vous puissiez en dire, l'un comme l'autre, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire. Si vous voulez gagner du temps, appelez les secours et donnez sa position. Je ne peux que mener les premiers soins avec ce que j'ai apporté. Cela lui fera gagner du temps mais ne le sauvera pas."

Il avait fini de bander la plaie de Moran et s'était redressé. Il s'adressa à l'homme qui avait essayé de le tuer quelques minutes auparavant :

"Je pense que la lame n'a pas touché votre estomac. Vous avez de la chance, la douleur devrait rester supportable. Je n'ai pas de magie à perdre pour vous donner un sort analgésique et même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir. C'est en partie à cause de vous si mon petit-ami est en danger."

Moran le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

"Je vois ce qu'elle vous a trouvé. Pourquoi elle a pris ce risque. Peu d'homme aurait soigné leur ennemi."

"Ce n'est rien de spécial. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai passé un serment que je compte bien tenir. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce que je peux ressentir."

"Si c'est ce que vous croyez, vous êtes encore plus naïf que ce que je pensais. Le monde n'est pas fait ainsi. Le temps que vous avez passé à résoudre tous ces crimes avec Holmes aurait dû vous ouvrir les yeux sur le monde dans lequel nous vivons."

"Cela me désole que vous le croyez, mais je suppose que je ne dois pas être étonné. Vous avez passé un contrat avec un démon, cela doit bien venir de quelque part."

Mycroft, qui s'était éloigné pour appeler une de ses équipes de secours, se rapprocha à cet instant :

"Nous devons y aller. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici plus longtemps."

John se releva, acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête.

"J'ai fini de toute façon." Il parla une dernière fois à Moran, "si jamais vous vous en sortez, j'espère pour vous que vous ne croiserez plus jamais le chemin d'un Holmes. Ils n'ont pas mes états d'âme."

"Vous pensez réellement pouvoir vaincre Maître Moriarty et récupérer l'âme de votre petit ami."Ce n'était pas une question, Moran semblait étonné, "Comment pouvez vous continuer alors que vous savez que vous n'avez pratiquement aucune chance de réussite ?"

"Parce qu'il ferait de même pour moi. Il ferait tout afin de me sauver et n'abandonnerai pas. Et parce que je préfère mourir en tentant de le secourir que vivre sans lui."

"Vous êtes un idiot."

John sourit à ces mots.

"Je sais. Sherlock n'arrête pas de me le dire et il a toujours raison."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse d'avance pour tout divergence géographique ou topologique des lieux cités dans ce texte. J'avais besoin d'une colline escarpée alors je l'ai inventée.


	32. Chapter 32

Leur rencontre avec Moran s'étant terminé sans conséquences fâcheuses de leur côté, John emboîta le pas à Mycroft. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour sauver son adversaire et sa conscience était en paix, il pouvait se concentrer sur sa tâche.

À peine avaient ils disparu dans l'obscurité les entourant que Mycroft lui adressa la parole :

"Il a raison vous savez."

Le médecin l'interrompit avant qu'il n'aille plus loin :

"Je connais votre opinion sur le sujet Mycroft. Et excusez moi si je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette vision cynique de la vie. Gardez votre salive."  
"Si votre excès d'empathie nous a coûté mon frère, vous allez en entendre parler."

John ne répondit pas. Moran ne l'avait pas cru mais l'échec était impensable pour lui. Il allait sauver Sherlock, point final. Maintenant qu'ils avaient échappé aux deux soldats, son attention se porta à nouveau sur son environnement.

Ils avaient pratiquement atteint le centre de la colline, les vents magiques s'étaient calmés, comme dans l'œil d'un cyclone mais l'obscurité s'était épaissie jusqu'à les empêcher de voir à plus de deux mètres.

Brutalement, il entendit Mycroft siffler de douleur et le vit se reculer rapidement. John le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Mycroft observait sa main qui était couverte de cloques. Il avait la même chose sur un côté du visage. John s'approcha, prêt à aider le politicien, mais celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il ne l'atteigne

"Non docteur ! Gardez votre magie. Je suis rentrée dans une barrière de protection. Je ne pensais pas qu'il arriverait à la projeter sur une si grande distance. Nous sommes encore à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de l'autel."  
"C'est la barrière de Moriarty ? Vous pouvez la détruire ?"  
"Non. Elle est bien trop puissante. Il utilise la magie de Sherlock. Je n'ai aucune chance de la faire tomber et nous sommes bien trop loin pour pouvoir utiliser la boite que je vous ai confié."  
"Mais vous avez une idée afin de nous faire passer de l'autre côté ?"  
"Bien évidemment ! Mais aucune n'est applicable dans le temps qu'il nous reste."

John ne sut pas quoi répondre, il fixa le politicien avec un étonnement profond. Mycroft prit un air outré :

"Ne me regardez pas ainsi. J'ai du mettre en place ce plan en quelques heures et trouver cette boite. Elle seule nous permettra d'enfermer Moriarty et libérer Sherlock."  
"Sauf que nous sommes trop loin pour cela."  
"Comme je vous l'ai dit, d'après mes estimations les plus larges, les barrières de protection auraient dû nous arrêter beaucoup plus loin. On dirait que mon frère a réussi à me cacher l'étendue de sa puissance. Son amour du secret va nous coûter cher."  
"Ce serait plutôt votre besoin de tout connaître et contrôler. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ce point."

Il s'était approché de la barrière. Il la sentait, même s'il ne la voyait pas. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il savait très exactement où elle se trouvait. Il sentait la magie de Sherlock. Elle était remplie de malveillance, mais sous toute cette noirceur, c'était bien elle. Et elle appelait sa propre magie, comme si elle lui demandait de la rejoindre.

John se retourna brusquement vers Mycroft :

"Je peux entrer."

Le politicien le regarda dubitativement.

"Et par quel miracle allez vous faire tomber les barrières de mon frère ? Loin de moi l'envie de vous vexer, mais vous êtes à des lieux d'avoir le niveau nécessaire."  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de les détruire. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, vous verrez bien, expliquez-moi comment fonctionne cette boite."  
"Je me sens obligé de vous rappeler que c'est vous qui avez perdu du temps pour soigner ce Moran."  
"Et vous en rajoutez juste pour le plaisir de prouver que vous avez raison. Vous verrez bien dès que vous m'aurez expliqué comment enfermer Moriarty dans cette boite."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à Mycroft ce qu'il comptait faire. Cette partie de sa vie avec Sherlock était tellement intime qu'il voulait la garder pour lui.

"Bien ! C'est assez simple en fait. Vous devez vous approcher le plus possible du démon, puis vous ouvrez la boîte en prononçant son nom. Elle a été créé pour attirer et contenir les esprits que l'on appelle. Il ne vous restera plus qu'à la refermer et tourner la clef pour l'empêcher de ressortir."

John remit la boîte dans la poche intérieure de son blouson, puis il se tourna vers la direction de l'autel. Il s'avança jusqu'à sentir la barrière de Sherlock à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ressentit à nouveau son appel et après un dernier regard derrière lui, il la franchit.

C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait traverser des barrières de son petit ami. Habituellement, le phénomène se produisait sans qu'il en soit conscient, mais la part maléfique à l'intérieur du sort de protection semblait se rebeller contre la présence de John. Heureusement, elle n'arriva pas à le bloquer et après deux pas, il se sentit passer de l'autre côté.

Il se retourna et vit Mycroft le regarder avec étonnement, son esprit faisant visiblement le tour de toutes les raisons possibles avant de les éliminer les unes après les autres. Il finit par arriver au bout de ses suppositions et demanda d'une voix étouffée par la barrière entre eux:

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

John haussa des épaules.

"Je n'en sais rien et Sherlock n'a pas pu, ou voulu, me l'expliquer. Vous devrez lui demander vous même."

Il fit à nouveau face à la direction de l'autel. L'obscurité là-bas paraissait vivante et il n'était pas du tout pressé de la pénétrer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, Sherlock n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres et il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que son entrée n'avait pas été détectée.

Il entendit le "Soyez prudent et ramenez mon frère" mais n'y répondit pas. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers l'homme qu'il aimait et le démon qui contrôlait son corps.

À cet endroit la magie ne soufflaient plus, elle ne tournait plus autour de lui comme un cyclone mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore plus concentrée. Elle ne se manifestait pas vraiment, pourtant John la sentait tout autour de lui. L'odeur d'ozone était omniprésente et il avait la sensation qu'un orage allait éclater d'ici peu. L'électricité statique ambiante faisaient se dresser les poils de sa nuque.

John n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose. Il avait été témoin une fois des efforts de deux quinzaines de mages pour retenir l'eau à la place d'une digue qui avait rompu. Et même à ce moment, il était loin de la quantité de magie dont il était proche actuellement.

Il se demanda comment il était possible qu'un seul homme crée et contrôle autant d'énergie. Il était à la fois horrifié - que se passerait-il si quelqu'un de mal intentionné avait accès à autant de magie ? - et admiratif. Il comprenait pourquoi Sherlock avait caché son niveau réel à tout le monde, même s'il ignorait comment il avait fait. Les tests étaient infalsifiables et une telle intensité devait être pratiquement impossible à dissimuler, et pourtant, Sherlock avait réussi depuis qu'il était adolescent, peut-être même depuis son enfance.

Il avançait dans une véritable purée de poix, ne voyant pas ses propres mains. L'atmosphère autour de lui était épaisse, comme s'il se déplaçait dans de la mélasse. Il ne luttait plus contre des rafales de vent comme au début de leur périple mais chaque pas lui demandait un effort équivalent.

Soudainement, il vit apparaître une lueur un peu plus loin devant lui. Après quelques pas, il comprit ce que c'était : plusieurs lanternes étaient installées à intervalles réguliers, éclairant le chemin autour d'elles. John tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit rien. A priori les zombies, Mary et Moran étaient les seules protections que Moriarty avait jugé nécessaires. John avait bien l'intention d'utiliser cette erreur à son avantage. Et remercier Molly quand il la reverrait. Sans elle, ils seraient certainement mort en cherchant à passer les morts-vivants.

Il décida de s'avancer sur le sentier, les lanternes lui permettrait de voir si quelque chose l'approchait. De toute façon, il avait abandonné l'idée d'avancer incognito lorsqu'il avait traversé les barrières de protection de Sherlock. Serrant la boite contre lui, il passa les deux premières lanternes.

Lorsqu'il atteint la quatrième paire de lanternes, il aperçut enfin le coeur du sortilège. Il était entouré de plusieurs torches plantées au sol et un brasier brûlait derrière la stèle qui servait d'autel. Quelqu'un se trouvait devant la pierre, les bras et la tête levés au ciel. Il était impossible de reconnaître les traits de cette personne mais il connaissait parfaitement cette silhouette : Sherlock.

John avait beau savoir dès le départ qu'il le trouverait ici, cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir un profond soulagement. Tant que le rituel n'était pas fini, il avait une chance de sauver son petit ami.

il continua à avancer, il devait s'approcher pour faire fonctionner la boite. Une forme plus sombre que l'atmosphère environnante apparu après quelques pas. Elle semblait émettre une légère lueur rouge.

D'un seul coup, les torches et le brasero se mirent à brûler avec plus d'intensité, éclairant la totalité de la zone d'un flash jaune. John utilisa sa main pour se protéger les yeux, une telle quantité de lumière, après le temps passé dans un obscurité pratiquement totale, était trop douloureuse.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apercevoir en détail ce qui se cachait derrière l'autel. Il s'agissait d'une énorme créature, de plus de quatre mètres de haut et aussi large qu'un camion. Elle semblait formée d'un amoncellement de roches et de terre, retenus ensemble par des filaments de magie. Cette dernière pulsait d'une lumière rouge qui entrait et ressortait des interstices et qui semblait retenir le tout ensemble.

À chaque pulsation, la pierre et la terre fusionnaient un peu plus l'une dans l'autre, les angles de la roche s'aplatissant et les fissures se comblant. John vit quelques rochers flotter dans l'air et rejoindre la créature, attirées et retenues par la magie, se fondant dans la masse déjà formée. Avec horreur, John se rendit compte que le golem était pratiquement terminé et qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour arrêter le rituel et sauver Sherlock.

Il continua à avancer, Moriarty avait toujours la tête penchée en arrière, fixant le ciel et psalmodiant des mots dont John n'arrivait même pas à détecter la langue. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à discerner les traits de l'homme depuis cette distance mais, quand il dépassa la dernière rangée de lanternes, il se retrouva face au visage de Sherlock.

Malgré l'éloignement, John vit que ses yeux avaient gardé la même teinte noire que ce matin, Moriarty avait encore le contrôle total sur le corps de son petit ami. C'est avec un sourire malsain et cette voix chantante absolument insupportable que le démon lui adressa la parole :

"Docteur Watson, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous venez assister à la réussite de mon plan ?"  
"N'y comptez pas. je suis venu vous arrêter et récupérer Sherlock."

Le rire de Moriarty sembla résonner sans fin autour de lui, la voix grave et habituellement chaleureuse de Sherlock portant sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. John se demanda si Mycroft l'avait entendu et reconnu. Avec la froideur qui en avait envahi le timbre, il n'était pas certain que la voix de son frère soit reconnaissable.

"Je dois avouer que vous êtes persistant, mais vous n'avez aucune chance de réussir. Le rituel est pratiquement terminé et vous êtes seul. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à passer les barrières que j'avais mis en place."

John haussa des épaules. Mais Moriarty n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de réponse.

"Ce n'est pas un sortilège, je sens l'aîné Holmes de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il vous aurait accompagné s'il l'avait pu. De plus il n'y a rien eu de particulier lorsque vous avez traversé. Les barrières se sont justes… Ouvertes." Il plissa des yeux et observa John, "Comment avez-vous fait cela ? Comment un homme ordinaire tel que vous a pu passer à travers les barrières magiques d'un des êtres les plus puissant que j'ai rencontré ?"

Quand John resta silencieux, la façade du démon se fissura et il se mit à crier :

"Dites le moi ! Je veux savoir ! Vous êtes à peine plus qu'une perte d'espace, comment êtes vous entré ?"

Pendant que Moriarty était occupé à comprendre, la vitesse avec laquelle les pierres s'aggloméraient entre elles diminuait. S'il gardait le démon sur le sujet, il pourrait gagner assez de temps pour l'approcher et utiliser la boîte. Il fit quelques pas, donnant le peu d'information en sa possession.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais su. Il me suffit de m'approcher et la magie de Sherlock s'écarte et me laisser entrer."  
"Ce n'est pas possible. Pas sans que le lanceur de sort ne le veuille et je peux vous assurer que je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de vous laisser passer."

John avait continué à s'approcher et il était maintenant à moins de dix mètres de la stèle servant d'autel. Il sortit la boite de sa poche, se préparant à y emprisonner le démon.

La voix de Sherlock était à nouveau devenue glaciale :

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec cela, mais un geste de plus et je détruis l'âme de votre petit ami. Elle est en mauvais état, je me suis un peu amusé avec elle, mais elle est toujours là."

John vit avec horreur un double de Sherlock apparaître aux côtés de son corps. Ce n'était qu'une projection de son âme, mais il semblait avoir passé un mauvais moment. Il portait de nombreuses traces de coups et il tenait son bras gauche contre lui. Il était clairement épuisé, de profondes cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux malgré la transparence de sa projection. Dès qu'il aperçut le médecin, il fit un pas dans sa direction, grimaçant de douleur lorsque son poids s'appuya sur sa cheville droite. Il fut rapidement arrêté par Moriarty qui saisit son bras en sifflant sa désapprobation.

"Ho non, vous restez avec moi Monsieur Holmes. J'ai eu assez de mal à avoir votre âme. j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter encore un peu avant de vous détruire définitivement."

La grimace de douleur de Sherlock, le vrai, pas le monstre qui occupait son corps, s'intensifia. John vit ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne semblait sortir. Les yeux du détective ne quittèrent pas le médecin un instant, même lorsque Moriarty le frappa violemment au visage :

"Il ne pourra pas vous sauver. Vous êtes à moi."

John avait fait quelques pas supplémentaires, cherchant un moyen libérer le mage de cette monstrueuse créature. Sherlock le regardait toujours fixement, comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Moriarty continuait à parler et John y prêtait peu d'attention. Il savait que le détective essayait de communiquer avec lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, même s'il se doutait que cela allait à voir avec un moyen de le sauver.

Mycroft lui avait dit que son frère s'était très probablement aménagé une porte de sortie mais ils avaient été incapables de découvrir laquelle. Peut-être que Sherlock était en train de lui donner cette information et il était incapable de l'entendre.

Moriarty avait complètement abandonné son rituel - au moins la présence de l'ex soldat avait un avantage - et il se plaça juste devant la projection de Sherlock. Il essaya de couper leur contact visuel mais le mage se déplaça juste assez pour garder John dans son champs de vision.

Cela sembla mettre le démon dans une rage folle, il saisit le détective par la gorge, le soulevant facilement du sol. Sherlock attrapa la main coupant son arrivée d'air mais ne chercha pas à se défendre, comme s'il s'était résigné à son sort.

Moriarty resserra un peu plus sa prise, grognant plus qu'il ne parla :

"Il ne vous sauvera pas. Je vais vous tuer maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre âme afin de finir mon rituel, je ne vous gardais en vie que pour mon amusement, mais ce n'est plus du tout drôle."

Le démon avait l'air décidé à en finir. John vit avec horreur la projection de Sherlock commencer à disparaître. Il savait que s'il le perdait maintenant, il ne le reverrait jamais. Cette idée lui était insupportable mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Le démon était bien trop puissant, et son accès à la magie de Sherlock rendrait impossible toutes les tentatives du médecin pour l'arrêter. De plus, il était encore trop loin pour utiliser la boîte qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. En désespoir de cause, il hurla de toutes ses forces :

"Non laissez-le ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, son âme ne vous appartient pas, elle est à moi. Rendez-la moi !"

Il mit toute sa détermination dans ces mots. Il était hors de question qu'un démon lui enlève Sherlock. A peine le cri avait-il quitté ses lèvres que plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. La première fut que Moriarty lâcha Sherlock comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. La seconde fut un tremblement sous leurs pieds qui envoya John sur les genoux et lui fit perdre sa prise sur la boîte qu'il tenait. Celle ci lui échappa et roula à quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser contre un rocher et s'ouvrir.

Quand John se releva, l'âme de Sherlock était à ses côtés, pleine d'hématomes, de griffures et bien trop transparente pour la tranquillité d'esprit du médecin. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il s'était passé qu'une immense onde de choc traversa l'air autour d'eux. John se retrouva à nouveau au sol, projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il entendit un craquement et vit avec horreur la boîte tomber dans une fissure qui venait de s'ouvrir au sol.

Moriarty avait repris sa place derrière l'autel et il avait recommencé son rituel. Le golem était presque terminé, la surface de sa peau était pratiquement devenue lisse et le réseau de vaisseau magiques étaient en train de recouvrir l'ensemble de la créature, insufflant un début de vie à l'intérieur de la coquille vide.

Sherlock aida John à se relever. Il fut étonné de sentir la main de son petit ami se resserrer autour de la sienne. Les âmes étaient habituellement quelque chose d'intangible. Il fixa avec confusion leurs deux mains jointes puis leva un regard interrogateur vers le mage. Ce dernier haussa des épaules :

"Mon âme t'appartient désormais, cela n'a rien de surprenant que tu puisses la toucher."  
"Mais je ne suis pas un démon, ni une entité supérieure, comment puis-je posséder une âme ?"

Sherlock haussa à nouveau ses épaules.

"Je ne sais pas et nous avons plus important à faire. Il faut arrêter Moriarty et il nous reste très peu de temps"

John essuya ses mains sur ses genoux, se plaçant aux côtés de son petit ami.

"Nous avons perdu la boite que ton frère m'avait confié. J'étais censé l'enfermer dedans. Tu as un autre plan ?"  
"Maintenant que tu m'as libéré du contrat que me liait à lui, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon corps. C'est l'accès à ma magie qui lui permet de mener son rituel."  
"Et comment comptes-tu faire ?"  
"Je vais le combattre. Ce corps m'appartient, j'ai la primauté sur son utilisation, c'est un avantage qui devrait contrebalancer mon état."

John regarda avec inquiétude la forme translucide du détective. Il sentait que l'âme du mage était faible, il ne savait pas expliquer comment il le savait, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Comme s'il ne fallait plus qu'une petite secousse pour briser définitivement l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Tu es sur que c'est prudent ? Je ne suis pas un spécialiste des âmes, mais si tu étais corporel, je ne te laisserai pas te battre."  
"Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix."

John ne trouva aucune objection, même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée de renvoyer Sherlock auprès de Moriarty. Il tourna le regard vers l'autel, le démon semblait avoir du mal à contrôler l'énergie autour de lui. La pulsation de la magie autour du golem devenait erratique et certains morceaux de pierres tombaient au sol avant de retourner à leur emplacement initial. Les traits de Sherlock - le corps, pas l'âme a ses côtés - étaient tirés et il tremblait légèrement.

"Okay. Allons-y. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"  
"Dans un premier temps : le déconcentrer assez pour me permettre de récupérer mon corps. Fait ce que tu dois faire afin de l'arrêter, mais soit prudent. Si j'étais à sa place, je tuerai mon corps avant de le quitter. Je m'occupe de le poursuivre dans sa dimension. Nous devons être certain de le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Tu dois rester ici et me garder en vie. Sans corps pour me guider, je ne pourrai pas revenir. Et surtout pas de magie, cela pourrait interférer avec mon retour."

John arrêta Sherlock en posant sa main sur son bras. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, une interrogation dans les yeux.

"Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Alors fait ce que tu as à faire, mais reviens. S'il te plaît. J'ai vécu sans toi et je ne veux pas revivre ça."

C'était la première fois que le médecin abordait ce point avec Sherlock. Sans même en avoir discuté, ils étaient restés d'un commun accord très loin de ce douloureux sujet. Ils n'avaient pas réellement mis d'étiquette sur ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre et ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sentiments. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient peut-être pas besoin de grands discours ou de grandes déclarations pour savoir à quel point l'autre était important.

Mais à cet instant, le blond avait besoin que les choses soient claires, il était hors de question de laisser Sherlock partir vers sa probable mort sans être certain qu'il savait ce que John ressentait. Il s'était posé la question tellement de fois après le faux suicide du détective : est-ce que lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui l'aurait empêché de sauter ? Il n'était pas pleinement conscient de l'étendue de ses sentiments à cet époque mais il savait déjà que son colocataire lui était indispensable. Il s'en était tellement voulu de ne pas lui avoir parlé, ne pas lui avoir fait comprendre.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer tout cela à Sherlock, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide :

"Je sais John."

Le détective se tut, il se contenta de fixer John droit dans les yeux. Le médecin vit dans son regard - les deux pupilles de l'âme de Sherlock avaient la même couleur - le miroir de ce qu'il devait y avoir dans le sien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler, peut-être que sa première idée était la bonne : il n'en avaient jamais eu besoin.

C'est avec un léger sourire que John lâcha sa prise sur son petit ami :

"Va récupérer ce qui t'appartient et fait le nécessaire pour débarrasser le monde de sa menace. Je m'occupe de ce côté-ci du problème. Je vais pouvoir réaliser un rêve que j'ai depuis des années : te mettre mon poing sur le visage."

Sherlock sourit de toutes ses dents avant de disparaître complètement. Bizarrement, John savait très exactement où il se situait. Il sentait l'énergie du détective et sa magie se déplacer vers l'autel. Il le suivit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Moriarty, prêt à agir dès que nécessaire.

Il ne vit rien de spécial, mais il sentit un changement dans l'énergie de Sherlock, comme si elle était désormais sous l'eau ou enfermée dans une pièce adjacente. Il s'imagina qu'il avait pénétré son corps et était en train de combattre Moriarty. Sa supposition fut validée lorsque la magie entourant le golem s'évapora d'un seul coup. John vit le corps du détective devenir totalement immobile, le regard vitreux et les bras ballants.

Il s'approcha encore, prêt à intervenir si nécessaire. Il vit une conscience réapparaître dans les yeux de Sherlock et un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

"Vous ne gagnerez pas."  
"Je crains que l'on ne vous laisse pas le choix. Sortez de ce corps."  
"Pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini ce que j'ai entrepris. Ce n'est pas un être insignifiant comme vous qui m'arrêtera. Vous n'êtes pas un adversaire digne de..."

Le poing que John envoya directement dans la mâchoire de Sherlock coupa net le petit discours du démon. Ce dernier le regarda avec étonnement, avant de se reprendre et de lécher le sang qui coulait légèrement de la coupure que l'ex soldat avait infligé à sa lèvre inférieure.

"Vous devriez faire attention, ce n'est pas mon corps que vous êtes en train d'abîmer."  
"Comme si vous aviez la moindre intention de le rendre."

John ponctua ses mots d'un second coup au même endroit. Le démon grogna en montrant ses dents et le médecin vit avec plaisir qu'un peu de sang recouvrait l'émail. Une petite partie de lui (enfin pas si petite certains jours) avait toujours voulu frapper le détective. Il savait qu'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres et les yeux du démon se plissèrent quand il le remarqua :

"Vous y prenez plaisir. Et c'est moi le démon ?! Vous frappez votre petit ami en souriant."  
"Bien entendu. Je ne vais pas laisser passer une telle occasion, Sherlock est, au mieux difficile à vivre, au pire insupportable. J'ai rêvé de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à peine cinq minutes après l'avoir rencontré et il vient de me donner son autorisation pour le faire."

Cette fois, Moriarty para le coup et il contre-attaqua avec la jambe gauche du détective. L'ex soldat n'eut aucun mal à éviter le coup, les mouvements du démon étaient lents et facile à deviner. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Moriarty occupait son corps depuis peu de temps ou s'il devait diviser son intention en deux, mais John devait utiliser cet avantage. Pendant que Moriarty s'occupait de lui, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer exclusivement sur Sherlock.

Ils restèrent à se battre pendant quelques minutes, John restant toujours hors de portée. La seule fois où Moriarty fut à deux doigts de le toucher, le coup fut dévié par une espèce de barrière. John ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir à cette bizarrerie et plaça plusieurs coups sur le visage et les côtes du démon, tout en continuant à lui parler. Il devait absolument l'occuper de ce côté-ci. Il se baissa pour éviter un crochet et lorsqu'il se releva, il vit que le bleu-vert habituel était réapparu dans une des pupilles du détective. Quoi que Sherlock faisait, il était en train de gagner la partie.

Les mouvements de Moriarty étaient de plus en plus lent, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait répondu à aucune des remarques de John et ce dernier commençait à reprendre espoir. L'oeil droit de Sherlock était récupéré sa couleur habituelle et le médecin surveillait avec impatience de la voir réapparaître dans son autre pupille.

A la seconde où le noir commença à s'éclaircir, le détective tomba au sol comme une masse. John était agenouillé à ses côtés en moins de deux secondes. Il saisit son poignet et sentit que son pouls était devenu faible. Il se pencha et se rendit compte que le mage ne respirait pratiquement plus et les battements de son coeurs étaient erratiques. Comme Sherlock l'avait prédit, Moriarty essayait de le tuer avant de perdre le contrôle.

N'ayant rien de tangible à combattre, John surveilla les signes vitaux de son petit ami et quand des convulsions démarrèrent, il le retint du mieux possible. Après une convulsion particulièrement forte, Sherlock devint totalement immobile. Il ne respirait plus non plus et son coeur s'était également arrêté. Moriarty avait abandonné le corps du détective et ce dernier l'avait suivi, ne laissant personne dans l'enveloppe pour relancer la machine.

Pris d'une légère panique - il ne pouvait pas le perdre - John s'attacha à faire circuler le sang en lieu et place du coeur du mage. Il s'arrêtait à intervalles réguliers pour insuffler de l'air dans ses poumons et vérifier son pouls. Il était seul et ne pourrait pas garantir que Sherlock ne garde pas des séquelles - il refusait de penser que son petit ami allait y rester - si son coeur ne repartait pas bientôt. Cette idée fit redoubler la panique qui s'était installée en lui quand Sherlock s'était écroulé.

Ses bras commençaient à être douloureux et il perdait peu à peu espoir quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas afin de vérifier qui était en train d'approcher - ami ou ennemi - et continua à garder le cerveau de Sherlock irrigué du mieux possible.

L'idée qu'il était peut-être à quelques secondes de mourir lui traversa l'esprit. Son instinct de conservation tenta de le faire évaluer la menace mais son coeur lui glissa que s'il arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Sherlock mourrait et que, si cela devait arriver, son propre sort lui importait peu.

Cette idée ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit la voix de Mycroft derrière lui :

"Les barrières de mon frère sont tombées depuis dix minutes déjà. Quelles sont ses chances de survie ?"

Il pouvait compter sur le politicien pour ne pas tourner autour du pot. Sans arrêter ses mouvements, il répondit rapidement :

"Un peu plus élevées depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Vous savez faire un massage cardiaque ?"

Mycroft était déjà en train de remonter les manches de sa chemise, il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du corps inerte et acquiesça :

"Oui. Une précaution prise lors des années d'addiction de mon très cher frère."  
"Ok. Je vous laisse prendre le relais, je vais m'occuper du bouche-à-bouche."

Ils travaillèrent en silence le temps de trouver un rythme puis Mycroft reprit la parole. Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure quand il posa sa question :

"Il va s'en sortir ?"  
"Bien entendu. Il combat actuellement Moriarty. Nous n'avons qu'à garder son corps en vie le temps qu'il revienne."

John ne voulait pas penser à l'alternative. Sherlock lui avait demandé quelque chose et il était hors de question qu'il échoue. Il repoussa toute idée négative et se concentra sur ses mouvements, mais Mycroft n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber le sujet :

"Des séquelles ?"

La réponse à cette question était plus compliquée. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quels dégâts avaient occasionné Moriarty en fuyant, ni si les premiers secours qu'il avait apporté lorsqu'il était seul avaient été suffisants. Il ne voulait pas dire tout cela à voix haute, comme si prononcer ces mots les rendrait réels, mais à en croire le redoublement dans les efforts de Mycroft, ce dernier avait compris.

Ils continuèrent à travailler en tandem, luttant contre le désespoir qui menaçait de les faire arrêter. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulaient baisser les bras mais chaque seconde qui passait diminuait les chances de Sherlock de survivre.

John repoussait sans cesse l'idée que le mage ait échoué, que Moriarty l'ait battu et qu'ils soient en train de garder en vie un corps dont l'âme ne reviendrait pas. À peine arrivait-il à repousser cette pensée qu'une autre prenait sa place : et si le détective était revenu mais que John avait échoué ? Qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le sauver et que maintenant, il était réellement mort ?

Son cerveau passait d'une idée à l'autre et il lui devenait difficile de ne pas les laisser l'atteindre. Il ne savait pas depuis quand exactement il maintenait Sherlock en vie mais son expérience de médecin lui disait que cela faisait bien trop longtemps.

Mycroft levait de plus en plus souvent les yeux vers lui, mais John refusait obstinément de croiser son regard. Il ne voulait pas voir la crainte et le début de deuil qui devait y avoir élu domicile. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner encore, même s'il se doutait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus le choix.

La mâchoire serrée, John siffla vers le corps allongé devant lui :

"Aller Sherlock, c'est le moment de prouver que tu es l'être le plus têtu que cette terre ai porté."

Il insuffla de l'air dans les poumons du mage.

"Tu as dit que tu reviendrais et tu n'es pas un menteur."

Il se pencha à nouveau vers son petit ami et lui apporta l'oxygène nécessaire à son cerveau.

"Bon dieu Sherlock ! Reviens !"

Il souffla à nouveau, puis encore et encore. Il commençait a réellement paniquer et sa voix avait pris un ton désespéré.

"Sherlock ! Mais tu vas te réveiller ! Je te jure que si tu ne rappliques ici tout de suite, je vais te rejoindre et te ramener par la peau des fesses."  
"Docteur Watson."  
"Non."  
"Docteur…"  
"Non."

La voix de Mycroft était résignée, mais John refusait de baisser les bras.

"Il va revenir. Je lui ai promis de le garder en vie et c'est ce que je vais faire."

Mycroft avait arrêté son massage cardiaque et John prit sa place sans vraiment y réfléchir. Le politicien tenta de l'arrêter en saisissant ses mains mais l'ex soldat les repoussa violemment, reprenant son cycle : pression - pression - pression - souffler - pression -pression …

"John"

Mycroft n'avait jamais utilisé son prénom. Et le blond n'aimait pas du tout ce que cela signifiait. Quand le politicien essaya à nouveau de l'arrêter, le médecin lui lança un regard plein de désespoir, frappant les mains qui tentaient de l'atteindre.

"N'essayez même pas. Il va revenir." Puis s'adressant au corps de son petit ami, "tu m'entends Sherlock ? tu vas revenir."

Il criait maintenant mais ce n'était pas important :

"Tu as intérêt à revenir !"

Mycroft avait fini par faire le tour et s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Il saisit John, plaquant ses bras contre son corps et arrêtant ses efforts désespérés pour ressusciter son petit ami. L'ex soldat se débattit mais il n'arriva pas à se dégager. Mycroft était plus fort qu'il ne paraissait ou le médecin était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

Un profond sanglot émergea de sa gorge, suivi d'un murmure :

"Ton âme m'appartient et il est hors de question que tu l'emmènes sans mon autorisation. Reviens putain !"

Il sentit la présence de son petit ami avant que celui-ci ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer, mais à un moment, ils étaient à côté d'un corps vide et l'instant d'après, il était habité. Il vit avec soulagement la poitrine du détective se soulever d'elle-même et quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvraient.

Mycroft lâcha John de surprise et ce dernier se pencha au dessus du mage, notant les deux yeux bleu-vert au passage. C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et des larmes piégées dans les cils qu'il parla :

"Bon retour parmi nous."

Sherlock grogna, effleurant des doigts les hématomes qui commençaient à se former sur sa mâchoire. Il se redressa lentement, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçut Mycroft, les deux genoux dans la poussière et les manches de sa chemise remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Il leva un sourcil et se moqua de son frère :

"Que vaut cette tenue échevelée très cher frère ? Tu étais inquiet pour moi ?"  
"Absolument pas ! Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le docteur Watson se démener seul."  
"John est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller. J'ai toute confiance en lui."  
"Et bien la prochaine fois, je le laisserai mettre sur pied une opération telle que celle que nous venons de mener… seul… et en moins de deux heures."

John intervint dans la conversation :

"Il est hors de question que ce genre de chose se renouvelle." Il lança un regard appuyé à Sherlock, Pplus jamais. Je te jure qu'un démon vieux de plusieurs millénaires te paraîtra une balade dans le parc à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir si tu recommences un coup pareil."

Sherlock se laissa retomber sur le sol avec un profond soupir. Il avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

"On pourrait peut-être attendre d'être rentré à la maison avant que tu ne me passes un savon ?"  
"D'accord, mais ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper."  
"Je n'y comptais pas."

John se releva, ses genoux protestant douloureusement après ces longues minutes sur le sol dur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter ce lieu au plus vite.

"Parfait. Nous allons récupérer Molly et Greg et nous rentrons. Je vais prendre une douche d'au moins une demi-heure."

Sherlock s'était relevé et essuyait la poussière de ses habits comme s'il venait juste de faire un pique-nique au parc et pas de combattre un démon qui avait pratiquement détruit son âme. Il se tourna vers John, une moue que le médecin refusait de qualifier d'adorable sur les lèvres :

"Mais il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude si tu fais ça. J'étais techniquement mort, je crois que cela me donne la primauté sur la douche."  
"À ta place, je ne me rappellerais pas trop ce fait. Je suis encore furieux contre toi."

Ils rejoignirent Mycroft qui avait commencé à redescendre la colline, le téléphone déjà à l'oreille. John était encore trop soulagé pour être réellement en colère mais cela passerait rapidement. Sherlock allait prendre le savon de sa vie. Pour le moment, il savourait la présence du mage à ses côtés, les retombées de leur aventure pouvaient attendre quelques heures.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde
> 
> J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à vos attentes. J'avoue qu'il n'a pas été facile à écrire.
> 
> Nous arrivons donc à la fin de cette aventure, il ne restera qu'un seul chapitre après celui-là. Je me suis dit qu'un peu de légèreté (et de Mme Hudson) nous ferait du bien.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Sherlock se leva en grognant de son lit. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait récupéré son corps et c'était plus douloureux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il avait mal à la mâchoire, ainsi qu'à toute la zone de son sternum. John n'y était pas allé de main morte, ni quand il l'avait frappé, ni pour le sauver. Mais en plus de ces douleurs explicables et plutôt normales vu ce qu'il avait traversé, il ressentait une gêne généralisée. C'était comme si son propre corps faisait pression sur lui, une étreinte douloureuse sur l'ensemble de ses muscles qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et fut soulagé d'y trouver une théière pleine et encore chaude. Il se servit une tasse et s'approcha du sofa. Il entendit John se déplacer dans la salle de bain, se préparant pour aller travailler.

Le médecin était resté avec Sherlock les jours précédents, mais il devait retourner à la clinique sous peine de perdre son poste du titulaire. Si on demandait son avis au mage, c'était un risque à prendre. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas vraiment gênant si John recommençait à faire des remplacements. Sherlock commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, il aurait bientôt de nouvelles enquêtes à se mettre sous la dent et il aurait besoin que son blogueur l'accompagne.

Il sirotait son thé en cherchant une position qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir tant de mal à se réhabituer à son corps. Il était resté très peu de temps en dehors de son enveloppe charnelle, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir enfermé dans un carcan trop petit. Il était étranger à son propre corps et la sensation était extrêmement dérangeante.

Il ferma les yeux, tous les sorts et auras étaient beaucoup plus brillants que d'habitude et leur intensité lui donnait mal au crâne. Et c'était sans compter un niveau de fatigue élevé qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Pour résumer : tout allait mal.

"Joooooohn. Fait quelque chose."

La voix du médecin était étouffée par la porte de la salle de bain :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?"  
"J'ai mal partout et mon corps refuse de faire ce que je lui dis. J'ai dormi douze heures cette nuit."

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne daigna pas relever les paupières. Il grimaça de douleur quand John parla, maintenant que la porte ne servait plus de tampon, le volume d'une simple conversation était trop important.

"Tant mieux. Tu as besoin de te reposer pour guérir."  
"Je ne suis pas malade."  
"Tu étais mort, c'est encore pire."  
"Mais je ne peux rien faire dans cet état. Soigne-moi !"  
"Tu l'as dit toi même : tu n'es pas malade. Je suis médecin, je soigne les malades."

Sherlock ouvrit un œil pour lancer un regard courroucé à son petit ami. Il souffrait et ce dernier prenait cela par dessus la jambe !

"Je pourrai te signaler. Un médecin qui refuse d'apporter son aide à quelqu'un de souffrant ne mérite pas d'exercer."  
"Je pense au contraire que je fais mon boulot extrêmement bien. Peut être que la prochaine fois que tu passeras un pacte avec un démon, tu réfléchiras plus longuement avant de lui donner ton âme."

Sherlock détourna le regard. C'était un sujet encore très sensible entre eux.

Dans un premier temps, il avait tout simplement refusé d'aborder ce point, laissant John crier de colère et de frustration. Mais d'un seul coup, le médecin était devenu silencieux. Il avait penché la tête, fixant le sol et Sherlock avait vu ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre les mots prononcés par le blond. Alors que tous ses cris et ses menaces avaient laissé le mage de marbre, entendre son petit ami avouer que cette fois, il l'aurait suivi dans la mort, lui glaça le sang. Il avait accepté alors de répondre à quelques questions et promis de ne plus jamais se mettre ainsi en danger.

Le mage entendit John s'approcher et il leva les yeux vers le médecin. Celui-ci lui tendait la main et lui dit :

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, vient ici."

Sherlock se sentit quitter son enveloppe charnelle et il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son colocataire. Il jeta un oeil à ses pieds et - comme il l'avait déduit - aperçu le sol à travers son âme. Il leva un regard courroucé vers John, mais celui-ci avait déjà les deux mains en l'air, l'air bien trop content de lui :

"Désolé Sherlock. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès."

Le mage se retourna vers son corps et le réintégra. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette mésaventure lui arrivait et cela avait énormément inquiété son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle n'arrivait qu'avec lui. Maintenant, cela l'amusait beaucoup.

Sherlock ne savait pas si cette situation était définitive mais il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était hors de question que son âme obéisse aux moindres ordres du médecin ! Même si d'après son propre aveux, elle lui appartenait.

Il grommela quelque chose d'in-intelligible. Il entendait toujours le rire dans la voix de John quand celui parla :

"Je te promet que je n'ai pas fait exprès."

Sherlock lui jeta un regard trahi :

"Je ne te crois pas, tu y prends beaucoup trop de plaisir."

Le blond s'assit à côté de lui, concentrant sa magie dans ses mains et l'appliquant sur la poitrine du détective.

"Excuse moi si je trouve adorable le fait que tu obéisses à mon appel aussi rapidement."  
"Ce n'est pas moi."

Il était illogique, il le savait. Mais il était hors de question que John s'imagine une seconde qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui. A priori c'était peine perdue, le médecin le savait déjà :

"En effet. Ce n'est pas du tout  _ton_ âme qui quitte ton corps lorsque je l'appelle."

Sherlock essaya de croiser les bras, mais les mains de John et le sort qu'il utilisait l'en empêchaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le médecin le soignait et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau depuis qu'il était revenu. Il se sentait entrer en résonance avec la magie du blond. Sa magie avait toujours accepté celle de John à bras ouvert mais il semblait désormais qu'elle faisait partie de lui.

Cette pensée lui donna une idée : il poussa lentement sa magie contre celle de son amant et remarqua immédiatement que le sort de ce dernier devenait plus puissant. John leva les yeux vers lui :

"Qu'as tu fait ? C'était toi n'est ce pas ?"

Sherlock acquiesça de la tête. Le médecin le regarda droit dans les yeux :

"Recommence."

Il s'exécuta, se concentrant sur la magie qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qui n'était pas tout à fait étrangère non plus. Il s'approcha par la pensée du sort que John utilisait et il y injecta un peu de sa propre énergie. Il sentit immédiatement le sortilège gagner en puissance et entendit la brusque inspiration du blond.

"C'est incroyable. J'ai senti ton énergie me traverser, mais je pouvais la contrôler et la modeler comme la mienne. Comment est-ce possible ? Et cela n'e t'inquiète pas ?"

Sherlock haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"Cela ne me pose pas de problème, j'ai confiance en toi. C'est encore une conséquence imprévue de notre bataille contre Moriarty. "  
"Tu veux dire comme le truc que fait ton âme quand je l'appelle ?"  
"Et je pense que les deux sont liés. La magie prend sa puissance dans l'âme des gens."  
"En tout cas, c'est extrêmement pratique, même si c'est inquiétant. Mes réserves n'ont pas bougé d'un iota et mon sort est bien plus puissant que ce dont j'ai l'habitude."

John arrêta son sortilège et Sherlock se déplaça légèrement, testant ses muscles et articulations. Il sentit avec soulagement que la douleur n'était plus aussi vive. Le blond se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se releva ensuite et se dirigea vers leur entrée.

"Essaie de te reposer encore un peu aujourd'hui. Et je t'en prie, ne te met pas en danger inutilement. Ne laisse pas ton frère t'entraîner dans une nouvelle aventure. D'ailleurs, il est censé arriver à quelle heure ?"

John avait réussi à tenir Mycroft a distance depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, mais le politicien n'avait accepté de remettre sa discussion avec son frère que jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sherlock répondit de sa position sur le canapé :

"Il ne m'a rien dit. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Madame Hudson est entrée dans une frénésie pâtissière depuis que nous sommes revenus. Il ne voudra pas rater le thé et les biscuits qu'elle amène ici vers dix heures."

John sourit et enfila son manteau.

"Je ne peux que le comprendre. Elle est vraiment aux petits soins pour toi depuis ton retour. Tu lui as fait très peur. Tu nous as tous fait très peur."

Sherlock éprouva un pincement au cœur, il n'aimait pas se sentir fautif et il savait qu'il avait inquiété, voire agressé, les seuls gens qui comptaient pour lui. Ce que John ignorait, c'était que Moriarty avait payé une petite visite à Mme Hudson lorsqu'il était aux commandes et il avait été horrible envers la pauvre femme.

Le détective cherchait encore un moyen de faire oublier tout cela à leur logeuse. Il savait déjà comment remercier Lestrade et Molly - la résolution de plusieurs affaires sans insultes pour le premier et quelques réactifs extrêmement rares pour la seconde - mais il n'avait pas trouvé un moyen de rendre la pareille à la vieille dame...

John s'était approché, complètement habillé et prêt à partir travailler :

"Sauve-moi quelques biscuits. Je les sens depuis que je suis levé, c'est à la limite de la torture."

Il se pencha et embrassa longuement le brun. Leurs premiers baisers après leur retour avaient été chastes et prudents, ils avaient été tous les deux attentifs aux blessures de l'autre et le souvenir de leur dernier baiser pesait lourd entre eux.

Mais au fur et à mesure, ils étaient devenus plus frénétiques et passionnés. Ils n'étaient pas allé beaucoup plus loin que de longs baisers et quelques caresses, Sherlock se fatiguant vite et ses blessures le faisant souffrir. Et c'était sans compter que son âme avait tendance à quitter son corps, comme si elle voulait se rapprocher encore plus de John.

Le médecin stoppa leur baiser lentement et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé. Il parla par dessus son épaule :

"Nous continuerons ce soir, mais là je dois y aller, sinon je vais être en retard."

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut, laissant Sherlock légèrement essoufflé et complètement excité. Saleté de travail à la clinique ! Il n'avait enfin plus mal, le sort que John avait utilisé était efficace, mais son petit ami était parti travailler. Il devenait urgent que ce dernier quitte ce maudit boulot.

Le mage était encore en train de réfléchir à plusieurs idées pour arriver à ce résultat quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux et vit Mycroft entrer. Pile poil à l'heure. L'odeur des biscuits de Mme Hudson étaient plus forte que jamais, elle allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Le politicien tourna légèrement le fauteuil de Sherlock pour lui faire face et s'y installa. Le détective se redressa, plaçant ses mains sous son menton.

"Bonjour Mycroft. Tu es bien matinal. Pas de crise nocturne à gérer ? Du travail à rattraper après avoir daigné prendre du temps pour me sauver ?"  
"Rien de tel mon très cher frère. Tout est sous contrôle."  
"Il est évident que ton arrivée n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Mme Hudson vient de finir sa dernière fournée de gâteaux et va arriver d'ici moins de dix minutes avec le thé ?"

Mycoft prit sa voix la plus hautaine pour répondre :

"Aucunement. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de choses aussi insignifiantes qu'un thé et des biscuits."  
"Et bien vous n'en aurez pas Mycroft Holmes !"

Sherlock sourit en voyant Mme Hudson apparaître dans l'entrée, un immense plateau dans les mains.

"Sherlock, très cher, pouvez vous m'aider ? Ces escaliers sont une horreur pour ma hanche."

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la vieille dame, la libérant du plateau et le déposant sur la table basse devant le sofa. Le thé sentait délicieusement bon et il y avait au moins trois sortes pâtisseries sur une assiette. Il ne perdit pas de temps, attrapa une langue de chat, la plaça dans sa bouche et se servit une tasse du breuvage brûlant.

Il tourna les yeux vers Mycroft. Son frère avait gardé son maintien habituel, mais Sherlock le connaissait et il était assez observateur pour remarquer les quelques détails qui trahissaient sa fatigue et son inquiétude.

Sans un mot, il versa une seconde tasse qu'il déposa sur la table aux côtés de son frère. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et jeta un œil appuyé au plateau. Le mage lui répondit en retournant s'asseoir :

"J'ai bravé les ordres de Mme Hudson pour le thé, mais ma reconnaissance s'arrête là, tu te débrouilles avec elle si tu veux des biscuits."

Sherlock vit avec amusement son frère hésiter entre sa fierté et sa gourmandise. Ce fut la dernière qu'il gagna et avec le plus de contenance qu'il put, il s'adressa à la logeuse :

"Ma chère Mme Hudson, j'espère que vous n'avez pas pris ma précédente remarque pour vous. Vos biscuits font tourner le monde, je sais de source sûre qu'ils ont déjà empêché une guerre."

Et le politicien ne mentait pas. Plusieurs mois auparavant, Sherlock avait résolu une affaire durant laquelle les proches de deux émirs avaient été assassinés. L'un comme l'autre se reprochaient ces meurtres alors que les crimes avaient été commandités par une tierce partie.

Le détective avait résolue l'enquête en moins d'une journée mais lorsqu'il avait réuni les deux émirs pour leur expliquer ses conclusions, ils étaient resté très méfiants et agressifs, incapable de se mettre d'accord sur les suites à donner.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Mycroft leur proposa quelques biscuits qu'il avait subtilisé dans la cuisine de John et Sherlock que les deux princes tombèrent d'accord. Ils les trouvèrent tous les deux délicieux et le politicien s'empressa d'utiliser ce léger avantage. Le duo était reparti à peu près apaisés et ils avaient rappelé leurs armées respectives.

Bien entendu, Sherlock s'était gardé de prévenir Mme Hudson de ce fait, la vieille dame n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose, elle était déjà assez avare de ses petites douceurs.

La remarque du politicien eut l'effet escompté, même si la logeuse n'était pas dupe :

"Mycroft Holmes, votre flatterie ne vous amènera nulle part. Mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser les gens sans biscuits."

Le plus âgé des frères Holmes s'était levé avant même qu'elle n'ai fini sa phrase, sa main se tendait déjà vers le gâteau le plus proche quand la vieille dame ajouta :

"Au moins, pendant ce temps, vous resterez sociable l'un avec l'autre. Votre mère vous a bien élevés tous les deux. Vous ne parlez pas la bouche pleine."

Les deux hommes prirent leur visage le plus innocent possible, mais Mme Hudson les regarda l'un après l'autre, une moue désapprobatrice aux lèvres :

"Je suis sérieuse Mycroft. Le pauvre Sherlock est encore épuisé de ce qui lui est arrivé. Je vous interdit de le fatiguer ou de l'embêter."  
"Vous savez que mon cher frère s'est empêtré de lui-même dans cette situation ? Vous en avez vu les conséquences vous même. La petite visite de ce démon vous a bien retourné, vous ne devriez pas l'absoudre si facilement."  
"Il l'a fait pour John. Il est tout pardonné."

La vieille dame avait dit cela avec tant de conviction que Sherlock leva les yeux de son thé et la regarda, surpris. Mme Hudson lui sourit et ajouta :

"C'est normal de tout risquer pour la personne que l'on aime." Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, la tapotant légèrement, "il n'y a aucun problème, ni aucune excuse à me donner, Sherlock. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez devoir faire et vous êtes revenus tous les deux sains et saufs, c'est la seule chose qui importe."

Le détective sentit une profonde vague d'appréciation pour sa logeuse l'envahir. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne, la remerciant de ses gentils mots.

La voix de Mycroft coupa leur échange silencieux :

"Mon très cher frère, ne va pas croire pas que je sois aussi facile à apaiser que Mme Hudson."  
"Cela tombe bien que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de t'apaiser, mon cher frère."

"Il va pourtant falloir que tu répondes à certaines questions. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que cette mésaventure se répète. Nous devons être certains que Moriarty a bien été détruit et nous devons également discuter de ta petite entourloupe lors des tests de niveau. Tu te doutes que la quantité de magie utilisée inquiète des personnes haut placées. Je ne pourrai pas étouffer cette affaire."  
"Je ne te le demande pas."  
"Ne sois pas entêté ! Il va falloir que tu acceptes la surveillance du conseil des mages."  
"Hors de question ! Trouve quelque chose, tu es le gouvernement britannique, sers toi de tes capacités et de tes relations."  
"Je croyais que tu ne me demandais pas de t'aider. Il faut savoir mon cher frère."

Sherlock allait répondre quand la voix de Mme Hudson s'éleva :

"Mycroft Holmes ! Je croyais avoir été assez claire. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir."

Le politicien leva les deux mains en signe de reddition :

"Je suis désolé de devoir contrarier mon frère mais ses actes ont des conséquences. J'essaie juste qu'elles soient le moins pénibles possible. J'ai déjà trop attendu, il faut que je donne des réponses, autant les choisir avec Sherlock."  
"Je suis certaine que vous trouverez quelque chose. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. Si seulement vous travailliez ensemble plutôt que de chercher à vous contrarier l'un l'autre." elle fit une petite pause pour récupérer son plateau vide avant de reprendre "Je dois redescendre, mais je vous promet que si je vous entend vous disputer, vous n'allez pas en aimer les conséquences."

Après cette dernière menace, la logeuse quitta les lieux, laissant les deux hommes seuls à s'observer. Sherlock ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec son frère, il savait qu'il avait agit en dépit du bon sens et que Mycroft allait lui rabâcher les oreilles avec le fait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher.

Les deux frères avaient fait des choix diamétralement opposés à ce sujet, Sherlock laissant John entrer dans sa vie et y prendre de plus en plus d'importance, alors que son aîné avait toujours tout fait pour repousser les gens avant qu'ils n'y arrivent.

Une fois certain que la vieille dame était retournée dans son appartement, Mycroft revint à la charge :

"Certaines choses vont devoir changer, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu as la chance d'être mon frère, tout autre personne n'aurait pas eu les marges de manoeuvres que je t'offre."

"Tu ne m'offres rien du tout Mycroft. Arrête de vouloir me contrôler comme lorsque nous étions enfant, tu aurais plus de chance à convaincre John de me surveiller pour toi. Ou Lestrade. Peut être devrais tu lui reproposer la prochaine fois que tu iras boire un verre avec lui ? "

Sherlock vit avec plaisir le sourcil gauche de son frère descendre de quelques millimètres. Il avait réussi à le désarçonner. Le gouvernement britannique avait sûrement espéré garder secrète sa prochaine entrevue avec le policier.

Le détective n'avait jamais été assez intéressée - et peut-être trop drogué - pour déduire la nature exacte de la relation entre les deux hommes, mais il savait qu'ils avaient arrêté de se voir à peine quelques mois après que Sherlock ait commencé ses enquêtes en compagnie de l'équipe spécialisée de Scotland Yard.

Il savait également que cela avait affecté son frère plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tout comme il avait remarqué Lestrade lever la tête à chaque fois que le politicien était nommé dans une conversation.

Fidèle à sa réputation, Mycroft récupéra très rapidement :

"Je dois bien faire le ménage derrière toi. Ce policier et moi-même en avons l'habitude, combien de fois t'avons nous sorti d'une mauvaise passe ?"  
"Ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais et tu le sais très bien. Lestrade pourrait te surprendre si tu le laissais faire."

"Comme tu as laissé faire le docteur Watson? Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est inutile et dangereux de s'attacher. Tu as failli mourir et entraîner des milliers de gens avec toi parce que tu t'es laissé aveuglé par tes sentiments pour cet homme. Je ne ferai pas cette erreur."

"Même si cela veut dire rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?"

"Bien entendu, ce n'est pas un problème, la solitude me permet de faire ce que je veux sans rendre de compte à personne et sans avoir à expliquer mes choix."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock plaignit réellement son frère. Il avait beau le cacher et tout faire afin que personne ne s'en rende compte, mais il avait toujours admiré Mycroft. D'aussi jeune qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait perpétuellement cherché son approbation.

Même lorsqu'il s'était rebellé et qu'il avait refusé de suivre la moindre directive que lui donnait son aîné, il avait toujours accepté plusieurs de ses vérités sans les discuter. Il avait fallu que John entre dans sa vie pour qu'il comprenne que l'on devenait plus fort à deux et que tenir à quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose qui vous affaiblissait, bien au contraire.

Sherlock savait qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre Mycroft, qu'il fallait que son aîné le découvre de lui-même et il attendait avec impatience le jour où cela arriverait. Il ne doutait pas que Lestrade parviendrait à faire entendre raison au politicien, pour peu qu'il le souhaite. La maturité et son mariage raté permettrait au policier de voir à travers l'apparente froideur de son frère.

La voix de Mycroft le tira de ses pensées :

"Quand tu auras fini de comploter tout seul, nous pourrons peut-être nous atteler à notre tâche ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées."

"Bien mon cher frère, je ne voudrai pas abuser de ton temps. J'ai déjà déduit qu'une commission d'enquête a été nommée. Quand veulent-ils m'entendre ?"

"Je peux te faire gagner encore deux jours, prétextant ton état de santé, mais pas plus. Ils voudront également te refaire passer des tests de niveau plus poussés. Tu ne pourras pas cacher l'étendue de ta puissance cette fois, il sauront quoi chercher."

"Je ne m'inquiéterai pas à ce sujet, je suis justement en train de synthétiser un élément qui absorbera ma magie en continu. Elle a quelques effets secondaires déplaisants, comme une fatigue accrue, sans compter que je n'aime pas ne pas être en possession de l'ensemble de mes moyens, mais elle devrait me permettre de tromper les examinateurs."

Mycroft leva un sourcil dubitatif :

"J'ai été témoin du déchaînement de ta magie. Aucune substance alchimique sur terre ou dans les autres pans de l'univers ne pourra l'absorber et la masquer."

"En effet, mais en en combinant plusieurs, c'est possible : de l'ichar de sangsue d'ether, de la salive de vampire nain et du sang de Rechord. Je l'avais initialement créé pour m'en servir comme protection en cas d'attaque magique, mais elle fonctionnera également dans la situation qui nous intéresse. Je suppose que tu t'es déjà occupé des témoins ?"

"Heureusement,et grâce à mes équipes, il y en a très peu. La plupart des gens n'ont vu qu'un immense nuage noir parcouru d'éclairs au dessus du cimetière. J'ai eu le temps de briefer Mademoiselle Hooper et l'inspecteur Lestrade avant que les autres autorités ne puissent entrer dans les lieux. Ils diront tous les deux la même version des faits : tu as combattu un démon très puissant et nous sommes venus te donner un coup de main. Le fait qu'ils soient resté dans la partie basse du cimetière et n'aient de ce fait, rien vu, va nous aider."

"Bien. Il ne nous reste qu'à convaincre les commissaires que la magie que tout le monde a ressenti était celle du démon. Je trouverai bien quelque chose afin d'expliquer comment je l'ai battu avec une telle différence de puissance entre nous."

Mycroft réfléchit quelques instants.

"Cela pourrait fonctionner. Si ta substance est aussi efficace que tu le dis, ils seront bien obligé d'accepter que la magie ressentie n'était pas la tienne. Je promettrai aux membres de la commission, après ton départ bien entendu, de te garder sous surveillance discrète. Quelques rapports sans rien qui ne sorte vraiment de l'ordinaire devraient finir de les rassurer."

"Pas plus d'un mois. Ces idiots qui travaillent pour toi vont mettre en danger mes enquêtes, ils sont toujours visibles comme le nez au milieu de la figure."

"Deux. Ils ne te lâcheront pas aussi rapidement."

L'idée d'avoir des incapables dans les pattes pendant si longtemps ne l'enchantait pas, d'autant plus quand ils travaillaient pour son frère, mais l'alternative n'était tout simplement pas envisageable.

Leur conversation était terminée, Sherlock ferma les yeux, signifiant à son frère qu'il acceptait sa proposition et qu'il pouvait partir. Malheureusement ce dernier n'en avait pas fini :

"Si ces explication suffisent à la commision, ce ne sera pas mon cas, j'ai besoin de plus que cela. Es-tu certain que ce démon ne reviendra pas ?"

Le mage ne put empêcher le frisson qui lui parcourut la colonne lorsqu'il repensa à sa dernière confrontation avec Moriarty.

Une fois dépouillé de l'image avenante qu'il présentait au monde, le démon avait été une véritable vision d'horreur. Le détective avait craint de se faire déchiqueter par la multitude de bouches et les centaines d'yeux braqués sur lui avaient donné l'envie d'arracher sa propre peau tant elle semblait grouiller de miasmes.

Le domaine de la créature, quand Sherlock s'était élancé à sa poursuite en laissant son corps aux soins de John, avait pratiquement eu raison de sa volonté d'en finir définitivement. L'odeur infernale de putréfaction, les murs suintants et grouillants et le sol jonché de créatures mortes mais qui bougeaient encore lui avaient pratiquement fait faire demi-tour.

Seul le risque que Moriarty pourrait revenir et mettre à nouveau en danger les gens auxquels il tenait l'avait fait tenir.

Et en définitive, le détruire avait été relativement facile. Une fois affaibli par la perte de contrôle sur le corps de l'humain, il s'était réfugié dans son domaine.

Sherlock l'y avait suivi alors que les lieux étaient déjà en train de s'effondrer. La créature n'avait plus assez de puissance pour le maintenir et il s'était rapetissé jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un petit autel, très primitif, celui-là même auprès duquel les premiers adorateurs du démon l'avait vénéré.

Le mage l'avait démonté, pierre par pierre, sous les hurlements de rage de Moriarty, incapable de l'arrêter. Quand le dernier cailloux fut renversé, Sherlock vit le nom originel du démon, inscrit à même le sol dans une écriture qui lui était inconnue. Mais il entendit le nom, des murmures vieux comme le monde lui-même lui soufflant le sortilège qui lui permettrait de détruire définitivement l'être maléfique à ses côtés.

Il lui avait suffit de répéter les mots pour que le démon s'affaisse sur lui-même avant de disparaître complètement, comme une fumée dispersée par le vent.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, souhaitant se rassurer sur le fait qu'il était bien chez lui, à Baker Street et pas de retour dans ce lieu de cauchemar. Il y fut accueilli par le regard interrogateur de son frère.

Avec un profond soupir de soulagement qu'il essaya de faire passer pour de l'agacement, il répondit :

"J'en suis certain. Il ne reste rien de lui, ni de son territoire. Je m'en suis assuré."

Mycroft se leva et réarranga sa tenue :

"Bien. Restons en là alors. J'enverrai une voiture te chercher quand la date et l'heure de ton audition seront fixées."

"Fait donc mon cher frère. Et repousse la porte en sortant, je dois réfléchir."

Il était endormi avant même d'entendre la porte du rez de chaussée se refermer.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde.
> 
> Nous y voilà enfin : le dernier chapitre. Je vous avoue que je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir fini. Je suis à la fois soulagée (c'était parfois difficile de tenir le rythme) et triste (mon bébé est terminé).
> 
> Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout de ce projet, ainsi que mes gentils revieweurs. C'est vous qui m'avez fait tenir 
> 
> Lou, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour toute ton aide. Si A n'importe quel prix est mon bébé, tu es la sage-femme qui m'a aidé à accoucher.
> 
> Je vous laisse avec nos deux idiots qui vont bien profiter l'un de l'autre (oui, lemon inside)

Sherlock partagea le reste de sa journée entre ses expériences et beaucoup de repos. Il n'avait jamais autant dormi, ni si peu fait depuis des années et quand John rentra enfin de la clinique, il avait atteint un niveau de frustration rarement égalé.

A peine le mage avait-il entendu les pas de John dans les escaliers qu'il avait ouvert la porte de leur appartement, criant à travers l'immeuble que le médecin avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour son quart d'heure de retard.

Ce dernier ne répondit qu'en levant le sac qu'il tenait à la main et en passant devant le détective sans lui adresser un regard. Un léger sentiment de culpabilité envahit Sherlock : John était passé chez Angelo avant de rentrer.

Il suivit le blond dans leur cuisine et l'observa depuis le pas de la porte. Son petit ami posa délibérément le sac sur la table, sortant un à un chaque plat avant d'enlever son manteau et d'aller l'accrocher dans le hall. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de Sherlock, toujours silencieux, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le détective se mordilla les lèvres, il savait ce que John attendait de lui mais il était hors de question qu'il cède. Il aurait dû le prévenir qu'il serait en retard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer exactement cela :

"Je ne m'excuserai pas. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu t'arrêtais chez Angelo."

"Ca s'appelle une surprise Sherlock. Dieu sait que j'ai très rarement l'occasion de t'en faire avec tes déductions."

Le sentiment de culpabilité grandit légèrement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rétorquer :

"Pourquoi ? Quel est l'intérêt de me surprendre ?"

"Peut-être celui de te faire plaisir ? Avec quelque chose à laquel tu ne t'attendais pas ? "

Maintenant le mage était perplexe :

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est normal de vouloir faire plaisir aux gens qu'on aime. Mais si tout ce que je reçois c'est des reproches, on ne m'y reprendra plus."

John avait l'air vraiment heurté par sa réaction et cela empira le sentiment de culpabilité qui commençait à devenir franchement gênant. Ignorant quoi répondre - ces histoires de relation étaient vraiment impossible à gérer - Sherlock s'approcha du blond et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

Alors que son petit ami restait sans bouger, il murmura :

"Les journées sont longues sans toi. Et je n'ai pas d'affaire pour me distraire. Et j'ai mal partout. Et Mme Hudson est passée plusieurs fois mais ce n'est pas comme toi. Et embêter Mycroft n'a pas le même attrait quand tu n'es pas là pour en rire. Et tu m'as manqué."

Il sentit la tension quitter le corps de son amant : ses bras se déserrèrent et ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du mage. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur les boucles noires.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi puis John s'éloigna, tirant Sherlock par la main vers la table :

"Assied-toi. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces."

Il obéit sans attendre et ils mangèrent pendant que le médecin lui racontait sa journée.

Après avoir terminé leurs assiettes, ils se déplacèrent sur le sofa avec une théière brûlante et des biscuits que Mme Hudson avait déposé dans l'après-midi.

Sherlock raconta la visite de son frère et les décisions qu'ils avaient prises. A aucun moment, John ne sembla douter de ses capacités à mettre leur plan à exécution et le détective vit avec soulagement l'inquiétude disparaître totalement des traits de son petit ami.

Ils avaient ensuite allumé la télévision et Sherlock s'était allongé, la tête sur les genoux du blond, Il était en train de somnoler quand il sentit la main de son petit ami se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête, enfouissant son visage dans le pull informe mais étonnement doux qui recouvrait l'abdomen du médecin.

Il glissa un bras autour de son dos et resta sans bouger, profitant de la présence de John, de sa main traversant ses boucles en un geste pratiquement hypnotique, de chaque inspiration…

Il ressera son étreinte, cherchant à combler le plus petit interstice entre eux.

Un léger rire lui fit quitter sa cachette dans le pull de John. Ce dernier le regardait en riant et Sherlock remarqua d'un coup qu'il flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus de son corps.

Le blond répondit à son regard réprobateur en riant :

"Je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi tout seul cette fois."

Sherlock réintégra son corps et s'assit en grommelant :

"Je ne sais pas comment l'empêcher."

"Je ne peux pas t'aider, mais cela ne me dérange pas. C'est plutôt flatteur en fait. Ton âme est beaucoup plus honnête que toi."

"Je suis honnête ! Excuse-moi de faire preuve d'un minimum de retenue et de ne pas me jeter sur toi à chaque fois que j'en ai envie."

"En effet Sherlock, ce n'était pas le bon terme, j'aurai du dire réservée."

John se tut un moment avant de se pencher vers lui. Il s'arrêta, la bouche à quelques centimètres des lèvres du détective :

"Tu sais que n'as pas besoin de retenue quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux ?"

Le ton, plus grave que d'habitude, et la proposition du blond firent frissonner Sherlock. Il traversa sans réfléchir la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.

A la différence de leurs baisers précédents, celui-ci commença frénétiquement et ne fit que gagner en intensité. Après quelques minutes passionnée, le brun se redressa et s'installa sur les genoux de John. Ils grognèrent tous les deux lorsque leurs érection entrèrent en contact à travers leurs vêtements. Ils reprirent leur baiser, Sherlock roulant des hanches et son amant le rejoignant à mi-chemin.

Le détective tenta de passer ses mains sous le pull du blond sans arrêter leur baiser ni ses mouvements mais leur position rendait le tout impossible. Frustré, il finit par poser un pied à terre, gardant son autre genou sur le coussin, s'écartant brièvement de John afin d'enlever le vêtement qui osait le priver du contact dont il avait absolument besoin. Le médecin ne perdit pas de temps et leva les bras, permettant à Sherlock de retirer le pull en un seul mouvement.

A peine le vêtement avait-il atterri au sol que le mage avait repris sa place et glissait ses mains sur la peau de John. Il les laissa vagabonder le long de ses bras, de ses épaules et de son torse avant de s'arrêter sur ses hanches, guidant leur mouvement au même rythme que les siennes.

Ils avaient repris leur baiser et Sherlock gémit lorsque son petit ami s'éloigna légèrement. Il chercha les lèvres du médecin avec les siennes, mais celui-ci l'arrêta en le repoussant légèrement :

"Deux minutes Sherlock. Laisse moi deux minutes, je n'arriverai pas à penser si tu ne t'arrêtes pas."

Deux minutes étaient définitivement trop long, surtout avec l'habitude qu'avait son cerveau de tout analyser et de se perdre en chemin.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin de réfléchir. Laisse moi le faire pour toi, ce sera beaucoup plus efficace."

John chassa les mains du brun de plusieurs tapes.

"Si tu continues à être insultant, je vais aller réfléchir seul dans ma chambre et prendre autant de temps que nécessaire."

Sherlock n'essaya même pas de retenir la moue qui envahit ses lèvres :

"Jooooohn."

Le médecin secoua la tête, gentiment exaspéré par le comportement de son petit ami.

"Reste sans bouger et laisse moi une minute."

Quand il acquiesça, John entreprit d'enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise, commençant par ceux du bas et écartant les pans du vêtement en remontant. Sherlock faisait de son mieux pour rester tranquille, mais à chaque fois que les doigts du blond le frôlaient, son corps s'approchait sans qu'il n'arrive à le retenir.

Lorsque le dernier bouton se détacha, John passa les deux mains à l'intérieur du vêtement et le fit glisser le long des bras du mage. Il se redressa, plaçant un baiser juste au dessus du coeur du brun et après un petit mordillement de son lobe, lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Tu crois que ton âme restera sagement à sa place si je te prend ?"

Sherlock se sentit rougir immédiatement. Dire que l'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit serait un mensonge. En fait, il y avait pensé tellement souvent qu'il se demandait parfois comment il était arrivé à résoudre certaines de ses affaires récentes.

Mais entendre John le lui proposer lui coupa la voix. Il ne put que hocher la tête, puis il recommença plusieures fois, au cas où son petit ami n'aurait pas compris, il valait mieux être prudent.

Le blond déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tapoter légèrement sur ses hanches et de lui demander de se lever. Les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, Sherlock l'interrogea:

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il est hors de question de faire ça ici. Ta chambre ou la mienne ?"

Le détective réfléchit aussi rapidement que lui permettait le peu de sang qui atteignait encore son cerveau : son lit était plus grand, le matelas et les draps plus confortables. Mais son amant pourrait retourner dans sa chambre pour y finir sa nuit. Alors que s'ils allaient à l'étage, ce dernier ne pourrait pas s'y réfugier. L'idée d'enfin devenir intime avec John pour ensuite passer le reste de la nuit seul pesait lourdement dans son esprit.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par le blond qui avait glissé ses mains autour de sa taille :

"Ce n'est pas une question difficile, où est ce que ton cerveau t'a encore emmené ?"

Sherlock répondit sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que ses mots trahissaient :

"Ca dépend de si tu as l'intention de rester avec moi toute la nuit ou pas."

"Je crois que tu aurais du mal à me faire quitter ton lit désormais. Je me suis maudit assez de fois ces derniers jours pour prendre à nouveau tes invitations pour acquises. Et puis ce serait vraiment un manque d'égard que de m'enfuir au milieu de la nuit."

Sa décision était prise. Il attrapa la main de John et commença à le tirer vers sa chambre.

Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, John s'arrêta. Il s'appuya de l'épaule sur le mur et observa Sherlock lorsque celui-ci s'assit sur le lit. Gêné par l'intensité du regard de son petit ami, il se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre. Il vit les pupilles de son amant se dilater et le blond quitta sa position détendue pour approcher.

En deux pas, il était installé entre les jambes écartées du détective, les mains autour de sa mâchoire et la langue traçant l'endroit exact où les dents de Sherlock étaient placées quelques secondes auparavant.

Initialement surpris, le brun laissa John prendre la direction des opérations, remarquant que la position qu'ils avaient pris, plaçant son petit ami au dessus de lui, empirait la chaleur qui avait envahi le bas de son ventre.

Les mains du médecin quittèrent son visage pour s'arrêter sur ses épaules, le poussant en arrière. Il obéit à l'ordre silencieux, s'allongeant sur le lit, entraînant son petit ami avec lui et continuant à l'embrasser avec passion.

Sherlock gémit lorsque John se redressa, séparant leurs lèvres.

Le blond déposa une série de baisers dans son cou, s'arrêtant pour laisser un suçon à l'exact endroit où le cou rejoignait l'épaule. Il lui murmura ensuite dans l'oreille :

"Je te déconseille fortement de mordre tes lèvres ainsi lorsque nous sommes en public. A moins que tu ai envie de nous faire arrêter pour comportement indécent."

Le souffle court, Sherlock répondit :

"Il suffirait d'une si petit chose pour que tu fasses ton coming-out ?"

John releva la tête. Son visage était sérieux et sa voix grave quand il prononça ses mots suivants :

"Il n'y a pas de coming-out à faire. C'est toi et uniquement toi. Et les gens pourront bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche."

Sherlock sourit à ces mots, il aurait respecté la volonté de son amant si ce dernier avait voulu rester discret, mais savoir qu'il pourrait montrer son affection quand il le souhaiterait le rendait heureux. Non pas qu'il ait l'intention d'en abuser, leur vie privé ne regardait qu'eux.

John s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches, le poids de son corps appuyant délicieusement sur l'érection confinée dans le pantalon du brun. Ce dernier fixa son amant du regard et très lentement, saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses incisives.

La réaction fut immédiate et Sherlock accueilli avec joie la langue du blond dans sa bouche. malheureusement le mouvement diminua la pression contre sa verge et il souleva les hanches pour la récupérer.

John se redressa un peu plus, se mettant hors d'atteinte et Sherlock gémit de frustration. Il sentit le blond sourire contre ses lèvres. Il arrêta leur baiser pour lancer un regard courroucé à son petit ami et s'appuya sur les coudes.

"John, ce n'est pas drôle."

Le blond exprima sa réprobation par un petit claquement de langue.

"Arrête de te plaindre et soit sage. Si tu continues, ton âme va sortir de ton corps."

"Tu n'as qu'à rester où tu étais et elle ne se sentira pas obligée de te suivre."

"Et comment veux tu que fasses cela si je ne crée pas un peu de distance entre nous ?"

Il joignit le geste à la parole, détachant le bouton du pantalon de Sherlock et glissant sa main dans l'ouverture ainsi créée. Il saisit le membre du brun dans son poing et le fit glisser lentement de la base vers l'extrémité. Le détective laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, découvrant son cou. John prit ce geste pour une invitation et il déposa plusieurs baisers sur la peau qui s'offrait à lui.

Sherlock laissa les sensations l'envahir, avoir une main autour de sa verge était une perception suffisamment nouvelle pour qu'elle bloque tout les autres sens.

Il sentait parfaitement les draps en coton du Nil sous son dos, l'air frais sur sa peau découverte, la chaleur qu'émettait son petit ami et l'humidité que laissait ses lèvres. Mais il n'entendait pratiquement rien à part sa respiration laborieuse et le sang qui battait contre ses tympans, il ne voyait que John, ses yeux bleus qui rencontraient les siens à chaque fois qu'il avait fini de déposer un baiser. Le monde qu'il percevait habituellement dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à l'aura des choses, s'était réduit aux quelques mètres cubes qu'il occupait avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il ne sortit de sa pseudo-transe que lorsqu'il sentit la main de John le quitter. Il redressa la tête et regarda le blond qui se tenait à nouveau debout entre ses jambes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit son amant détacher la ceinture qu'il portait et la glisser le long des passants de son jean. Il entendit la boucle cliqueter lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le parquet, suivi de près par le pantalon, puis le boxer et enfin les chaussettes du blond.

John ne laissa pas au détective le temps de profiter de la vue : il saisit le haut du pantalon de Sherlock, le glissant le long de ses jambes et emportant son caleçon en même temps. A peine les différents vêtements avaient-ils rejoint leurs homologues au sol que le médecin s'était agenouillé.

Le détective retint sa respiration. Il fixa John jusqu'à ce que la langue du blond trace la veine qui parcourait le dessous de sa verge. Quand les lèvres se refermèrent autour de son gland, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, glissant ses mains nouvellement libres dans les mèches blondes de son amant.

Lorsque John commença à glisser ses lèvres le long de son érection, Sherlock ne put empêcher le soubresaut qui projeta ses hanches en avant. Le médecin se recula vivement et donna une légère tape sur la cuisse du détective.

"Nous en avons déjà parlé Sherlock. Reste tranquille."

"J'aimerai bien t'y voir !"

Le regard de John devint malicieux :

"C'est une proposition ?"

Sherlock resta sans voix. Il avait adoré la seule et unique fois où il avait pratiqué une fellation sur son petit ami - qu'on ne s'y trompe pas - mais ce n'était absolument pas dans ses projets immédiats. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que le blond lui avait proposé et amener son amant à l'orgasme ainsi allait fortement contrecarrer le plan initial. Mais si John en avait envie, ils pourraient toujours reprendre plus tard.

Et puis il ne savait pas trop comment refuser. Quelle était la marche à suivre quand votre amant vous demandait quelque chose que vous n'aviez pas forcément envie de faire à cet instant ? Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas, c'était plus qu'une autre activité l'attirait plus.

Il fut à nouveau tiré de ses pensées par John :

"Sherlock ? Tu es parti où encore ?"

Le détective cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, cherchant à revenir dans le présent. Il bredouilla une réponse hâtive :

"Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on ... " les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, il connaissait les termes techniques mais les utiliser à cet instant lui semblait trop froid et impersonnel. Il était hors de question de dire "baiser" ou " niquer" et Sherlock n'était pas certain d'être capable de prononcer "faire l'amour".

Le désir envahit les traits de John, assombrissant son regard et faisant baisser sa voix d'un octave :

"Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je voulais juste te taquiner un peu. Maintenant, tu attrapes le lubrifiant caché dans ta table de chevet et tu te laisses faire sans bouger."

Sherlock glissa sur le lit jusqu'à atteindre le tiroir de la petite table de l'autre côté. Il fouilla quelques instants dans le bric-à-brac qu'il contenait avant que sa main ne se referme sur le tube qu'il cherchait. Quand il fit à nouveau face à John, celui-ci l'avait rejoint. Le blond s'allongea à ses côté et récupéra la bouteille en l'embrassant passionnément.

Le mage sentit la main de John glisser le long de sa cuisse. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son genou, se plaçant sous l'articulation et tirant jusqu'à ce que le pied de Sherlock se pose à plat sur le matelas. Elle refit le chemin inverse, effleura la peau sensible à l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de se refermer sur l'érection du détective. John ralentit leur baiser jusqu'à atteindre un rythme si lent que Sherlock crut devenir fou.

"Joooooohn."

"Shhhhhh. Fais moi confiance, laisse-toi faire."

La confiance n'était pas le problème. Il avait mis son âme entre les mains de son petit ami, la chose qui le définissait de la façon la plus primitive et complète, lui faire confiance avec son corps n'était qu'une formalité à côté de cela.

Le problème était qu'il ne voulait plus attendre, il voulait sentir l'autre homme en lui, se connecter ensemble de la manière la plus physique possible, la dernière barrière qui se dressait encore entre eux.

Sans qu'il sache comment - et il s'en fichait à vrai dire - leurs âmes s'étaient liées, ce qui avait eu pour conséquences de lier leurs magies. Il ne l'avait pas dit au médecin, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais il sentait une parcelle de son âme dans celle du blond. Il suspectait que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle refusait de rester à sa place quand son amant était proche ou l'appelait, elle cherchait à rejoindre la petite partie d'elle-même qui vivait avec l'autre homme.

John prit son silence prolongé pour ce qu'il était : une confirmation qu'il pouvait continuer. Sherlock entendit le bouchon de la bouteille de lubrifiant se refermer et il attendit avec trépidation de sentir la substance froide entrer en contact avec sa peau brûlante.

John l'embrassa à l'exact moment où son index atteignit sa destination. Sherlock ne put retenir le léger sursaut que le toucher engendra. Le blond envahit sa bouche de sa langue, laissant le bout de son doigt presser légèrement sur le muscle qui, pour l'instant, lui résistait.

Le mage écarta sa jambe un peu plus et glissa ses mains autour du cou de son amant, l'attirant contre lui. Il murmura contre ses lèvres :

"Vas-y John. Je ne veux plus attendre."

Pour une fois, le blond fit exactement ce que Sherlock lui demanda sans pester ni râler. Le brun sentit la pression augmenter et après une seconde d'inconfort, la résistance disparut. John continua à appuyer jusqu'à ce que sa première phalange soit à l'intérieur du détective. Il arrêta leur baiser le temps de lui demander si tout allait bien.

Le mage hocha rapidement de la tête, il était hors de question que John s'arrête :

"S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi."

Sa voix était plaintive, il le savait, mais ce n'était pas important. La seule chose importante était que son amant avait commencé un mouvement de vas-et-vient avec son index, le poussant un peu plus loin à chaque fois.

Il embrassait Sherlock en même temps, des baisers sans finesse aucune, juste un contact continu entre leurs lèvres ou leurs langues, respirant le même air et John avalant les grognements et non-sens qu'émettait le détective sans discontinuer.

Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche prirent une note plus désespérée quand un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Sherlock détacha ses lèvres difficilement de celles de son amant et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille avant de se cacher dans son cou et de dire d'une voix rauque :

"Maintenant John."

Le médecin secoua la tête. Sa voix était tendue quand il répondit :

"Non, attend encore un peu."

"Je ne veux pas attendre."

"Et je ne veux pas te faire mal, sois encore un peu patient."

C'était comme demander au soleil de ne pas se lever ou au ressac d'arrêter de se s'échouer sur les plages.

Sherlock décida qu'il s'était montré assez patient pour toute le reste de l'année, il utilisa sa prise sur le cou de son petit ami et son pied sur le matelas pour prendre entièrement les deux doigts de John en lui. La sensation fit sortir un long gémissement de sa gorge. Le médecin s'était totalement immobilisé, ce qui permit au détective de basculer tentativement ses hanches en avant : une fois, puis deux, trois … le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou du blond, il supplia :

"S'il te plaît John. Tout va bien. Je te promet que…"

Sa phrase fut coupée net lorsqu'un cri de plaisir passa ses lèvres. Le dernier mouvement de son bassin avait amené les doigts du blond en contact avec sa prostate et, même s'il avait lu des centaines de textes sur le sujet, il fut surpris par l'intensité de la sensation. Il s'empressa de répéter le mouvement, son rythme s'accélérant de plus en plus.

John ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre les rênes et il imposa à nouveau le rythme, laissant ses doigt glisser sans effort dans le corps du brun. Il repoussa Sherlock jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'ait plus assez de prise pour suivre le mouvements. Cela ne lui posa aucun problème et il attira le médecin vers lui pour un long baiser ponctué de grognements.. Son cerveau était court-cuité par une seule idée : encore, encore, plus, encore…

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il répétait cette litanie à haute voix que lorsque John lui répondit :

"Ok Sherlock, tu as gagné. Il faudrait être autrement plus têtu que moi pour résister lorsque tu demandes les choses ainsi."

Le mage émit un long gémissement plaintif quand les doigts de John quittèrent son corps. Il attrapa le poignet du blond pour le guider à nouveau où il le voulait mais ce dernier planta son poing sur le matelas et plaça son corps au dessus du sien. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que Sherlock n'aperçut qu'une légère trace bleue tout autour.

Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques instants avant que l'ex-soldat ne laisse son corps descendre lentement. Il saisit son érection et la plaça à l'entrée.

"Si jamais je te fais mal tu me le dis tout de suite."

Sherlock hocha de la tête et écarta un peu plus les jambes, laissant à John le plus de place possible. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, ne voulant que rien ne vienne polluer la sensation de son amant entrant en lui..

La première chose qu'il sentit fut la pression, suivie de près par le glissement de la queue de John le long de ses parois. Il sentit ensuite le front du médecin se poser sur son épaule, les cheveux blond lui chatouillant le cou. Il entendit la respiration saccadée de son petit ami et fut surpris qu'il trouve assez de souffle pour parler :

"Respire Sherlock."

Le mage ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration et que des points noirs envahissaient son champs de vision. Ils restèrent sans bouger un long moment, laissant leur respiration se calmer puis John se redressa, il embrassa doucement Sherlock et démarra un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Ils trouvèrent très rapidement leur rythme, bougeant facilement l'un par rapport à l'autre. Le mage glissa ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit ami, ne le laissant s'éloigner que de quelques centimètres avant de l'attirer à nouveau en lui. Les mains de John étaient occupées à le maintenir au dessus du détective, mais cela ne l'empêcha de caresser des lèvres chaque centimètre du corps du brun qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

Alors que le temps semblait ralentir, ils se perdirent tous deux dans le corps de l'autre. Sherlock aurait pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais leur rythme accélera malgré eux et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : son orgasme approchait et il ne voyait pas comment le retenir.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il abandonna l'idée quand il entendit John grogner entre deux halètements :

"Je vais bientôt…."

"Moi aussi."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blond accélère encore son rythme, il se laissa tomber légèrement sur le côté, entraînant Sherlock avec lui. Il saisit l'érection du détective dans la main qu'il venait de libérer. Il la fit glisser le long du membre en contrepoint du mouvement de ses hanches.

Le changement d'angle amena la queue de John juste au bon endroit et Sherlock serra les dents dans l'espoir de retenir un peu plus longtemps l'orgasme qui n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes.

Son petit ami devait avoir le même problème parce que son rythme commença à perdre de sa régularité.

« Sherlock... »

Le grognement qui accompagna son prénom fut de trop, il utilisa sa prise sur le cou du blond afin de l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser alors que son orgasme le traversait.

Tout son corps se raidit et il laissa les vagues de plaisir l'envahir les unes après les autres.

John le suivit d'une dizaine de secondes, le mouvement de ses hanches s'arrêtant totalement après qu'il ai lâché un profond gémissement. Le médecin posa le front sur celui de Sherlock et il restèrent ainsi, reprenant leur souffle en se regardant dans les yeux.

Après quelques minutes, leur respiration s'était calmé et John se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sherlock fit glisser ses mains dans le dos du blond, caressant chaque vertèbre sur son passage, de la lombaire numéro 4 jusqu'à la première cervicale et nommant chacune d'elle dans un murmure.

John se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Tout va bien ? »

« Mmmmmh »

« Je vais prendre ca pour un oui, tu peux me libérer ? »

Le brun laissa ses jambes retomber avec une grimace de douleur et John se retira avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas à côté du mage. Sherlock resta allongé sur le dos, incapable de bouger pour le moment. Il rangea dans son palais mental l'ensemble des sensations et ce qu'il ressentait afin de pouvoir les étudier plus tard. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : se blottir contre John et laisser les endorphines qui l'avaient envahit faire leur travail.

Utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait, il se tourna vers l'homme qui partageait sa vie, passa un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit ensuite son visage dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier rit légèrement, repoussant gentiment le détective :

« On ne peut pas s'endormir comme ça. Fais moi confiance, tu regretteras demain de ne pas avoir fait un brin de toilette. »

« Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux pour me convaincre, mais rien ne me fera bouger. »

Après un profond soupir, John essaya de se relever, mais Sherlock le retint.

« Reste ici. Tu as promis. »

« Je vais juste chercher un gant de toilette dans la salle de bain. Je reviens de suite. »

Avec réticence, le détective laissa le blond se lever. Il réapparu moins de deux minutes après et passa tendrement le gant chaud sur l'abdomen du mage. Il le jeta ensuite sur la table de chevet et se ré-installa aux côtés de Sherlock.

Aussitôt que son petit ami arrêta de bouger, Sherlock se colla à lui, reprenant l'exacte position qu'il avait pris quelques minutes plus tôt. John glissa un bras en dessous de lui, caressant de sa main les boucles noires et lui embrassant le front.

« Ca va toujours ? »

« Oui John, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tout va parfaitement bien, à part le fait que tu m'empêches de dormir. »

« Tu vois ce que j'ai subis toutes ces années alors. »

Sherlock ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ce n'était pas sa faute si l'autre homme avait besoin d'une quantité alarmante d'heures de sommeil pour être capable de fonctionner.

Peut-être que s'il ne lui répondait pas, il arrêterait de faire des remarques inutiles.

« Je voulais te demander un truc. »

Ou pas. Le détective soupira, attendant la prochaine idiotie de son petit ami.

« Je suis étonné que ton âme soit resté à sa place. Il suffit habituellement de beaucoup moins pour la faire sortir. »

« Ce n'est pas une question. Tu as dit que tu voulais me demander quelque chose, pose moi une question. »

« Toi et ta sémantique ! Bien ! À ton avis pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas arrivé cette fois ? »

Sherlock connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à ce que John la sache également.

Il leva la tête, observant son petit ami qui le regardait avec tendresse. Cet homme ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il l'avait sauvé d'une fin pire que la mort.

Sherlock l'embrassa, laissant tout ce qu'il ressentait passer par son baiser. Quand il se redressa, John le regardait avec curiosité, le mage soupira et lui répondit :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon âme t'appartient désormais. Elle veut juste être le plus proche de toi possible. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas ressenti le besoin de bouger.»

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrai jurer que tu es un profond romantique. »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtise John. Même toi n'es pas assez idiot pour croire des choses pareilles. »

Le blond ria à ces mots.

« Cela te ressemble plus en effet. Tu m'as inquiété pendant quelques instants. »

Le détective se recoucha sans répondre : lui !? Romantique ? Quelle idée absurde ! Il ne faudrait pas que, parce qu'il possédait l'âme et le cœur de Sherlock, John s'imagine pouvoir tout faire de lui. Même si c'était la vérité. Il avait vendu son âme pour assurer la sécurité du blond, il avait prouvé - sans le moindre doute - qu'aucun prix n'était trop élevé pour lui quand il s'agissait de sauver l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Malgré cela et la promesse qu'il avait fait, il savait qu'il recommencerait si la situation se représentait. Égoïstement, il préférerait encore disparaître que perdre John.

Il l'aimait plus que tout, et ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger.

A n'importe quel prix.


End file.
